Uchiha Siblings
by Drakenn
Summary: What would happen if Naruto wasn't left alone, had a family and certain Kekkei Genkai. Details inside. AU I don't own Naruto, reviews and opinions appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**A** **/N:** This is rewrite of my first story called Sharingan Siblings. There will be quite a few changes in it. I used some of fragments and ideas from Kakashi`s Heart with permission from writer of it - berry5tz. Next few chapters will be focused on Uchiha clan and inner village affairs, before jumping into first big arc.

o-0-o

Uchiha Itachi and Shunshin no Shisui, were walking through the village when they heard screaming kid. _„Propably another mob of drunk civilians try to finish Yondaime job in their opinion. They're too stupid to understand difference between kunai and scroll. I won't allow them to do that"_ thought Itachi. They quickly ran towards place from where screams were coming and they saw a large crowd torturing small child with mop of blonde, spiky hairs.

„Shisui I will deal with this mob, while you catch Naruto and run with him onto the nearest roof. Patch him as much as possible." Ordered Itachi and Shisui only nodded. They were able to communicate without any words spoken due to time they spent together, both on the battlefield and off it.

Normal onyx black eyes of Itachi, morphed into red and black Sharingan with three tomoe, he charged towards that mob. Members of it that were in the back rows were the first ones to get into his way, most of them didn't even have a chance to scream in the alarm as his punches and kicks hit them, knocking them out. Itachi was methodically moving closer to Naruto while knocking out shinobi and civilians that got in his way, they didn't stand a chance against one of ANBU as only some of the weaker shinobi were joining such mobs.

Shisui meanwhile used distraction caused by Itachi, to catch Naruto and shunshined with him to the nearest roof so that he could take a look at him. Naruto body was battered and bruised but the strangest thing was the color of his eyes. They were red with three tomoe and that was Sharingan, one of the three great dojutsu and one that was only appearing in the eyes of Uchiha clan. Which meant that Naruto was somehow connected with Uchiha Clan, although how he was connected, wasn't known to Shisui, who ran through couple of handseals and his hand glowed green. He moved it above and along the body of Naruto trying to see how severe was the damage to internal organs as they were the biggest problem. Good thing was that he was in so much pain that he was unable to move as it made checking how bad it looked way easier.

He grimaced when his scans showed multiple organs damaged, he had iryonin training, but he couldn't do much with such extend of damage, he could only patch the worst wounds and than get him to the hospital or get one of ANBU Combat Medics that had more chakra than him. But for that he was going to wait for Itachi. He knocked Naruto out with gentle chop to the back of his neck, at least he wouldn't remember and feel most of that pain and it would make moving him easier.

Going back to Itachi, once every single member of that mob was on the ground and unconscious, he tied them in such way that they couldn't escape and confiscated all of their weapons that they carried for his safety sake and so that they couldn't escape. Once they were put in nice and even rows, with their hands tied behind their backs, he looked up and saw Shisui standing on one of the roofs and holding unmoving form of Naruto.

"How bad it is?" Itachi asked when he appeared in front of those two. Rarely seen anger visible in his eyes, which normally were matte black and didn't show a thing. He remembered Yondaime Hokage and wanted to murder everybody that attacked his son.

"I have both good and bad news." Replied Shisui "From which one should I start?"

"Bad." Only replied Itachi.

"It's a miracle he is alive." Said Shisui "I rarely saw body that was so battered and was still alive, multiple organs damaged, I lost count of broken bones, not to mention dozens of smaller and bigger wounds."

"And good news?" Asked Itachi, hoping that it would be something better. For the first time in ages on his face appeared signs of emotions, he always kept them under tight control, unless when with friends or family. In the open they were always mask that was impossible to read and unsettling for ones that were dealing with him.

"He has fully matured Sharingan." Said Shisui "I don't know how he got this, but his Sharingan will be quite an interesting one. He might have Eternal Mangekyou from the beginning, assuming he will unlock it."

"Take him to the hospital, use part reserved for ANBU usage." Said Itachi "I don't trust normal doctors not to kill him and if he will be placed in normal part of it, in few hours everybody will be talking about it and wanting to finish what this mob didn't do."

"And what are you going to do?" asked Shisui, picking up unmoving frame of Naruto. He wasn't showing his emotions, but he was worrying about Naruto, in fact a lot. He hoped that Naruto would be able to come out of this. He knew that Itachi was also worrying about Naruto. After years spent together as they were cousins and hours they spent training, he was able to read subtle changes in Itachi mask and he knew when Itachi was worrying.

"Talk with Hokage-sama and do something about that lot." Replied Itachi and indicated crowd tied on the ground. Some of them were waking up and looked around in shock, they were tied and couldn't move. Which meant they were in troubles, question only was in how big troubles they were going to be.

o-0-o

Itachi shunshined from that roof to the Hokage Tower and walked into the office of Hokage, who only raised his head from the paperwork and looked who was coming. When he saw Itachi with lips being pulled into a thin line and narrowed eyes, he knew that the news weren't good, they propably were somewhere between very bad and extremely bad. Question only was how bad they were.

"Hokage-sama, mob attacked Uzumaki Naruto." Said Itachi, kneeling on one knee in front of his ruler and commander. "I and Shisui stopped them, he took Naruto to the hospital, while I went here. All people that attacked him are tied and awaiting your judgment."

"How bad it was this time?" asked Hokage, worry appearing in his voice. Last few attacks on Naruto were rather brutal and they could change into outright riots, not to mention that they could kill Naruto.

"Bad" Only replied Itachi "Shisui said that it was a miracle that he was alive. There is also a second thing, Naruto has fully matured Sharingan."

"Show me where it happened." Said Hokage and snapped his fingers, causing four ANBU to appear in front of him. "You will accompany us there."

"As you wish." Only replied Itachi, walked to the window and jumped out of it, followed by Hokage and his escort. They were jumping from the roof to roof, leaping over the streets where people looked in wonder what was the reason for such a hurry of their leader. They landed in front of that street where crowd attacked Naruto and it was already full of curious people, which immediately got out of it when they saw Hokage walking there. If he was there, it was serious thing and ANBU that were with him confirmed their suspicions.

"Those are the ones responsible for what happened?" asked Hokage, looking at tied people. Who were struggling to get away from Hokage as they knew that he was furious, at least that could be said guessing by the cracks in the ground that were appearing all around him. It meant that he had troubles with keeping his chakra under control and that happened when someone was angry or felt another extreme emotion.

"Yes" Replied Itachi

"Tora" Said Hokage looking at Tiger masked ANBU, who was also leader of detachment protecting the Hokage. "Get them to T&I and once they get everything useful out of them, execute them." ANBU bowed to their leader, grabbed tied people and disappeared with them. Some of those prisoners tried to struggle against iron grip of ANBU, but it was pointless, they were too strong.

"Isn't that a bit too extreme?" Asked Itachi

"It isn't." Calmly replied Hokage "They deserve every bit of what they're going to receive. Now you said that Naruto was in hospital? In which part of it?"

"ANBU ward." Said Itachi "I know I shouldn't do that, but I do not trust doctors not to kill him."

"It was the best decision." Said Hokage "We better check on him." After those words, Hokage jumped onto the roof and from there shunshined to the hospital. He walked through the front doors, Itachi half a step behind him. Sharingan spinning madly in his eyes, only sign of his anger.

People that were there hurried out of the way of Hokage, as they saw that he was angry. And nobody was going to test him, after all he was called Kami no Shinobi and was an extremely deadly fighter. Itachi walking half a step behind him made them get out of the way even faster. However Hokage didn't even notice them as he walked past everywhere and towards restricted area, where on guard stood two ANBU who saluted to him and moved aside. Letting them pass into area that was reserved for treatment of ANBU and important shinobi that potential could be a target of assassination.

When they entered it, they saw flurry of activity and medics coming and going. Most of them seemed nor to notice Hokage as he was there after more bloodied missions when he wanted to see how battered were ANBU which got home.

Some of those medics stopped and walked towards Hokage when they saw who was walking with him.

"How bad it is?" asked Hokage

"Bad, surgeons are working on him, but it will take them at least few more hours to finish patching him up." Said one of them and Hokage only nodded. "May I know who caused those wounds?"

"Usual mob" Said Hokage, with grim determination visible on his face. "But this time they won't get a chance to do that again."

o-0-o

Morini Ibiki thought that he would have a boring evening as nothing really was happening and was forced to do the bane of his existence, that is paperwork. Nobody liked to do that, yet someone needed to do that and in this case it was him, as he was a commander of T&I.

However his thoughts about the evening shattered, when in front of him appeared ANBU with a lot of tied people. He looked up and saw that they were a little battered, tightly tied and those that carried them, didn't care about how they were treated. Which means that they angered someone and he needed to get data out of them.

"Tora, what did they do?" he asked, trying to hide his amusement and relief that he was able to do something else than that blasted paperwork.

"Almost killed Uzumaki Naruto." Said Tora "Hokage-sama has very clear orders for you. Get everything useful out of them and execute them."

"Wonderful." Said Ibiki with a grin that would made a shark envious. "Tori!"

"Yes?" asked ANBU wearing Tori mask that appeared in front of Ibiki.

"Get me every single interrogator here." Said Ibiki "And dump this lot into holding cells."

While ANBU went to dumping those people into the cells that would be their home for some time, Ibiki was thinking what questions he should ask and how. He was good at getting answers out of people and he knew that they knew that he wasn't going to play nicely. Basically Hokage wanted results and wasn't questioning how he got them, which was fine with Ibiki. He was going to pick them apart piece by piece and get everything useful out of those pieces. It would be a really interesting day of work, at least for him and his interrogators, which would have quite a lot of fun.

o-0-o

Mitarashi Anko walked into T&I and saw amount of people that was rarely seen there, unless some important shinobi got caught and they needed to get everything out of his mind. But this time there was none high value target caught, only just a bunch of civilians and ninja. She grinned madly at the idea of so many people to check her skills on, it would be an interesting thing to do.

"Your orders are simple." Said Ibiki getting everybody's attention. "Get every single piece of data out of them, methods doesn't matter. Only results matter, they are going to be executed once you are done with them so you are free to use whatever you want to."

Anko only smiled at those words, it would be a perfect day for her and she wasn't asked to care about state of subject she was going to work on. He could be half dead by the end of her interrogation and she rarely had such opportunity to play with them, usually she was asked to do that by the rules.

She walked down the corridor and to the holding cells where were held this that were caught, she passed by them watching who was inside and looking for a person that would be interesting to work with. Her gaze swept over multiple people, men, women and even some Academy students. She was looking for over ten minutes, until her eyes landed on a man that looked to be a rather rich merchant and propably council member.

Doors to his cell opened and Kenji raised his head, he saw Mitarashi Anko entering it, when he saw her his blood run cold. She was known as Snake Mistress or Snake Bitch of Konoha and she was one of the best interrogators working for T&I, she was known for her ability to get answers out of almost everybody she was asked to interrogate.

Anko smiled predatory when she saw that her target was shitting himself when he saw her, it made her work so much easier. He propably didn't know that today he wouldn't be leaving this building alive and he would be buried in unnamed grave as all traitors were buried. She entered his cell and yanked him up, forcing him to walk in front of her. He struggled against her grip, but she held strong and wasn't letting him go.

They walked through the halls of the building and they entered large room with simple metal table in the middle of it and two chairs set around it. Anko shoved her target into one, so far she would be playing nicely. Once he was tied to one, she sat in one opposing him and allowed snake that was hiding in her sleeve to appear on the table. It was highly venomous breed of king cobra and rather large one as well, it slithered out of her sleeve and coiled on the table. Taking most of the space there, it was over five meters long and rather dangerous.

Kenji paled when he saw the snake coil comfortably on the table in front of him and look at him. Anko only smiled when she saw the reaction of Kenji, her main summon was causing such reactions on ones she was interrogating.

"This little snake will tell me when you are going to lie, so I suggest that you won't do that. Unless you want to get it uncomfortable and dangerous for you." Said Anko with rather nasty smile on her lips. She looked rather terrifying with that snake coiled in front of her on the table and looking at that councilman.

"I won't answer any of your questions." Said defiantly Kenji and she only laughed. While her cobra only hissed at him, showing her fangs covered in venom.

Anko tilted her head to the right, looking at Kenji with curiosity. He was an interesting case, usually they were more willing to talk. She sighed and decided to do it quickly and rather painfully for him. She looked at her cobra who nodded and coiled her body, raising her head and preparing to strike. It leaped towards Kenji, her mouth open and fangs extended, she barrier them in his shoulder and retreated.

Kenji should be thankful that this bit was so short as it entered only enough of poison to increase all sensations by dozens, if not hundreds of times and to cause immense pain to his whole body. It would take few minutes to take full effect, but it already started spreading. The fact that he was uneasy and his heart was beating quickly only helped with that, not to mention place where he was bitten. Shoulder, from which way to the heart and main part of the bloodstream was extremely short.

After that Anko extended her hand and grabbed Kenji with his chair, she freed him from it, but she immediately pinned him against the wall with couple of well placed kunai that passed through his clothes. She walked towards him and looked at him curiously.

"Who are you?" she asked,starting with the easiest question.

"I won't speak with you." Shouted Kenji, knowing well that he needed to bid his time. Civilian council would raise hell about what just happened, so he should be able to get out of the room in few hours. However he didn't know that his fate was already sealed and rest of the civilian council wouldn't do much, only would annoy Hokage-sama.

When Anko heard that answer she smiled like a piranha, showing her beautiful teeth in the process, but her smile wasn't pleasant. It promised a lot of pain and suffering for someone who got onto her bad side. After that she slapped him across the face, accidentally breaking his nose and causing small fountain of blood to erupt from it.

"I will ask once again." She sweetly said "Who are you?"

"Kenji." He only replied and Anko glanced at her snake, which stood where she was nodding approvingly.

"You speak truth, good boy." She said and thought how to phrase the next question. "Can you tell me what were you doing today around noon?"

"I was doing some shopping." Said Kenji and another slap was heard all over the room, followed by scream of pain. Kenji spit some blood out of his mouth and couple of teeth as well, Anko wasn't known for being gentle and she wasn't going to be kind during interrogation.

"I wonder to which parts of you we will get before you will start speaking truth." Said Anko and looked at him. "Again, what were you doing today around noon?"

"I was walking through the village." Said Kenji causing Anko to laugh at those words.

"I will tell you this only once." Said Anko "I will get those answers out of you one way or another, so you will only slow me down and I'm in no mood to be playing games with you. So I suggest you just cooperate. So once again where were you at noon?"

"I was with the mob that was hunting that demon child." Said Kenji and Anko smiled at him.

"Good boy." She said smiling sweetly and continued her questioning of him. They weren't hard to break if one knew how to do that and fear was a powerful motivation.

o-0-o

While Anko was having her fun with few poor souls, Hokage was waiting in the hospital for first reports after all those surgeries, most of which only helped natural healing abilities of Naruto to work. Such as removing objects embedded in flesh and organs or pulling wounds together so they would heal faster, but excluding that, cleaning his wounds and putting pieces of bones in their proper places they didn't need to do a lot of work on him.

"Hokage-sama" Said Eiji getting aged leader attention. "He will heal all of those injuries as if nothing happened. He is in deep coma and he will be in it for next day or two so that his body can heal those injuries, but other than that he is okay. Only chakra coils in his eyes are abnormally large, like he had some sort of dojutsu."

"That's because he has Sharingan." Said Itachi "He propably didn't realize he had it and he had it constantly active. Also people didn't want to see it, so nobody told him that he had it."

"But how can he possibly have it?" asked Eiji "None of his parents had it."

"One of them had it." Replied Itachi "But that's not my story to tell." After that Itachi looked at Hokage. "May I speak with my father about it?"

"Of course Itachi-kun." Said Hokage, Itachi nodded and walked out of the wing and shunshined towards Uchiha Mansion. When he appeared in front of it, mask he was wearing dropped from his face, allowing all of his worries and fears to appear on it.

He walked towards study of his father and entered it, not bothering to knock and he accidentally interrupted meeting between his father and clan elders. Every occupant of the room looked up from the papers over which they were focused and looked to see who interrupted them. They saw that one that interrupted them was Uchiha Itachi, eldest son of Uchiha Fugaku and his heir.

"Tou-san" Said Itachi politely, immediately putting back mask on his face "I need to speak with you privately about something that happened in the village today. As it will have immense effects on our clan."

"I trust elders of our clan." Said his father "So whatever you wanted to tell me in private, you may tell me with them in attendance."

"As you wish." Said Itachi and sat on the floor in front of the clan council. "Uzumaki Naruto has Sharingan, fully evolved one as well."

Fugaku didn't move for a moment and his face was lacking any expression as he was only waiting for that day to happen. He would be able to get around civilian council and their stupid ideas to block adoption of him by any of ninja clans. Apparently not only he realized consequences of those revelations and few councilmen were wide-eyed and a little pale.

"I was wondering when it was going to happen." Said Fugaku "I think we can disperse with usual song and dance and I will be blunt with you. As all of you know my father, Uchiha Barui had two wives, first one was Senju Naomi and she was mother of Namikaze Minato. Who was my half-brother and as such there was a secret part of Minato will. One known only to me, him, his wife and I believe Jiraiya who was a second witness of signing it. He asked me in it to adopt Naruto into Uchiha clan in the event that he unlocks his Sharingan."

"Which means that council will throw a fit." Said Kagami "As they try to wrestle as much control and power from shinobi and Hokage hands, and adoption of Naruto will cause that we will rise in power. Also for the sake of doing anything against Naruto."

"They can complain as much as they can or want to, but they won't stop me." Said Fugaku "If they will, they will be reminded why some clans are feared for their skills on the battlefield."

"Of course" Nodded Eiji "We agree with you, but it is our duty as a council to show you disadvantages of your decisions and what effects they can have on our clan and village in which we are living."

"Thank you." Said Fugaku and they nodded. "I need to speak with the Hokage-sama. You won't mind if we finish the meeting at the later date?"

"No, of course not." Said almost everybody and they hurried out of the room.

Fugaku meanwhile walked out of the room and towards living room, where he found Mikoto. Who noticed that something happened. "Honey, what happened?" she softly asked. She easily saw through that mask Fugaku was wearing and wondered what was the reason for his behavior.

"Naruto has finally awaken hid Sharingan." Quietly replied Fugaku "I was going to visit him in the hospital and speak with Hokage-sama about it."

"Of course" She said and moved to his side. "I will go with you."

They quickly left the room and their manor, walking through the streets of the village towards the hospital, walking quickly but not showing in their posture that they were in hurry. They were wearing classic mask of Uchiha clan, that is sneer showing their arrogance and that they looked down on almost everybody. When they entered the hospital people looked at them as they saw Itachi leaving it without any words and were wondering where he went, they headed without any words towards restricted part of the hospital and two guards standing on the outside of it moved away from it, letting them pass.

Their entrance caught the attention of almost everybody, especially the fact that they walked directly towards Hokage who was standing by the window, looking outside of it and seemed to be deep in thoughts.

"Hokage-sama" Politely said Fugaku, getting hid attention.

"Fugaku-san, Mikoto-chan" Replied Hiruzen "I guess that Itachi-kun told you about what we had found?"

"Yes, he did." Replied Fugaku "We both know what that means. Secret part of Minato will is now active and as such he is going to be adopted into Uchiha clan."

"Yes" Said Hokage, rubbing his temples, worries and troubles visible on his face. It was going to be a political nightmare as civilian council was going to scream about this decision.

"May we see him?" asked Mikoto

"Of course." Replied Eiji who was the one that patched him up. "He will be covered in bandages, but he will recover fully."

They walked into a small room and saw Naruto laying there on the bed that was in the middle of it. He was covered in multiple bandages and looked pale, also signs of malnutrition were visible. Mikoto hissed when she saw them, she was able to understand a lot of things, but not a malnutrition.

"He looks bad." She quietly said and did couple of diagnostic jutsu on her own. "It seems that Fox is more of the blessing than a curse. He is fixing as much damage as it is possible and that explains how he survived those things."

"We will make sure that he will grow up in safe and happy atmosphere." Assured her Fugaku, knowing well that they were playing a risky game with that adoption. A lot was riding on it. Tensions inside of the village were going to rise and they were going to need to release them in somewhat controllable manner, without causing too much collateral damage to everything.

"Yes, we will." Agreed Mikoto and looked at Eiji "Let us know the moment he wakes up."

"As you wish." Said medic and she nodded.

"Now we need to plan how to deal with this situation." She said looking at Fugaku.

"Yes" Agreed with them Hokage "Adoption forms will be filled out and signed by today evening."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Said Fugaku, nodding his head lightly. Support from Hokage made pushing this decision way easier, especially if clans were going to stand united as they usually did. Especially when civilian council was trying to pass another stupid decision. After that they simply stood there, watching unmoving form of Naruto in complete silence, excluding sounds emitted by heart monitor and his breathing.

o-0-o

Council room was abuzz with activity and talks, everybody already heard about what happened today and civilian council was displeased with what happened, also several of them were missing. While shinobi wondered why it took so long for Hokage to finally decide to punish them as they should be punished. Most of them remembered how Namikaze Minato was ruling and they wished those times could came back, he wasn't so soft and justice was swift and brutal. With this one it wasn't so swift or brutal as it should be and civilians had way too much power.

All talks and chatter stopped when doors to the chamber flew open and Hokage walked in, followed by Uchiha Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi. Some looked at them in wonder, while some only in fear, they knew that whatever had happened had some sort of influence on Uchiha clan. And guessing by the way in which they entered it had a rather good influence on it, but with Uchiha nobody was sure, as they were masters of hiding their emotions under the mask.

They walked to their seats and only sign of Uchiha being angry were slowly spinning Sharingan, at least those were only signs visible for the civilian council. Shinobi side immediately read more subtle signs, tensed bodies, small ticks of corners of their mouths, slightly narrowed eyes and so on. But shinobi were masters of reading other people, so for them those subtle signs weren't so subtle, causing some of them to gulp and hope that they weren't on the receiving end of incoming fury.

Three village elders and Hokage advisors sat on the opposite side of the table and looked at Hokage curiously, they knew something happened, but didn't know what. They only managed to learn that it was something bad and that it was extremely delicate matter. Their suspicions were raised even higher when they saw who was accompanying Hokage to the chamber, it only meant they were in private meeting and it was rather important.

"Where are Kenji, Akihiro and Ko?" Asked one of civilians councilors.

"Where they should be." Replied Hokage "Inside of T&I and if I'm right they're meeting interrogators, due to what happened earlier today. Assault on the newest member of Uchiha clan. Fugaku-san if you could do the honors." Said Hokage and gave Fugaku sealed scroll on which was visible the seal of Yondaime Hokage and one of Uchiha clan near it.

"With pleasure." Only replied Fugaku, he took scroll handed to him. He broke the seal and handed it back to Hokage.

"Ah yes" Said Hokage, his eyes running over the things written inside of the scroll "Last will and testament of Namikaze Minato.

To Hatake Kakashi, ten million Ryo and my collection of books, along with scrolls on Sharingan from Namikaze library. Use them well and do not fall into self-pity.

To Uchiha Fugaku, who is my half-brother, my sabers and scrolls on the Rasengan and Hiraishin for safekeeping until my son is ready to get them.

To Jiraiya, all my notes and research about space and time ninjutsu and other research. Maybe you will be able to finish those things.

Everything else I leave to my son Namikaze Naruto. In case that he unlocks Sharingan before he is twelve, I ask Fugaku to adopt him into Uchiha clan, treat him as his own son and to fully train him in Uchiha way of war.

Signed:

Namikaze Minato

Uchiha Fugaku as a witness

Jiraiya as a witness

Namikaze née Uzumaki Kushina as a witness" When Hokage read content of this scroll aloud, level of noise rised in the room to level that was almost impossible to imagine. Everybody was shouting at everybody and it looked like it wasn't going to stop any time soon. He let them shout for few more minutes, before he slammed his hand onto the surface of the table, silencing them immediately, but not for a long time. It seemed they were ready to draw the ire of person they shouldn't draw.

"It's fake." Yelled Koga "Demon child can't be his son."

"Naruto has a name." Retorted Fugaku, glaring across the table "And unless you're brain dead you will be able to tell that Naruto is his son."

"Execute him." Yelled someone else and got thrown in the wall by annoyed Shikaku, who used his shadow to do so.

"Can all of you just shut up your mouths for a moment?" Asked Shikaku and when they nodded, some of them reluctantly, he looked once again over their faces. "This scroll is legit and we all know that. So can we get over it?"

"Thank you Shikaku-san" said Hokage "As said, this scroll is legit and we won't contest that fact. Now for all your knowledge, Naruto has active Sharingan and as such last part of the will is active. It will be carried out and you will do exactly nothing to stop it. Unless you want to join your colleagues inside of T&I, which they won't leave alive."

"You won't dare." Screamed shocked Koharu

"Yes, I will dare." Replied Hokage and looked over their faces. "Everything stays in this chamber and it will be carried out, council dismissed."

Civilians got out of the chamber as quickly as they could, they were shocked by the events of today and it looked like it was getting worse for them. And could only get worse, while shinobi side of the council walked out slowly talking about those events and enjoying their time, it looked like future of Konoha looked bright and it seemed that problem of son of Namikaze Minato was finally solved.

o-0-o

 **A/N 15/07/16 – Fixed minor mistakes and added line breaks.**


	2. Chapter 2

On the next day after that fateful council meeting, moods in Konoha were rather dark and some people were arrested thanks to what those captured previously told ones that were interrogating them. But excluding that life was good and somewhat peaceful, shinobi were doing missions, training and relaxing while civilians were focused on their lives.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He saw that he was in room all painted white, which meant that another mob attacked him and he still didn't know for what he was attacked. He remembered being saved by someone, but he didn't know by who. He also noticed his body covered in bandages and the fact that nothing was aching him and working as it should be.

When his sight fully focused, he noticed Hokage standing in the corner and quietly talking with man and woman, who had Uchiha crest on their clothes. He groaned and it was noticed by them that he was awake.

Hokage looked at Naruto and later at Fugaku, silent messages being exchanged between them. They couldn't decide who should explain all of this to Naruto. It was a touchy subject and it needed to be done gently and slowly. Aged leader slowly nodded towards Fugaku and moved towards Naruto, thinking how to put in words what he wanted to tell Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I see that you are awake" said Hokage sitting on the chair that was standing to the left of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Good" Said Naruto "What happened to me?"

"You were attacked by a mob." Carefully said Hokage "But that's not important, do you know how to channel your chakra?"

"Yes" Replied Naruto "We were taught that last year at the Academy."

"Good" Said Hokage "Channel it into your eyes."

Naruto focused on his chakra, trying it to channel into his eyes. He pushed it into them and he felt a sudden change when he did that. He was able to see further and with greater detail, not to mention that he was able to see chakra cores and what would happen in near future. He was unaware that Fugaku and Mikoto were looking at him, rather curiously especially at his Sharingan as it seemed to be spinning faster and faster. Like it was trying to evolve even further. Which technically should be impossible as Mangekyou was known to manifest under different circumstances.

Yet three tomoes that were circling around the dot in the middle of the eye were spinning faster and faster, after few moments of it they were almost blurs and impossible to recognize. It was a sign that Sharingan was evolving even further, after few minutes of such a fast spinning they stopped revealing new patterns inside of Naruto eyes.

It was fabled Mangekyou Sharingan, one that Naruto had was quite an interesting one. It was a three pointed pinwheel and between prongs were tomoe in places they would usually occupy in normal Sharingan. When it fully evolved it glowed menacingly and Naruto looked at everybody in the room, even famous Uchiha control over emotions couldn't prevent Fugaku from gawking like a fish. They managed to hide their shock, when they saw Naruto looking at them.

"Looks like you have a Sharingan." Said Hokage, looking at the Naruto "And it looks like it is quite a special one."

"Jiji, what do you mean by that?" asked Naruto and at those words Hokage looked at Fugaku, who only nodded.

"Hokage-sama means that it is Mangekyou Sharingan." Explained Fugaku "I believe there were total five Uchiha that managed to unlock it before you. Two of which are currently living, you are sixth one that unlocked it. It has some special abilities, but those can wait for later time. Hokage-sama if you could do the honors." He said those words and was one of few people that managed to silence Naruto without any troubles.

"Ah yes." Said Hokage, mindlessly straightening his robe which was a sign that he was a little uncomfortable and wasn't sure how to handle this thing. "Let's jump back in time eight years or so. As you know or at least should know it was the time of Yondaime Hokage, Kiiroi Senko Namikaze Minato. His wife was Uzumaki Kushina, Princess of Uzushiogakure, sister village of Konoha." When Naruto heard those words, something clicked in his mind and his jaw dropped.

"Uzumaki" Softly said Naruto.

"I see that you made the connection between those two things." Said Hokage and took out small picture of Minato from his robe and handed it to Naruto. Whose eyes widened when he saw the obvious resemblance between himself and Namikaze Minato. Those same spiky golden hairs, same stark blue eyes and only thing that was different were three birthmarks on Naruto face. Nobody spoke for a moment, letting Naruto get over the fact that he wasn't some nameless and clanless orphan.

"Is it true?" Quietly asked Naruto, not sure if he was seeing it right. For him it looked impossible to belief.

"It is" Said Hokage and before he could speak anything more, he was interrupted by outburst from Naruto, famous Uzumaki temper manifesting itself in interesting way.

"Why did you never tell me? Why?" Yelled Naruto and Hokage let him vent off his anger and emotion, as he know well that in similar situation he would also have troubles keeping his emotions under control.

"Naruto, calm down" Sternly said Hokage and Naruto nodded, calming himself down. "Because of who he was, he made too many powerful enemies and many of them would simply kill you for the sake of making sure he didn't left any heirs. So I decided that you would be given maiden name of your mother. I wanted to reveal it to you once you are made chunin, but in this case my hand was forced. It was written in his last will and testament that if you were to unlock Sharingan, you were supposed to be adopted into Uchiha clan. To be exact by his brother, but that's not my part of the story to tell."

"If not yours, than whose?" Asked Naruto in somewhat shaky voice. He had troubles believing in what he was hearing. It looked almost impossible to believe, at least for him.

"Mine" Said Fugaku, getting attention of everybody in the room. As he recently rarely spoke about his late brother due to sorrow and grief he felt. "Minato was my brother, my father had two wives, first one was Senju Naomi and with her he had Minato. Naomi was a sister of Tsunade and only Senju that showed signs of having Mokuton, soon after Minato was born, his death and Naomi were faked so that she could raise him without fear of assasins going after them." When he said that he glanced at Mikoto, who nodded. "We would love to adopt you into Uchiha clan and as our fifth son. Do you accept?"

Naruto was speechless and wide-eyed for a moment, he couldn't belive that his dreams were going to be fulfilled. He was going to have a family. He burst crying for a moment, until he managed to compose himself. It was obvious that he was happy, he wanted to have a family and Mikoto could see that rather easily.

"Yes" Said Naruto and on Fugaku face appeared smile, he completely dropped mask that he usually wore. He was in private so he let his emotions show. He was happy and only best intentions were visibke across his face, but inside he was planning how to deal with fallout of that decision. Good thing was that it was beginning of a week and they could organize everything before shit was going to hit the fan.

Civilians were going to throw a fit about it and they would use every single thing that was accessible to them, some of them were rather drastic. So suggesting that someone would shadow him at all times wouldn't be a bad idea, or maybe leave from the Academy and suggestion that Itachi would teach him some basics of Interceptor Fist and other basic things first.

"You are free to be released from the hospital." Said Mikoto softly "So unless you have something precious in your previous flat that you want to take, we will go directly into the district."

"No, I don't think I have anything precious in my flat." Said Naruto slowly, before repeating that more confidentially "No, I don't have anything precious there."

"Okay" Said Mikoto "We will go to the district now. And do shopping once we are there. Clothes, ninja supplies and other necessities."

Naruto only followed and let Mikoto to shunshin him with her to the entrance of Uchiha Mansion. When they appeared there Naruto went wide-eyed when he saw the building in front of him. It looked huge and it was huge

Uchiha Mansion was two story tall building with most of the ground floor occupied by rooms used during formal meetings and during training, that is large dinning room big enough to house a dinner for fifty people. There was also a private dojo for usage of people inhabiting it, along with jutsu library. On the first floor were rooms for members of clan head family to live in, along with living room and kitchen, last but not least was second floor which was occupied mostly by storage rooms and second library. Behind the building there was a small private training ground for the usage of people living in it, when they wanted to practice jutsu and didn't fancy being seen doing that.

"It's huge." Said Naruto, causing Mikoto to chuckle.

"You will get used to it." She said softly "Almost everybody has similar reaction when he sees it for the first time. Come in."

They walked inside slowly and Naruto looked around in awe. Everything around screamed wealth and power, precious painting on the walls, statues placed in alcoves that were lining the walls. It looked beautiful. They climbed the stairs up and entered area where everybody was living. Wealth of Uchiha was still obvious, but it wasn't flaunted as it was done downstairs. Here it was shown in subtler way, in quality of this standing there, but yet that was expected as they were one of the noble clans.

They walked across the short corridor, until they arrived at the end of it and stood in front of sliding door. Mikoto opened it and Naruto was able to see a large room, painted in neutral colors, it was a rather large room with few weapon stands and shelves for scrolls or books standing in the corner and by the left wall, not to mention that there were few drawers and wardrobes. There were also sizeable windows that provided plenty of light and by them stood a large desk for his usage, over those windows could be drawn crimson red curtains. Floor of it was covered in rugs and tatami mats over dark brown wooden floor.

Naruto got wide-eyed when he saw the whole room. And Mikoto chuckled when she saw his reaction. She noticed that he was shocked by it, as it was expected from him, she knew where he was living and this room was propably large than his whole flat.

"That will be your room." She said and Naruto nodded.

"Mikoto-chan" Said Fugaku and getting her attention. "Why don't you go shopping with Naruto and settle him in, while I will find Itachi as I want to talk with him about Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Of course" said Mikoto and looked at Naruto who nodded.

o-0-o

After Fugaku left Mikoto and Naruto, he walked down the stairs and towards dojo where Itachi should be training Interceptor Fist with Shisui as he was supposed to do at least. He walked towards it and he heard clashes of bones coming from inside which meant they were doing that as they were supposed to be doing. He opened the doors and saw them clashing in the middle of the room and they stopped the moment they noticed him.

"Tou-san" Said Itachi when he saw him. "What do you need?"

"You both know that Naruto has Sharingan?" Fugaku asked, just to be sure that they knew it and they only nodded. "When we were to pick him up it evolved even further."

"Fugaku-san" Said Shisui, getting his attention "You don't mean Mangekyou? Mine and Itachi one manifested when we saw Izumi being killed in front of us."

"Yes, I mean Mangekyou." Said Fugaku and looked at Itachi, who was deep in his thought and his face was impossible to read. "Itachi I would like you to work with Naruto on his Sharingan, Interceptor Fist and general basics as civilians will be doing everything in their power to annoy us or injure him."

"I can do that." Said Itachi and looked at his father "What about Sasuke? He doesn't like Naruto and he might throw a temper tantrum. Also he will be envious that Naruto got Mangekyou, assuming he will learn about it."

"He should see a reason." Said Fugaku "Especially once I will explain to him why Naruto is adopted and who he is."

"I guess you are right." Said Itachi and looked at Shisui "We will finish it later. I will be busy with teaching Naruto."

"Have fun teaching that runt." Said cheerfully Shisui, before leaving Fugaku and Itachi in the dojo.

"I will have fun." Said Itachi and added more quietly "Or at least I hope to have it."

"If he is anything like his father, you will have a lot of fun and he is half Uzumaki, which means amounts of chakra that can make jonin envious." Said Fugaku, who managed to overheard what Itachi said. "But remember that in the Academy they propably taught him wrong."

"Something else that I should know?" asked Itachi

"I would like you to show him basics of kenjutsu as I'm going to give him weapons of his parents." Said Fugaku and Itachi nodded.

"Let's see." Said Itachi making a list of things he needed to show to Naruto. "Basics from the Academy, check them to see if someone didn't teach him wrong. Interceptor Fist, Sharingan jutsu, which by default includes Katon jutsu and kenjutsu. I didn't miss anything?"

"Yes" Said Fugaku, getting attention of Itachi "Try to do something about that conflict between him and Sasuke. And be a good older brother to him."

"I thought that I mentioned those two things." Said Itachi looking out of the dojo and into the garden, that was behind the mansion and currently was almost empty. It would a long day and a long week in front of him. "It will be an interesting thing to do and propably fun one as well."

"Not only for you." Said Fugaku and Itachi nodded in agreement. "Mainly for him, he never had a family before, he was an orphan since his birth."

"Yes" Agreed Itachi, there was also a problem with Naruto being a Jinchuuriki, but with that they would wait and introduce him to Kyubi when he would be mentally ready. But he would have a huge advantage over previous jinchuuriki of it, he would be an Uchiha which meant Sharingan and that Kyubi was more willing to listen to reasons when he was going to see Sharingan.

Meanwhile Mikoto managed to drag Naruto for shopping and got back with him while they were talking about his training. She got for him everything that could be useful or needed by him and now he looked half decent. He was wearing beige shorts, that went slightly over the knees, blue t-shirt with Uchiha fan on the back of it and under it mesh armor one, lower part of his legs were covered in bandages, on his right hand was a simple bracelet, with Uzumaki Swirls and Namikaze Wolf(think about sign used by Witchers and you will know what I mean by that.) Also on his hip was double kunai holster and on his belt were two utility pouches with ninja tools and miscellaneous things that all ninja carried and needed to have.

"He looks well." Said Itachi, when he finally saw Naruto.

"At least better than he was looking." Said Mikoto "I will leave him with you as I know that Tou-san spoke with you about checking what he knows and correcting any mistakes."

"Indeed he spoke." Said Itachi and Mikoto nodded. Naruto stood there unsure what to do. Itachi noticed that and looked at him, smiling a little and sitting on the floor of dojo, which was covered in tatami mats, that normally softened the impact during training. Especially during Interceptor Fist training as it used to be one that usually ended with people on the ground. "Come here, I won't bite you."

"Sure, ni-san" Said Naruto, testing the waters and walked to the place where Itachi was sitting. He sat there on the tatami mat in front of Itachi and was able to take a better look at the inside of dojo. He saw that near the walls were placed both normal swords and wooden ones, called bokken and they were used during initial stages of kenjutsu training when it was too dangerous to use normal sword. Itachi smiled when Naruto used ni-san in relation to him, it sounded good and right to be used, but he was shocked that Naruto was so fast to adapt.

"Well" Said Itachi with thin smile "Tou-san asked me to check what you know and correct any mistakes that Academy could make and they are known for making them. What do you know about chakra?"

"It's made out of physical and mental energy." Replied Naruto

"At least they didn't make mistakes in complete basics." Said Itachi, looked at Naruto and slowly let his mask slip from his face. "Can you name and show me all twelve basic seals?"

Naruto nodded and made those seals as he was making them he was saying their names. „Tori(Bird), I(Boar), Inu(Dog), Tatsu(Dragon), Ushi(Ox), Tora(Tiger), Mi(Snake), Ne(Rat), Uma(Horse), Saru(Monkey), U(Hare), Hitsuji(Ram)."

"There are some small flaws in them, but that's usual thing for all shinobi to have and they will mostly correct on their own." Said Itachi with his Sharingan active to see the flow of chakra as Naruto was making those seals, while Sharingan didn't show pathways and tenketsu, it allowed to see general flow of chakra inside of body and allowed to see how it was being formed when using handseals, he also allowed steady and small trickle of amber chakra into chakra system of Naruto. It was purified chakra of Kyubi and it was constantly increasing amount of chakra that was available to Naruto.

"Otouto can you make Ram seal and keep it for as long as you can?" Itachi asked Naruto

"Why?" Asked Naruto

"I want to see how much chakra you have." Explained Itachi "I want to see if I'm only seeing things or you have as much chakra as should have someone with high jonin level. Because that would explain why you would have troubles with _Bunshin_ and leaf spinning exercise."

Naruto only nodded and placed his hands in Ram seal, he started channeling chakra through it and Itachi looked at the watch that was on his hand and later at Naruto. Who seemed to be enveloped in blue hue of chakra, his hairs slightly raising. While Naruto was doing that Itachi looked at him with his Sharingan active, estimating how much chakra he had and his initial estimates were correct. Which was expected from his as he was half-blood Uzumaki and had also blood of Senju and Uchiha who also had rather big amount of chakra at their disposal and it was incredibly dense. This could cause quite a few interesting problems and he would propably show him quickly tree and water walking as his control without them was atrocious and leaf spinning was useless for him, it was as useful as attempting to block flow of the water in giant river with only pebbles.

Apparently such large and constant output of chakra was noticed by Mikoto, who walked down to dojo and entered it, but stopped when she saw that Itachi, pressed his finger against his lips and pointed at Naruto, who seemed to be channeling that chakra. When she saw what was happening she only nodded and quietly left, it was a usual thing to do when checking how much chakra had someone and in this case it looked like a lot. Unless someone had a lot of chakra it never manifested outside of his body in such amounts.

There was a difference between keeping seal constantly active and using it for a short amount of time during preparations to launch jutsu. Keeping it constantly active was more exhausting the longer it was kept and not many were able to go for more than fifteen minutes. When just flashing through handseals, it was only a short burst or pulse of chakra and it was almost impossible to notice, only final seal was requiring more chakra and it decided about strength of the jutsu.

Itachi was glancing at the watch and onto Naruto wondering when he was going to stop channeling the chakra. It seemed that Naruto was going for over fifteen minutes and was still going, which was enough for him. It meant that he had high jonin chakra levels and that would be an interesting issue, extremely interesting one.

"That's enough." Calmly said Itachi and Naruto opened his eyes and stopped channeling the chakra. "Looks like you have high jonin reserves and they will only increase. I have only average jonin level ones and Sasuke should have around high genin level if I remember correctly."

"Sweet" Yelled Naruto "I have more chakra than Sasuke." But he didn't have roo much time to cheer, as he was brought down onto the ground by Itachi.

"But your control over it is atrocious." Said Itachi and noticed that Naruto slumped. "I will show you how to get control over it, but that will be later. Now I want to talk with you about Uchiha clan taijustu style. You propably saw it when Sasuke used it or other Uchiha kids at the Academy."

Naruto only winced when he remembered those fights against Sasuke, they didn't end well. "I remember seeing them using it. They were almost impossible to pin down."

"Yep, that's it." Said Itachi "It's based on avoiding being hit and responding with quick strikes, you attack and jump away. It can work without Sharingan, but it won't be at it fullest, that is because of one of many abilities of Sharingan. One that allows us to predict what is going to happen."

"Ni-san what do you mean by that?" Asked Naruto, not sure what Itachi meant.

"Activate yours and I will show you what I mean." Replied Itachi and Naruto nodded. His normal cerulean blue eyes changed into red and black of Sharingan. When Itachi saw it, he threw at Naruto small ball that he had handy for showing him this thing. Naruto moved to catch it and he did that without any problems and it wasn't a conscious decision of his body, but one fueled by Sharingan and his instincts. "That is what I mean by ability to predict, you saw where it was going to be, so you were able to intercept it."

"Cool" Said Naruto and Itachi only smiled. Not many knew, but he was extremely protective of his family and was one of those that had a questionable pleasure of guarding Naruto, before he became an Uchiha and he became somewhat protective of him.

"Yes, it is handy." Agreed Itachi "I will show you basic katas of it and you will train them. Normally I wouldn't say that you do that, but watch me with your Sharingan and try to copy those moves, it will help you a lot."

After that Itachi for next thirty minutes was slowly going through katas of Interceptor Fist and allowing Naruto to copy them with his Sharingan. While he was doing that he was explaining to him how to use them and when to use which one. He was surprised when Naruto was able to learn them quickly and understand them, when he looked through Naruto Academy grades they were the lowest of low, just enough to pass. It meant that someone was sabotaging him or Naruto was learning things better when going at his own pace, or mix of both of those things. If Itachi was going to bet, he would say it was the mix of those two things.

Now Academy Instructors would have troubles with sabotaging him, especially with him or Tou-san looking over their shoulder and making sure they were playing by the rules. Also that they weren't giving him wrong instructions and or grading his work unfairly, which was almost impossible with Sasuke being there. Assuming they would dare to do so, but they were unpredictable and weren't paragons of logic and intelligence.

"Those are all katas of our taijustu style and I would like you to go through all of them." Said Itachi, when he was done showing all of them to Naruto. "I want to make sure you learned them correctly and do not make any mistakes in them."

Naruto only nodded at those words, he was learning more and far quicker than he was learning at the Academy. He also felt that Itachi was genuinely caring about his wellbeing and he appreciated that, he didn't know how, but he was able to somehow feel emotions of other in relation to him and when he was here, he only felt good or at least neutral emotions. Which was a huge change compared to what he felt when he was in the village, where he was surrounded by the sea of hatred and anger.

"It's good" said Itachi, when he saw how Naruto was going from kata to kata of Interceptor Fist. "You only need to practice it, but that's thing that everybody needs to do. I will spar few times with you so that you can get used to this style. It's different from Tiger Fist that you were taught at the Academy, so you will need to forget all things you have learned about taijustu."

"Let's do that." Said Naruto and Itachi nodded smiling. They raised from the floor and stood some distance away from each other. Both of them in the opening kata of Interceptor Fist and were looking at each other, looking for holes in defense of their enemy, while their Sharingan were slowly spinning.

Naruto charged at Itachi, who simply sidestepped and dodged entirely the attack, much to Naruto's annoyance at such thing. He looked at Itachi and this time he tried to aim better and almost managed to hit him, but yelped in surprise when he passed just above the Itachi, who dodged under it and looked at Naruto with amusement.

"Think more, attack less." Said Itachi and blocked strike aimed at his head. He caught outstretched leg and when he did that Naruto eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect something like that to happen to him. "Being rash isn't the best thing." He added and lightly punched Naruto in his gut, sending him onto the ground where he landed in heap of tangled limbs and groaned getting up.

"You're nasty." Groaned Naruto, getting back on his feet and looking at Itachi with some anger and resentment visible in his eyes.

"Me?" Asked Itachi and Naruto only nodded. "I don't remember being such, I just showed you your mistake."

"Annoying ni-san" Said Naruto, charging at Itachi, this time being more careful with what he was doing. His Sharingan spinning and trying to anticipate what Itachi was going to do. Being more careful was paying off and he didn't get caught in simple and stupid traps that were waiting for him at least not that easily and quickly.

They spent more than thirty minutes doing that and when they were done with it, Naruto looked a little battered and was covered in sweat. But he was starting to learn how to use this style and he was natural with it, which honestly for Itachi wasn't a huge surprise, especially considering how his body was built and who was his father. Famous Konoha no Kiiroi Senko was mainly a speed fighter, not a strength fighter and he would better utilize Interceptor Fist than a Tiger Fist, which was a basic style taught to every shinobi shinobi at the Academy, assuming they weren't learning taijustu style of their clan.

"That wasn't too bad." Said Itachi, when they were done with training. He still couldn't believe how much energy had Naruto. He knew he would have a lot, but that was just wow. He had a lot of energy and burning it would be a huge problem. "You seem to grasp the basics of it and Sharingan is only helping with it. Next thing I want to talk with you is a little touchy and you probably won't be too happy with it."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Naruto, noticing that Itachi shifted uncomfortably and his emotions changed to somewhat troubled ones. Like he didn't know how or didn't want to touch upon the subject.

"Sasuke, or rather your rivalry with him." Explained Itachi and Naruto immediately tensed at those words "I don't want you to outright like him, but I won't tolerate your competition with him, at least not one filled with hatred and anger. Healthy competition is good, but not the ones you two have."

When Naruto heard those words he hissed, he didn't like Sasuke too much and that feeling was mutual. That only confirmed Itachi suspicions as he was rather good at reading people and their minds, and now Naruto was showing exactly what he thought and felt about Sasuke.

"I will try." Said Naruto "But I do not promise anything. I don't like him too much and I don't think he will agree."

"Give him a shot." Said Itachi "He should see some reasons."

"I hope so." Said Naruto as he didn't want to have this conflict with Sasuke.

"Good." Said Itachi and looked at Naruto. "What do you truly know about Sharingan? Powers and stages of it?"

"Not much really." Replied Naruto and Itachi nodded.

"Than it will take some time to explain." Said Itachi getting Naruto attention. "It normally has three stages of evolution, it stars with only one tomoe and it allows to copy taijustu, two tomoe allow to copy ninjutsu and finally three allow it to copy all ninjutsu and genjutsu. It also allows to see chakra to some degree and distinguish the source of it, while you won't see pathways and tenketsu, you will be able to estimate general amount of it and color of it, thus distinguishing between people. When active you can see further and far clearer, you see details that are almost impossible to see, moving lips, scribbling of pencil on paper and so on. It also allows you to see what will happen and act account, but for that you also needs to train your body. Last, but not least it allows you to cast powerful genjutsu with it and breaks any placed on you."

"Cool" Said Naruto and Itachi only nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't call it like that, but you are right." Said Itachi "But there is second part of it that not many know. Tou-san propably mentioned it to you, Mangekyou Sharingan which is a very rare thing. You are one of three alive Uchiha that have it and only one that can safely use it without getting blind."

"Who are other two?" Asked Naruto

"That would be me and Shisui." Explained Itachi and tomoe in his Sharingan started spinning faster and faster until they morphed into three pointed shuriken, black on the red background. It glowed menacingly when it stopped spinning and Itachi looked at Naruto. "Can you show me yours?"

Naruto only nodded, his eyes changed into red and black of Sharingan and tomoe started spinning, faster and faster until they were blurs and when they stopped Mangekyou Sharingan form of Naruto was visible. It had usual three tomoe of normal Sharingan, but it also had three pointed pinwheel and those tomoe were between the prongs. "That's how it looks."

"Interesting." Said Itachi looking at it. "There are some powers of it and unless you use them accidentally I won't show them to you, until you will be at least proficient with normal Sharingan. They are taxing on both mind and body, so I want to make sure that you know how to use the basics without delving deeper into details."

"Itachi-nii please?" Asked Naruto, pouting and making puppy eyes that worked on almost everybody.

"Nope, nope, nope." Said Itachi, trying not to look into those eyes as they were rather convincing. "Otouto, pouting and puppy eyes won't work on me."

"Why?" Asked Naruto

"Because nope." Said Itachi and looked outside, thinking how to divert attention from Sharingan and not to brought it up any time soon. "Come on, I might as well show you basics of shurikenjutsu."

"Fine" Said Naruto and walked after Itachi outside, into the garden and through it into a large, private training ground behind it. There were few tree stumps there and multiple of shuriken and kunai targets, not to mention that the ground was covered in multiple scorch marks from Katon and Raiton jutsu.

"Show me what you know." Said Itachi and grabbed kunai from kunai holster on his hip. He threw it at the target that was on the opposite end of training field. "Try to hit as close to it as you can. Throw ten kunai."

"Let's see." Said Naruto and calmed himself down, before throwing kunai, one after one. Itachi meanwhile was watching him closely and looking for any mistakes and wrong position, he grimaced when he saw classical example of sabotaging training in subtle manner that only more experienced shinobi were able to easily notice. It was something that messed up the trajectory of projectile so completely that it was hard to believe.

Naruto threw ten kunai and most of them flied wildly all around the target, only three managed to hit it and only one got close to the middle of it. When Itachi saw it, he couldn't believe how bad was the aim of Naruto and after that replayed his technique in his mind, searching for other reasons and he spotted few more.

"That's the worst aim I ever saw." Said Itachi and looked at Naruto "Next time, threw them when exhaling, if you are doing that when inhaling you completely mess up your aim and path if it. Try doing it again, but this time with them being thrown when exhaling. It should be somewhat better."

Naruto nodded and once again thrown ten kunai, most of which got closer to the intended target and to the middle of it. His eyes widened when he saw how much his accuracy improved by changing such simple thing. He glanced at Itachi and saw that he was smiling, which Naruto noticed was a rare thing to do for him. "How it was?" Naruto asked after throwing last one.

"Way better." Said Itachi and ruffled Naruto's hair. "There are several things that need to be improved, but we will tackle them one at the time. Now I think that Kaa-san made lunch and that Sasuke will be anytime now inside of the district." At first words on Naruto face appeared smile, but at the mention of second some sort of scowl. It was going to get tense.

 **A/N – 15/07/16 – Minor mistakes fixed and line breaks added.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Since school is over for me I decided to upload this chapter. It also means that more of them will get published as I will have more time for writing them.**

After they finished shurikenjutsu training, Naruto went to his room to drop off his ninja supplies and later walked to the bathroom to clean himself after that training. His whole body was aching and was covered in sweat and dirt, from being thrown around the dojo by Itachi, which wasn't the most pleasant thing that happened to him. It happened only few times as Naruto quickly learned how to avoid getting hurled across dojo, yet it still ached as hell.

When Naruto was cleaned, he was wearing almost exactly the same clothes as before, but there were two differences, he didn't have on him any of his ninja equipment and on sleeves of his t-shirt was wolf of Namikaze. It wasn't big as it would get attention of almost everybody, but it was there so that Naruto could have some sort of connection with his father. However he was unaware of what he would soon receive and that it belonged to his parents and was used by them on the battlefields during multiple battles fought by them.

Naruto walked to the dinning room and sat at one of the places around the table, wondering how Sasuke was going to react to seeing him. If he was going to guess, he would say that Sasuke wouldn't know what was happening or what had happened.

o-0-o

When Sasuke was in the Academy he was wondering what was going on as he knew that situation in the village was rather tense and there were rumors about executions of prominent civilians, along with miscellaneous shinobi and civilians that got caught in the mix. There was also things that were going on inside of the clan, he knew that Itachi was hiding something, along with his parents.

When he crossed the border of district he noticed that people that were guarding main entrance to it were tense and their Sharingan were constantly active. Like they were looking for troubles and they feared they could happen any time soon. It caused his suspicions and curiosity to skyrocket as such things rarely happened.

He was walking like nothing happened and wasn't even suspecting the surprise he was going to have the moment he was going to enter the mansion and see who was there.

o-0-o

Sasuke entered the mansion as if nothing happened and walked up the stairs towards the part of it where they were living. He walked towards dinning room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was sitting to the right of Itachi, after that his eyes widened even more when he saw that he was wearing typical clothes of Uchiha.

"What is he doing here?" He asked walking forward and pointing at Naruto.

"It seems you were out of the loop for last few days." Said Itachi, teasing him a little.

"Aniki what do you mean by that?" Asked Sasuke, slowly moving forward and eyeing Naruto carefully, who seemed not to care at all about those glances and looks he was receiving.

"Itachi means by that, that I officially adopted Naruto." Said Fugaku "Because of who was his father and certain clause in last will of his father."

"Who is his father?" Asked Sasuke, parentage of Naruto was kept as a secret for the sake of his security, nobody fancied keeping away swarms of assasins, whose sole purpose was to kill an infant.

"You see his sculpture every day you walk through the village." Said Fugaku, causing Sasuke to stop for a moment. When he realized whom his father meant, his eyes widened with realization. It could only mean one of the four Hokage of the Konoha, and since two were dead for last thirty or so years and current one was a little too old to have such a young son, it left only one candidate. Also hair color didn't match at all.

"Tou-san you don't mean Namikaze Minato?" Asked warily Sasuke

"Yes, I mean him. He was my half-brother and in his will, be asked me to adopt Naruto in case he unlocks Sharingan." Explained Fugaku and looked at Naruto "Can you activate your Sharingan?"

"Of course, Tou-san" Replied Naruto and his eyes turned red and black of Sharingan, after a moment tomoes started spinning faster and faster turning into Mangekyou form of it. Causing Sasuke to get a little envy.

"I think that's enough of proof." Said Itachi, looking at Naruto and Sasuke. "I want both of you to be at least civil with each other. I already explained it to Naruto and he agreed to ceasefire and maybe friendship."

"Of course, aniki." Said Sasuke, knowing well that arguing would be pointless. But he also sensed something in Naruto that made him wonder if that idiot who he was at the Academy was his true face. He looked more confident, more firm, it was hard to explain, but he was looking completely different than at the Academy, or maybe those clothes changed him so much.

"Since this little thing is explained." Said Fugaku, taking out long box made out of polished wood, it looked like it could store one or two sets of swords. It was hard to tell. "Those weapons should belong to you Naruto." He added and handed it across the table to Naruto, who placed it in front of him and opened.

When he peered inside, his lips managed to escape weak "Wow", inside of it were one of the most beautiful swords he ever saw. On the red velvet were laying two katana, with matte black scabbards on which were etched images of lunging dragons and at the bottom of them was visible crest of Uzumaki clan. Hilt was made out of black wood, into which were encrusted small diamonds and rubies and it was covered in red silk ribbon. Guard of the blade was shaped to resemble open head of dragon, made out of gold with rubies as eyes of it and from which emerged actual blade. Which was pitch black and was made out of version of chakra steel that was only created by blacksmiths of Uzushio and it made them extremely hard and elastic, breaking one was almost impossible and they were able to cut through almost any material. On the blade was etched image of lunging dragon.

Besides those swords were placed two shorter blades, around twenty inches long, their scabbards were made out of woof which was painted golden and at the bottom of it was image of wolf head with red eyes. Symbol of Namikaze clan. Actual blades were masterpieces and it was obvious that they were a clan weapon. Pommel of them was shape to resemble snarling head of wolf with two pieces of citrine as eyes of wolf. Handle was made out of black wood and was covered in crisscrossing pattern of red, white and black silk ribbons, colors of Uchiha and Senju clans, assuming someone was able to see them and was able to guess the meaning behind them. Guard of the blade was shaped to resemble snarling head of wolf, from which emerged actual blade. Blade was made out of rare alloy of chakra steel, one in which were embedded veins of gold and one that glowed gold when chakra was channeled through it.

"Are those blades of Uzushiokage that were brought here by Uzumaki Kushina when she arrived here? I remember that she was a daughter of last Uzushiokage and she received them from her father." asked Itachi peering inside, those were one of the most famous weapons in the world and almost everybody heard tales or stories about them. "Obviously those sabers are ones that gave Namikaze Minato his nickname, along with his jutsu."

"They are." Said Fugaku "Last eight years they spent closed inside of our vault and not many even knew that they were placed there."

"They are beautiful." Said Naruto, closed the lid of it and placed it on the ground to his right. "Thank you Tou-san."

"It was nothing." Replied Fugaku and looked at Itachi "Can you show Naruto how to use them? Or should I ask Kakashi to do that."

"What about me?" Asked Sasuke, who felt ignored.

"Why not, swords are a handy tool in battle." Said Fugaku and Sasuke nodded.

"I should be able to do that." Said Itachi and considering it for a moment. "I should be able to do basics with him during this week and assuming he will have usually Uzumaki talent in relation to blades. He should grasp basics of sword fighting in two weeks or so. Assuming I won't use my favorite shortcut for training monotone things and he is propably only person since time when Sandaime-sama was in his prime that can fully utilize it without getting killed."

"You don't mean _Kage Bunshin_?" asked Fugaku, as all jonin and some of chunin knew this jutsu. It was versatile and had multiple uses, but most of shinobi couldn't afford more than one or two clones.

"Yes" Agreed Itachi "Naruto has more chakra than I have."

"How can Naruto have more chakra that you have?" Asked Sasuke

"Because of being Uzumaki through his mother." Explained Itachi "When dealing with Uzumaki they created completely new scale to measure how much chakra they have. Average jonin have as much as their typical genin, their Kage had over twenty times more than our average Kage, but they had atrocious chakra control."

"So that's why Naruto can't make normal _Bunshin_?" Asked Sasuke

"Yes" Said Itachi "And if those Instructors had something that was able to think inside of their heads, they would have guessed the reason for his inability to use those jutsu and would either show him exercises that would help him with chakra control or would show him other type of _Bunshin._ "

"Well, we can worry about that later." Said Mikoto "Important is that Naruto is here and he get proper education and training. Along with you Sasuke."

They nodded and focused on eating while talking about everything and nothing. Naruto was unaware about what was waiting for him later after that lunch. Itachi managed to get himself three weeks long break so that he could train Naruto and he wanted to use it to its fullest.

o-0-o

When meal of over, Itachi told Naruto to meet him in the garden behind training field they used earlier that day. Now it was part for more boring part of training, that is academics and theory. Nothing practical. As training too much would be a bad thing to do and he was going to introduce him to full training regime later, so that it wouldn't cover the same things as Academy was, but was going alongside it and he had planned nature manipulation and shape with him and Sasuke once Naruto was going to come back to Academy, so that they would be on the same level.

"Good that you are here." Said Itachi, noticing Naruto walking towards him. "It will be something more pleasant for you than being thrown around dojo by me."

"Ni-san what that will be?" Asked Naruto, eager to learn something new.

"Theory, academics and few miscellaneous things that are rather important." Replied Itachi and Naruto only groaned, but nodded and sat across Itachi under one of many trees that were growing in the garden and were providing shadow from afternoon sun. Itachi choose this place on purpose as he knew, that there would be peace and not many would know how to find it. Especially with dozens of genjutsu he placed around it, just to make it harder to find for other people.

Fine" Groaned Naruto and Itachi nodded.

"Let's start with something that shouldn't be boring for you and might be quite useful for you." Said Itachi and looked at Naruto "Activate your Sharingan and see if you can spot my chakra."

"There's nothing at all." Said Naruto when he saw exactly nothing. Like Itachi didn't have a chakra at all.

"Correct." Said Itachi "There are ways to suppress the chakra and it's especially useful when you want to sneak unnoticed. Can you tell me what I did?"

"You forced it to stay inside of your body?" half asked, half replied Naruto.

"Not exactly." Said Itachi "Normally chakra is flowing around your body without any pattern or reason, when you learn to control it, you tame it and it flows in more controlled manner. But you can force it to stay inside of pathways and only there without going outside."

"How can I do that?" Asked Naruto

"First you will need to get chakra control to decent level." Replied Itachi "Talking about chakra control, you were showed leaf spinning exercise at the Academy. But for you it won't work, tree walking and water walking not so much. I will show them to you, but later. First I will show you something that should do the trick."

"What's that?" asked Naruto

"Kunai hovering exercise, it is normally learned by jonin, medics and ANBU." Said Itachi "Mainly because of amount of chakra it requires. You push chakra through tenketsu that are placed on your hand and you try to use it to keep kunai on even level above your palm." Once Naruto nodded that he understood, Itachi took out single kunai and put it above his hand and it stood there, being held by his chakra. "Try the same."

Naruto took the kunai from Itachi and placed it above his hand and channeled chakra, causing kunai to shot up to over nine feet. He tried to make amount of chakra and it got lowered to six feet. Naruto focused on it and watched it with his active Sharingan, trying to get it under control and to lower it to decent level. After doing that for over thirty minutes, he managed to get it just tad over four feet above his hand.

"Not bad for the first time." Said Itachi watching it with attention and he heard rustling of leaves behind him. He looked in that direction and on his face appeared smile, it was Shisui trying to find him or spying on them, it was hard to set those two things apart. "Shisui, you may come out of hiding."

"I wondered if Naruto was going to spot me." Said brown haired teen from Uchiha clan, once he dropped onto ground in front of them. He was wearing black wide collar t-shirt, beige shorts and over his head was tied hitai-ate, he was a little taller than Itachi and looked like he was a year or two older. His hairs were as spiky as Naruto ones and they were in rare for Uchiha color, that is brown, most of them had pitch black hairs due to ancient rituals made between them and one of animal clans.

"Shisui do you really think that he was going to spot you. I mean his Sharingan is good and his skills in hiding are good. Really good, I would say, after all he was able to throw our teams into wild goose chase all over Konoha. But being on the other side isn't the same thing, you should know that."

"Fine" Agreed Shisui and sat on the ground "Reason why I'm here is that there are rumors flying about third Mangekyou Sharingan in the clan and I wanted to confirm them as I also have one."

"You were there when Tou-san told me about Naruto having Mangekyou, so I don't see a reason in you confirming your rumors." Said Itachi

"Truth was that I thought I might help you with training him." Said Shisui "I have over a month of break as half of my squad is in the hospital and it will take some time to find replacements and let ones in the hospital heal."

"I suppose it won't be a bad thing. We all know that you are better at kenjutsu than I am." Said Itachi "And Tou-san asked me to show him how to use swords of his parents."

"Katana and those weird ninjato?" Asked Shisui and Itachi nodded. "It will be a fun thing. I usually fight with two blades, so it will be a nice thing and easier for me than you. I guess you will do genjutsu, taijustu and some of ninjutsu?"

"Yes" Said Itachi "Also basics that everybody should know and some of our customs, rest Tou-san will cover. Now we are going over basics of academics and theory."

"Are you completely ignoring me?" Asked Naruto, getting their attention, causing Shisui to smile a little at the antics of Naruto.

"No" Said Itachi "Since you are so eager to learn, name all types of elemental chakra and tell uz which is strong against which and weak against which."

"Katon, Fuuton, Raiton, Doton and Suiton." Said Naruto counting them on fingers of his right hand. "But about what is strong and weak against what I don't know. We weren't taught it."

"Actually it's quite easy." Said Itachi and drew the diagram with elemental chakra on the ground. It was a pentagon with elemental chakra names written at the corners of it. After that he drew arrows from each to each. "Take a look at those arrows and you will get your answer."

Naruto looked for a moment at those arrows. After a moment something clicked in his mind. "Katon is strong against Fuuton and weak against Suiton. Fuuton is strong against Raiton and weak against Katon. Raiton is weak against Fuuton and strong against Doton. Suiton is strong against Katon and weak against Doton. Doton is weak against Raiton and strong against Suiton."

"Correct, there are also several Kekkei Genkai, but they aren't important right now and you will learn about the in the Academy or I will tell you later when working with Mangekyou as it might have one." Said Itachi and looked at Shisui "What are his affinities in your opinion?"

"He looks like Raiton and Fuuton, but all Uchiha have Katon as well. So he may have all three of them." Said Shisui "But until you check it nobody will know. If he will have three, it will be an interesting challenge."

"I'm betting on the same ones." Said Itachi and rummaged through his pockets, until he found a piece of paper. "Channel your chakra into it." He said, handing it to Naruto.

Naruto took the paper from Itachi and channeled his chakra into it, when he did that, it split in two, half of it being burned to ash in extremely white flame, while second wrinkled. "Can you explain to me what just happened?" Asked Naruto, when he noticed widened eyes of Itachi and Shisui, they were good at hiding emotions, but having three affinities at the age of eight was a rare thing to have and extremely precious one as well.

"You have three affinities." Said Itachi once he overcame his shock "Fuuton, Raiton and Katon. Katon and Raiton being major ones, while Fuuton minor one. I think I will show you basic exercises that will help you with control of them, once we are done with normal chakra control. They can be dangerous if improperly handled and without decent chakra control you won't do much. I have Katon and Raiton ones, while I believe that Shisui have Fuuton and Katon."

"Yes, I have Fuuton." Said Shisui "It's one of the rarest affinities to have in Konoha, if I remember correctly only twenty ninja have it."

"Yes, but we are getting sidetracked." Said Itachi noticing incoming storm of questions and he wanted to stop it before being buried in those questions. "I want you to practice that kunai hovering for another thirty minutes and do that each day before you go to sleep. Tomorrow I will show you a work out I would like you to follow and before I forgot, I will wake you up when I will think it will be a good time to start training. In your room you should have books on clan history and customs, look through them, now you are free to go." Naruto disappeared the moment Itachi told him, he could go.

"He is a good kid." Said Shisui "And he fits here."

"Yes" Said Itachi "It's a shame that he couldn't be brought up here from the moment he was born. But training him is so much fun, sometimes he picks up things once he sees them only once and sometimes I need to show it few times. He is way better than Sasuke who is boring to teach, you show it once and he learns it almost immediately."

"So that's why you are so eager to train him?" Asked Shisui

"Yes" Replied Itachi "Also he is interesting kid. You should like him rather quickly."

"How long are you planning to train him before allowing him to once again attend the Academy?" asked Shisui

"Three or four weeks." Replied Itachi "Depends how quickly he will be learning, how much I will need to show him and how much mistakes or errors made by Academy Instructors I will need to correct."

"I knew it was bad, but I never know how bad it was." Said Shisui

"Honestly it's not that bad." Said Itachi "Good thing that I simply told him to ignore Tiger Fist, we both know he is fighting with it. And with Interceptor Fist he will be a lot more effective. Be tomorrow around eight in the morning in dojo, I would like to see him sparring with someone else."

"I will be" Said Shisui and they talked for few more minutes.

Naruto after Itachi told him that he was free to go, he ran back to the house and walked to his room, where he sat on the floor by the window and looked through scrolls and books placed on shelves in the room. Most of them were, as Itachi told, about clan customs and history. He picked up one about history and started reading it, it was about more recent history from creation of Konoha to the end of the reign of Yondaime Hokage, that is a little over seventy years of history. Fifteen of Shodaime, fifteen of Nidaime, thirty of Sandaime and tad over ten years of the Yondaime.

He read it until it was quite late and after that he dragged his futon from cupboard that was hidden in one of the walls, placed it on the floor of the room. Drawn curtains over the windows, changed into his pajama and jumped to sleep. But before doing that, he took weapons of his parents from the box in which they were given to him and placed them in their scabbards and onto weapon stand that was placed in the corner of the room. Everything was a little sore and he was exhausted, but for the first time in ages he felt secure and safe. Previously he couldn't truly rest during the night as he could be attacked at night, so his body was tense all the time and here he could relax and tensed muscles released and his body drifted into deep sleep. One where he wasn't haunted by nightmares and could soundly sleep in truly his bed and in one that was comfortable. And without a fear of being attacked at night which also helped a lot as he could relax his muscles and nerves, which previously even at night were tense.

o-0-o

In the morning Naruto woke up right after a sunrise, he could see its rays entering his room through scarlet curtains covering his window and bathing the room with all shades of red. He jawned and looked around as he felt it was early, yet he was full of energy and well rested. Not like he was previously, when in the morning he was half asleep and was almost devoid of any energy.

He glanced onto a clock that was on the wall and decided to get some more sleep, after all he could sleep even more and it was seven in the morning, which wasn't the best time to wake up and do some things, it was a time to rest. He once again closed his eyes and went to sleep, only to wake up moments later with a scream when jet of ice cold water hit him in a face.

Naruto woke up with a scream, jumping out of his futon only to find Itachi looking at him and standing in the doors of the room, his fingers in a shape of one of handseals. On his lips was visible some sort of smile, but it was hard to tell with all of those shadows and weird light patterns.

"Ni-san what was that?" Asked annoyed Naruto, when he shook water of himself and looked at Itachi who was standing there.

"Wake up call." Only replied Itachi "Meet me in our dojo in thirty minutes, take your swords there." After those words Itachi, disappeared from the room, causing Naruto to groan. He was being pulled away from him precious sleep and he wasn't happy. Thirty minutes later Naruto was dressed and after healthy breakfast, he was waiting for Itachi in their dojo, while looking at those blades that were on the ground in front of him. He took them out of their scabbards and looked at them under the light, admiring their beauty and quality of craftsmanship.

Naruto heard footsteps on the wooden floor and looked towards source of those noises and if he was right, there were two sources of them and he was right as he saw Itachi and Shisui walking towards him. Shisui was carrying on his back two blades, as Naruto was able to see the harness keeping them on his back and hilts of those blades sticking out over his shoulders.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun." Said Shisui, once he was standing besides him and looked at the swords laying on the floor in front of Naruto.

"Ohayo Shisui-san." Replied Naruto, causing Shisui to roll his eyes.

"Don't use 'san' with my name." Said Shisui "If you really want to use it use 'kun' or 'nii', technically I'm your second cousin, but I and Itachi are like brothers, so Sasuke is used to calling me ni-san and I won't mind if you are going to use it."

"Okay Shisui-nii" Said Naruto and Shisui nodded.

"Good, that's better." Said Shisui as he hated honorifics, when dealing with friends or close family.

"Since pleasantries are out of the way." Said Itachi, getting their attention. "Shisui, can you spar with Naruto, so I can spot any mistakes?"

"Sure" Agreed Shisui and both of them walked to the middle of the dojo and fell into opening stance of their style. Their Sharingan slowly spinning and looking for openings. Naruto was first to charge at Shisui, who watched him with curiosity and started blocking or dodging those attacks, allowing Itachi to see if there were any mistakes in them, it was easier to spot them in such manner. Because you saw it from the side and could fully focus on the form, instead of thinking how to attack the enemy.

"That's enough." Said Itachi, after watching them for few minutes as they were clashing around the dojo and fighting each other. He didn't want to tire out Naruto, at least not quickly. They nodded and stopped fighting, Naruto had few bruises and was covered in sweat, but excluding that he looked like nothing at all happened to him. "You did quite well, also some nice and unpredictable combinations of strikes. You need to work on polishing your katas and on your body."

"What do you mean by body?" Asked Naruto, unaware of trap into which he was walking.

"Working out." Replied Itachi "I would like you to do some light workout, thirty push-ups, squats, jog or two around the district and whatever else you might want to add into the mix. Just do not overwork yourself, you don't want to suffer from the effects of it. They're not pleasant."

"I will try to do that." Said Naruto and Itachi nodded.

"Good." Said Itachi and looked at him. "Now I think it's time to show you how to properly use those overgrown knives you got."

"Overgrown knives?" Asked somewhat amused Shisui "We both know that they're far more deadly than normal kunai, which should be easily cut in half by them."

"Fine" Agreed Itachi and looked at Naruto "You propably won't be able to use both of katana as they are a little too large for you, but you shouldn't have any big problems with those sabers and one katana, but using two simultaneously will be too hard. Next question is how you want to carry them around. You have several options, best ones are on the belt or in the similar harness that Shisui uses."

Naruto thought for a moment before he decided on one that he was going to use. "I think I will go for harness."

"Rather good choice." Commented Itachi "Easy to access and they won't get in your way when dodging or doing some taijustu attacks."

"Talking about it." Said Shisui, looking through package he had with himself. He got out of it something covered by cloth and threw it at Naruto, who caught it and uncovered.

When Naruto saw it, his eyes gleamed with excitement, it was a proper harness to carry such swords on user back with attachment points for attaching scabbards to it so that they wouldn't move and they could be easily accessible. Also it was made in such way that it could be easily modified as user was growing and at the front of it was visible Uchiha Crest. It was made out of tough leather and with several metal reinforcements to make it tougher.

"Thanks Shisui-nii" Said Naruto

"No problem kiddo." Said Shisui and looked at those blades, picking them up and inspecting them closely. They were masterpieces and it looked like they were well taken care of and were ready to be used. "Now, as Itachi probably said, I'm going to be the one that will show you how to use them safely, he is a good swordsman, as all ANBU are, but I learned it before joining ANBU, so I have way more experience with it and especially with those types of swords."

"Go on." Said Naruto, listening and being focused on what Shisui was saying. He was explaining to him how to properly wield the sword and how to maintain one so that it would never dull or get damaged in other way. Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks and first two weeks of Naruto being with Uchiha clan were interesting for him and he started slowly integrating into Uchiha clan, most of which happily accepted him as one of their own.

o-0-o

Currently he was seen sparring in kenjutsu against Sasuke, they were using only one sword as opposed to normal two Naruto used, as Itachi wanted to give them even chances. Naruto sidestepped thrust aimed towards his chest and replied with his own lunge aimed at Sasuke arm, who avoided it without any problems. He simply ducked under it and let it harmlessly pass above its designed target.

"It seems that you are not going to learn that such things won't work on me." Said Sasuke once he was once again standing on the floor of dojo, after that dodge of last strike.

"Tsk, I hoped it would work." Replied Naruto and threw his sword into his left hand, surprising Sasuke a lot as he didn't expect such thing, he knew that Naruto was a duelist, but he expected him to favor one hand.

"I thought that you preferred your right hand." Said Sasuke, when he saw that move.

"I do, but I also know how to use it with my left hand." Replied Naruto and renewed his attacks on Sasuke, who was managing to block most of them and ones he wasn't able to block, he was at least able to evade. It was an even duel, but it was obvious that Naruto was more natural with his sword and he knew how to use it.

"That's enough." Said Itachi after few more minutes. Sasuke and Naruto seemed to get along okay, but they still were competing with each other a lot. "You both fight rather well and it seems that you manage to get better. Sasuke nice idea with that thrust, but in normal fight you would get beheaded easily. Naruto not a bad idea with switching hands in the middle of fight, it usually unsettle your enemy." Both of them nodded sheating their swords in scabbards that were on their backs. "Naruto meet me on the training ground outside in thirty minutes. I want to introduce you to Sharingan genjutsu and more advanced things you can do with it."

"What about me?" Asked Sasuke, who managed to unlock his Sharingan during one of more heated duels, where it helped him to dodge under the blade aimed at his head.

"It won't work with your sole tomoe, you will need three for it to work as it should." Explained Itachi "Also some of them require Mangekyou and you won't have it any time soon, while Naruto has it and it's better for him to be able to control it. If getting angry he could set someone on fire by accident and that fire is impossible to extinguish, so it's better that he learns how to control it."

"I see your point." Said Sasuke and nodded. He appreciated the fact that Naruto got adopted by his father as Itachi was somewhat more eager to show him thing or two while training Naruto, also he was impressed by what Naruto managed to do. He wasn't going to admit that any time soon, but he suspected that Naruto knew that.

Thirty minutes later Naruto was waiting for Itachi on the training ground behind the house, he was sitting there and looking towards the Hokage Monument that was visible in the distance. It was one of the best views that he had from here. He somewhat changed from the time he joined Uchiha clan, those were only two short or long weeks, depending on your point of view. For Naruto they passed in a blink of his eye, he started properly eating and first changes in his body became visible, it got covered by thin and rapidly growing layer of muscles, also it was starting to catch up on lost growth in height. His outfit also slightly changed, now he was wearing gloves on his hands, they were with metal plates on the outside with Uchiha fan etched in them, also his arms were protected by vambraces. They were slightly over the elbow and they were made out of high quality steel and were designed to protect against all kinds of attacks that could land on his forearm, but also so that he could use them to block sword strikes. On Naruto back now there were scabbards in which were placed his sabers and his katana, they were kept in place by harness that he got from Shisui. He looked a lot like a proper shinobi now, not a wannabe that wanted to be one.

"What do you know about genjutsu?" Asked Itachi, when he noticed where Naruto was and joined him there. "You should learn about them in the Academy or at least managed to find enough in books or scrolls around the house."

"They mess with your senses." Said Naruto, trying to remember what he learned about them from books and in the Academy.

"Yeah and they can be placed..." Drawled Itachi hoping that Naruto would guess what he meant.

"In our case using our eyes, but also sound, hands basically everything. Depends on your creativity."

"Yes" Agreed Itachi "I'm going to show you two genjutsu that are on their own almost useless and harmless, but their true power shows when you combine them with other things. You need to use them without shouting the name of it, as when you announce genjutsu everybody is doing their best to cancel it."

"I guess it makes sense." Said Naruto

"Now talking about those two jutsu..."

o-0-o

 **A/N – 15/07/16 – Small mistakes fixed and line breaks added**


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi explained to Naruto what was the purpose of those two genjutsu and how they should be used during battles with maximum efficiency, he shouldn't need them at the Academy, but some people there were rather unpredictable and known for fighting dirty. So having a surprise or two in the store for them wasn't a bad thing to have.

Final week of Naruto leave from the Academy passed too quickly for him and he was going to start once again attending it tomorrow. And since he was now an Uchiha he was supposed to excel in whatever he was doing.

Currently whole family was sitting around the table and eating late dinner, it got delayed because of Itachi fighting Sasuke and Naruto at the same time. Mainly to show them how to combine each other attacks during taijustu fight, but also so that they could have some fun and to learn how to trust each other. They were getting along with each other, but they seemed still to be a little bit wary of each other. At least it was way better than it was previously when they looked at each other with anger and hate, now it almost completely disappeared from their eyes.

"Naruto." Said Fugaku, getting his attention "We would like you to try your best, Uchiha are supposed to excel at everything we do, but for now I want you to try your hardest. Same for you Sasuke."

"I will try." Said Naruto "It's getting boring, I mean I like to train with Itachi-nii, but too much is boring."

"Tou-san did you mention to them what I planned for them for their holidays?" Asked Itachi looking at Fugaku.

"No, it was going to be surprise from you for their holidays." Said Fugaku, causing Naruto to look at Itachi, questions visible in his eyes.

"Aniki." Said Naruto, looking at Itachi "You know that we are going to get it out of you faster or later."

"Let's see." Said Itachi, getting attention of Naruto and Sasuke. "I thought that you might like to get some more serious training and we are going for a training trip, deep into Hi no Kuni."

"Isn't that a bit risky?" Asked Mikoto, knowing well how dangerous could be such things.

"Kaa-san, we won't be going alone." Replied Itachi "Shisui is also going with us, but you will learn details once Academy is over and in the meantime I will be teaching you as much as I can."

When Itachi explained what was going to happen Naruto and Sasuke jaws were wide open, they didn't expect that kind of surprise and it was a nice incentive to work their hardest.

"But now have a fun and enjoy the Academy." Said Mikoto and they nodded, while eating their meals. "I hope you won't cause too much havoc in the Academy."

"I will try not to." Said Naruto "But I won't promise anything."

"It will be an interesting time." Said Itachi

Only reply from Naruto was typical Uchiha "Hn", which he was learning to recognize and understand, for the outsiders they were impossible to distinguish from each other and they sounded exactly the same. Yet Uchiha were able to pass a lot of information with usage of their Sharingan and 'Hn', which was annoying others to no end.

On the next day Naruto woke up early when the first light was looking through the windows into his room. He shaken off remains of sleep and his dreams rather easily. He was really excited about today and what would happen, he expected rather interesting reactions from other students from his class. Quickly taking the shower and dressing into his usual clothes with his swords on his back and hoping that he wouldn't need to use them as they could easily give away whose son he was. Assuming certain Nara wouldn't dig into data about previous Hokage and that civilian council was silent, which were almost impossible things to happen.

He walked downstairs and quickly ate his breakfast, his excitation visible in way he behaved. He managed to get control over his emotions when he was training with Itachi and now he used those tricks to curb them a little. He calmed himself down and his chakra stopped being so visible and it got hidden inside of his body as it should.

"I wonder how many people will try to challenge you." Said Sasuke, looking at the Naruto. He remembered that he got his ass handed to him by Naruto during their recent taijustu spar.

"Propably civilians and Inuzuka Kiba." Replied Naruto, while focusing on his breakfast.

"It will be fun to watch." Said Sasuke "I prefer watching him demolish someone else than being demolished."

"It wasn't that bad." Said Itachi "You are even and it's hard to tell which one of you is better."

Sasuke only nodded and finished his meal, when he did that he walked outside and waited for Naruto who grabbed his bag and walked after Sasuke. Excluding color of their hair and eyes, it was almost impossible to tell them apart. When Naruto finished, he joined Sasuke outside and they calmly walked out of the mansion and through the district, heading towards the Academy.

When they crossed the line that was a border between the district and the village, looks and glances sent at them changed. Especially ones sent towards Naruto, but nobody seemed to do anything too rash, as they knew it could end badly. Especially when done in bright light and with so many witnesses, when they were walking like such and completely ignoring others, as they were chatting with each other.

Once they entered the Academy they headed for their classroom, ignoring all stares and looks sent at them and walked into their classroom, which still was empty. They took seats at the end of top row, doing nothing and trying to kill their time. It was boring few minutes as they waited for other people to arrive. While they were doing that, Naruto took out their textbook and skimmed it seeing what would be today topic, when he saw it he yawned out of boredom. He expected something more useful or interesting.

Shikamaru entered the classroom and moment he did that, he stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on two people sitting by the window and wearing clothes with Uchiha Crest. One of them had bright yellow hair and when Shikamaru saw that his eyes widened in realization and shock. He didn't expect to see Naruto sitting together with Sasuke and not killing each other, much less him being a member of Uchiha. He blinked a few times just to make sure he was seeing things right, he walked to his seat and watched the entrance to the room as he was trying to predict people reaction upon seeing Naruto.

However he also took a closer look at the Naruto and noticed on his wrist bracelet with rather interesting symbols that ringed some bells in his head, like he knew those symbols from somewhere, yet he couldn't remember from where. He knew they were important, but he didn't know why and it annoyed him a lot as he was supposed to be a Nara and they were supposed to know everything.

Next to enter was Sakura, when she entered the classroom she stopped and noticed who was sitting besides Sasuke. When she did that, on her forehead appeared vein and she marched towards him, for her he didn't deserve to be an Uchiha. He was a baka and knucklehead, not an actual ninja so he should be not sitting there, certainly not in those clothes with Uchiha Fan on them.

"It seems that one of your fangirls is coming here." Cheerfully said Naruto, when he saw Sakura.

"Hn" Replied Sasuke and it meant 'Yes, you are right.'

"It will be fun." Said Naruto and in his eyes appeared Sharingan, glowing menacingly as he was taught by Itachi to do when attempting to scare someone. They usually worked really well when trying to unsettle the enemy, it caused an Uchiha to look like a monster, not a human, especially at night when only his glowing eyes were visible, while rest of his body was being hidden by shadows and darkness.

Sakura walked forward and towards Naruto, he was going to pay for getting those Sharingan and getting into Uchiha clan. He didn't deserve anything, he should beg for everything that he was receiving. Yet here he sat with those fancy swords on his back and with Sharingan and looked like a prince.

"You baka" Yelled Sakura, finally getting attention of Naruto "How do you dare to steal Sharingan?" She tried to punch Naruto, but when her punch connected with his body, it turned into a flock of crows that scattered across the room and after a moment converged behind his chair. Meanwhile scaring everybody else in the room that wasn't used to such genjutsu. Sasuke looked at those crows with mild interest, he saw them a couple of times when they were sparring Itachi and they looked dangerous. Per se they weren't dangerous, but when combined with proper attacks they were extremely dangerous.

Sakura jumped away in fear from Naruto, as she didn't expect such turn of events and looked at Naruto, who seemed to ignore her and went back to sitting in his seat and was somewhat asleep, at least guessing by his head resting on his arms.

"Are you ignoring me?" Yelled Sakura, veins on her forehead bulging out and ready to burst open.

"Yes he is." Said Sasuke, noticing Naruto was ignoring her, Sasuke learned how to somehow read Naruto, but it still was a hard thing to do for him. "Leave him alone." At least he had more luck with that than rest of people, only Itachi had more luck with reading Naruto.

Sakura became somewhat subdued when she heard what Sasuke told her and she nodded, although she was still sore and angry. Rest of people entered the room and soon the class started, while Naruto was happily trying to take a nap.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Yelled Iruka and threw a piece of chalk at Naruto, whose eyes snapped open and flashed red, while he caught that piece of chalk with one hand. "Which chakra nature is weak against Katon?"

"It's easy." Said Naruto, yawning and annoying Iruka "Fuuton."

"You're correct." Weakly said Iruka, shocked that Naruto knew about chakra natures. Before few weeks ago, he was a complete knucklehead and now he knew the things even moments after woken up. Which was a weird thing for him to do, but he guessed that being adopted into Uchiha clan had some positive effects on him and the fact that his appearance changed, sure it had.

Naruto after that went back to taking a nap, or at least he seemed to be taking one. He watched with mild interest as Iruka was explaining chakra natures and how they influenced each other, Naruto focused on them, the moment Iruka touched upon Kekkei Genkai.

"Kekkei Genkai are rare bloodlines that give certain powers to some ninja clans or families." Started Iruka, getting attention of everybody in the room, as a Kekkei Genkai were an interesting topic and one that always was getting attention of everybody. "They can be divided into two groups, one which allows person to mix two basic elements of chakra to create new one, for example Doton and Suiton will create Mokuton or Raiton and Suiton will make Ranton. There are also other types of Kekkei Genkai, ones that can be divided into another two groups. One are dojutsu and second are the rest, dojutsu are Byakugan of Hyuuga clan and Sharingan of Uchiha clan. Second group of them are ones connected with special abilities, for example control over the bugs of Aburame clan or control over the shadow of Nara clan. They can't be learned by the people from the outside of respective clan and they are closely guarded secret of each clan. For the next week I want you to write five pages on chosen Kekkei Genkai, advantages, disadvantages of it and how you can use them during the battle. After the break we will have practical training."

They nodded and scattered to quietly ate their lunches and Shikamaru went after Naruto.

"Who are you?" Asked Shikamaru, when he was close to Naruto. "Those things on your bracelet seem familiar, yet I can't locate from where I know them."

"Maybe because they are visible in our hitai-ate?" Suggested Naruto, pointing at the hitai-ate of random shinobi that passed through the street in front of them.

"I guess you are right." Said Shikamaru, although he wasn't convinced by it, which worried Naruto a little as he didn't want to talk about who his father was. And he knew that if Nara wanted answers he would get them, also this little fact that Shikaku would know and even if he didn't know, he would guess the moment he saw Naruto in those clothes and with that armband.

"Good" Said Naruto "Let's head back as it seems it's start of taijustu training."

"It will be troublesome." Said Shikamaru and added way quieter "He is hiding something from me, don't know what and why, but he does that."

Naruto heard those words, but he let them slip as he knew that if he would react to them, it would raise even more suspicions and caused even more questions. And as Itachi said, Nara that is searching for an answer is the worst type of Nara, so for his own sake he shouldn't give Shikamaru information that could cause further questions which would be a troublesome, as Nara liked to say.

They walked back to their classroom and instead of tiers of seats that were previously, now it was covered in training mats and seats were removed, thanks to some seals that were placed in the walls of the room. In the middle of the room was made space for sparring. This training would be in form of 1 vs 1 fights, students with similar prowess in taijustu would be paired together. Boys with boys and girls with girls, later they would fight without caring for gender, but that would be during third and fourth year of the Academy.

"Rules are clear." Announced Iruka "Only taijustu, no ninjutsu, clan fighting styles are allowed. First fight will be between Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Naruto."

Naruto gave harness with his swords to Sasuke, walked to the middle of the room and looked at Kiba, who looked like your typical young and loud Inuzuka. Everybody believed that he was better than Naruto and that he should easily beat Naruto. Only Sasuke leaned back and looked at what was going to happen, wondering how much time it would take for Naruto to send Kiba into the hospital. He knew that his brother was strong, but didn't know how strong compared to other Academy students. It seemed that Akamaru sensed what was going to happen and decided not to sit on Kiba head as he usually did and instead jumped into the lap of Ino, much to her surprise.

"It seems that your ninken knows what will happen." Teased him Naruto, shocked by the behavior of Akamaru, but he wasn't going to let it pass by. It was a too good of an occasion to mess with Kiba.

"I won't need Akamaru to beat you." Replied Kiba "I'm much better than you." After those words he charged at Naruto, who evaded his charge and looked at him with some amusement visible in his cerulean blue eyes.

"You don't seem to be that much better Kiba-chan." Teased him Naruto and waited for another attack. This one was designed to make him forget about common sense and logic, instead to force him to fight without any plan or logic, such people were easier to beat, way easier in fact.

"Tsk" Said Kiba with some annoyance "You were just lucky." After those words Kiba charged at Naruto, who snorted in amusement. He looked at Kiba with look that could be translated "Are you really that stupid?" This time Naruto decided to end it quickly and without too much of the show. His eyes morphed into red and black of the Sharingan, which caused a lot of shocked looks. Kiba was unfazed by them and continued his attack at Naruto. When Naruto saw that Kiba won't stop, he brought his left hand to block incoming strike and used his second hand to deliver punch to Kiba gut. Which didn't knock him out, only shocked him and everybody in the audience as they didn't expect to see that, only one that wasn't shocked was Sasuke. As he knew what was going to happen, it was one of typical katas of Interceptor Fist and it was often used in such situations. It wasn't dangerous, but it could quickly evolve into much more dangerous set of katas.

"Did you say anything about being lucky?" Asked Naruto, unsettling him even more. There was something in him that said danger and many looked at him in wonder what was going on. Before his disappearance he wasn't so calm and was a dead last. Here he was calm and collected, also there were signs of typical Uchiha arrogance, not to mention that his knowledge and abilities level skyrocketed.

"Yes, you are just lucky." Shouted Kiba and once again charged at Naruto, causing him to sigh dramatically. It was becoming boring. Naruto waited for good opportunity for the attack and when it came, he sent powerful kick aimed at the chest of Kiba, which sent him back and he landed on the ground a little dazed and it was obvious that he lost this fight.

"Winner is Uchiha Naruto." Said Iruka and nodded in direction of Naruto, making sure to pair him with someone stronger during their next taijustu training. Propably Chouji or Sasuke.

"I thought you were going to beat him faster." Said Sasuke, handing Naruto harness with his swords.

"I wanted to have some fun and let him fight." Replied Naruto, pulling out of the harness one of his sabers and looking at it under the light. They were glowing gold when he was doing so and were drawing everybody attention as such blades were rare and usually they were handed inside of the clan. Receiving one of such rare blades was a great honor for one that was receiving it and it was also a sign of trust placed onto him by one that gave it to him.

Shikamaru looked at those swords that Naruto had as they seemed somewhat familiar and they looked like he should really know them from somewhere and there was a strange sensation in the back of his mind telling him that he knew them, or at least he heard about them. Those neon yellow hair and those blue eyes seemed to be somewhat connected, he didn't know how or why, but they were connected with those sabers.

"This will be the last fight of the day." Announced Iruka "Uchiha Sasuke versus Akimichi Chouji."

Sasuke walked to the middle of the field and looked at Chouji with some interest, thinking how to beat him, he was an Akimichi which meant a lot of strong punches, but he was slow and not really agile. Which was perfect for him as he was faster one and one that was fighting using the style designed around dodging and evading strikes.

Sasuke estimated the size of the field, trying to assess what he had in terms of field to play, he didn't have a lot of it. Which meant that he would need to be extremely careful with his moves as such punch could send him onto the ground or knock out easily in matter of seconds. And that left him only with one option that would work, that is Sharingan and using something that Aniki showed him with genjutsu placed by it, they were not going to be as strong as ones placed by mature one, but for this case they were enough.

o-0-o

"What is he doing?" Asked Shikamaru, when he saw that Sasuke was methodically and slowly attacking Chouji, while not being hit back.

"Ocular genjutsu." Explained Naruto, whose eyes were blazing red and were looking at Sasuke "He knew that in head on fight he doesn't stand a chance, so he decided to use genjutsu to hide himself behind it and strike from the cover of it."

"So that's why Chouji doesn't know what's going on." Said Shikamaru

"Yes" Replied Naruto "When he sees right hook, in reality Sasuke is preparing to kick him. And so on, it's hard thing to fully master as one good hit and it breaks, also fully matured Sharingan helps with it."

"Interesting thing." Said Shikamaru and Naruto nodded in agreement and went back to watching the spar as it unfolded in front of him. Sasuke managed to land a couple of good punches at Chouji and forced him to forfeit.

"Winner is Uchiha Sasuke." Announced Iruka when he saw that the fight was over and Chouji forfeited, which honestly speaking was the best thing to do for him. He didn't have a chance to win against Sasuke, so he retreated unbeaten.

Rest of the day has quickly passed for throwing practice, which was a little boring, at least in Naruto and Sasuke opinion as they were used to throwing at much smaller further set targets. So scoring a bullseye wasn't a hard thing to do for them and they were almost constantly doing that, I mean Sasuke was doing that. Naruto was hitting close to the middle of target, but he wasn't constantly hitting bullseye as was Sasuke.

When they finished it, they were met by Itachi who officially was there to pick them up, but in reality he had other reasons for his presence there. To pay a visit to the Headmaster...

o-0-o

(Flashback)

Uchiha Itachi knew that the Academy was going to manipulate grades received by Naruto, so he decided to pay them a visit and politely remind them that such thing would have unpleasant consequences for ones responsible for it.

It was the main reason why he decided to pay them a visit before he was going to pick up his younger brothers. If he wanted to, he could be an intimidating figure and as such he was a perfect person to speak with them, of course politely without mentioning what would happen to them if they were going to fail to comply with those humble requests.

He walked through the halls of the Academy, heading towards the administrative part of it and while he was walking through it, he could easily see rapidly paling teachers and instructors. It looked like they were hiding something from him and they didn't like him poking around the place.

" _Seems that I will need to be more forceful in what I'm going to do."_ Thought Itachi, while watching reaction of people around them. He was an ANBU and as such he needed to be able to read their emotions or what they were thinking, here he was seeing that they guessed the reason why he was here and wanted him as far from it as possible.

He walked to the Headmaster office and gently knocked, waiting for the signal to enter, when heard it, he slid doors open and walked inside. Headmaster paled a little when he saw who was standing in front of him. It was Uchiha Itachi, son of Uchiha Fugaku and current heir to Uchiha Clan, not to mention that he was an ANBU Captain.

"How may I help you Uchiha-sama?" he politely asked, yet it was obvious that it was a wonder that he didn't stutter and managed to say a coherent sentence.

"Takeshi-san." Said Itachi, sitting in the chair opposing desk of Takeshi. "It came to my attention that you aren't treating one of my brothers fairly."

"May you clarify it a little?" Asked Takeshi, not sure if he understood it right.

"I mean Uchiha Naruto." Calmly said Itachi "I was training him a little during last three weeks and he seemed to be a bright and intelligent student, yet his reports are suggesting he is a the worst student of his class. Which meant either he wasn't paying any attention or someone was sabotaging him."

"I'm not sure if I'm understanding what you said correctly." Said Takeshi "You said that he was being taught wrong?"

"Yes, I mean that." Said Itachi, this chunin was getting onto his nerves and it was a bad sign for him.

"I can't believe that, I try to ensure that everybody is treated equally."

"It seems you can't accomplish that." Said Itachi "I will be watching and if I will see that he is being taught wrong or in other way sabotaged I will be less than polite."

"Of course Uchiha-sama." Said Takeshi with a low bow. Itachi only nodded and left the room, walking to the ground in front of the Academy. He stood in the shadows of large tree growing there and waiting for those he was supposed to pick up. Standing there he was able to see them walking towards him.

(End of the Flashback)

o-0-o

"Itachi-nii." Said Naruto and Sasuke when they saw their older brother waiting for them, he looked somewhat happy, although reading his face was even a challenge for them. He was currently wearing beige shorts, black wide collar t-shirt and on his forehead was visible his hitai-ate, he was also carrying full set of his ninja tools

"Hey runts." Cheerfully said Itachi "How was it?"

"Boring" Replied Sasuke

"Maybe for you." Said Naruto "Beating Kiba in a taijustu spar was a fun thing to do."

"It seems that your training is paying off." Said Itachi

"Yes" Agreed Naruto and looked in some amusement as people looked in their direction with some respect, they seemed to ignore him and Sasuke, and instead were focused on Itachi. "And we need to write five pages on chosen Kekkei Genkai."

"Which one are you going to write about?" Asked Itachi

"Propably Uzumaki one, propably three quarters of class will write about Sharingan." Said Naruto

"Uzumaki one?" Asked Sasuke with raised eyebrow

"Chakra chains." Explained Itachi "It might be a good idea to test you, if you can manifest them. They could be rather useful thing to have. What about you Sasuke?"

"Sharingan." Simply replied Sasuke and Itachi nodded, it would be a very, very easy thing for him to write about. After all he was one from the Uchiha clan and wielder of it.

"You know it is boring?" Asked him Naruto

"Hn" Only replied Sasuke, which could be translated either as 'Yes, I know' or as 'No, it isn't boring.'

o-0-o

Shikamaru suspicions weren't letting him focus on anything, they were constantly nagging him about those sabers and their connection with those cerulean blue eyes and blonde, almost yellow hair. Like they were more connected that they looked to be connected with each other, it looked like he was missing something obvious.

"Tou-san can we speak." Shikamaru asked his father, Shikaku who was jonin commander of the Konohagakure and second in command of whole ninja forces of it. He was one of the closest advisors to current Hokage and was a friend of previous one. They were sitting on the porch surrounding inner garden of Nara compound and were playing shogi, which was usual past time activity for all Nara to do.

"Of course Shika." Said Shikaku and looked at Shikamaru, noticing troubles and worries visible in his body posture, or more propably troubles with finding an answer, which was a typical thing for all Nara to have. "What do you need?"

"Naruto got some swords and they look like I should know them, yet I don't know." Said Shikamaru and Shikaku eyes narrowed. Those could be only one set of bladez, considering that he was adopted into the Uchiha clan it made sense that he was given them. Not many swords could be given to him. "They glowed gold when light hit them." Added after a moment Shikamaru "And he has this bracelet with weird wolf head and spiral."

Shikaku stroked his beard wondering if things he was hearing were right, if they were right Naruto got those two sabers and was told about his parentage, it was almost certain that Fugaku told him about Minato, propably didn't mention Kyubi, as he wouldn't be ready yet. Propably not any time soon.

"Wolf head you say." Said Shikaku, gears in his head slowly turning, they were starting to get faster and faster as he was thinking about it. Wolf was a sign of only a Namikaze clan, spiral could only mean Uzumaki.

"Yes, Tou-san" Said Shikamaru, knowing well that he was asking the right questions to the right person.

"I know the meaning behind those symbols." Said Shikaku, choosing the words extremely carefully. "Yet, I can't reveal them due to security reasons. I won't discourage you from looking for answers to your questions, but in this case you need to be careful and do not talk openly about what you have found. If you will find anything confront me or Naruto in private, he can get killed if it will get openly known."

"It will be troublesome." Said Shikamaru and nodded. They finished the game and he walked towards library that was inside of the compound as he knew that it was one of the best sources of data about famous shinobi and fighting styles. So digging there would provide plenty of interesting results and one that could be rather enlightening.

o-0-o

"What is so important that you requested this meeting?" Asked Mitokado Homura, looking at the Headmaster of the Academy, standing in front of civilian council. They somehow omitted shinobi council and didn't invite it for this meeting.

"Uchiha Itachi made rather pointed threats about what is going to happen if I won't be sabotaging that demon brat." Said pale Takeshi

"I see." Said Utatane Koharu "Thank you for that report. You are dismissed." He waited for the chunin to disappear from the room before looking at the rest of council. "We need to do something or situation will completely slip out of our control. Also that demon shouldn't be allowed to live any longer."

"Utatane-sama what about using our guards to kidnap Naruto?" Suggested Haruno Mebuki

"That might work, excellent suggestion Haruno-san." Said Koharu. This meeting continued for several more minutes until they reached agreement upon several points.

o-0-o

"This Academy is so boring." Groaned Naruto, when he was reading about Kekkei Genkai that he could have, called Kongo Fusa – Sealing Chains. It was supposed to be one of the most powerful Kekkei Genkai ever known and was able to tame full bijuu without too much of a struggle.

"I agree." Added Sasuke, who was sparring with Itachi in taijustu and trying to hit him which so far wasn't happening at all.

"There is also earlier graduation." Said Itachi, while blocking punch from Sasuke. Inside of his head gears were slowly turning, he knew that in terms of ninja arts they were more than ready to graduate, problem was with the mental side of things. He knew about darker sides of the ninja life and he didn't want them to see it so soon. "Officially it isn't there, but if you show enough of prowess in ninja arts and are ready to graduate, you can do so. I don't think you will be able to graduate this year, but the next one is the possibility."

"Hn" Said Naruto and looked at Sasuke, who was getting thrown onto the tatami mats that were covering the floor. He was trying to understand this Kongo Fusa and he was supposed to be able to shape his chakra into a chain and manifest it outside him own body. It seemed that he was missing something, as he was able to force chakra into such shape, yet he wasn't able to get them out of his body which was a strange thing.

"Don't be so annoyed" said Itachi, while trying to keep Sasuke away from hitting him. "I graduated early as it was a middle of war and we needed everybody we could get. Now we finally have some peace, so age graduation age was set higher and you learn at slower pace."

"Really?" Asked Sasuke, trying to kick Itachi. From his point of view, appearance of Naruto in Uchiha Clan so far had only advantages, huge ones as Itachi was spending more time helping them with training or outright training. Also he had someone that could spar with him on somewhat even terms.

"Yes" Said Itachi, grabbing outstretched leg of Sasuke and throwing him onto the mat with surprised yelp from younger Uchiha "Those were dark times and you should be happy that you don't need to live through them."

"I guess you are right." Said Naruto and focused on his palm, something said in his mind it was going to work. He raised it and pointed in direction he knew he wouldn't hit anything too precious, assuming it was going to work. When he did that from his hand erupted golden chain that surged forward and pierced through the wall of the dojo and embedded it's sharpened point in the wall of the mansion, passing through the corridor outside of dojo.

"That was unexpected." Said Itachi, looking at the amount of damage caused by Naruto. "I hope that you know how to retract those chains or it will be a problem."

"I think I know how to do that." Said Naruto yanking back the chain and returned to his hand and it hid there. "At least that problem is solved."

"I think that the next time we are going outside to do that training." Sighed Itachi "I don't think that repairing dojo after each session will be a good idea."

"I guess so." Said Naruto, scratching back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry for that destruction, I didn't expect it to be so powerful."

"It happens." Said Itachi "Don't even get me started on what Shisui did when he started learning Fuuton." He remembered well those days and in the forest there were still visible scars caused by his training.

"What did he do?" Asked Naruto

"Ask him, not me." Said Itachi, who was still fighting with Sasuke "How is going on your chakra control?"

"Quite good." Said Naruto "I'm able to run up and down the tree without too much of a trouble."

"That's better than quite good." Said Itachi with thin smile on his face. It looked like Kage Bunshin was helping a lot with training.

o-0-o

 **A/N – 15/07/16 – Small mistakes fixed, line breaks added**


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru was sitting in the library of Nara clan, they had one of the best libraries in the village and most of it was focused on famous clans and shinobi. How to recognize them, how to fight them and how not to fight them. He was looking for any references to those things he saw on Naruto bracelet as he knew they were important, or at least something in his mind told him so.

He opened one of many scrolls about clans of Konohagakure, blew the dust of it and looked at the list of clans. His gaze swept carefully over every single name and was looking for ones that weren't that well known, were currently extinct, had powerful Kekkei Genkai that could suggest unhealthy interest from spies and assasins from other villages.

His gaze swept over two names he didn't spot in previous books he checked, Namikaze and Uzumaki. That piqued Shikamaru suspicions and he opened it on the spot focused on them and what he saw got his attention. According to what he read they were descendants of Uchiha Barui and Senju Naomi, but that was rather boring compared to what else was about the clan. If he was seeing things right they were able to manifest both Mokuton and Sharingan, which was an extremely rare thing to have. On their own they were rare, but together it was almost impossible.

Yet that wasn't the only thing that shocked him about it, crest of this clan was also interesting. It was a pitch black head of a wolf and that was one of symbols that were visible in that armband. Which made him wonder more about Naruto, as so far everything seemed to point into direction of him being a Namikaze.

Question was who was his father, last well known one was Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage and Konoha no Kiiroi Senko. Who looked almost the same as Naruto, remove those birthmarks and you would have Minato. With those longer hairs Naruto was looking even more and more like Yondaime Hokage and that caused even more questions to appear inside of Shikamaru mind.

On a piece of parchment he made a note about him and looked at the Uzumaki clan, which was second that interested him. According to what he was able to read, they were royal family of the Uzushiogakure, village that was destroyed right after Second Great War and their crest was a spiral.

"What was previous name used by Naruto?" loudly wondered Shikamaru, until it hit him. It was Uzumaki, so it meant that he was connected with both of those clans. Question was through whom, according to those scrolls there could be only one such pair, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, which would make him a prince of Konoha. Assuming this theory was right he was descendant of the line of Uzushiokage, Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama, in ninja world heritage was an important thing. Propably it was second the most important thing, right behind abilities of a person.

Night was peaceful inside of Uchiha District, everybody was sleeping or preparing for sleep and not many people were on the streets, if they were there they would have seen something that would intrigued them. From the rest of the village into the Uchiha compound and over the wall bordering it jumped inside eight people dressed in black. It was obvious that they were ninja, yet question was who was their target and what they were doing here.

Naruto was laying on his futon and soundly sleeping when something nagged his senses, telling him to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he felt wave of bad emotions coming towards him and he knew they had hostile intentions as he learned how to distinguish between those emotions.

He silently gripped hilt of saber that was laying closely to his hand and hid it under covers, waiting for whatever was supposed to happen. There was a sound of breaking walls and snapping wood, followed by shower of splinters that rained onto everything inside of his room. Through that hole jumped in eight people completely dressed in black.

Naruto was faking his sleep and waited for them to get closer to him, two of them walked towards him to grab him and for one of them it was the end of his life. Working purely on his instincts, Naruto eyes snapped open, he assessed situation in a splinter of a second and saber that he had hidden under covers was embedded in the stomach of one that was closest to him. Resulting in a scream of shock and pain from him as they didn't expect that kind of a resistance. They expected that they would be able to simply knock out their target and get out of the building with him. Not to mention huge stream of blood erupted from the wound covering everything around in blood.

Naruto jumped away from those people, he was running only on the adrenaline and instincts. He knew he didn't stand a chance against remaining seven people, so he looked for any possible exits. He could try to get out of the room through that hole they made, or through the doors that were behind him. He chose doors behind him, he quickly opened them, ran onto the corridor and waited.

It looked like Itachi also noticed what was happening or heard it as he run out of his room, his ninjato in hand and Sharingan blazing in his eyes. He was going to ask Naruto what happened when out of Naruto's room rushed out seven shinobi dressed in black. They didn't have a lot of time to react as Itachi crashed into first two of them, hitting them in the crotch or solar plexus and effectively knocking them out. He knew they were hostile as they didn't look like Uchiha and Naruto was running away from them. Soon Itachi was joined by Fugaku and Mikoto, with whom he quickly dealt with remaining guests, which after few moments were laying on the ground knocked out and with their hands tied behind their backs.

"What was that noise?" asked woken up Sasuke, when he looked out of his room. Words stopped in his mouth, when he saw people laying on the ground, tied like Christmas gifts and everybody else looking over them with disgust. Itachi opened doors into Naruto room and looked inside, he immediately noticed eighth assasin. This one was laying in pool of his own blood with saber lodged in his stomach. There was also a gaping hole in the wall of the room, suggesting how they got inside.

"It seems that this one is dead." Said Itachi, as he moved to one with saber in his stomach. "It looks like they got through that wall, they tried to catch Naruto, who was able to surprise them, killing one of them and he managed to escape."

"I killed him?" Weakly asked Naruto, before his knees buckled under him and he vomited onto the floor, which honestly speaking didn't shock Itachi at all, as that was typical reaction after just having a first kill. Yet he didn't expect him to be forced to kill someone so quickly, killing was a part of ninja life, but genin were forced to kill.

"Yes, you did so." Said Mikoto in soothing voice, while looking at Fugaku and Itachi to deal with those on the ground. "You did that in self-defense and you did the right thing. I know it feel wrong, but it will eventually get easier, but it can't get too easy. You need to find a reason for what you did."

While Mikoto was taking care of Naruto and calming him down, Itachi looked over whole scene and thought who would be brave or stupid enough to break into Mansion that was in the middle of whole district.

"We better tie them and dump them into T&I, along with killed one." Said Fugaku, looking at Itachi who kneeled in front of one killed by Naruto and took out of the wound saber that was embedded in stomach of dead shinobi. When he pulled it out there was unpleasant sucking noise as he did so.

"Yeah" Agreed Itachi and made one of the most famous seals. One used for the _Kage Bunshin_ , when he did so near him appeared eight copies of him, which grabbed those bodies and disappeared out of the room with them. "Well, one room is destroyed and there is giant hole in the wall. Also I think that those idiots will try to attack him once again or even more times."

"If you don't mind it. You will need to share a bedroom with him." Said Fugaku "We both know that first kill is a hard thing and those idiots will try at least once again to do the same thing."

"Yeah" Agreed Itachi, remembering well how hard it was for him, at least it was better that Naruto killed in self-defense, mind for some unknown reason was taking that somewhat better."It will take him some time to get over it. Tomorrow he will be emotional wreck."

"So you won't have any problems with that?" Asked Fugaku

"No" Said Itachi "It will be a minor inconvenience, but we will deal with this. Also I don't think they will dare to do the same think with me being in the same room."

"There should be a spare bed or futon in one of storage rooms." Said Fugaku and Itachi nodded. It would be going to be a hard time for Naruto, but not only for him. Everybody would be affected by it, but only in bigger or slower degree.

Naruto didn't remember rest of the night or what happened after that kill, so he was a little shocked when he woke up not in his room. But in the one that was looking familiar and feeling familiar, yet wasn't his. He looked around and noticed that on the walls there were several posters and photos. In one corner were armor stands, one with matte gray armor, that looked quite light. As it was only breastplate, armguards and shinguards. However next to it stood second armor stand with black and red plate armor with fur collar. There was also a weapon stand there with multiple kunai, shuriken and few swords placed there. Naruto looked to his left and saw Itachi sitting there with crossed legs and looking at him.

"Morning" said Itachi smiling a little, when he saw that Naruto was awake. He was shocked that Naruto was able room sleep so peacefully and for so long. When he was dealing with his first kill, he was haunted by nightmares and had troubles with sleeping for days.

"Where am I?" Asked Naruto, still visibly sleepy and tired.

"In my room." Replied Itachi "After yesterday night we decided you will be safer here."

"Yesterday night?" Asked Naruto, until that wave of memories hit him like a ram. He become nauseous and paled.

"Yes" Said Itachi "You just killed someone for the first time. It isn't nice, but is part of our job and in this case it was in self-defense. It will never become painless, but it will get easier and it won't hit you like a hammer, but it can't become too easy."

Naruto paled a lot more, but after a moment he gained back his control over his body and mind. He was still pale and it was obvious he was in distraught, but he was at least looking somewhat better than moments before.

"Drink this." Said Itachi handing small cup to Naruto "It is quite a strong tea with some additions that will calm your stomach and you won't be trying to puke every five minutes."

"Thanks" Mumbled Naruto and drank it, it was a truly disgusting mixture as he winced when he gulped it down. "It's disgusting."

"It isn't the best thing, but it works." Only replied Itachi "Since you are going to be sleeping in this room for the time being some rules. Do not touch two upper drawers in my desk, I have some of private things there. From books you can read anything you wish. I think that's all."

Morino Ibiki walked into T&I and on the floor in front of him he found seven tied bodies, that were trying to get away from his position and one with ugly wound in his stomach. He only raised his eyebrow when he saw them, it was one of ways of delivering them to T&I by ANBU, but there also should be some note about who dropped them off and why.

He looked for it for the moment and there it was, it was a small note, but it was obvious that ANBU did that. Question was what was the reason for them being delivered hers. Ibiki took the piece of paper, that was stuck behind the collar of one of those guests, he straightened it and unfolded.

"Looks like I will be having fun today." He said, grinning like a madman once he read that piece of paper he received. They just did one of things that were punished rather harshly and he would get evidence to support for what they were being accused. "Tori!"

"Yes, sir?" Asked ANBU with Bird mask

"Get me Inoichi here." Said Ibiki "And throw this lot into holding cells."

"Hai" Said Tori, grabbing tied prisoners and disappearing with them.

"If you won't think about it." Said Itachi, noticing Naruto wincing and being quite sad. "You won't be feeling the effects of it, trust me. I had the same problem, do something to focus on it and forget about current thing. Train taijustu or do your homework for the Academy. It's the same thing as with a wound, you will irritate it and it will be causing you more pain and it will take longer to heal."

Naruto only nodded, he didn't feel particularly good and he tried to get over it, but simply couldn't. So he guessed that Itachi method was the best and considered it for the moment before agreeing with him. "Taijustu?" Suggested Naruto and Itachi only nodded.

Yamanaka Inoichi entered into the Headquarters of T&I and looked around, wondering why he was summoned into it. Than he spotted Morino Ibiki and towards him he walked as he knew that this man was one with answers to his questions.

"Good that you are here." Said Ibiki "Eight idiots tried to kidnap Naruto, one ended up dead, while rest is awaiting interrogation. From what I guessed looking at damage done to them, I would guess they got battered in taijustu, so no mind damage."

"Any restrictions or can I rip their minds into pieces?" Asked Inoichi, knowing well that it was crucial question, at least from his point of view. If he could do whatever he wanted, answers would be in matter of minutes, but subjects would be insane or crazy. But if he was forced to play by the rules, he would need more time to do that, but those minds would working, more or less.

"I want them sane, so that Hokage can punish them for what they did." Said Ibiki and Inoichi only nodded. He walked towards interrogation cells and looked at people kept inside or them, until his gaze landed on one that should be quite fruitful. He walked towards that cell, opened doors and entered it, when person that was inside of it saw who was walking towards him, he screamed in fear. After all Yamanaka clan members were able to get every single secret out of person mind, excluding Jinchuuriki, but that was completely different case, because they had being that was quite helpful with dealing with unwanted guests.

Inoichi placed his hand on top of head of that ninja and entered his mind, he landed in blank looking foyer and looked around. He ordered memories to appear and only multiple tiers of barriers appeared. He sighed and focused on them, trying to tear them apart, without too much collateral damage to the rest of that mind.

Barriers were rather annoying thing to deal with and they could take a lot of time to break through, but that depended on the abilities of Yamanaka and how well trained was one that tried to protect his mind, if he was good, he would be able to resist for a long time.

But in this case they weren't good, there was only whole lot of them and it took some time for Inoichi to break through all of them and when he did that he was swarmed in memories. Which could drive mad anybody that wasn't careful as there were simply too many of them, they could be watched only with utmost care and one at the time.

Inoichi looked around the streams of memories looking for pieces of data that were important for him, anything related to that night and about orders they received to do so. When he found interesting piece of data, or something that caught his attention. Inoichi stopped there and watched the memory.

-(Memory)-

Inoichi landed in the room, which he immediately recognized as council chamber, but this time there were only members of civilian council and some shinobi. One of which was currently interrogated. He looked around trying to memorize faces, so that they could be later used to accuse them and arrest them. But for now he focused on listening to the conversation.

"I want you to kidnap demon container and bring him to my house." Said one of them, if Inoichi was right it was either Koga, who was one of richer merchants or Haruno Mebuki, who was mother of Sakura. If he was going to guess, it sounded more feminine and screeching which meant Mebuki.

"What if we will be discovered?" asked one of those ninja

"Kill them all." Said another councilor "Nobody can see you."

When Inoichi saw that memory he knew he saw enough of it to be able to deal with it and he pulled out of the memory

-(Memory End)-

When Inoichi left the mind of prisoner he was interrogating, prisoner immediately slumped and landed on the ground. It looked like it was too much for him to handle, which wasn't a huge surprise, as similar things usually happened during such interrogations.

He thought that he saw everything he could see, yet some of those interrogations were surprising him, this one was one of such cases. He never expected those people to be so stupid, but well that was them, ones that didn't know which end of kunai was pointy one.

Naruto flew across the dojo from his attempt to block kick charging towards his chest, he thought that he was able to stop it without getting thrown across the room, yet he was so wrong. He crashed into the wall behind him and after a moment he managed to raise. Thankfully this time he didn't make new entrance into the room.

"What was that?" Naruto asked looking at Itachi, who was the one responsible for sending him crashing into the wall.

"Sorry for that, but sometimes I get carrier away." Said Itachi, trying to avoid murderous gaze of Naruto, which was sweeping over him from time and time. He looked quite scary when angry, especially with his Sharingan spinning madly and glowing menacingly.

"Why it always happen to me?" Naruto asked nobody in particular, before launching once again at Itachi.

"Because you asked me to spar with you." Only replied Itachi and blocked punch from Naruto "Calm down, how many times I told you to think what you do, before doing that." Said Itachi as he grabbed extended hand of Naruto, who tried to punch him.

"Way to many times." Muttered Naruto and focused back on Itachi.

"So you are saying that those idiots were ordered by civilian council?" Asked Ibiki after Inoichi told him what he had found. It would just another usual day for T&I, nothing too exciting and nothing too boring.

"Yes" Sighed Inoichi "But proving who were the people which ordered them is nearly impossible. There are no clear images of their faces, which means we can't use it to accuse them and arresting and interrogating won't work, they're the council after all."

"Which basically means we have criminals running loose and we have no evidence to deal with them in normal ways. Next time those idiots might accidentally trigger Naruto to use bijuu chakra and we know what will happen than. I will speak with Hokage about more patrols of ANBU around Uchiha district, but many will complain about it." Said Ibiki and Inoichi nodded. "There is also Anko and she might be able to get something out of them."

"It's worth a shot." Agreed Inoichi "Nothing will hurt right now and something actually might help us, we both know that her ways of getting people to confess is highly effective."

"Tou-san is Naruto son of Namikaze Minato?" Shikamaru asked his father, while they were playing shogi and Shikaku was currently winning. When he heard those words his eyes widened and he looked at Shikamaru. He didn't think his son would be able to find those things so quickly, he was a Nara and had their genius level IQ, but still, he expected him to spend few more days searching for the things he needed.

"Where did you find it?" Quietly asked Shikaku, closely eyeing his son.

"Our library, comparing things from many scrolls until I have found correct one, it took some time, but I found it." Explained Shikamaru "And looking at that giant stone sculpture of previous Hokage helps. I wonder who else know about his parentage."

"You are correct." Said Shikaku "About second part of your question, I would say few Uchiha, Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, I, Hatake Kakashi, rest of Ino-Shika-Cho, Sarutobi Asuma, Hokage-sama and I think that's all. Propably Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama know as well, or at least should. Do not mention it to anybody, even without knowledge about his parents made public, he has enough of enemies on his own."

Fugaku was sitting in Hokage office with Hokage and leading interrogator, that is Ibiki Morino. On his face was calm facade, but inside he was fuming about multiple things and soon someone would feel his rage, question was who, when and how strong it would be.

"Are you telling me that civilians decided to kidnap Naruto because he was getting out of their clutches?" he half asked, half hissed, barely holding back his anger at civilian council as they as always were pain in certain part of human body.

"It seems so." Said Ibiki, while trying not to enrage even further Uchiha that was sitting in front of him. "We were unable to get their names, we have suspicions, but we both know that based on them we can't do anything."

"I see." Said Fugaku, but it was obvious he was barely restraining his anger. "I won't openly react to it, but be aware that my patience is short and I won't tolerate next such attempt."

"I understand your anger." Said Hokage very, very carefully trying not to anger him even more. "But with emotions we won't reach anything. We need to plan and do that carefully, at the moment we have a lot of time. Those shinobi will be kept infinitely in T&I and civilian council will only shout about them, they know that one more such attempt and they can give us all evidence we need to smash their plots."

"Fine, but I want three more squads of ANBU patrolling area around the district at all times." Grumbled Fugaku, while in his mind he made a note to think about training Naruto even more.

"Actually I was going to propose four squads." Said Ibiki "Three patrolling side of it facing the village and fourth one near the wall. So that I can also catch spies on my own as they seem to like to get through the district into Konoha." He noticed incoming storm and quickly added "I do not say you are traitors, I'm just saying that spies like to choose the path through the district."

"It seem that I was unaware of those things." Said Fugaku, but nodded in thanks "I think that's all and I have more pressing matters to attend to."

After that kidnapping attempt, life quickly settled into somewhat normal, yet weird pattern and everybody lived like nothing at all happened. Naruto rather quickly got over his emotional issues and once again was his usual cheerful self, yet sometimes he had moments when he was guilty stricken. But it was getting better as time was passing by, in terms of his ninja training it was finally time for him to start learning some proper ninjutsu.

Naruto was standing on the training ground behind the Mansion and was looking at Itachi, who said that he was going to show him how to use first true Katon jutsu that were the pride of Uchiha clan, along with few basic Raiton ones.

"Katon chakra is one of the most dangerous types of chakra and can burn your throat and lungs if improperly handled. It's created in your lungs and channeled through your throat, where it takes desired shape. Too little chakra and it won't ignite, too much and it will burn your throat." Said Itachi looking at Naruto. "You need to estimate how much you will need and use such amount of chakra to perform it, for example _Endan_ will require far less than _Gokakyou_ and so on. That was the reason why I wanted you to work on your chakra control, so that you wouldn't get burned by playing with fire or lightning. So you can choose two from following ones _Gokakyou_ , _Hosenka_ , _Endan_ , _Ryuuka_ and _Shouidan_ , they're all C-rank Katon ninjutsu and almost everybody in Konoha knows at least one or two from this list."

"What about _Gokakyou_ , _Hosenka_ and _Ryuuka_." Asked Naruto, knowing well that he would need two of those to pass Uchiha rituals of becoming full clan member, which were during Vernal Equinox, which would be in next year as it was already after this year one.

Uchiha were heavily connected with sun and fire as Katon jutsu had the greatest power when sun was in the sky, so they celebrated the moment when the days started to lengthen, which meant that Vernal Equinox and Summer Solstice were of the great importance and during them were one of the greatest Uchiha feasts. Other important feast was held in remembrance of pact signed between Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama, one that created Konohagakure no Sato and was the impulse to create other villages, but it was celebrated in the whole village.

"Why not." Said Itachi and looked at Naruto. "As you propably already see Gokakyou creates large ball made out of fire. Seals are as follows Tiger → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger. When done properly it will create large fireball, somewhere between twenty and thirty feet..."

Few hours later Itachi walked into one of dango shops which were usual meeting place of his small group of friends. He walked towards them and slipped into his seat, where he slumped. Which got attention of everybody there, as he was hard to tire and rarely showed how exhausted he was.

"What happened?" Asked Kakashi, when he saw how Itachi looked.

"Naruto happened." Managed to say Itachi "I thought that twins were bad, he is way worse."

"Another wild chase all over the village?" Asked Kurenai, getting Itachi attention.

"I thought it was obvious he was adopted by my father into Uchiha clan." Said Itachi "I was training with him Katon manipulation and his Sharingan since he has fully evolved one and I almost exhausted my chakra reserves."

"You aren't the first that got tired out by Uzumaki." Said Kakashi "You forgot that I had same questionable pleasure, since Kushina-sensei was wife of Yondaime and well, she had a lot of chakra."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kurenai

"Uzumaki have huge chakra reserves, their average chunin has more that our average Kage." Explained Kakashi "That's without any boosts to it in terms of bijuu. Naruto is what? Eight or nine, give or take few months. So he might have as much chakra as high jonin, maybe borderline Kage."

"You are right." Sighed Itachi "He can go for, last time it was I believe, thirty or forty full power Gokakyou and he is still able to fight. I wish luck jonin that will be his sensei." When Itachi said that even Anko managed to drop her dango and looked at him in shock. While Kakashi only nodded as it was something he was used to, he had seen enough of Uzumaki to know that it was something normal for them.

"That's a lot." Managed to say Asuma, a little shocked by such amount of chakra.

"Give him few years to grow and get working relationship with Kyubi." Said Kakashi "He will be a chakra powerhouse, huge one."

"But his Academy records are obnoxious." Said Kurenai

"Were obnoxious." Corrected her Itachi "It seems that small and pleasant talk with few people fixed them."

"Itachi-kun" Said Anko, getting his attention. "You were the one responsible for those seven alive and one dead dropped in T&I in the middle of night?"

"Alive yes." Admitted Itachi "Dead one woke up wrong person and got saber into his stomach. It seems that they didn't learn that trying to kidnap sensor is a bad thing."

"Sensor?" Asked Kurenai "Who the hell is sensor there?"

"Naruto." Said Itachi, quietly and making sure that not many heard him. "He propably doesn't realize he is one, but he is rather good at it and that was the case. He was surprised when asleep and from what I guessed he did that purely on instincts."

"Not bad." Said Kakashi, while slowly sipping his sake.

Itachi talked for few more minutes with his friends and some of them were in the past his team-mates, after he retreated into Uchiha district to get some sleep, as he needed to wake up early to be ready to go on a mission. First one in six or seven weeks, as previous ones were spent on training his brothers, which he didn't considered so annoying now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Review Corner:**

-Guest – Kekkei Genkai part – It is Konoha so they won't know about those Kekkei Genkai or won't remember, not to mention that clans guard such secrets viciously and won't share this knowledge willingly.

-Desultorynights – grammar yes I know, when I saw it today and read once again I couldn't believe how many mistakes I didn't see when proofreading it, will be fixed by the end of this week.

-yuzukikuran476 – pairings will be hinted, but nothing too sure until Shippuden, maybe only Shisui one, don't know yet as there is going to be a longer time skip or not

-bankai777 – Don't know yet

-greenblue22 – Yes, I decided to slow it down as it didn't sit well with me and I think it was a great idea. I greatly enjoy writing this story

 **A/N – I have over eleven written chapters so I will spoil you a little with two chapters in one day, also Hokage's Heir should he ready in two or three days.**

It was the time for usual staff meeting at the Academy to discuss progress made by students and how well they fared. But also to consider dropping few people out of it as they weren't suited for the life of shinobi or weren't meeting expectations and were failing their exams. This one was going to be rather interesting one as there was an anomaly, for a lack of better word that would describe it.

They all met in their usual meeting room and all of them looked at data sheet about one person, that up until recently was dead last, yet now was almost tied for top spot of his class. Which was a really weird, no extremely weird situation as it happened rarely and none of those instructors remembered such situation in their lifetime.

It seemed that something pushed him and gave him reason to train and learn or maybe someone gently suggested to treat him fairly. It was mostly the second thing, but nobody was going to admit that, at least not yet. Threat that Itachi made and later one made by Hokage were rather pointed one and nobody wanted to test his luck against those two people. Most of them remembered what Sandaime was able to do on the battlefield and well Itachi, was just Itachi, son of Uchiha Fugaku and prodigy of his clan, not to mention one of the youngest ANBU Captains.

"Iruka-san it seems that you class is doing well." Said one of instructors, looking over papers of class taught by Umino Iruka. He was the lucky or unlucky one to get two sons of Uchiha Fugaku and heirs of almost every single important clan in Konoha. Not to mention some important civilians, which meant that everybody was looking at his class and was checking results he was getting.

"Yes" Agreed Iruka "Naruto and Sasuke are competing for the first spot and Sakura is competing with Hinata for top kunoichi. It seems that Naruto has changed during the year, he is more motivated and actually knows something which originally was a huge surprise for me. In taijustu he is almost as good as Sasuke and it is hard to say which one of them is better, most of their taijustu fights end with a draw. Academics wise Sasuke is better than Naruto, but the gap is rather small. Overall last exams results are interesting, Sasuke scored ninety seven percent, while Naruto ninety five, practical one was almost the same, but it was ninety eight and ninety seven. I would say they are ready to graduate early, if they wished to do so."

"What about the rest of your class?" asked Headmaster, while on his own looking through data about them and most of them were performing in a way he was expecting them to perform. Nothing too crazy and nothing too bad.

"Most of clan children are trying to catch up to those two and are faring rather well, civilian ones are good, but it's obvious there is gap between them and clan ones. I would say three or four of them will drop out of the Academy at the end of this year." Said Iruka and Headmaster only nodded, such thing was expected.

"So how is Naruto settling into Uchiha clan?" Asked Hokage, looking at Uchiha Fugaku when they were sitting in Hokage's office discussing certain law and it diverted onto topic of Naruto.

"Quite good." Said Fugaku "He and Sasuke are at least civil towards each other and he and Itachi liked each other. Which honestly speaking I'm no surprised about that. Especially since Itachi was the one that taught him our fighting style and some of ninjutsu."

"Good" Said Hokage, while smoking his usual tobacco "It seems he is settling in nicely and council will let us live. They tried to say something about him being unworthy to be there, but they were silenced by me."

"Also other Uchiha are at least friendly towards him, clan council knows who he is, but they keep that a secret as we don't want even more assasins after him. If you allow it, Itachi will go with Naruto, Sasuke and Shisui on an extended training trip, so that they are back once Academy starts for another year, give or take few weeks. He said that he wants to train them without watching out for spies and troubles, there is also the thing that some things are better to be trained in private and with secrecy." Said Fugaku

"Since Itachi and Shisui are ANBU I don't see any reason why they shouldn't be allowed to do that." Said Hokage "I will give them another break from duty and they will be allowed to train them outside of the village."

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Said Fugaku nodding lightly and looking out of the window. He was wondering what was going to happen in the future as it wasn't looking good. At least it was looking better than it was looking only days ago and it seemed that everything was going well. Question was what civilian council was going to do as they were known for their stupid decisions and ones that annoyed shinobi.

Naruto dodged kick racing towards his head and rolled out of the way of one that followed it, when he did that he jumped back on his feat and looked at Sasuke who was standing there in the opening stance of Interceptor Fist and was looking at him. They had friendly spar and were fighting each other to vent off frustration, but also to have some fun.

"You fight good." Said Sasuke, grudgingly admitting that Naruto was good in their clan fighting style.

"You too." Only replied Naruto and looked at Sasuke. "Ready for round two?"

Sasuke didn't respond and only charged at Naruto, who smiled when he saw what Sasuke was going to do. He brought his right hand to block the strike and when he did that there was heard loud crash. Sound of bone crashing against bone, rather typical one in taijustu. Naruto tried to kick Sasuke, only for him to stop the kick before it even truly started. That was also the time that allowed Naruto to look into Sharingan of Sasuke and noticed change in it, instead of sole tomoe in one eye there were two and in second there were three tomoe and were spinning madly.

"Looks like you got lucky." Said Naruto, jumping away from Sasuke "Check your Sharingan."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Sasuke, not fully understanding what Naruto meant.

"You unlocked third level of it in one eye." Replied Naruto and Sasuke eyes widened. He took out kunai from his holster and looked at it, to see image reflected on a surface of it. When he did that he was able to see his crimson red eyes. There it was in right eye there were three tomoe, while in left one only two, but still it counted.

"Thanks" Said Sasuke knowing well that it was forced to evolve thanks to those constant friendly spars with Itachi or Naruto or both of them. They were pushing him to his limits and forcing him to fight at his hardest and that was the usual trigger for evolution of it.

"No problem." Said Naruto looking at him "Shall we continue?"

"Why not." Was the only reply from Sasuke before he charged at Naruto, starting another round of fighting.

On the next day Naruto woke up early as it was a special day, end of school year and beginning of their training trip where they were going to train outside of the village without prying eyes of civilians and shinobi alike following them wherever they went. Shisui was also dropping hints abouts showing them some things that normally weren't taught that early, yet were extremely useful to know and have.

Naruto quickly showered and dressed in light clothes with some armor plates over his hands and legs to protect them and allow to use hands to block sword strikes aimed at them. On his back went both of his sabers and katana, they were kept there that harness that Shisui gave him some time ago and so far it looked good. Second katana for the time being got Sasuke as there was no point in it laying in the corner and collecting only dust, when it could be used by someone to greater effect.

When he got out of his room and walked to the dining room, he saw Itachi and Sasuke already there. Itachi wearing his jonin vest, which was rather weird for him as he usually wore his ANBU armor or no armor at all as he didn't like this bulky vest which limited his movements and it wasn't really suiting his fighting style, which was based on speed, agility and technical strikes, rather than strength and tanking blows coming his way.

"Morning" Said Itachi, when he saw him.

"Morning Aniki" Only replied Naruto, sitting at his usual place at the table and quickly eating his breakfast.

"Eager to go on that training?" Asked them Fugaku, who just entered and only received nods in response from them who were too busy eating to answer him.

"I will be waiting for you with Shisui at the entrance of the Academy." Said Itachi, looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Okay" Said Naruto, finished what he was eating, grabbed his gear, walked out of the room and down the stairs. He was quickly joined by Sasuke who was wearing similar gear, but only had one sword, instead of three that Naruto had on his back. When they arrived at the Academy they took their seats in the back of the room, where they were able to watch over the room and discreetly take a nap without getting attention. When Naruto received his sheet with questions, he raised his eyebrow at it and his Sharingan glowed for a moment, breaking through badly placed illusion. When he did that, he was finally able to see proper version of a test and he was able to solve it without any problems, or more correctly without any major problems.

Next was first part of practical exam, that is throwing part of it and for that they were taken outside of the Academy, where would be also held last part of the exam. Taijustu fights and based upon those who three factors they would receive final grade. Not passing one of those three didn't cause dropping out, person needed not to pass two of them to be dropped out of the programme.

For throwing practice they were aligned in front of targets that were thirty feet away from them and on which was painted small bullseye, hitting which would grant more points. Average result was around five or six hits out of ten tries, while heirs usually scored around seven to ten. Naruto and Sasuke lazily scored ten each and all of them hitting bullseye, which was a little shocking to other people there as they didn't expect such accuracy from those two, they knew they were good, but not that good.

After that part they walked to large ring filled with sand, it was typical place for taijustu fights and this time actually weapons were allowed to be used. Iruka knowing that Naruto or Sasuke were going to demolish anybody that was placed against them, decided to simplify things and set them against each other as he knew that wouldn't cause too much damage.

Sasuke and Naruto walked onto the sand of the arena and looked at each other, their Sharingan slowly spinning and looking at each other. Searching for any flaws in katas, holes in defense or simply advantages that could be used. Naruto charged at Sasuke who simply stood where he was and blocked punch that came his way. When he did that, he used his leg to try to kick Naruto. Whose eyes widened in surprise when he saw what was going to happen, he managed to jump away, just barely avoiding the hit and sighed in relief as that was way too close for his taste.

He decided to be more careful with what he was doing and charged at Sasuke, this time watching carefully for any nasty traps or surprises that could be used by Sasuke against him. They were fighting on the flat ground and there weren't many things he could use against him, but there were still some things he could do.

Sasuke punch almost connected with Naruto jaw, when he disappeared into a flock of crows, scaring other people and only annoying Sasuke who only needed moments to tear that genjutsu apart. When he did that, he was forced to roll out of the way of incoming shuriken and kunai thrown by Naruto at him.

"Did you really think that genjutsu would do anything against me?" Asked annoyed Sasuke, when he brought his own kunai to deflect those projectiles and was looking at Naruto with some curiosity.

"It did what it was supposed to do." Said smirking Naruto from behind Sasuke and at the same time Sasuke heard unmistakable sound of shuriken that was getting close to him and before he had a chance to react, wire attached to the shuriken circled few times around his body which nicely tied him and threw him onto the ground. "Also it was double layer genjutsu."

"Ugh" Said Sasuke, struggling against the wire that tied him. "Last time you didn't know how to do that. How did you learn it?"

"Shisui-nii was training it and he showed me how to do that." Replied Naruto and loosened the wire, allowing Sasuke to get up and dust off his clothes from all that dust and sand that covered them. There was a reason why they were usually training Interceptor Fist inside of the building, it could get dirty if done outside and when inside they could do that without watching out for people passing by.

"It seems that Naruto has won." Said Iruka, once Sasuke freed himself out of the wire and was standing next to Naruto, who looked rather smug and happy. They walked towards the rest of the students and before they could comfortably sit there, they felt someone's touching their shoulder. Both of them looked at the same time and saw Itachi standing there.

"Good fight." Said Itachi, who for last ten minutes was watching them. "I don't think there is a reason for you to stay any longer. Let's go, before dusk I would like to be at the Valley of End."

"What are you doing?" Shouted one of instructors, when he noticed what was going to happen. "You can't do that."

"I can do that." Said Itachi "I'm for your knowledge one of elite jonins and ANBU Captains, so I know what I can do and what I cannot and this is something that I know I can do."

"Of course Itachi-sama" Said that chunin, who got a lot smaller under withering gaze of Itachi. That was one of more positive effects of having Sharingan, people rarely dared to look into the eyes of Uchiha. They knew they risked a lot by doing that, especially when Uchiha was annoyed with them or angry and in such situations eye contact could be used to place genjutsu.

"Itachi-sama?" Asked Sasuke, not believing what he was hearing. "I can't believe that."

"Believe it." Only said Itachi "I rarely use my position to get something done, but that was the case here."

"Aniki where are we going?" Asked Naruto as they were running through the forests surrounding Konoha and towards north.

"Valley of End" Replied Itachi "There is old Uchiha hideout there and we will be safe there, also we will be able to train without too much of disturbances. Shisui left before we did so we need to catch up to him."

"How long we will need to get there?" Sasuke asked the most important question, at least from his and Naruto point of view.

"Few hours" Only replied Itachi and kept running, while his eyes were scanning the surrounding for any troubles and enemies. "Unless we will have troubles along the way."

"You honestly don't expect any troubles?" Asked Naruto as they were leaping from branch to branch, with each passing minute getting closer and closer to Valley of End and at the same time further and further away from Konohagakure no Sato.

"I don't expect them." Said Itachi "But it's never a bad idea to look for them."

"So what are our plans for that trip?" Asked Sasuke, his Sharingan spinning lazily and looking for threads.

"Mangekyou Sharingan training for Naruto, Katon and Raiton jutsu for both of you, kenjutsu and general training." Said Itachi as he leaped towards their target which was a rather hard not to notice.

Few hours later when sun was hiding behind the horizon they appeared on a high ridge overlooking the Valley of End and massive statues of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara, between them was majestic waterfall created during fight between them. It was here where the village took its final shape and a place of last fight between those two greatest shinobi of their time. Madara was slain during it and Senju Hashirama emerged as a winner of it.

"It's magnificent" Weakly said Naruto when he saw those sculptures and the waterfall between them, sound of crashing water easily reaching them where they stood. They could see clouds of foam all over the waterfall as falling water was hitting one below.

"It is" Agreed Itachi "But now we need to get down the slope and towards hideout which is placed there."

They jumped down the slope, jumping from ledge to another and with each jump getting closer to the level of the lake below them, when they were only few meters above the surface of it. They felt moisture quickly covering their bodies and clothes, it was so humid here that it was almost visible. When they were on the shore of the lake below, Itachi led them towards small fissure running along the slope. They walked towards it and when they were closer they were able to see that it was something more than a normal fissure, it looked like human made thing and when they entered it, they saw walls carved out of the bedrock with usage of Katon jutsu.

"That's it" Said Itachi as he showed them entrance to it "It was carved out of stone during Warring Clans period and was used by our clan to train or simply hide inside of it when they needed to rest after a fight. Not many know that, but it has second entrance that leads to the training field on the ground in the forest."

"Cool" Said Naruto as he walked forward and into the fissure. When they walked few meters into the slope of the canyon, they were able to see rectangular shaped corridors and rooms there. On the walls were crude drawn symbols of Uchiha clan, along with torches slowly burning and providing necessary light. It took them a while to find a room where was Shisui, who arrived here before them and was currently training taijustu katas, trying to correct any flaws that could be in them.

"Aniki what are we going to do?" Asked Naruto, when he was sitting with Itachi on the floor of one of smaller training rooms in that hideout.

"Meditate." Only replied Itachi "And talk about something that was kept hidden from you until you are ready to use it."

"What's that?" Asked Naruto, excitement visible in his voice.

"Kyubi chakra" Quietly said Itachi "Your mother was a jinchuuriki of Kyubi before you were and when she went into labor, seal keeping him sealed in her weakened and someone released Kyubi moments after you were born. Your father managed to beat Kyubi, but he was forced to seal him into you."

When Naruto heard those words, he sobered a lot and looked at Itachi, wondering what to think about it and how he should react about it. For a moment he was angry at his father for doing what he did, but after a moment he calmed down and lightly nodded in understanding. Since the moment he started living with Uchiha clan, he was learning their customs and code of honor, and that thing was according to it. If you can't sacrifice your own things, do not ask anybody to do that for you.

"It actually makes some sense, those names and attacks without a reason." Said Naruto with small frown."Blaming me for deaths from that October and so on. I'm angry at him for what he did, but he really didn't have any choice in that matter. I guess it will be a power like every other that I need to control."

"No" Said Itachi "It will try to fight you for control, at least until you force him to work with you, but you have advantage over him. Sharingan, to be exact Mangekyou as it can control him and thus convince to cooperation. I want you to start meditating, slow down your breath, clear your mind and calm down. When you do that, reach for second source of chakra, orange in color."

Naruto slowly nodded and calmed himself down, he remembered calming techniques he learned so he slowed down his breath and started removing one thought after another from inside of his mind. So that he could only focus on his chakra and flow of it, he seemed to be in such state for minutes, while inside of Naruto mind it seemed like hours and days had passed. It took him some time to fully clear it from all of unimportant thoughts and clean it, when he was done with it, he focused on flow of his chakra.

Naruto chakra had to his big surprise two sources, one his natural chakra core and second, way bigger than first and that one was also amber/orange in color and it seemed like it was also supplying chakra into his chakra system, not just being there.

"I found it." Said Naruto after his eyes snapped open, he looked at Itachi who nodded.

"Good" Said Itachi "Now is the hard part. Making contact with guest in your body and befriending him.

Naruto lightly nodded and once again closed his eyes, this time he pulled onto source of that orange chakra. When he did that he noticed he fell into deep, dark and damp sever. He looked around, his eyes snapping into Sharingan form. He saw orange or more properly red hue coming from one direction and he walked towards the source of that hue, when he got there he saw giant gate with bars set in it. Behind it, he saw pair of large, red eyes glowing menacingly, they were slitted and in them was visible cunning and intelligence, but also ancient age of creature.

"It seems that my jailer has decided to visit me." Growled voice that sent chills down Naruto spine. It was so full of malice, anger and hate that it was impossible to believe.

Before Naruto could respond there appeared two people, Itachi stood to Naruto right and in front of them appeared ghost of Namikaze Minato, who looked at them in wonder, trying to remember what happened. Minato snapped his fingers and all of them, excluding Kyubi landed in more comfortable looking room, without rambling and shouts coming from that overgrown furball.

"Naruto good to see you." Said Minato and looked at Itachi "Good to see you, too Itachi-kun."

"What are you doing here?" Bluntly asked Itachi, not believing his own eyes. "You are supposed to be dead."

"Yes and no." Said Minato as he grimaced "When I was dying, I transferred all of my remaining chakra into the seal, so that I could be an imprint and talk with you and Kyubi. It seemed you grew up Itachi-kun and that you Naruto unlocked your Sharingan. How much time it was since that October?"

"Nine" Said Itachi "I brought Naruto here so he could safely work with Kyubi, but it seems that you have it covered."

"Good to see you, sochi" said Minato softly, looking at Naruto who simply stood there. "I see that you got adopted by Fugaku and that you have fully matured Sharingan, which means that life treated you harder than I hoped for."

"You won't understand what I had suffered." Shouted Naruto and attacked Minato, who caught his punch without any effort.

"Believe me." Said Minato softly, trying to calm down and comfort Naruto. "I can imagine what you have suffered."

It took Minato over thirty minutes to calm down Naruto, as his fiery Uzumaki temper flared and he looked at Minato with hate and anger. Minato just sighed and looked at Itachi with knowing look preparing for incoming barrage of attacks. When they were done, Naruto was somewhat exhausted.

"Now since we are done." Said Minato, looking at Naruto who laid on the ground, panting. "I want to say sorry for sealing Kyubi in you, but there is much more to that story. When I was sealing him, he offered to protect you, since he knew the one that ripped him out of Kushina-chan was going to try to do that once again. Not to mention he said he sensed something special in your chakra."

"Tou-san what are you going to do with him?" Asked Naruto, not fully understanding what was going to happen.

"I'm going to remove the seal, thus allowing you and him to work together." Said Minato and once again snapped his fingers. They were back to that sever, which lightened up a bit and full form of Kyubi was visible with his gigantic nine tails and rabbit ears. "Kurama behave yourself or I will be forced to put back the seal, we both know that I left several precautions. Just in case."

"I will, Yondaime-sama." Said Kurama and bowed his head lightly as a sign of respect towards Naruto and Namikaze Minato. Minato walked to the seal keeping the gate, ripped it apart and turned the key that was behind it. After that he glowed and disappeared in huge ball of light, forcing them to shade their eyes.

"So you are going to work with me?" Naruto asked looking at Kyubi

"Yes" Said large fox and looked at Naruto "As I don't like it I need to do that. For my own sake too. I will give you chakra when you will need it, I will help you and I will protect your mind from probes and attacks."

"Cool" Said Naruto and looked at Itachi "What are you doing here and how did you get here?"

"I'm just watching it and I'm thanks to my Sharingan." Said Itachi and saw wave of orange chakra approaching him quickly. "I'm getting out, now." He quickly added.

"Good." Said Naruto

That training trip was going to be fruitful for both, Sasuke and Naruto, they trained a lot, but also had a lot of fun away from the village and without people looking at them and expecting wonders from them, here they could be simply them. Not two prodigy that were expected to accomplish everything they could.

But that didn't mean they weren't training, they did a lot of it, but it was in a way that was less stressing and more enjoyable for them. Not to mention that they had dozens of spars, two on one against Itachi or Shisui, or three on one against Shisui or Itachi, with second one helping them. When the end of holidays arrived, they wished they could be longer as they enjoyed them a lot and wanted for them to lengthen as much as possible.

They changed in appearance, at least partially. Naruto started growing his hair, which were getting longer and he almost looked like his father with his hair. Only difference was that he had most of them pulled into a ponytail with two bangs framing his face so that they wouldn't fall into his eyes. They were sometimes annoying and they could be a dangerous distraction and that wasn't a good thing, not at all. Especially not when in the middle of fight and when madly dodging projectiles. Excluding that not much changed in appearance of Naruto and he mostly looked like he had looked, however it was Sasuke who changed the most. He started wearing some armor plates on his hands and legs to protect them from too hard impact when sparring or fighting and he let his hair grow longer than he previously had them.

They were walking through the forests of Hi no Kuni, getting closer to Konoha when they felt loud feline roar that came from the trees to the north of them. They looked at each other and instinctively took out their weapons, either kunai or sword, whatever was closer. For few moments nothing at all happened, however after brief interlude filled with silence from the trees emerged large white Tiger, with two lightning shaped markings on his cheeks, it looked at Naruto as if he was searching him. Tiger walked silently towards Naruto, claws retracted and was behaving peacefully, when it got close to him it dropped onto the ground large scroll.

"Naruto-sama" Said Tiger, bowing to Naruto "Tiger clan that was always allies of Uzumaki clan, along with Dragons and we wish to give you our contract."

When Naruto heard those words he was stupefied as he knew about summoning contracts and about their importance, yet he didn't expect to receive one so soon. He expected to get Dragons before his chunin exams, but not sooner, yet here were Tigers and were offering him their contract. Looks of shock were visible on the faces of Shisui and Sasuke, while Itachi managed to keep his facade, yet it was glaring obvious that he was as shocked as everybody else was.

"I would be honored." Said Naruto and unrolled scroll that was laying on the ground in front of him, he could see line of names written in blood. He was able to recognize his mother name in last field that was filled, he bit his thumb and let some blood flow, when it was flowing he used it to write his name in blood and left fingerprints of his hand beneath it.

"Done well." Said Tiger looking at Naruto and growled something that was almost impossible to recognize. When he did that on Naruto's left forearm appeared tattoo, it was tattoo of lunging tiger. "Smear your blood across it, channel some chakra and it will summon your personal summon, I'm not one. I was simply a messenger."

After those words Tiger poofed away, leaving four shocked Uchiha standing there and looking at each other, not sure what to do with it. Yet it was real as their Sharingan weren't revealing any genjutsu. Naruto glanced at that tattoo, wondering what to do with it.

"I guess I will see what I will summon." Said Naruto as he smeared blood across the tattoo and slammed his palm onto the ground. When he did that there was a large plume of smoke that covered the area and when it was gone there stood large white tiger with black stripes and violet eyes. Three stripes made rings around eyes of it and it looked rather intimidating and deadly. By what Naruto guessed it weighted well over three or four hundred kilos and was huge. Tip of its tail was swinging lazily as it looked at Naruto curiously.

"Uzumaki Naruto." It said "I'm Seishin, your personal summon and son of Yurei, ruler of our clan."

"I'm pleased to meet you." Politely said Naruto and scratched head of tiger, which nodded approvingly when he felt it.

"You can get to know him while we are getting to Konoha." Said Itachi and Naruto slowly nodded. While his tiger nodded approvingly and soft purr escaped from its mouth.

When our favorite hero returned to Konohagakure no Sato it was early evening and last week of August, which meant days were getting shorter and weather was more rainy and cloudy than usually. But excluding that nothing major changed, only few people glanced at that giant tiger walking alongside Naruto as if he should be there, which usually was a sign of strong bond between summoner and his summon, such bonds were usually based on mutual respect, understanding and friendship as summon that was forced to serve, would do that, but wasn't going to do things as willingly as one that was asked by summoner which treated him well.

"It seems you got all attention you could get, ne?" Itachi asked looking at Naruto, who seemed to ignore all of those stares sent at his summon.

"Nah" Shrugged off Naruto "Seishin is getting it." He added after glancing at tiger walking alongside him, which only softly purred and bowed it's head in agreement, while tip of its tail was slowly swinging, sign that he was relaxed and felt safe.

"This year at the Academy you will be allowed to use jutsu during spars." Said Itachi, looking at that tiger.

"This contract is going to be a curse and a blessing." Said Shisui "You will fully discover meaning of a word fangirls. Especially with your hairs and your summons, which in girls opinion are cute."

"I'm not cute." Huffed Seishin and bared his fangs "I'm one of Tiger Clan and I'm a hunter and a warrior, not a cute cat."

"Sure." Said Itachi "But you will see how girls will react to you. There is a reason why I don't like to let my mask go off my face. Ask Kakashi about his fangirls issues, honestly speaking almost any powerful or famous shinobi have issues with them and you will need to survive three or two more years with them. And later pray not to get one onto your team."

Naruto looked at Itachi as if he was considering in which form and where his ni-san would look better. When he did that behind him appeared image of Shinigami causing Itachi to gulp even more as he knew this could end really badly, at least for him and he wanted to survive this day.

"I didn't say anything." Itachi quickly assured Naruto and watched as Shinigami nodded pleased and content with what happened. "I wonder if you will be able to summon crows as they are not a summoning contract per se."

"He will." Said Seishin looking at Itachi "Technically they aren't a summoning contract, but a part of your clan, however weird it sounds. It's an old loophole, but abused to say the least. Same could be said about Senju and Sarutobi clans and Saru summoning contract."

"Good." Said Itachi and kept walking towards Uchiha district, which looked as good as it usually looked.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – It was supposed to go if Poland won against Portugal, but we still played pretty well so I decided to put this chapter now. It is chapter with pretty big timeskip and certain characters are introduced. First Mangekyou power is also introduced, many would say that Naruto is strong, he is strong, but he doesn't have two things that are more important than pure muscles and chakra. Experience, knowledge, but the most important is still experience. Look at fight between Gaara and Sasuke in chunin exams arc, if only power mattered Sasuke would be crushed to bloody pulp in matter of seconds. Also remember that each fight is unique, a lot depends on luck, fate, weather and thousand and one other thing. No two fights between two fighters are going to be identical, they might be similar, but never exactly the same.**

 **I'm really happy that I got almost 10k of views this month, I never expected so much when I started writing and publishing stories on . I'm grateful for all those reviews and pieces of advice.**

 **Reviews – Seishin, I wouldn't call six hundred pounds or so tiger cute, especially when his fangs can tear your throat apart in matter of seconds. His fangs will be showed in next few chapters as he is going to literally rip apart someone's throat. About Kyubi, he is intelligent being, not a stupid one so he knows well that be either is going to play by the rules or will get forced to do so by Mangekyou that Naruto has. Also seriously think from logical point of view, either you got stuck inside of small cage for the whole eternity, or you can have some freedom if you agree to certain rules. Unless you are narrow-minded idiot you will choose agreeing to those rules.**

Itachi entered Uchiha Mansion followed by his younger brothers and Seishin, who was getting as much attention as Itachi was getting and that was weird as Itachi was magnes for attention of everybody wherever he went.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san! We are back." Itachi said as he entered the building and looked around, nothing changed at all. Wait, one thing changed two small runts appeared out of one of doors and charged at Itachi, hitting him. On whose face appeared small smile.

"Oni-chan!" They shouted when they saw Itachi and who was with him and so far they didn't notice that tiger that was with them, yet was few paces behind.

"Good to see you, too." Said Itachi, getting their attention. They looked almost exactly the same, had long and spiky black hair and were wearing typical Uchiha clothes, they were Uchiha Izuna and Minato, youngest sons of Fugaku and Mikoto, not to mention that they were twins and currently were four years old. Also they were small balls of energy and ones that caused Itachi to mutter things about Uzumaki genes, that were dormant in their family. As they as energetic as Naruto and were way more worse than Naruto.

"Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke" Said Mikoto when she saw them and on her face appeared bright smile as she watched them. "Good to see you back in good health."

"We had fun and found something interesting." Said Itachi, stressing the word interesting.

"Interesting?" Asked Mikoto, her eyebrow rising a little and looking at Itachi.

"Kaa-san" Said Naruto, showing what was tattooed onto his forearm. "Tiger summoning contract."

"You are lucky." She said and noticed large tiger that moved forward and caused Minato and Izuna to jump away in fear. "And I guess that is your personal summon."

"It is." Admitted Naruto and looked at that stood at his side, looking happy and looking around curiously, tasting the air and searching for any threads.

"That tiger is your summon?" Asked Izuna, looking at Naruto and later at that tiger. Not believing if it was true.

"It is." Said Seishin and yawned, showing his full set of rather long and sharp fangs. "And the name is Seishin."

They both quickly nodded, a little afraid of that summon which poofed away moments later, returning to his homeland to rest and have fun with the rest of his family.

"Dinner will be soon." Said Mikoto "You will have time to tell your stories then, now get your gear into your rooms and wash before it."

"Hai" all of them chorused and disappeared in something that looked like shunshin. Rest of the day they spent with family, same as next week as everybody after longer missions that is over month long or ones that were of S-rank was given at least a week of break to rest and relax as they were extremely tiring on both mind and body.

When the holidays ended they were forced to return to Academy for another boring year of it, which mostly meant sleeping through classes or at least trying to do so, while paying some degree of attention to topic of it. Only ones that were worth any attention were practical ones or sparring sessions, during which they were allowed to use ninjutsu and other ninja arts, not only taijustu and weapons.

When brothers entered their class inside of the Academy multiple people looked at them, mostly at Naruto as he looked more and more like Yondaime Hokage and now there was this aura created by him. That he was better, faster, stronger and deadlier than anybody in the room, it was unsettling everybody as they didn't felt too comfortable with him nearby. It especially irritated one from civilian families as they were not thinking well about him, while for shinobi it was only indication of how powerful and strong he was.

Once Iruka entered the classroom, he immediately noticed more wild look of Naruto and that he looked to be even stronger than he was before, if he was going to gauge how strong he was, he would say he was around high genin, if not more. Today was going to show how good he was as they would have mainly sparring sessions with all types of ninja arts allowed. Which was going to make them interesting as he suspected that quite a lot of clan children trained with their clans during break and they could improve a lot as certain clans had a habit of taking their children away from village for some time to relax and train in more enjoyable way than they usually did and such training could be quite fruitful one.

"Welcome back." Said Iruka getting their attention, although some female members of the class kept sending glances at Sasuke, while ignoring Naruto, which was usual thing. "Since today is first day after a break and I know that some of you trained during summer break more than other we will have sparring session on the training ground outside of the Academy. It will create new ranking system inside of class and it will be used during rest of training sessions."

They walked outside to the training grounds and Iruka told them to draw lots, he asked them to read them aloud and when they did that, he scribbled those numbers on piece of paper and thus created schedule of matches.

"First fight will be between Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Naruto." He announced and indicated at the training ground that was cleared for those spars.

"Come on Akamaru!" Shouted Kiba and his ninken barked in agreement, while Naruto simply walked onto training ground, stretching his muscles as he was walking. "I will show you who is better!"

"We will see." Said Naruto and looked at Iruka, waiting for the beginning of fight.

"Begin" Shouted Iruka and jumped out of the way, they shouldn't cause too much damage, but nobody was sure about that.

"Still as loud as you used to be?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrow, he didn't receive any answers only Kiba charged straight at Naruto, who dodged wild slashed, jabs, punches, kicks and even attempts to bite him by Akamaru. However his luck wasn't endless and he miscalculated one slash it it almost plowed through his eyes and into his skull. However before it could reach its designed target something opened inside of mind of Naruto and he knew how to survive.

" _Kamui!"_ Yelled Naruto at the last moment and Kiba attack passed through his as if he wasn't even there, yet image of his body was there. On Kiba face was look of shock and horror. Naruto materialized behind Kiba, his hand clutching right eye from which was generously flowing out a stream of blood. Naruto after that kicked back and hit Kiba in his spine, sending him onto the ground, unconscious. When he did that Naruto looked around, visibly exhausted and blood was still flowing out of his right eye, on sclera of which were visible multiple veins, pulsing with blood as it was flowing through them. Sign of overuse of dojutsu or extremely big amounts of chakra passing through the eye and chakra network there.

"Winner Uchiha Naruto." Said Iruka "Are you alright?"

"Yes" Said Naruto, not caring about that blood as he knew it would stop on its own, sooner or later. He calmed himself down, tied his hair as they got loose during that fight and walked towards place where were sitting Academy students that were watching those spars where he sat near Sasuke.

"You unlocked first power of your Mangekyou?" Sasuke quietly asked Naruto, making sure that only Naruto could hear him as it was the clan only jutsu. Which was furiously guarded by it and even inside of clan it wasn't the best known thing as only few knew about them.

"Yes" Said Naruto "I need to ask you know who about it."

"Go on" Said Sasuke and Naruto nodded

Naruto closed his eyes and focused on Kyubi. "Kurama do you know what was that?"

"That was Kamui." Slowly said Kyubi "It is space-time ninjutsu that gives you ability to move into your private dimension or place things there. Right eye as you discovered sends you there, while left sends things there. The bigger thing, the more chakra needed. You propably used something like strong Rasengan or dozens of clones as it was done instinctively and for the first time it took way more chakra than it should take."

"Thanks." Said Naruto and opened his eyes, which for a moment were red and slitted ones. That is until they morphed back into Sharingan with veins still visible and pulsing with blood. They were itching Naruto and would be such for propably next few hours as they needed to adapt to such strain placed on them.

"Yes, it is one of powers of our dojutsu." Said Naruto looking at Sasuke, who simply nodded. "And it is taxing, I feel like after whole day of training on control of my special chakra."

"Wow" Said Sasuke, looking at Naruto "Any idea why so much chakra was used?"

"Instinctively used and first time activation." Only explained Naruto "At least it's better than what Aniki suffered when he activated his for the first time."

"True" Agreed Sasuke and focused back on fights that were unfolding in front of them.

Rest of the day passed rather calmly as they watched other fights and compared their notes on different fighting styles, how to deal with them and how to use them. After all true power of Uchiha came from Sharingan, which was a main tool for them. To copy various styles and mix them together into one style or to create completely your own style that was only based on one of common styles, such style was Hummingbird Fist of Yondaime.

"Are you sure about doing that?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke, not believing if he heard it right. Such things were extremely rare and now they were almost forgotten. They were sitting on the roof of mansion as the sun was hiding behind the horizon and it was getting late. It was one of better points to see the sunset or sunrise as it was one of the highest buildings in this part of the village.

"Yes" Slowly said Sasuke "We both know that we are brothers in all but blood and this will only strengthen us. I also want to say sorry for my earlier treatment of you. So that is my apology."

"Honestly speaking." Said Naruto "I'm quite shocked by this, I never expected it, especially from you."

"Well, you are my brother for both good and bad." Said Sasuke uncomfortably twirling kunai between his fingers. As they were speaking about one almost forgotten ritual in Uchiha clan. "And I honestly feel bad about my previous treatment of you. If I was going to be honest, you caused a lot good things from my point of view. I actually need to care about my grades and Itachi-nii is actually willing to train me or both of us."

"It seems that I have good influence on many people." Chuckled Naruto when he heard those words "You saw how aniki changed from the time when I was adopted till now?"

"Yes" Sasuke agreed and looked at the blonde sitting to his right. "So, do you agree?"

"I guess I do." Said Naruto and Sasuke nodded. He took his kunai and both he and Naruto placed their palms of it, gently pressing them onto the blade it, to let some blood flow out of their hands and to cover the blade of kunai. After that it was the time for thing that truly mattered in this particular ritual, that is oaths and tattoo that was rather unique and easy to recognize.

"I Uchiha Sasuke, swear to treat this Uchiha Naruto as my blood brother and onto the battlefield to fight at his side." Said slowly Sasuke and his eyes glowed red, sign of his activating Sharingan.

"And I Uchiha Naruto, swear to treat this Uchiha Sasuke as my blood brother and on the battlefield to fight at his side." Said Naruto and at the same time his eyes glowed red, sign of activating Sharingan. After that they placed their bloodied palms on their right arms and did the same chain of seals, it was one of chains taught to every single Uchiha clan member. They went through it and when they did this on their right arms appeared Uchiha fan, with two swords crossed under it. It was one of customs or rituals that showed how close two members of clan were, best example were Itachi and Shisui, such members usually fought together and protected each other. It was so called Sign and Oath of Brotherhood, they were popular even inside of the family as they showed that certain siblings were close to each other, more close to themselves than to other siblings.

Three years later it was finally the moment they awaited from the moment they started the Academy, graduation and placement in teams. Today they sat in their seats for the last time and were waiting for their teacher, Umino Iruka to arrive and give them their hitai-ate, along with telling who was going to be with whom on team.

During that time they changed a lot, Naruto grew up couple of inches and now was just tad over five feet, same as Sasuke. Their clothes didn't change that much, excluding that now Naruto had on his back both katana and both sabers, not to mention that to his left leg was tied second holster, but this one was round and there were three side by side. Those were holsters for scrolls and sealing supplies, also on his left arm he now had new bracelet with few tiger teeth in it, sign that he was Tiger summoner. His canines extended a little as it was one of changes caused by this summoning contract and were extending slightly over his lip. Previously relatively short hairs, now were longer and were extending well beyond shoulder blades, yet they were as spiky and unruly as before, which caused that they looked like giant mane, even if they were tied into ponytail and only two bangs framed his face.

Sasuke was as tall as was Naruto and instead of one of katana of Red Death, now he had new one, but it was also made by Uzumaki blacksmiths back before the fall of Uzushiokage. Hilt of it was completely black and was covered in red silk ribbon, guard of it was round and was shaped to resemble Uchiha Crest. Actual blade was a tiny bit longer than usual katana and was pitch black, sign of extremely good chakra conductivity as the darker it was the more infused with chakra steel was. Scabbard of it was pitch black with simple crest painted on it, but excluding that there were no decorations. His hairs were now as long as were Itachi one and he wore them in similar style as he was wearing them, he preferred that style to the wild mane that Naruto preferred.

-(Flashback On)-

Jonin Commander, ANBU Commander and Hokage sat in one of conference rooms inside of Hokage tower scratching their heads and thinking who to place in which team and with whom, not to mention who should be made jonin sensei of that team.

"One is obvious." Said Hokage, placing on one pile three folders holding data about three genins and on top of that he placed fourth one. Holding data about their sensei. "It is classic Ino-Shika-Cho and their jonin sensei will be my son Sarutobi Asuma."

"Which leaves us with one interesting problem." Said Shikaku "Or maybe even two, Naruto and Sasuke. We all know that they know how to fight as a team so there is a little sense in destroying that team, yet that will unbalance this team quite heavily."

"What about doing typical assault team?" Suggested ANBU Commander "Itachi mentioned a lot of times that they are mostly close to middle range fighters, rather well rounded up, so they would need sensei that would guide them and support kunoichi."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Said Shikaku "About sensei, it should be someone with a lot of jutsu and chakra. As they will be learning new one extremely quickly, so that doesn't leave too many choices. It will be either Uchiha Itachi, Shisui or Hatake Kakashi."

"Shisui or Itachi no, as we generally do not give genin a sensei that is closely related to them." Said Hokage "So it will be Hatake Kakashi, and question is about their last team-mate."

"What about Haruno Sakura?" Asked ANBU picking up her folder "She is top student, or at least was in academics and looks like the best kunoichi in terms of theory. Her physical aspects look like average, but well, Inu will train her."

"The best out of bad." Said Shikaku "I don't see and other good option."

"So team seven will be Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Naruto and Haruno Sakura." Said Hokage putting those folders onto another pile "And last team will be eight, Yuuhi Kurenai, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."

As Iruka read who was placed in teams there were heard shouts of joy and happiness, but when he read who was going to be last member of team seven, heads of two members of it hit their desk as they disliked fangirls.

"Those placements are permanent and they won't be changed." Finished Iruka as he gazed over the class, he felt like he was teaching the best class of this year. "Your sensei will be here anytime soon to pick you up. But before I leave you, I would like to say that I think that you are the best class that I ever taught and I feel proud about what you achieved."

After he said those words he walked out of the room and as he was passing through them, first batch of sensei came in. Teams were walking out one by one, until it was only Team Seven left inside of the room.

"Where is that damned Copycat?" Growled Naruto "It's over two hours late and he is still not here."

"Did you forget what Tou-san and aniki told us about Kakashi?" Asked him Sasuke "After all they told us two days ago who will be our sensei as it was announced three days ago for jonin."

"Right" Sighed Naruto "He is supposed to be two or three hours late and I swear I will skin him alive if he is going to be late even one more minute."

" _Kit, pay more attention to your surroundings he is already here."_ Interrupted him Kurama, who borrowed Naruto senses and was able to spot Kakashi. But he had an advantage as he was easily able to see the flow of chakra in people, causing most of genjutsu to be useless against him.

"What? Kurama are you sure about that?" Asked Naruto aloud, thankfully Sakura didn't notice it as she was too focused fawning over Sasuke, who seemed a little annoyed by that attention and his eyes narrowed when he heard Naruto as he knew about his guest.

" _Yes"_ Said Kyubi and left Naruto to his own business.

" _Genjutsu – Kai!"_ Said Naruto as he pushed out of his body massive wave of chakra and his eyes snapped into Sharingan. When wave of chakra left his body and charged into the room, it broke genjutsu placed by Kakashi on himself, shocking him a little as he didn't expect that kind of things to happen to him. He was even more shaken when he felt how much chakra was used by Naruto, as it looked that he pushed so much that some jonin would be envious about what he did.

"Since you have found me, meet me on the roof in three minutes." Said Kakashi, before disappearing in shunshin, followed by Sasuke and Naruto. They arrived on the roof moments later after Kakashi and looked at him. "Shunshin? Fully matured Sharingan and in Naruto case Mangekyou? Summoning contract? Two chakra natures? Trained in kenjutsu? Did I miss something?" Said Kakashi as he looked at two of his students, ones that were already called prodigies which was interesting choice of word to describe them.

"No, I don't think you missed anything." Said Sasuke

"Nope" Agreed Naruto as he looked at Kakashi in wonder, it seemed this time he did his homework as he was supposed to do.

"Good." Said Kakashi and at the same time Sakura appeared. "Since all of us are here. We can begin. Introduce yourselves, you start Sakura."

"Maybe you should start sensei." Said Sakura looking at Kakashi who slowly nodded.

"Name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes, few dislikes, multiple hobbies and few dreams." Said Kakashi lazily and looked at Sakura "Pinky your turn."

Male members of team seven guessed her whole introduction before she even started it and when it was over they wanted to puke, she was damned fangirl and that was the worst kind of shinobi that could ever exist as they were pretty much useless.

"Next is Blondie." Said Kakashi pointing at Naruto

"I'm Uchiha Naruto, I like reading books, drawing, my family and training. I dislike traitors and those who leave comrades behind. My hobby is reading and training, my dream is to become a Hokage."

"Blackie your turn." Said Kakashi, looking at Sasuke who had almost the same introduction as Naruto. Once it was over Kakashi looked over his team, gaze sweeping over each face. "Meet me on training ground seven in fifteen minutes, we will start our training there."

After Kakashi said those words he disappeared in plume of smoke, leaving stupefied genin to try to figure out what the hell had happened to them and where was training ground seven. They looked at each other, jumped down onto the street below them and went searching for training ground they were supposed to find. It took them over ten minutes of looking around and running, trying to find the field as quickly as possible.

When they got onto the field they saw that it was a large cleaning surrounded by deep and dark forests, through one side of clearing was passing small river and in the middle of it were three tree stumps with signs of heavy usage as there were multiple scars and burns visible on their surface, effects of years upon years of shinobi training. There was also kunai shaped obelisk there, made out black stone with multiple names engraved upon the surface of it. Those were names of shinobi that lost their lives during their service to Konohagakure no Sato. In the middle of it stood Kakashi with his book pulled out and reading it lazily, he seemed like he didn't care about what was happening all around him.

While in truth he was carefully watching them, analyzing them and assessing their strengths and weaknesses. First thing that caught his attention was red dress of Sakura, along with her hairs, which were going to be a problem. When he assessed all of those things he decided it was enough of show and time for true beginning of training.

"Good that you are on time." Said Kakashi, when he closed and pocketed his book. He was getting serious with them. "I was given this team to continue legacy of Team Seven. But so far you are just brats, not a proper genin. Let's start with you Sakura." When Kakashi said those words he received looks, that he last time received when he was training ANBU recruits, oh those were good old times. He remembered seeing Itachi cursing his name for ordering him, prodigy of the great Uchiha clan, to find and patch all holes in the walls of Konoha.

"You are excellent academics and theory wise, also you have perfect chakra control." Said Kakashi getting her attention and she beamed with pride when she heard those words "But your taijustu style is obnoxious, your chakra capacity is extremely low, you can make only two _Bunshin_ , one _Henge_ , three _Kawarimi_ for fifteen minutes, which is bad. Next your weapon handling skills are theory wise good, but practical side is bad." When Kakashi finished Sakura was red with anger and on her forehead appeared vein that could burst open and her mouth started to open.

Before she could say anything Kakashi glared at and she closed her mouth with audible click. "Good" he said and looked at Naruto "Now it's time for Naruto. Good shinobi with so much chakra that Kage would be envious, decent control of it, two elemental chakra types, Sharingan, good weapon handling, basics of fuinjutsu, extremely good evasion skills and summoning contract." When Kakashi stopped saying advantages of Naruto as a shinobi Naruto was nodding approvingly, while Sakura looked at him enviously. "Now on the other hand, he has famous fiery temper of Uzumaki no Ichizoku, first doing something and later thinking about it and consequences of what he was doing, not to mention that his genjutsu are bad. Assuming we don't speak about genjutsu placed by Sharingan as those are scary thing."

Kakashi looked at his squad and saw that Naruto didn't react at all to him listing all of his disadvantages, he only nodded as if he already knew them, which wasn't a huge surprise. Like he knew them or at least suspected them from training with the clan and on his own.

"Last, but not least Sasuke." Said Kakashi looking at older Uchiha out of two he had. "On a good side, decent control of chakra, two elemental chakra types, Sharingan, good weapon handling and some genjutsu knowledge. On the other hand you have problems controlling your temper and your chakra capacity could be better."

When Kakashi was done with naming all of those flaws his students looked like they were going to murder him, slowly and painfully. But that was expected after such thing, nobody liked to have their flaws pointed out, especially not publicly.

"Ma, ma, don't be so hasty." Said Kakashi, looking at his students "There is much legacy to be carried by this team and its name. Naruto can you tell us who was on the first generation of team seven?"

"Sarutobi Hiruzen that is Sandaime Hokage and his two advisers Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura under Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobirama." Said Naruto.

"Correct." Nodded Kakashi and looked at Sakura "Who was on the next generation of it?"

"Densetsu no Sannin." Said Sakura as she took pride in her academics "Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru under Sarutobi Hiruzen."

"Sasuke who was on the next generation of that team?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"Namikaze Minato, Hyuuga Hiashi and Nara Yoshino under Jiraiya." Said Sasuke and Kakashi only nodded.

"Correct." Said Kakashi and looked at them "And last generation was under Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage. It was me, Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin. Team Seven was always pride of Konoha and I was asked to turn you into such. You will curse my name, but I will train you to be the best shinobi you can be or I will be damned."

"So what that means?" Asked Sakura, unaware of what was going to happen.

"Let the training begin." Said Kakashi and that was beginning of pain and suffering for all of them, even Sasuke and Naruto who were used to training with Itachi and Shisui were surprised by what was the meaning of training in the eyes of that jonin.

At first it looked innocently, Kakashi told them to ran laps around the training field. That wouldn't be bad, but running twenty laps with chakra blocked, being tied together and with all kinds of weapons launched at you was... unpleasant. That is putting that lightly, in truth it was extremely tiring and exhausting thing to do. They were forced to dodge kunai, shuriken, senbon, swords, knives, sickles, sabers, spears, arrows and thousand and one weapon not many of which they were able to name.

When they were done with that they were covered in scratches, minor cuts, grime and all kind of dust and grass, not to mention that they were laying on the grass there, utterly exhausted. And that was only the beginning of their torture for the day, next on the agenda were physical exercises, starting with sets of push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, squats and other exercises designed to strengthen their bodies.

"Now since we are done with first part of the training." Said Kakashi getting their attention "It is time for lunch, this time I decided to get you lunch to show what you should eat as a life of shinobi is exhausting." He handed them bento boxes with their lunch, they opened them and looked what is inside.

"You want us to eat it?" Asked Sakura after a moment, when she saw what was inside and it took her a moment to process the data. Everything inside looked like it was providing a lot of energy.

"Yes" Said Kakashi and noticed her building up protests "Shinobi needs between 3000-5000 calories per day, depending on type of mission, chakra capacity and day. So you need to eat this."

She wanted to protest, but she reluctantly nodded when she noticed that rest of her team didn't have similar qualms about eating their lunches and happily dug in. Next thing after their lunch and moment of rest was taijustu training. Sasuke and Naruto thought it would be an easy thing for them, but they were so wrong about this. He was slave driver and perfectionist till it was well into the night he was watching them going from kata of it to another kata and correcting any and all flaws of them and mistakes made by them. Brunt of his attention got Sakura, but boys weren't completely spared from his attention, they simply got less of it as they learned it from Itachi or Shisui, not to mention other clan members and they had a lot of opportunities to practice their skills in it. Soon there was going to be small tournament inside of clan and they were going to use some of those abilities during it.

When they were done with their training it was well over eleven in the night and they were exhausted, in best shape was Naruto, but that was the advantage of Uzumaki genes, mixed with Senju and Uchiha ones. Those three lines had a lot of chakra and addition of it from Kyubi wasn't small, not to mention that fox was providing healing factor rarely seen. Which was able to heal dislocated bones or torn muscles in matter of hours, if not even faster.

"That was pretty good day of training." Said Kakashi once training was over and they were walking back to the center of the village. "I will come with you as I need to speak with your parents about certain things. Since Sakura your house is the closest one I will start with you."

Sakura nodded, but Kakashi easily picked up tensed muscles and slight nervousness she was trying to hide, but against ANBU or former one it wouldn't work. They were trained to pick up such things and hiding them from them was usually pointless. Unless someone was really good at hiding things and not showing a single sign of hiding them. They arrived in front of Haruno household...


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived in front of Haruno household and Kakashi let the kids stay a little behind as he knew that a sign of two Uchiha with blazing Sharingan wasn't the best first thing to be seen as Sasuke and Naruto were using them to clearly see in darkness. He thought about what he knew about Haruno family, from what he knew they were one of the merchant families and migrated here in early days of Konoha, they had close ties with the court and neighboring countries. Not to mention that they had one of seats on the council, which was annoying or at least could be.

After few moments doors were opened by a short woman with rather nice looking body, with green eyes and pink hairs that were neatly tied. She didn't even notice Kakashi or other members of his team, she only saw Sakura there.

"Sakura! What have I told you? You are not allowed to stay outside after ten in the evening. It's improper and not becoming a maiden of the Haruno household. Really what will our acquaintances think?" The woman was looking at Sakura with reprimanding and unimpressed gaze as if she was thinking it was a worst thing her daughter could do. Finally she noticed presence of jonin and rest of his team. "Thank you Ninja-san for returning my wayward daughter." She only gave shallow bow that was required by formality, but nothing else, once she did that she turned back to Sakura to continue dressing her down and berating. But before she could do that, Kakashi decided to step in as he didn't like direction in which it was going. She wanted to stop one of his students from becoming a ninja? Not going to happen on his watch.

"Haruno-san." Said Kakashi getting older Haruno attention "I'm afraid that there must have been some sort of gap in the communication as you had not been informed that your daughter Sakura had passed her genin test and as such she is now one of shinobi of Konoha." When Kakashi said those words Mebuki looked somewhat startled, but after a moment on her face appeared look of shock and disbelief. She tried to interrupt him, but he wasn't going to allow her to do that.

"And as an active member of Shinobi Corps Haruno Sakura will be asked to respond to a call from Hokage-sama, Jonin Commander, ANBU Commander or her squad commander at any time of the day or night. It also meant that she can be deployed outside of Konoha for missions ranging from one day to one month, that is until she passes her chunin exam, that she can be deployed for one ranging up to three months or even in extreme cases to six months." As he was speaking look of disdain and shock was almost visible on Mebuki face, it was almost funny to watch, assuming you weren't Sakura.

"So I believe that giving your daughter a curfew will be a hindrance, not to mention that some training sessions will be carried out during night and as such she will be away from home for a whole night."

Kakashi didn't change his casual stance at all, but it was obvious he was dead serious as he didn't take out his trusty book and was using the voice he reserved for annoying people. Taking out his book would undermine his reputation and could push the line a little bit too far, and that wasn't the best thing to do. Not with her. He noticed that she was preparing an answer and he wasn't going to like it.

"There will be no need to assign that kind of missions as I feel that Sakura will come to her senses sooner or later and that kind of training won't be necessary." Once Mebuki said that she gave a beautiful, yet empty smile, one that would fool a civilian, but not a ninja as for some of them, especially ones with dojutsu it was obvious it was an empty smile. She didn't want her daughter to spent the time in the Academy, as she thought it was a waste of time.

"I see." Said Kakashi, before the woman managed to slam the doors in his face. He stopped them and looked at her. "Than I must inform you that she needs to serve in Shinobi Corp at least until reaching the rank of chunin or participating in chunin exams three times." There were two more options, but there was no need for her to know about them as it was safer for everybody mind.

"I see" Said Mebuki "May I at least know with whom she will be on her team?"

"If you wish you can." Shrugged off Kakashi and looked at her "Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Naruto." When Kakashi said second name on woman face appeared look of disdain and horror, but she didn't say a thing. She closed those doors and that was a won battle by Kakashi, but it was only first out of many that were going to be fought between him and Sakura against her mother.

Kakashi looked at his remaining students and jumped onto the roof, motioning for them to follow him there, which they happily did. They stood there, watching Konoha lay to sleep, yet there was always some kind of activity going at all times, some teams were training at night, shinobi were returning and deploying, ANBU were patrolling the village.

"Let's go." He quietly said started running towards Uchiha district, followed by his students, which quickly did that. They passed over the wall that was guarding the district and into it, where he jumped onto ground as he knew they drew some attention with that kind of entrance into it. When Kakashi landed on the ground, people that were around them nodded in his direction with some respect as he was one of the best shinobi of Konohagakure.

"How can anybody expects her to be a good shinobi if she has such rules?" Asked Sasuke "If I remember correctly I didn't have such rule once I turned eight or nine. Not to mention that some training with Itachi was done outside of the village at night."

"She is from civilian family." Explained Kakashi and his students looked at him. "Some of our rules seem weird to them and vice versa.

"I guess that makes some sense." Said slowly Sasuke as they walked through the district, heading towards middle of it and they could see people in happy mood walking around and decorating their homes in preparations for incoming feasts. They entered the mansion and Kakashi didn't even bother to knock as he was often guest inside of it in the past, after all for some time he was Itachi squad Captain and later was Commander of ANBU.

"You trained them well." Kakashi said to Itachi, once he found eldest son of Fugaku "And yet I feel that they are hiding a lot of things from me."

"They are." Said Itachi, looking at the shinobi who was previously his Captain. "You taught me to never show all of my strength to my enemy and I taught them the same thing. If you want to see what they can do, give them tracking exercise. Also there is our small tournament in two days, as usual rest of the team is invited, so I suggest you watch it as I'm going to be fighting one of them."

"I might do that." Said Kakashi "As I know that Asuma and Kurenai will take their teams to watch it for the sake of seeing how typical Uchiha fights."

"It might be educational." Said Itachi, smirking a bit "Especially if Naruto will be forced to use certain style to counter Interceptor Fist, you should know it as certain sensei of yours created it."

"You don't mean he learned Hummingbird and Hiraishin?" Asked Kakashi not believing what he heard.

"Maybe." Replied Itachi keeping his emotions under tight control "You will learn during the tournament."

Kakashi left the Manor deep in thoughts as he knew what those words could mean and it would make those fights really interesting ones to watch. Especially for Sakura as she knew only basic Academy Tiger Fist, which here would be completely useless. Any half decent genin would tear her apart in few minutes, with even first level of Sharingan it would be even faster.

On the next day whole team seven was back on their training field rather early, it was around seven in the morning when they got there and all of them were yawning and trying to stay awake as they were half asleep, after so little sleep during previous night.

"Good that you are here." Said Kakashi walking onto the training field, clearly awake and rather full of energy. "Due to certain events that will happen tomorrow we won't do anything too crazy today."

"What do you mean by those events?" Asked Sakura

"Tournament that is kind of custom and tradition for Uchiha Clan. Solar Solstice will be tomorrow and as such they celebrate it with that tournament and certain other things at night." Explained Kakashi "It can be watched be anybody that wishes to, but participate in it can only Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki or any invited shinobi from other clan. And since Naruto and Sasuke are going to compete in it, while I'm going to take you there to watch it, they need to be well rested before tomorrow, so we will only work on battle tactics, strategy and theory."

After they were done with training for the day it was rather early as Kakashi knew that some celebrations started in the evening of the day before and there was unwritten agreement between clans and Hokage that unless it was a time of war they can recall their shinobi for their clan rituals and feasts and that was the case here.

"Sakura can we speak for a little?" Kakashi asked his female student, when his other two disappeared to take part in clan rituals that already were starting.

"Sure, sensei." Said Sakura and looked at her sensei, who lazily walked towards the village.

"I want to speak about tomorrow. That tournament is sacred thing for Uchiha and was for Namikaze, so be on your best behavior and I will be at eight in the morning at your home to pick you up to take you there. Since Naruto and Sasuke are sons of Fugaku-sama we will be sitting in box reserved for clan head family and close associates of it so be mindful to who you speak as there will be propably whole elder council of clan, maybe Hokage or his heir and Fugaku-sama with rest of his family. So while Naruto will simply ignore being called baka, there it won't be that well tolerated, after all he is third in line to take headship of his clan."

"I understand." Slowly said Sakura

"Good" Said happily Kakashi "On the brighter note, it will be a great occasion to learn and see how experienced shinobi fight as there will be fighting all kinds of shinobi, from genin to jonin, some of them are borderline Kage. I'm mostly curious to see how well will fare Shunshin no Shisui against Naruto as both of them are speed demons."

Sakura only nodded and hurried to her home to read some things that she was given to, but also to relax and later meet with Ino and exchange new gossips and rumors.

Whole younger generation of Uchiha clan was gathered on one of biggest training field inside of district, they were there to be sworn as full members of clan, with all rights and privileges of being one. But also to pass initiation rites of becoming 'true' Uchiha, that is to show that they could perform two jutsu. _Hosenka_ and _Gokakyou no Jutsu_ which were trademark just of clan and one that were their greatest pride.

"Thee have brought here thou children to become true members of Uchiha clan." Said Kagami, as Fugaku couldn't because he had Naruto and Sasuke there, they missed previous solstices due to their training with Itachi. "Did thee teach them the ways of our clan?"

"We did." Replied parents/guardians

"Did thee explain to them importance of the ceremony?" Asked Kagami, glancing over the faces of those teens and children standing in front of him and priests that were few steps behind him with ash made from wood that was collected from tree that was created by Senju Hashirama as a gift to Uchiha clan during creation of the village.

"We did." Was once again heard and this time gaze of Kagami landed on children and teens in front of him.

"Do thee know the importance of the ceremony?" he asked them, noticing excitation and trepidation visible on their faces. After all it was the most expected ceremony by everybody inside of clan.

"We know." They chorused and now was the tricky part of the oaths sworn, as some members of council didn't approve them.

"Do thee pledge their loyalties to Uchiha clan and head of it?" Asked Kagami

"We do." They replied

"Do thee pledge thou lives to Uchiha clan?" He asked and glanced at their faces, it was obvious they were excited, but they were also determined to swore all of those oaths.

"We do." Was their reply

"Do thee swear to obey the laws and customs of our clan?"

"We do."

"Than by the power granted to me by our ancestors and forefathers." Said Kagami "Declare all of you full members of Uchiha no Ichizoku. So have thee sworn and thou parents were witnesses to it, so mote be it." When he said those words, priests moved forward and gave those members necklaces that were the symbols of clan unity. They weren't anything unusual, they were only small clan crest made out of chakra steel, covered in red and white emalen and placed on silver chain. After that their faces were covered in markings made out of ash, they had ash placed around eyes, on forehead, cheeks and over their nose.

When that part of ceremony was done, they moved to tables set up in loose circle nearby on one of the training fields, it was time for usual feast followed by those initiation rites. As they were eating last rays of sun hid behind the horizon and it was the time for those ceremony as it was the best time to admire displays of Katon jutsu, after all they were the easiest to watch when it was dark. They weren't the most powerful than, but the power of them was a secondary thing during those rituals as an ability to create those fires was more important.

Kagami and two of jonins that were part of Twelve Dragons, that is the most elite and best shinobi of Uchiha clan and fought alongside clanhead and his family. During audiences in Capitol they were his honor guard, they wore armor similar to one wore in the past by Uchiha Madara or Senju Hashirama. They walked to the middle of empty part of the ground, waiting for ones that wanted to test their luck.

It was a signal for those that wanted to try their luck with passing those rites to rise from the table and join them on the swathe of ground in the middle of circle of tables. They aligned themselves in front of those battle scarred shinobi that saw more wars and battles than most of them propably lived. They were usually used as a unit to patch holes in the front, along with guards of other clan heads and under command of one of clan heads.

"You stood here as stood here your fathers before you and their fathers before them stood here. You want to claim the full rights of Uchiha clan member, along with right to wear our crest covered in flames. To claim those rights you need to show two jutsu that our pride and reason why we are so feared. _Gokakyou no Jutsu_ and _Hosenka no Jutsu_." Said Kagami, looking over the line. He was going to start from the right side of it and move to the left. And at the far right side of it stood only Uchiha that was easily to recognize, as his hairs were almost yellow. "Uchiha Naruto step forward." Those word cut through all of the usual chatter and small talks between people.

Naruto stepped forward onto cleared patch of ground and calmed himself down. He slowly went through every single handseal required to perform it, when he was done with them. He shouted " _Katon – Hosenka no Jutsu_ " placed fingers in front of his mouth to shape them and exhaled nine balls made out of flames. They were almost white in color, sign of good control over the flames and high amount of chakra pushed into them. Those balls of fire soared high into the air where they disappeared in showers of sparks.

When he performed that jutsu people nodded approvingly and most of them loudly voiced their opinions that he should be already made full clan member, even without showing second jutsu.

When cheers calmed down and people were once again quiet, Naruto started weaving through handseals, when he was done with them he shouted " _Katon – Gokakyou no Jutsu_ ", he placed his hand in front of his mouth and exhaled stream of fire that formed large fireball, over thirty feet in diameter.

"By the power given to me by the council I announce Uchiha Naruto to pass the rites making him a full member of Uchiha clan." Said Kagami as Naruto walked to him, Naruto received ceremonial dagger of family and black shirt that was his size with crest covered in flames.

Naruto returned to his place at the table which was to the right of Itachi almost in the middle of it, they spent the rest of evening celebrating and when it was midnight they retreated to get some sleep as in the morning they would pray in Naka Shrine in front of eternal flame that was burning there since foundation of Konoha. And after that they would have time to prepare for the fights and Naruto had an idea of what armor he was going to be wearing and few people agreed with him that it would be a good idea.

In the morning they walked to Naka Shrine to pray for good future of the clan and at the same time thanking for the events of last year. It was the celebration that was around renewal of life, but also in times of war it was ceremony when they were praying for luck and winning the war. Once they returned to their homes everybody that was going to fight in that tournament left to prepare for it. Naruto found in his room new thing, armor stand on which was placed crimson red plate armor, along with mesh armor that he should also wear, it wasn't normal mesh armor as in this could be placed armor plates to strengthen it.

He slowly dressed into it, admiring every piece of armor and it took him something like thirty minutes to dress into it. When he was dressed into it, he looked truly terrifying and that was without even using killing intent to force opponent into submission. He placed on his back his set of swords and attached all other necessary holsters and pouches for tools. He didn't tie his hair, he let them freely fall down his back.

Once he walked out of his room, Sasuke, Minato and Izuna looked at him in weird mix of fear and respect as they didn't expect him to wear that thing during the tournament. When he passed through the mansion Itachi only nodded approvingly, he was wearing similar one, but his was black with red additions. Sasuke only settled for simpler heavily modified ANBU Tactical Armor which was lighter and allowed greater freedom of movements as there weren't so many metal plates. Fugaku was only wearing kimono with crest of clan visible on it, it was surrounded in flames and under it were crossed two swords, sign of who he was. That is Head of Uchiha Clan.

Haruno Sakura woke up early in the morning, quickly dressed and ate her breakfast awaiting with anticipation events that would happen later today. When she talked with Ino she learned that those tournament were of rather great importance for clans and that being invited there was a huge honor. Few minutes before eight bell rung and she walked down the stairs to see that Kakashi invited himself inside.

"Good that you are ready." Said Kakashi as he looked at her and nodded approvingly.

"Where are you taking her?" Asked Mebuki

"Traditional Uchiha Tournament, as she is a member of a team on which are Uchiha she is automatically invited." Said Kakashi, who looked as calmly as ever "But it will be also a perfect time for her to learn more about different styles of fighting."

"If you need to, you can take her." Huffed Mebuki looking with disgust at them and muttering things about Uchiha. Which weren't that popular in certain circles due to their ties with the court and power they had. Many looked at them with envy as they also wanted to have that power.

Whole family walked up the stairs and into the clan head box where already were few people sitting there, they were Sarutobi Asuma and his genin team, Hyuuga Hiashi and his family, clan elders and their families. There were only nine free spots, they walked to the front of seats and took their seats there, while politely greeting and exchanging pleasantries with other clan heads and elders. Last to arrive were Sakura and Kakashi, they walked into the box and looked around. Sakura eyes widened when she saw Naruto in that armor sitting in front row.

"Chibi Madara." Muttered Kakashi when he saw that armor and hairstyle. He walked down the stairs and took one of last remaining seats, while Sakura sat besides him.

"Why are they're having their faces painted in ash?" she quietly asked noticing ash covering faces of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Element of certain rituals." Quietly explained Kakashi "I can't tell you more."

When everybody was seated Fugaku reached into black bowl placed in front of his seat, he fished out of it two pieces of paper. Those would be ones lucky to start the tournament. When he did that he raised from his seat, getting attention of everybody.

"First fight will be held between Uchiha Hiruzen and Uchiha Naruto." He loudly announced and sat back, at the same time proctor entered the arena. When he marched to the middle of arena to his sides appeared two shinobi. One was Naruto and second was Hiruzen, who was year older than Naruto and was quite tall, he was over five feet and four inches, he was wearing black ninja pants and dark blue t-shirt with clan crest. He had short dark brown hairs that were a little spiky. When people saw armor wore by Naruto level of noise picked up as he reminded them of Madara and many people actually saw Madara in their youth.

"You fight until one of you is knocked out, out of chakra or forfeits." Said Kenji who was one of Twelve Dragons and one of the most experienced shinobi out of the whole clan. He also got questionable privilege of being a proctor "You can use whatever you want or wish to, but if I say it's over. It is over, is that clear?"

"Hai" both of them said at the same time and leaped to the opposite sides of the arena. They didn't want to make this battle scarred shinobi angry at them.

"This will be an interesting fight." Said Itachi "Hiruzen is good with genjutsu and tactics, but Naruto has plenty of chakra and can simply outrun him. He has so much chakra that he can pretty much outrun everybody short of powerful Kage. He might use interesting tactic here."

"I rarely have an opportunity to see Sharingan genjutsu at work." Said Kakashi "It might be interesting, I'm more interested about taijustu, you hinted he knows that style."

"Against him?" Asked Itachi and Kakashi nodded. "Nope, against Shisui or me most propably as he learned most of advanced katas of our main style and can use them to deadly effect."

Naruto and Hiruzen stood on the opposite sides of the arena and were watching themselves, their Sharingan slowly spinning and looking for any openings. Naruto ran forward taking out one of his swords as he did so, when Hiruzen noticed that and he responded with his own charge and took out tanto that he had strapped onto his back. They clashed in the middle of the field and were trying to see who was stronger and had an advantage in the fight. Hiruzen had an advantage of shorter and more maneuverable blade, while Naruto had a lot heavier and stronger blade, one that he could use to break most of defense.

Naruto withdrawn his blade for a moment and jumped away, causing Hiruzen to stumble forward, when he did that Naruto did upward arc with his sword and it almost cleaved through the face of Hiruzen, forcing him to dodge it and jump away. They looked at each other, looking for the beginning of round two of fighting.

"I wonder why he doesn't use his sabers." Said Kakashi "They will be better against sole blade as he will have two blades instead of one."

"Did you forget what was the color with which they lit when chakra was channeled through them?" Asked Itachi with raised eyebrow.

"Yellow..." Slowly said Kakashi remembering sensei using those blades during Third Wall or training with his team.

"What is so important about color of those blades?" Asked Sakura, unaware about what she was asking about and couple of people lightly laughed when they heard those words.

"Because those are sabers of Kiiroi Senko." Explained Uchiha Kagami "And well, blue eyes, yellow hairs, those sabers and those swords. I can't believe how blind can be certain people."

"Of course." Said Sarutobi Asuma, getting weird looks from his genin "I don't believe how blind I could be and not see this obvious truth. He is their son, isn't he."

"He is." Nodded Hiashi "After all it was revealed on the council few years ago."

"Their son?" Asked Ino "Who do you mean?"

"You will see." Was the only reply of her sensei. "I wonder if Shikamaru knows the answer."

"I know." Said Shikamaru looking at his sensei "I know for something like four years, it took me some time to put together all of those pieces, but after that it was rather obvious."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Ino, glaring at Shikamaru.

"Because Tou-san forced me to swear not to reveal that data." Shrugged off Shikamaru and looked at the arena below him. "After all it is S-rank secret if I remember correctly, yet if someone can spend several days looking through books he can find the truth easily."

Naruto looked at Hiruzen considering his options, he wanted to finish this quickly and wasn't in the mood for hours long game. He considered his options and what he could do, until something hit him. He opened his right palm and started forming chakra above it into a small ball, when he was doing that many people looked at him in disbelief and shock as they recognized that jutsu as it was too well known, not to be recognized.

Naruto ran forward towards Hiruzen, hand with Rasengan in it extended, he charged straight ahead, aiming to hit him in the chest, in such way it wasn't deadly, just enough to knock him out. Hiruzen saw what Naruto was trying to do, but he couldn't dodge too much as Naruto was able to correct his path of attack on the fly thanks to Sharingan, so Hiruzen didn't change place where it was going to hit.

" _Rasengan!_ " Yelled Naruto slamming it into the chest of Hiruzen, whose eyes opened in shock and pain as he was thrown backwards and into the wall behind him. With deep, gaping and bloody wound in his chest, it wasn't life threatening, but it was dangerous and painful.

"Winner Uchiha Naruto!" Announced Kenji as he walked forward to check on Hiruzen, who was knocked out. When he announced there were heard loud cheers as it was rather good fight and it seemed rather even till the end.

"Indeed he is their son." Said Kakashi "After all his father created this jutsu."

"Maybe we shall disperse with all of this secrecy?" Suggested Fugaku "I think that everybody here knows who he is or at least suspects. So there is no point in hiding it."

"I think so." Said Hiashi

"Than Kakashi maybe you should do the honors as they treated you almost as their son." Suggested Fugaku

"With pleasure." Said Kakashi "Naruto here is son of Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage and Konoha no Kiiroi Senko and of Uzumaki Kushina, Akai Chishio no Habanero and Princess of Uzushiogakure."

"What?" Only said Sakura, not believing what she was hearing. "How that blonde baka can be son of Yondaime Hokage."

"Nobody excluding me can call him baka." Said Itachi looking at Sakura.

"Of course Itachi-sama." Said Sakura and Itachi lightly nodded.

"Best piece of evidence is his Kekkei Genkai. One that almost killed me on few occasions." Said Itachi with thin smile "One that was passed only inside of Uzumaki Royal Line."

"Kongo Fusa." Said Kakashi "Adamantine Sealing Chains, rather nasty little things. I saw them in action way too many times, not to mention that they usually leave nasty scars."

"Yes" Agreed Itachi wincing a little as he still remembered them passing through his arm and leaving nice and even hole there as they passed through it. "When he unlocked them he almost skewered me with them and later pin to the wall. And now he is even more scary."

"I'm scary?" Asked Naruto when he appeared back in his seat. He bit his thumb, let some blood flow out of it and smeared it across the tattoo on his forearm. When he did that he pressed his palm onto the floor, when he did that there was a large plume of smoke and once it was gone there was large white tiger. "Hello Seishin." Said Naruto as he scratched head of that tiger, which purred approvingly.

"You don't call me often." Said Seishin when he looked at Naruto, his violet eyes focusing on him. While he looked around, noticing who was where and watching reaction of people.

"Your personal summon?" Asked Kakashi when he saw that tiger that was laying in front of Naruto and nobody reacted strangely to him being there. While even some mainly Izuna and Minato looked happy as if they liked that tiger.

"Yes" Agreed Naruto "And I need to claim second Uzumaki contract and Toad one."

"He looks cute." Said Sakura

"He is dangerous." Said Naruto, showing his fangs that were the effects of bond with tigers "And cute, but more dangerous than cute."

"How can you have those fangs?" Asked Sakura

"Bond with tigers, when any summoning clan gives you their tattoo, they also subtly change your body. Eyes, ears, nose or teeth." Explained Naruto and focused back on fights below. Fifteen minutes later was a fight that many expected and wanted to see as it was going to be one of the most even fights.

"Uchiha Shisui versus Uchiha Itachi." Announced Fugaku when he said those words there were heard loud talks all around the stadium as people talked excitedly about the fight.


	9. Chapter 9

When announcement who would be fighting in next round was heard everybody was silent for a moment, until level of noise increased substantially as people started excitedly chat about those two who were considered to be one of the best of Uchiha clan. And many were curious how well they would fight against each other.

"That will be an interesting fight." Said Kakashi when he heard that announcement "Shisui is speed demon, while Itachi is more about technic and flair, not to mention that he is considered a genius."

"Also they have special Sharingan." Added Naruto "But they won't propably use it, unless they are going all out. Sakura you propably saw how I reacted when I used for the first time one out of the many powers that are available to it."

"Yes, you looked like hell." She said and Naruto only nodded.

"That was it." Said Naruto "Our body generally isn't accustomed to such strain. I'm lucky as I my parents were both from Uchiha and Uzumaki clans, which substantially negates those effects."

Naruto tensed after he said those words as Kyubi was trying to get his attention to something. And guessing how annoying he was it was rather urgent or important, or mix of those things.

"What do you want furball?" Growled Naruto as he was annoyed by current behavior of his guest.

"You need to know something about your heritage." Said Kyubi getting his attention.

"What is that?" Asked Naruto

"Something that you partially guessed, yet not all of it." Said Kyubi and looked around, like he was searching for some threat or being that was trying to get inside. "Someone is trying to gain access into your mind. We need to be careful. But going back to that thing about your heritage. You are right about importance of Uchiha and Senju, but you don't know second thing."

"What is that?" Asked Naruto, intrigued by those words.

"Ancestors of those clans and person who was their and my father." Slowly said Kyubi, melancholy visible in his voice. "Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, he was first ever jinchuuriki and he was jinchuuriki of thing that is the beginning of all bijuu and one of the most evil things in the world. If you think that I'm evil, I look like an angel compared to that thing, I'm talking about Juubi, Ten-tails. Father had two sons, Ashura and Indra and they are the beginning of three clans. Indra is the beginning of Uchiha clan and he inherited his father dojutsu, although in dilated form. Ask your father about certain tablet they should have, I can tell you that tale, but it will be better if you see it as I sense something is amiss with one written on the tablet, like someone placed subtle genjutsu on it. Ashura is the beginning of Uzumaki and Senju clans, he wasn't a prodigy, like his older brother, but he was diligent and was working hard to achieve his goals, he was chosen as a successor by our father, much to Indra dismay. He inherited potent chakra of our father, Mokuton and Kongo Fusa. You are at the crossing of both of those lines and you have both halves of his chakra, which means that you are closest thing to him in last several centuries. And one with the highest chance to unlock his true dojutsu, the Rinnengan. Their legacy already manifested in you as you have their potent chakra and your dojutsu is one of the strongest since the beginning of Uchiha clan, if you want to do so, you could control all nine bijuu at the same time and you wouldn't feel the strain of it. After all you are Yogen no Ko and reincarnation of Ootsutsuki Ashura."

When Kyubi finished speaking Naruto was wide-eyed as he couldn't believe what he heard from him, those things heard too farfetched for him, at least for now.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Asked Naruto

"Read the tale written on that tablet and the prophecy placed there and you will understand what I mean." Said Kyubi "Now go, someone wants your attention."

Naruto left his mindscape and returned to normal world, he opened his eyes and looked around as he was a little dazed after that talk, meditation left him a little dazed and distracted, speaking with Kyubi even more. He wasn't aware that he was channeling Kyubi chakra and that his eyes were red and slitted.

"Naruto?" He weakly heard Sakura

"Yes" Asked Naruto as he looked at her, his eyes still red and slitted.

"What is it with your eyes?" Asked Sakura, when she noticed that Naruto eyes weren't normal blue, heck they weren't even red and black of Sharingan. "It seemed that you passed out."

"Nothing." Said Naruto as he cut off flow of Kyubi chakra from his eyes and looked at Sakura "I didn't pass out, I just entered extremely deep meditation." Causing couple of people to exchange knowing glances as they know what was the reason for that meditation.

Itachi and Shisui landed on the arena in front of proctor and bowed to him as ordered by tradition, he only acknowledged their bows waiting for the audience to calm down and get somewhat quiet. When they got quiet he looked at Itachi and Shisui who were looking at each other, sizing each other. Both of them were wearing plate armors, Shisui deep blue one with black details, while Itachi black one with red details. Shisui had on his back his two tanto, while Itachi only his nijato that he learned how to use when he was accepted into ANBU.

"You know the rules, no killing or maiming. You fight till one of you is knocked out, exhausted or forfeits. When I say it's over, it is over. Is that clear?" Asked Kenji looking at those two shinobi and waiting for their acknowledgement of those rules. When they slowly nodded he shouted "Begin!" and jumped away from the arena.

Itachi and Shisui jumped away from each other, they landed on opposite sides of arena and looked at each other. Their dojutsu slowly spinning and they were searching for any opening. Itachi drew his ninjato out of its scabbard and charged at Shisui, gripping it tightly. He wasn't bad at kenjutsu, but it never was his forte, but thanks to duels with Naruto who had Uzumaki talent to it, he improved a lot. After all Uzumaki were considered geniuses with blade and fighting with one in kenjutsu was a risky thing. Extremely risky thing.

When Shisui noticed what Itachi was going to do, he drew both of his tanto and charged at Itachi, knowing well that he had an advantage as he had two blades instead of one and even if they were shorter, he could use two of them at the same time, which was an interesting problem for his opponent.

Itachi tried to make some slashes and jabs with his ninjato, but only thing that he got was hitting empty air or being blocked by one of blades and being forced to dodge the second one at the same time. Which was a rather hard thing to do, even with Sharingan active, especially when your opponent was also using his Sharingan and it basically evened out their advantages.

"Ino, can you stop trying to use your clan jutsu on me?" Asked annoyed Naruto, when he felt another probe trying to enter his mind. "I can feel your probes looking around and searching for way to get inside. Next time I will simply crush it."

Ino face turned beet red when Naruto looked at her with annoyed look on his face, he shouldn't feel those probes as they were aimed only to read outer surface of someone mind and unless trained in defending his mind, he wasn't going to pick up anything.

"Ino" Harshly said Asuma, looking at his annoying genin. It could quickly turn into ugly incident as she just tried to enter the mind of person that was third in line of succession of Uchiha Clan and they usually knew a lot of secrets and nobody was willing to test their luck. "Uchiha-sama I'm sorry for my student behavior." He quickly added as he noticed Fugaku looking at him and guessing by the look he was sending he wasn't happy.

Itachi wiped sweat from his forehead as he was looking at Shisui and considering his options, continuing kenjutsu duel would end badly, so that left either ninjutsu or taijustu. He placed his ninjato back in it scabbard and looked at Shisui, preparing for taijustu fight and going through all of Shisui habits when fighting and his favorite attacks. Such knowledge was extremely important during duels as it allowed to predict what enemy was going to do and such thing was of a great importance to almost every shinobi that was worth hid salt, after all in Bingo book each shinobi had a large section about them called 'habits'.

They charged at each other, meeting in the middle of arena and exchanging flurry of strikes, trying to cause as much damage as possible, while at the same time trying to dodge as much as possible of it. It was a duel to exhaust your opponent or dealing a lucky blow and winning in such way.

"I thought that you would be going easy with me as we know that I want to see who is faster. I or Naruto." Said Shisui, during one of short breaks during their fight.

"Did I say that?" Asked Itachi, to nobody in particular. "I don't remember saying anything about going easy. We both know that Shunshin is slower that space-time jutsu, so I don't know what you want to prove."

"Really?" Asked Shisui with raised eyebrow. "Anyways ready for round two?"

"Ready" Nodded Itachi weaving through handseals, when he was ready his chest puffed out and he shouted " _Katon – Goryuka no Jutsu_ " He exhaled large ball of flames, which quickly formed into dragon head and charged at Shisui, who jumped out of the way of it and landed on the wall of arena, using chakra to support himself.

Shisui started weaving through handseals that were recognized by almost everybody in the stands as those were seals for one of the most famous jutsu used by Uchiha and one that was known by almost everybody inside of the clan. When he was ready, he yelled " _Katon – Hosenka no Jutsu_ " and launched several small fireballs at Itachi, not waiting for the effects of them, he changed at him, in each hand several shuriken. When he was almost upon Itachi, he launched those shuriken and disappeared in shunshin, only to appear back behind Itachi and gently pressing tango against his throat.

"It seems that you won this battle." Said Itachi, when he noticed blade pressed to his throat. "I forfeit."

"Winner Uchiha Shisui." Announced proctor and looked at fighters that were still on the surface of the arena. Moments later they disappeared and appeared back in clan head box as they wanted to rest a bit before next fight and they wanted also to talk with few people about their recent fight.

"I guess it is up to me to beat Shisui-nii?" Asked Naruto when Itachi was back at his usual place.

"It is." Said Itachi "It will be really interesting match, did you take special kunai?"

"Yes." Said Naruto as he took out small storage scroll from his supply pouch. He placed it on his lap, unrolled and channeled chakra into first matrix out of twenty, that were there. When he did that, there was small poof of smoke and on his laps were laying over fifty rather easy to recognize kunai. They were three pronged ones with Hiraishin seal written on the handle of every single one of them, they were longer and sleeker than normal kunai, they were designed for thrusting or throwing, not for slicing.

"You know Hiraishin?" Asked Kakashi looking at Naruto

"When you have all of the notes about how it works, how seals look and which part of them is blood seal it is rather easy." Shrugged off Naruto "Honestly speaking I spent more time learning Hummingbird Fist and getting my normal speed to the required level."

"It will be an interesting duel." Said Sarutobi Asuma, looking at his students "Both are speed demons and it will be one duel that my Tou-san always wanted to see, Shunshin no Shisui, versus Namikaze Minato."

"He knows Hiraishin." Said Shikamaru, looking at Naruto, in his mind already thinking about ways to beat him, assuming there were any. "Troublesome blonde."

"Yes" Agreed Asuma "I wonder if he is going to be invited to ANBU relatively soon. Hiraishin can be helpful in sticky situations as many shinobi still remember slaughter made by Yondaime at the end of last war. He cut through the whole Iwa group that numbered well over thousand shinobi, when he was done, all of them were dead."

"He needs to first pass his chunin exams as only chunin and above can be inducted into ANBU." Said Uchiha Kagami "But he propably won't be invited as he will be bigger force multiplier when he will be in normal forces. Every village will fear to anger us as many still remember what happened to Iwa and Iwa won't even lift their finger, because there are still seals left by Yondaime in Iwa during last war. While Naruto uses different seals, he should be able to utilize ones left by his father, so Iwa won't risk going into war with us as they might discover themselves with slaughter inside of their own village and nobody will risk such thing."

They finished their talk when Fugaku rose from his seat with two pieces of paper as everybody wanted to see who would be fighting in next duel. He cleared his throat getting their attention on himself, opened those two pieces of paper and read aloud what was written on them. "Uchiha Shisui will fight Uchiha Naruto."

When those words were said, both fighters jumped down onto the arena, Naruto without Seishin who stayed in the box as he would be useless in this fight. They walked to the middle of it, where they bowed to each other and looked at proctor.

"You know the rules?" Asked Kenji and both of them nodded. "So I won't be repeating myself. You may begin when you wish." When he said those words, he jumped away from them and onto the roof of it, as staying on the ground level was going to be risky.

Naruto jumped away from Shisui, he landed on the wall of arena and grabbed dozen kunai, which he launched into the arena, not aiming into one spot, but wanting them to hit all over the arena. So that they could be beacons for his Hiraishin.

"That was lousy aim." Said Kiba when he saw how those blades flew wildly.

"He did that on purpose." Said his sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai, Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. "He is third user of this particular jutsu. You will see it fully really soon."

Once he threw those kunai, Naruto gripped two more in reverse grip and when he did that there were heard multiple shouts of surprise and also excitement, as this fight was looking better and better with each passing moment. He entered kata that felt natural and was familiar to him as he spent weeks outside of the village training it and other katas of Hummingbird Fist to be able to use them effectively against trained enemy.

"That's impossible" Muttered Maito Gai, when he saw the stance into which fell Naruto. "Only one taijustu style uses it and if he knows it, he already won the fight."

"Gai-sensei" Said Neji getting his attention "What is so special about it?"

"Two things are special about it." Said Gai, entering his lecturer mode "One, it is used in conjuction with Hiraishin as it uses speed given by Hiraishin as a basis of it. Two it is style developed and used by only one person, our previous Hokage. Kakashi learned only basic katas of it, but not the full version of it."

They stood opposing each other and so far they were only looking at each other and searching for openings or things that could give them advantage. Their dojutsu were slowly spinning, morphing into Mangekyou form as they were preparing for speed used by their jutsu. Naruto threw another volley of kunai and started flashing from one of them to another, when he appeared in each place, there was senn only a yellow flash.

When Shisui saw what was coming, he disappeared in his Shunshin chasing Naruto all over the arena and the same time escaping from him. Only things that were visible to the audience were blurs or flashes of yellow light as two of them were chasing around the arena and trying to pin down the second one.

"What is going on?" Asked Sakura, when she heard shouts of surprise and shock, yet she wasn't seeing much. She was only seeing blurs and flashes of yellow on the arena below them.

"They are chasing each other." Explained Kakashi and lifted his headband revealing fully matured Sharingan that was spinning lazily "Last time I saw similar scene when Yondaime Hokage was fighting with Yondaime Raikage, it looked almost the same."

"Following them is hard thing to do." Said Itachi, whose eyes morphed into three-pointed pinwheel of Mangekyou as he was watching those two. "Even Sharingan has troubles keeping up with them. Byakugan may have more luck as it can see which seal is going to be used. Mangekyou manage to do so, but barely."

"No" Said Hiashi as his dojutsu went active "As it hurts me to admit this, even my Byakugan can't follow them. I see only flickers of chakra. Nothing more."

Naruto jumped out onto the wall of arena and looked at Shisui, who appeared near him. It was obvious both of them were tired from what they were doing. Naruto grasped hilts of his sabers and removed them out of their scabbards. He channeled chakra into them and blades of them extended, glowing yellow. His moves were mimicked by Shisui, who did the same thing, only difference was that his tanto glowed blue.

They charged at each other, their blades and eyes glowing with power as they ran at each other. It looked like it was a heated duel, but it was only a beginning of it and true fight needed to start, as so far they were testing themselves and their limits. To see on what level they should fight so that it would be an even duel.

Shisui tried upward slash, but was blocked by Naruto, who caught his blade between his own two and when he did that he smiled nastily and the next thing that Shisui felt was being flung behind by a powerful kick to the chest. As Naruto used catching his blade between his own to use it for his advantage and since it looked like Shisui forget about his second blade, well. You use any advantages you have.

"How can he be so strong?" Asked Sakura when she saw Shisui getting kicked in the chest.

"Two words Sakura, _Kage Bunshin_." Said Itachi and looked at Kakashi "You should remember how Sandaime-sama or even Yondaime trained, but while they could use up to fifteen clones, he can safely use last time it was over five hundred. Uzumaki genes really helps with it and his other genes aren't bad."

"Five hundred _Kage Bunshin_?" Weakly repeated Kakashi, not sure if he heard right. "I guess it would explain it to some extent, as using one cuts training in half and so on. Not to mention that he has Sharingan."

"And he copy everything he can during our spars." Said Itachi "He copied one of your most famous jutsu, Chidori and Raikiri when we were fighting using only Raiton manipulation. Not to mention that he got something that Yondaime wanted to do with Rasengan, he mixed two types of chakra in it. But only he can use it as only he has this type of chakra required for the usage of it."

"What is so important about _Kage Bunshin_?" asked Sakura, not sure what they were talking about. "They're just clones."

"They're clones, but there are two big differences between normal clones and them. They transfer their data and experiences back to original body and they are corporeal, not like _Bunshin_ which is an illusion." Explained Kakashi as he turned his attention back to fight. "Originally they were devised as spies and scouts when entering the place was too risky and you could get killed trying to do so."

"Why do you kick so hard?" Asked annoyed Shisui, when he got up after last kick courtesy of Naruto. It hurt like hell and at least his armor took the brunt of the damage and allowed him to get up without broken rib or two.

"What can I do when you ask for it?" Asked back Naruto. He sheated his sabers and started going through a chain of seals that not many knew, but ones that knew it, knew the troubles were coming as it was the beginning of chain for one of the most dangerous assassination jutsu, one feared by many. " _Raikiri!_ " Yelled Naruto once he was done with it and in his right hand appeared blade made out of lightning, in form so dense and pure that it was white in color and crackling with power. He charged at Shisui, supporting his right hand with left to keep it stable, he forced older Uchiha to jump away so that he could survive it, as one strike was good enough in usual situation to kill opponent and that was without too much troubles.

Shisui kept dodging blade made out of lightning and waited for the moment when he could strike as he knew that this jutsu took a lot of concentration to control it and by dodging it he was doing only thing he could do as blocking it was dangerous. Especially since he didn't have Raiton chakra, if he had Raiton chakra he could simply channel all that energy into the ground below and basically nullify the jutsu.

"Shisui knows what he is doing." Said Kakashi when he saw that older Uchiha was only dodging attacks coming from Naruto "He can't allow Naruto to touch him, as such thing would results in him getting at least electrocuted, if not more damaged."

"Yes" Said Itachi "If he had Raiton chakra nature, he should be able to channel energy of it into the ground, but since he doesn't have, he need to keep dodging and force Naruto to make a mistake."

"Note to self, never ever annoy Naruto." Muttered Kiba when he saw what was happening. "He can kill me with a flick of his finger."

"There were rumors circling in jonin circles that Itachi was training him." Said Kurenai "But I thought that they were only rumors, yet in his fighting style I can clearly see influence of Itachi. Those attacks and tactics are based on what Itachi taught him. So that thing about him able to kill you with a flick of a finger is true."

"His chakra is impressive." Said Hinata "It's amber in color and he looks like he has two sources of it, one normal which is huge and second one which is even bigger and almost red in color."

"I know what is it." Said Kurenai "But I can't tell you as I was sworn to secrecy about it, I can only tell you that this yellow chakra is extremely dangerous. It is chakra in almost pure form and extremely dense one. Only ones that can tell you about this are Naruto, Fugaku-sama, Hokage-sama and Kakashi."

Naruto tried similar attacks with Raikiri for next several moments and he was only hitting empty air so, he decided to stop this useless jutsu and go back to normal fight. One where he had a bigger chance of finishing the game in rather quick and nice manner. Naruto focused on his connection with Kyubi and asked for his chakra, which soon started coursing through his body, covering it in orange hue. Naruto features got a lot more foxlike and he charged at Shisui who jumped out of the way and tried to kick Naruto and much to his surprise Naruto caught his outstretched leg with his hand.

"Damn bijuu chakra." Shisui cursed as he tried to get away from that grip. He struggled to do so and bijuu chakra was slowly burning him.

"Well, you should be careful in what you are doing." Said Naruto as he threw Shisui into the wall of arena creating another crater in it. "Also genjutsu won't work, maybe Nidaime ones, but not normal ones." Naruto added as he tore through weak genjutsu that Shisui tried to place on him.

"Damn" Muttered Shisui and disappeared in his Shunshin, trying to catch Naruto by a surprise. He got lucky and managed to appear behind Naruto and kick him in the head and sent him onto the ground. After that he pressed his blade against Naruto neck, looking at the proctor and waiting for him to announce him as a winner of it.

"Winner Uchiha Shisui." Announced proctor and Shisui helped Naruto with getting up of the ground as he knew the after effects of using bijuu chakra and they weren't nice.

Naruto and Shisui appeared back into the box where they had their seats and took them, Naruto sighed in relief when his sore muscles were able to rest and weren't tense. Even when Kyubi was working with him, channeling bijuu chakra left them sore and irritated. At least he had better luck than Shisui who had chakra burns on his leg.

"I expected you to win this fight." Said Itachi "You had him almost there for few times."

"I got surprised." Shrugged off Naruto "And I didn't want to show all Hiraishin related jutsu as the less Iwa knows the better, same with civilian council. Maybe they will be more intelligent than the last time. As this time they will need a lot of nukenin or normal ninja to try to kidnap me."

"Well" Said Itachi "You will need to get used to those things. Ask Kakashi why he was placed on Yondaime team and why he was not so gently asked to move into Namikaze compound."

"So that I could be relatively safe from assasins and kidnappers as I was jonin at thirteen and I created my own jutsu when twelve. And even when in Namikaze compound there were ones that tried to assassinate me." Said Kakashi "But most of them ended dead or chased away, after all four S-rank shinobi aren't a thing you want to fight and half of ANBU after you."

"On more cheerful side of things." Said Fugaku "It also helped you with your Sharingan."

"True" Agreed Kakashi and looked at Sakura "What do you think about the tournament?"

"They look dangerous." Said Sakura, indicating Sasuke and Naruto "And it was fun thing."

"It usually is a funny thing." Said Kakashi "I sometimes entered the pool, but today I wasn't in the mood for it and I wanted to see how Sasuke and Naruto fight so I know on what I should work with them. From what I saw i will need to work on skills rarely shown below jonin, that is shape transformation and creation of new jutsu."

"You might start teaching Naruto Suiton and Doton manipulation." Said Fugaku "He wasn't tested for it, but he has a high chance to get his Senju Kekkei Genkai awaken. After all Minato had it, but never had a chance to train it as he was busy with war and when he became Hokage he was focused on bringing some resemblance of order and normality after last war."

"He has ones that are mostly offensive elements, so getting defensive one won't hurt as it will help him a lot during fight." Said Kakashi "I have a feeling that getting White Fang reforged won't be a bad thing."

"It shouldn't be." Said Itachi "After all three sword fighters are a nightmare for most of enemies when doing missions. And you were rather good with it."

"I was." Agreed Kakashi "But once it got destroyed, I never thought about getting it reforged."

Rest of the day was spent watching the tournament as some of Dragons decided to have some fun and well, let's say that those duels got heated and interesting to watch as those shinobi were one of the best and most dangerous ones. A-rank jutsu were flying all around the arena, scorching walls and leaving craters in the surface of the arena. After all they were elite of shinobi of their clan so such jutsu were rather normal for them and there was a reason why they were feared on the battlefield. Same as guard of any other clan head, after all they weren't chosen for their nice looks and charming character. They were chosen for their prowess in their clan style of war and ninja arts, most of them were jonin and had served term in ANBU or were part of it.

When tournament was over it was the end of the day for Team Seven as Sasuke and Naruto were tired by their fights and needed time to regain their strength and rest after the tournament. It was taking a lot out of them to keep going for so long and training would only exhaust them even more.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – I'm currently at chapter 25 of this story and two pairings will be announced by then, I wonder if any of you will guess the girls. Look also outside of Konoha, to the west to be exact. Also some of them will be caused by political reasons as it was a common practice for nobility to arrange marriages between heirs and other sons of clan head or his brothers. Remember that Naruto, Sasuke, Minato, Izuna and Itachi can be treated as princes, which means that politics enter into the mix, especially in case of Itachi and Naruto as both of them assuming they won't die, one day will be a clan head. Next thing, blades or other weapon forged before the fall of Uzushio will be treated here similar to Valyrian steel weapon in AGOT, they will be able to reforge those blades, but they won't be able to create new one. They won't be as rare as Valyrian Steel, but still pretty rare, although Konoha will have more as they had close ties with Uzushio. They will be mostly katana with couple tanto or other blades as well, but definitely less than normal katana. Other weapon propably no, unless someone will suggest a good one and find a character for it. Out of question are all of those siblings, Shisui, Kakashi and I think that's all, other might or might not get such weapon.**

 **Rant of author, if you don't like rants skip it. I'm changing rating of this story to M as I want to feel safe as later in it there are going to be scenes full of gore and there is going to be plenty of alcohol drugs and some rather pointy mentions of sex. Not that I'm supporting drinking alcohol when you aren't above 18/21 depending on the country, but in ancient times alcohol was a common drink during feast and there are going to be plenty of such scenes later on. About drugs, they are ninja and people that carry a lot of secrets on themselves and drugs are one of the easiest ways to break someone. Sex, let's say that certain characters are of age where sex is rather common thing and every village wants to get their bloodlines so you will see what will be happening on the court of Daimyo, but not only there. Also highest priority for Head of clan is to get heir as fast as possible after getting married.**

"Tou-san don't we have tablet written by Rikkudou Sennin?" Naruto asked during late dinner after tournament "Kurama mentioned that there is rather interesting tale written on it and he said that I should see it."

Fugaku tensed when he heard those words as he didn't expect the fox to know about that tablet, but he expected that Naruto was going to find it sooner or later, so there was no point in denying that there wasn't such thing.

"There is." Said Fugaku "We can go once dinner is over to see it, you need Sharingan to read the content of it and Kurama is right about thing written there."

They quickly ate dinner and walked to the Naka Shrine, where Fugaku removed one tatami mat, underneath which was visible a trapdoor, he looked at Naruto who grabbed ring attached to it and slowly pulled the lid, revealing long flight of stairs leading into darkness. They walked down the stairs and entered large room in which was rectangular tablet made out of stone, flanked by two torches and Uchiha clan crest.

"That's a fake!" Yelled Kyubi inside of Naruto head "Someone placed very subtle genjutsu on it and it is completely opposite to father teachings, it's blasphemy that I rarely saw. It is completely opposite into what he believed and what he taught us, only part about Sharingan abilities is true!"

"Shut up!" Yelled Naruto, not aware that he did that in real world.

"Naruto?" Asked Fugaku, a little shocked by sudden outburst.

"Kurama is ranting about this tablet." Explained Naruto, holding sides of his head as bijuu was yelling about this tablet. "There is subtle genjutsu placed on it. Only part about Mangekyou abilities is true, rest is twisted."

"Can you get through the genjutsu?" Asked Fugaku, looking at tablet with his own Sharingan. If he looked closely at it, he could see subtle signs of genjutsu placed on it, but spotting genjutsu and breaking through it were two completely different things and not many were able of seeing the difference as they assumed that Sharingan broke every single genjutsu. Which wasn't exactly the truth, as it broke them through seeing imperfections in them, but when it was extremely powerful and well crafted it struggled with breaking it.

"I can." Said Naruto as he started flashing through long chain of handseals, which were part of jutsu that was supposed to tell him what was the type of genjutsu and what was the best way to deal with it. When he did that Kyubi was rather angry at the results showed by the jutsu, as it looked like it was rather old and certain being that should be dead placed it.

"Ootsutsuki Kaguya." Slowly said Naruto when he gave control to Kyubi "I never thought that I was going to hear that name ever again. She should be dead or at least unable to do anything as Rikkudou Sennin was her son and defeated her. She was Juubi and father sealed it inside of himself and split into nine parts. Starting from Ichibi, ending on me, Kyubi. But it looks like some of her essence survived." He than placed his palm onto the tablet and from it rushed out orange chakra that covered whole surface of tablet, breaking the genjutsu and revealing true story.

"It is different." Said Fugaku, when he saw proper version of tablet "Differences aren't big, but they are significant."

"And that isn't even the best part of the story." Said Naruto "For the best part of it is required Mangekyou or Rinnengan. I might copy it down, but not today. I need rest."

o-0-o

Kakashi stood in front of Sandaime Hokage in latter office. Who was playing with his pipe and looking at those notes strewn across his desk.

"So you want to take your team out of the village for three months to train them?" Asked Sandaime Hokage just to be sure "And you want me to send towards you Jiraiya?"

"Yes" Said Kakashi "While with Sasuke or Naruto I don't have too much problems. Sakura is huge one, she is from civilian family, has her temper, doesn't like Naruto and adores Sasuke. If I only had Sasuke and Naruto I could train them in the village, but she needs to be pushed to her limits. Naruto needs to get his summoning contracts as he has so much chakra that not getting them is a waste of his potential. Not to mention that I would like to work with him on couple of jutsu that not everybody needs to see, honestly the less he is seen in the village the better. Rumors about second coming of Kiiroi Senko are already flying all around the village and they will only get worse as the time passes."

"You can do that." Said Sandaime "I will get creative with reasons why they should be away from the village. Once Naruto has his Toad contract use it to pass messages to me. Other than that I believe that Crow contract can be used by Sasuke so until you have Toads use Crows."

"Hai" Only said Kakashi before he lightly bowed and left the room to plan for tomorrow and pay few visits. Not to mention that he wanted to get some sleep during this night as he knew next won't be so peaceful, while he suspected that Naruto and Sasuke had a habit of taking naps whenever or wherever possible as they trained a lot with Itachi. Sakura was a problem, rather big one as she was a civilian and while Kakashi guessed that with rest of his team he could run to the border of Hi no Kuni and back in day or so, she would be exhausted after dozen or so kilometers.

o-0-o

When Kakashi left the room Hokage sighed and looked at the notes made by his son about Uchiha Tournament, he especially looked at the highlighted parts of it. Ones that said that Naruto knew Hiraishin and had at least partial control of Kyubi if not full. As Asuma mentioned that he was able to stop chakra enhanced kick with only his hand and later throw that same person as if he was a feather. Not to mention those red and slitted eyes, which meant that Kyubi was working with him.

Good thing about those notes was that they were informal and he didn't need to show them to the council, most of the shinobi clan heads saw that on their own and would get to the same results as Asuma got and they would be able to understand what they saw. Bigger problem would be ones babbling around about those things as civilians might hear about them and twist them, not fully understanding subtleties of the bond between bijuu and jinchuuriki.

There was also that matter of Hiraishin and already rumors were flying all over the Konoha and it would be only getting worse with each passing day. Hopefully most of people was going to calm down in few days, but a lot of them saw that fight and sometimes excitement could get results that weren't desired. Getting Naruto out of the village for next few weeks wasn't a bad move, if looking at it from that angle, since he was going to be outside, he wouldn't be providing even more fuel to the already roaring flame. Which could get way worse once Iwa got reports from their spies, which were propably watching the tournament to see the potential of the newest Uchiha as were watched every chunin exam or other similar tournaments.

o-0-o

Once Kakashi disappeared from the Hokage office, he jumped onto the roof of the tower and ran towards Uchiha district as he knew it was going to be the shortest stop out of two he needed to make. Fugaku would propably only nod and accept it as he did similar thing with Itachi when he was training him for being an ANBU. But here he had his whole team and one civilian in it, as he didn't have anything against civilians in general and ninja from civilian families, he had certain issue with fangirls. He leaped over the wall as he usually did and landed on the road on the other side of it, where he comfortably strolled forward to the Mansion. He entered it and headed upstairs to the part of it where he could actually find people he wanted to find. When he climbed the stairs and walked to living/dining room he saw Naruto playing shogi with Itachi and Seishin laying on his side there, rather content with his life and situation.

"Itachi where is Fugaku-sama?" Asked Kakashi as he entered and Seishin looked at him. Violet eyes focusing on his body.

"He should be back here in few minutes. He is meeting with elders about certain artifact that we posses." Said Itachi as he moved pieces on the board as he was trying to beat Naruto, so far it looked like a stalement and they were mainly trying to get a better position to start their offensive.

"Kakashi" Said Fugaku, when he saw Kakashi standing in the room and watching those teens playing shogi. "What do you want from me?"

"I'm taking my whole team for three months training trip outside of the village. Hokage-sama has certain requests in regards of it, he wants Naruto to sign Dragon Summoning Contract as quickly as possible. He said that he will also contract Jiraiya-sama to meet us and pass onto him Toad Contract." Said Kakashi

"It makes some sense." Said Fugaku looking at Kakashi "When are you going to leave?"

"At the first dawn." Said Kakashi "Naruto I want you and Sasuke to be at half past six at the north gate of Konoha. Fugaku-sama can you give Naruto scroll for summoning contract of Dragon Clan?"

"I will." Said Fugaku and Kakashi nodded. He disappeared from the mansion and ran towards Haruno household as he needed to fight another battle. One that was going to cost him a lot of nerves and would take the most of his precious time as Mebuki wasn't going to let him easily do what he wanted to do. With shinobi family he could simply walk in, tell what he was going to say and leave without any second thoughts as he knew they would do that, here not so much.

He landed in front of Haruno household, calmed himself down and gently knocked waiting for a reply. He waited only a moment before doors were opened by Sakura.

"Sensei." She said when she saw Kakashi

"I'm here to speak with your mother about certain things. Be at half past six at North gate of Konoha. Pack for light travel, we are going for training trip into wilderness." Said Kakashi, entering the house.

"Half past six?" Asked Sakura "That's early."

"No, it's not." Said Kakashi, looking at Sakura and considering if he should tell her why they needed to hurry "We need to be at certain meeting point at noon and it's quite far away from Konoha. We are meeting with Toad Sage Jiraiya."

After those words Kakashi left still shocked Sakura standing in a doorway and walked inside, looking for Mebuki and he found her in dining room, slowly sipping her tea.

"Ninja-san" She politely said, but it was obvious she did that as it was required by customs.

"Haruno-san" Replied Kakashi "I'm here to talk about your daughter, or more properly her training. Tomorrow I'm taking my whole team for three months training trip into wilderness outside of the village. Due to certain things shown by them during Uchiha Tournament Hokage-sama ordered me to train them outside of the village so that they won't draw too much attention to themselves as propably as we speak Iwa spies are making bingo books entries for my students."

"I won't agree to that." Said Mebuki looking at Kakashi

"I wasn't asking for your permission. I was simply passing you information from Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi "I will be blunt with you at this point, they showed things that most propably will give them A-rank entry in Bingo books, which is second highest and propably kill on sight order so they need as much training as they can get. Sakura will be a target since she is simply on a team with them and she needs to learn how to defend herself. I will be able to stop some of assasins, but not all of them."

"I see" Said Mebuki "If you need, you can take her."

"Thank you Haruno-san. Good night." Said Kakashi walking out "Sakura be ready."

o-0-o

In the morning in front of north gate of Konoha stood Sasuke and Naruto, they were waiting for the rest of their team. Naruto had on his back not only his backpack, but also had large scroll placed in casing covered in images of dragons and Uzumaki swirls. It was summoning contract of Royal Branch of Uzumaki clan and only they could use it. Unless boss summon of Dragon clan accepted someone to be their summoner, but that happened extremely rarely and it happened only when that person saved summon life or protected it summoner.

Few minutes later they were joined by still yawning and half asleep Sakura, who carried large bag and backpack of things, which caused Naruto and Sasuke to send weird glances at her. They were used to storage scrolls so they didn't need that much space to carry everything they needed. Moments later they were joined by Kakashi, who wasn't wearing his usual dark green flak vest, but instead tactical armor used by ANBU, to his back was strapped ninjato and he had also rather sizeable backpack. He was the only one that seemed alive and in good mood as Naruto and Sasuke were still sore after yesterday tournament, they were fighting multiple fights in short amount of time and it was exhausting, even for someone with Uzumaki stamina.

"Good morning my cute little genin." Cheerfully said Kakashi as he walked towards them and looked at what they had. "Sakura what is in that bag?"

"Usual things that every girl needs, clothes, shoes and few other things." Said Sakura and received murderous glance from Kakashi.

"Either you carry that back home and you are back here in five minutes or I will burn it to ash with flame jutsu." Said Kakashi "I told you to pack light, not for some trip to Capitol."

"But..." Tried to protest Sakura

"No buts." Said Kakashi and she nodded, disappearing from their view and running back towards her home. "How much weapon do you have on you?"

"A lot." Replied Sasuke and glanced at Naruto

"Two swords, two sabers, few hundred kunai and shuriken in storage scrolls, fifty ready to use, few dozens of Fuma Shuriken, dagger and I think that's all." Said Naruto and thought for a moment "No, there are also those seals in scrolls on my left leg."

"Well, that isn't bad." Said Kakashi "Today I would like to meet with Jiraiya-sama as he is your godfather and has certain thing for you. Not to mention that he should be able to teach you more advanced sealing. Itachi is decent with them, but he isn't on the level of seal master."

"Where are we going to meet him?" Asked Naruto

"I will tell you that when Sakura is with us." Said Kakashi and looked towards the village, where he spotted Sakura walking towards them, without her giant bag. Only carrying her backpack. It took her few moments to join them, but when she did that, Kakashi nodded and looked over whole team. "Good, since everybody is here. Today we are going to meet with Jiraiya-sama, he will await us fifty kilometers to the north from here."

"Jiraiya-sama as in Jiraiya, member of Densetsu no Sannin?" Asked Sakura, while they were walking towards their meeting point.

"Same one, teacher of Yondaime. Godfather of Naruto, Sage, Toad Summoner and couple other titles." Said Kakashi "Naruto, aren't you going to summon your tiger?"

"Why not." Shrugged off Naruto, bit his thumb and smeared blood across tattoo on his forearm. When he did that, there was large poof of smoke and to his right appeared Seishin.

"Yo" Said Seishin and looked at Naruto, later his gaze swept over whole group. Sakura wavered a bit under his gaze.

"He looks scary." She said looking at Seishin

"I think we are far away from the village, enough for you to safely sign Dragon Summoning Contract." Said Kakashi looking behind "Naruto you should be able to sign it and summon boss without too much attention, also you have plenty of space as those summons are huge."

"Why not." Said Naruto and removed scroll from his back. He bit his thumb, letting some of his blood to flow out of it and onto the seal keeping scroll closed. When he did that seal disappeared and he was able to unroll the scroll. When he did that there was revealed long piece of paper, covered in rectangles in which names were written in blood, along with fingerprints of person that signed it. Naruto gaze swept over those names, until it stopped onto last one, Uzumaki Kushina.

Naruto once again bit his thumb to let let even more blood flow out of the wound, when he did that he wrote his name in one of free spots and he used his full name with all clan names, so that dragon weren't going to be disoriented about who is summoning them. After that he left fingerprints of his hand and rolled the scroll.

He calmed himself down and slowly went through handseals that he knew well, but checking something twice never hurt. When he did that he did it once again, but this time channeling as much chakra into them. " _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_ " shouted Naruto as he slammed his palm onto the ground and in front of them appeared gigantic cloud of smoke that covered whole clearing.

"Who dares to summon Ryuki, King of Dragons and ally of Uzumaki?!" roared thing from inside of that cloud.

"I dare." Shouted Naruto "Uchiha, Namikaze, Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, adopted son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. Grandson of last Uzushiokage Eiji and Prince of Uzumaki Royal Line, Prince of Uzumaki no Ichizoku and great great grandson of Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito."

"Indeed you are who you claim to be." Said Ryuki, looking at Naruto "As I swore to every Prince of Uzumaki no Ichizoku, I swear to you that our clans stand together and I will obey your every order. So have I swore, so mote be it."

When dust and smoke cleared away they could see extremely large dark blue, almost black dragon, with serpentine body, three pairs of horns on his head and gigantic wings that were slowly moving and keeping giant dragon in hover above the ground. Ryuki closed one of his golden eyes and besides him appeared smaller dragon, one that was scarlet red with violet eyes. But smaller was relatively to his father, guessing by the similarities in their look. Ryuki was over sixty feet long, his son only thirty, but it looked like he could still grow, quite a lot.

"That is my youngest son Ryueiji." Said Ryuki looking at Naruto. "Place your hand on his side and I will create summoning tattoo on it. Use same hand on which you have Tiger summoning as our contracts are clan ones and they don't count to limit of two contracts signed." Naruto nodded and placed his hand onto side of Ryueiji, when he did that, between them snapped spark of understanding and respect, when he pulled it of his side on his hand was new tattoo. It started on his palm where was head of Dragon and continued till it hit his elbow and it circled around Tiger one.

"I need to return to Ryuchi Mountain to announce arrival of new Prince of Uzumaki." Said Ryuki "But I will answer your every summon."

After those words both dragons returned to their realm, leaving three shocked genin and one jonin, not believing what they saw. Kakashi knew they were big, but landing on top of head of one summoned under you was something different than seeing it from the ground and rest was shocked.

"That was impressive." Said Kakashi "Kushina-sensei rarely summoned heavy hitters, she usually summoned smaller guards or trackers. Question is how much chakra you used to summon it."

"A lot." Said Naruto "Something like equivalent of two hundred _Kage Bunshin_."

"You are related to Senju?" Asked Sakura, not believing her own ears, it seemed farfetched that he was son of Yondaime and now he claimed he was descendant of Senju.

"I am." Said Naruto "Seriously, if you checked details on Namikaze clan in shinobi archives you would find details there."

"She won't be able since they are placed under Hokage seal." Said Kakashi "I only know about them, because sensei told me them one day when we were stuck in the middle of nowhere and your claims are valid."

"Naruto your eyes are violet." Said Sasuke, looking at Naruto, who took out kunai from his holster and checked it.

"It seems that you are right and dormant genes are active." Said Naruto "Question is only when they will finish developing."

"We can talk as we walk." Said Kakashi "And I want to talk with you about things that you all need to know and some of you propably know parts of it or no and it is necessary for your future career as shinobi."

"What is that?" Asked Naruto, while he calmly walked alongside Kakashi, his eyes sweeping over the bushes flanking the road. He had a bad feeling about this place, he glanced at his tiger, whose tail was slowly swinging in set pattern. Sign that he felt uneasy and was wary of his surroundings.

"Freedoms and limits given by who we are." Said Kakashi "Although you two have a lot bigger freedom as being a son of clan head has certain perks. But generally those limits are based on common sense. But start with freedoms, you can arrest anybody you want as long as you have suspicions, you can search any building, you can move around the village even at night. But there are limits as well, you need to answer a call or direct order from senior shinobi, you must obey their orders and be loyal to Hokage. Yes Sasuke?"

"What about oath sworn by us as members of Uchiha clan. I mean to be exact Do thee pledge their loyalties to Uchiha clan and head of it?" Asked Sasuke, looking at his sensei.

"Well" Said Kakashi looking at his genin "That is tricky situation and generally when you have two shinobi of a same rank trying to order you, one from your clan is more important. But when it is clearly breaking laws of the village or Hi no Kuni, this oath isn't binding. But it all depends on situation and what are you asked to do."

"How Hokage can tolerate such things?" Asked Sakura "They are separate entity inside of Konoha."

"He tolerates those customs and rules as they give him two things, happy clans and no issues inside of the village." Replied Kakashi "Clan shinobi are almost three quarters of our forces and ninety percent of jonin and ANBU are from various clans. So they are given quite a lot of freedom in how they govern themselves as long as it isn't against laws of the village. But Uchiha and Senju are special as they were founding clans of Konoha and were given more freedom as a sign of respect."

"I see." Said Sakura "So that's why my mother is saying things about clans and how they rule themselves."

"Yes." Agreed Kakashi "There are some geniuses among shinobi from civilian background, but from recent times I can name only two. Orochimaru and Jiraiya."

"Yeah." Said Naruto looking around, hid violet eyes scanning area for troubles. "So when we are going to start serious training?"

"Once we find Jiraiya-sama and get what we need to get from him." Replied Kakashi "After that we will head for the forests and one of fields hidden inside of them. I won't be going easy on you, by the end of first day you will curse me and hate me, but it will help you a lot."

"Doesn't he sounds almost the same as Itachi-nii?" Asked Sasuke looking at Naruto.

"He does." Replied Naruto "It will be troublesome. Last time it was what?"

"Three circles around Konoha and later taijustu spar." Said Sasuke "Not to mention few dozens push-ups, squats and so on."

"It won't be that bad." Assured them Kakashi "I'm not here to break you and put back in place. Only one that could survive full regime of ANBU training is Naruto. As he has certain special regenerative abilities and instead of days he needs only hours to mend broken bones and shredded muscles. But still it will be let's say brutal training."

They walked in peace towards small town that was the north of them and was their meeting point with the Toad Sage Jiraiya of the Sannin and author of Icha Icha books, for what he was hated and loved all over the elemental nations, not to mention that he was Konoha master spy and the best source of intelligence for Konoha as his contacts as an author provided him with plenty of data.

When they walked out of the forest, they stopped on the small hill overlooking the town below them and somewhere below them there was their target. Finding his sounded like a hard thing to do, but in reality was rather easy, go and check every single hot spring or brothel and you are most likely to find him. Assuming he wasn't dealing he wasn't dealing with huge hangover, which was usual thing for him to do when he wasn't collecting data.

"That's a pretty big town." Said Sakura "How are we going to find him?"

"Look for Toads around women hot springs." Said Kakashi "White mane of hair, kanji for oil on his hitai-ate and Toads."

"I think we are lucky." Said Sasuke "Someone that fits him, hundred meters ahead."

"Yes" Said Kakashi "Good eye."

Jiraiya was walking through the main road of a town, when he felt that someone was looking for him and something in his mind told him that he should check on Naruto. When he turned around he saw Kakashi and something that looked like his genin team walking towards him. One of them looked like a chibi Yondaime.

"Kakashi" Said Jiraiya "That is your team?"

"It is." Replied Kakashi "You should recognize two of them. After all one of them is your godson and you should give him Toad Summoning Contract."

"Naruto?" Asked Jiraiya "You look like your father, although those eyes are of your mother."

"Yes" Said Naruto "Now, since you are here and since you are my godfather why you never bothered to visit me?!" Yelled Naruto, causing Sasuke and Kakashi to inch away from him, knowing well incoming fury as Uzumaki temper was legendary.

"I was busy and I had spy network to keep going." Said Jiraiya, moving away as he saw image of Shinigami appear behind Naruto."Also sensei mentioned that you were killed." When he said that Shinigami smiled nastily and opened it mouth, removing knife from it.

"What?!" Yelled Naruto, chakra bursting forth as he charged at Jiraiya, but before he could go too far, he was stopped by Sasuke and Kakashi. They wanted Jiraiya to be alive and well, allowing

"Now, now, now." Said Kakashi "Do not kill him, as I understand your anger, it is all water under the bridge."

"I need to speak with sensei when I will be at Konoha." Said Jiraiya and looked at Naruto "I will teach you fuinjutsu, before chunin exams. Now I reconciliation gift I have Toad Summoning Contract."

"I will accept it." Said Naruto and on Jiraiya face appeared smile. He unclipped scroll from his back and placed it on the ground. He opened it and motioned Naruto to write his name there. Blonde boy nodded, bit his finger and wrote the name in one of empty rectangles, along with fingerprints of his fingers.

"You know what to do now." Said Jiraiya and looked at Naruto.

Who nodded, flashed through handseals, shouted " _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_ " and slammed his hand onto the ground. When he did that there was small poof of smoke and brightly colored Toad with pair of swords.

"Not bad for a first time." Said Jiraiya and looked at that Toad "Gamamaru get back home."

"Thank you." Said Naruto looking at his godfather.

"Since that is done and Jiraiya-sama will be teaching you sealing before the exams I think we will get going." Said Kakashi and his team nodded. Unaware of what was awaiting them.

 **A/N – Reviews:**

" **nicely done chapter and good fights eeverything is Peachy but man you have given Naruto too many Arsenals i mean Techiniques and abilities it will bw difficult to integreat them in to the story as it progresses so tonethem a down a little that will help i think. Keep up the Great Work man looking forward for the next chapter." – Naruto has a lot of abilities, but than he was training with two ANBU that are considered also prodigies inside of their clan, which means three things.**

 **He can learn faster as he has full attention of person that is teaching him, he can learn better as teacher will spot every mistake in matter of minutes, if not seconds and last, but not least he can learn at his own pace. And that is the most important part of it as there is difference between teaching whole group and one person, when you teach one person you will focus more on one thing and cover bare basics about next.**

 **He has a lot of abilities, but he needs to polish them and that will take him most of the time till chunin exams or even more as well as he needs to get experience. Look at the fight between Itachi and Sasuke in Shippuden, Sasuke in terms of raw power was way above Itachi and he should crush him without any issues, while Itachi was able to fight him to a standstill. Experience and ability to outsmart your enemy is more important than power, you will see a lot of scenes where they will be playing some board game, because those games develop certain way of thinking. When you play a lot of chess or shogi or whatever similar game and later you play whatever strategy game you can easily spot patterns and decipher your enemy rather quickly. Same thing is with real life.**

" **so the uchihas didn't hate kakashi.., hopes sakura will see what shinobi can really do.." – They couldn't do much and remember that in this world they wouldn't be willing to do so as he was a student of a person that is son of their clan head, nobody wants to cross his leader.**

 **I'm shocked that nobody asked or said a thing about those Twelve Dragons as they are my own creation as I felt that every clan head should have their own protection detail. For other clans you can suggest names, as long as they make sense and are connected with that clan. For Uchiha I chose dragons to show their close ties with summoner of Dragons – Uzumaki clan and the fact that it is an animal connected with fire. For Sarutobi I'm thinking about Monkeys for Inuzuka maybe Wolves, for the rest of them I don't have a slightest idea.**

 **Schedule of posting – Sundays – Hokage's Heir, Tuesday and Thursday – Uchiha Siblings. Propably from next week or something ASOIAF story will replace Uchiha Siblings on Thursday, will see as I need to see how my plot bunny will develop.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – This is last true chapter of first big arc, next one will be a connection between this arc and next. Yes, Naruto has three summoning contracts, but he will be using them when he will truly need them as in anime summons are sort of weapon of mass destruction and you bring them when you don't have other options. Only exception from this will be Tiger summoning as they are more of trackers and summons that fight besides their summoner during battles or hunts. I try to keep every chapter between 4,000 and 5,000, but it will differ from chapter to chapter as some will be longer and some shorter than that.**

 **Reviews corner:**

" **so, naruto got three summons.. i can't wait to see the training..." – Summons are explained above so I won't comment on them. About training it will be mostly this and next chapter, but later will be a lot revealed about what they learned from Itachi during their time away from the village.**

" **Dude don't replace this story I think it has a lot of potential in its future. So as I have said what I needed to say keep up the good work looking forward to the hopeful next chapter." – About replacing I was talking about another story which got already scrapped, although parts of it and ideas created for it were used in this one.**

" **It would be cool if Kakashi took Team 7 to the Uzushio ruins" – Ruins of Uzushio will happen, but later in the story as I'm already after chunin exams in what I had written and adding this small arc would be a tricky thing to put it into the story so it would look nice. But it will be, along with quite a few surprises before it.**

o-0-o

They left the town and walked back into the forest, but this time they weren't keeping to the used roads, but walked into wild forest without any signs of human activity. They walked for few minutes Kakashi deemed they were deep enough for their needs and desires, they stood on a large clearing surrounded by trees and there was also a small stream nearby. It was a typical forest of Hi no Kuni, one of many that gave the name to Konoha as a village hidden by leaves. Many said it was a stupid name, but nonetheless it was true as the village was literary hidden by trees and their leaves.

"Drop your gear here." Said Kakashi looking at his team "It is start for your training. Give me fifty laps around the clearing, two hundred push-ups, squats, sit-ups, crunches. And before I forget, you have thirty minutes to be done with them."

They nodded and left to their training as they thought it would be the most exhausting part of it, but they were so wrong about it. For Kakashi it was only an introduction to their training for the day and he knew they were going to survive it, it was going to be painful and brutal, but they were going to survive it.

Thirty minutes later teens covered in sweat and grime were once again standing in front of their sensei, awaiting further tortures, er training. Kakashi meanwhile was busy analyzing their level of fitness and physical conditioning, which in case of Sakura looked bad, putting it mildly. If he was going to be honest, he would say she didn't have any fitness and was going to drop dead on the spot. Sasuke looked good, but a little winded, while Naruto seemed like he just came back from a pleasant stroll and there weren't many signs of fatigue visible on his body. He looked as good as he did before, only sign that he did something strenuous was sweet covering his body and that was it.

"Now since the warm-up is done." Said Kakashi, looking at them with nasty glint visible in his eyes, one that reminded Naruto of annoyed Itachi. "Taijustu training, Naruto you will go with my clone, which will show you basics of Nature Fist. Style used by Senju clan, it is based on strength of blows and their speed. You hit only once or twice, but it is usually enough to kill your target on the spot. Many won't expect such hits so they will be surprised by your style of taijustu and will be thrown off-balance, it will also help you with your other styles, Hummingbird Fist and Interceptor Fist. Sasuke you will go with my second clone and I will show you basics of Hummingbird Fist and how to mix them with your normal Interceptor Fist. While you Sakura you will stay with my original body and we will work on complete basics."

"Why they are getting tutoring in individual styles while I work only on basics?" Asked Sakura, before Kaka could make clones to get them training with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Because they have firm foundations onto which I can add new things, your foundations are bad." Said Kakashi "They trained with two ANBU during their summer breaks, while you propably did nothing, not to mention the fact that they train on daily basis and you saw what they could do during that tournament."

"But..." tried to say Sakura, only for Kakashi to glare at her.

"Manage to land one hit on Naruto and I will show you style that will suit your body built." Said Kakashi and looked at Naruto "Be careful."

"I am careful." Said Naruto and looked at him.

"Whatever you say." Said Kakashi looking at his students. Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing, not even bothering to move into opening kata of his taijustu style, while Sakura stood in the opening stance of Tiger Fist that was the most basic style taught at the Academy. It was designed for usual ninja so it wasn't specialized in any particular aspect of it, but it was average in all departments so that everybody could easily learn it and be proficient with it. However when coming against someone proficient in his clan style it was ineffective and would result only in humiliation and defeat. As clan styles put an emphasis on certain aspect speed, strength and so on and were better against generic styles. "You may begin when you are ready."

Sakura charged at Naruto and tried to punch him in a face, Naruto lightly bent his neck backwards allowing the punch to pass just above his head. He didn't even need his Sharingan to read the moves of Sakura, that punch was followed by two more, which he still dodged, but it was getting boring. So Naruto caught next strike aimed at his head and used Sakura forward momentum against her.

Sakura stumbled forward when she felt that her hand met some resistance and moments later, her eyes widened in surprise when she felt strikes hitting her abdomen and chest, they hurt a lot and each of them felt like her chest or abdomen was crashing into a brick wall. She jumped away from Naruto and glanced onto herself, trying to find the reason of that pain. She saw several bloody marks on her clothes and few tears in them as well, while Naruto had some blood on his knuckles. Around place that on his gloves were visible small spikes, were now covered in blood.

"I think that is enough." Said Kakashi looking at his students "Sakura, if this was a real fight, you would be on the ground and dead. Naruto had a lot of opportunities to kill you if he wished to do so. That's a reason why you need to work on basics, while you never will be able to beat taijustu monster such as Naruto, Itachi, Tsunade or Gai, you will be able to get out of such fight with a minimal amount of damage to yourself and maybe cause some damage and injuries to them."

Sakura slowly nodded when she heard words of her sensei, she managed to see that Naruto was toying with her and if he wanted, he could end this fight way earlier than he did so. It was brutal and painful lesson, but rather necessary as it showed her own mistakes and holes in her style.

"Good that you got it after first spar." Said Kakashi "Next time I would ask Naruto to go all out and it wouldn't end with only few bruises. They would look like love taps. Naruto you were on the receiving end of the same medicine?"

"Way too many times." Naruto winced as he said that. Memories of beatings that he suffered when they were training Interceptor Fist and he annoyed Itachi, it was painful and thing that he remembered well. "When aniki wants he can hit hard and those hits hurt a lot. At least it forces you to learn rather quickly, unless you want to be all covered in bruises on the next day."

"True" Said Kakashi "It is usually used by ANBU Captains when they got new member of their team that is rather arrogant. After spending few days in the hospital he or she learns quickly what is allowed and what isn't. Now as I said before, Sasuke and Naruto you will go with my clones, while I will work with Sakura."

o-0-o

With Sakura

Clones of Kakashi walked with his remaining students, while main body remained with Sakura as she needed the most of his attention and he had two prodigies on his team and they would learn quickly, even when learning completely new taijustu style.

"Where should we start?" Asked himself Kakashi "I guess we will start from the very beginning. While you know those katas perfectly well from theoretical side of things, you never trained them roo much and you also completely lack muscle mass. Also you are on diet or you were until very recently, you need to eat more and train more. Not only ninja training, but also general physical conditioning. Now I would like you to go through every single kata of Tiger Fist, I want to see how you know them as you might do some mistakes in them."

Sakura for next several minutes was going through katas of Tiger Fist, while Kakashi was walking around her and looking for any mistakes and flaws in them and corrected them, so that they would be more efficient and generally better.

"Well, as I said before." Said Kakashi once he saw what was to be seen. "You know those katas one might say too well. They are too stiff and too rigid also you are basically telling your opponent what are you going to do, so your enemy would have the same advantage as Sharingan wielder and experienced Sharingan wielder would pick you apart in matter of seconds. Also there is matter of strength, chunin exams are in six months and this team will be forced to participate."

"Why" Asked Sakura, who didn't hear rumors flying around the village about new team seven.

"Because of Sasuke and Naruto." Said Kakashi "They are sons of Fugaku-sama and potential heirs to Uchiha clan. And Naruto is prince of Uzushio. Days of Sandaime-sama are numbered and he is looking for successor and currently two strongest propositions are Senju Tsunade and Uchiha Itachi and from the moment they will be announced, everybody will be expecting Itachi younger brothers to be prodigies. That means participating in chunin exams as soon as they can and winning them."

"I never knew that so much was riding on this team." Said Sakura once Kakashi said those words.

"Only few jonin and ANBU know that. Not to mention that Naruto is son of Yondaime Hokage and he showed his Hiraishin, which means even more pressure and one thing that I didn't mention to you. Assasins, Iwa hates Yondaime family with passion, same with Uzumaki clan so they will do anything they can do to stop Naruto from reaching his prime." Said Kakashi as calmly as he could. "And as I said to your mother, only the fact that you are on the team with him is enough a reason to kill you, just for the sake that you might have learned Hiraishin or will in the future. I can stop most of the assasins that will be send after this team, but I'm only one person and I won't stop all of them."

o-0-o

With Sasuke

Sasuke and clone of Kakashi walked to part of the forest away from the rest of the team so that they could have some sort of peace and so that Kakashi could explain whole point behind Hummingbird Fist.

"What do you know about Hummingbird Fist?" Kakashi asked, knowing well that he might copy some moves from Naruto when sparring.

"It is fast and based on jabs and those weird kunai." Said Sasuke and thought for a moment "Naruto never waits to see the results of his strike, he strikes and disappears to proceed with the following attack. He never is in one place, he seems like he is constantly moving and where I turn one way, he is behind and hitting my unprotected side."

"Very good." Said Kakashi "That is the gist of what Hummingbird is about. It was created as a mix of Senju Nature Fist and Uchiha Interceptor Fist. It contains fast and technical traits of Interceptor and mix them with powerful strikes of Nature Fist. Not to mention that it requires speed to run circles around your enemy. You attack and disappear, you do that once again and disappear. It works well with Hiraishin kunai, Rasengan or my Chidori and Raikiri. Sharingan helps a lot as it allows you to see the most miniscule details and you have warning of what is going to happen. I will show you the most basic katas and you will try to repeat them."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi who slowly went from kata to kata and explained the purpose of them as young Uchiha was watching him and trying to understand what he was seeing. It wasn't easy as it was both familiar and strange at the same time. It wasn't as graceful as Interceptor Fist, yet there were obvious similarities and connections between those two.

"It feels natural to me." Said Sasuke after he ran through the basic kata "Now I can see how Naruto is able to do what he is doing."

"Yes" Nodded Kakashi "That is how he is doing that, being on the receiving end of it is annoying, I can tell you that from my own experience."

o-0-o

With Naruto

Naruto and second clone of Kakashi walked to yet another part of forest, so that he could patiently explain Nature Fist to Naruto and demonstrate basics of it. They sat on the ground under the branches of massive oak tree.

"Nature Fist is style based on less strikes than Interceptor Fist, but each and every one of them is extremely strong and able to destroy almost anything its path. You use chakra to enhance them, but you don't need to do so, on your own have crazy amounts of strength, one which will only increase in the future, not to mention that you are still growing. You mainly use speed to get to the enemy and to give even more momentum to your strikes. Dodging strikes isn't the highest priority, if you can you dodge them, but if you cannot, you simply tank them as they won't do too much damage to you. I will show you those katas and you will repeat them, but do that without Sharingan as it is a spoilsport." Said Kakashi looking at his student that was eager and ready to learn something new, when he was focused he looked a lot like his father. But when enraged he looked a lot like Kushina Uzumaki and he was outright scary, if not terrifying, especially if he was channeling Kyubi chakra.

o-0-o

Three hours later all of them were back in the clearing and they were exhausted and covered in even bigger amounts of dust, grime and even some blood. Training with Kakashi was more of a torture than a training as he was pushing them to and past their limits and lines they didn't cross. Every single muscle was screaming in pain and from too much stress placed on them as they weren't used to such brutal treatment, especially for so long and so hard.

"I hate you." Groaned Naruto when he was laying on the ground, breathing hard and looking at his sensei, which looked rather proud about what he did. He thought that he knew what was the meaning of harsh training with Itachi, but this one was on completely new level.

"I want to kill him." Added Sasuke who wasn't in better shape. Well, he was probably in far worse shape. He was covered in minor scratches, cuts and wounds and was out of breath.

"Slowly and painfully." Said Sakura and winced in pain as her muscles screamed from all of the abuse they suffered at the hand of her sensei during training. Every single joint, tendon and muscle was screaming in pain and was trying to get used to what happened to them. It wasn't pleasant, it was hard and exhausting.

"Well, I also love you, my cute little genin." Said Kakashi eye-smiling at them. His genins only groaned and looked at him like they wanted to murder him slowly and painfully. It felt like training ANBU trainees and he had enjoyed that, he enjoyed that a lot. He still remembered how always stoic Uchiha Itachi was cursing him at the end of his training. "Now that we agreed that we like each other, we are going to work on your jutsu arsenal or chakra control."

"Sensei how we are supposed to do that?" Asked Sakura "We are exhausted."

"Physically yes, chakra wise nope." Said Kakashi "So physical exhaustion isn't the problem. Now Sakura you will work with my original body on chakra control, while Naruto and Sasuke will work with clones on individual things."

o-0-o

With Naruto

Naruto and clone of Kakashi walked into the other part of the forest, far away from Sakura ans Sasuke so that they could demolish it as much they wished or wanted to do so. But also to have some sort of peace and calm.

"So on what do you want to work?" Asked Kakashi looking at his student "You can choose ninjutsu and from it shape transformation, nature transformation or new ninjutsu or you can choose genjutsu and Sharingan."

"Shape transformation." Said Naruto "I'm working and trying to combine things that not many managed to get working. I want to take normal _Rasengan_ and add to it a core made out of bijuu chakra, which is completely different substance."

"It will be an interesting challenge." Said Kakashi looking at Naruto "You want to get around problem that you need to fully transform to use _Bijuudama_?"

"Yes" Replied Naruto "It is nice and all, but I basically tell everybody what I'm going to use."

"Shape transformation is about forming your chakra, you do not use any seals and you only imagine shape of it when pushing it out of the body. One of the best examples can be _Rasengan_ created by your father or my _Chidori_ and _Raikiri_." Explained Kakashi "Exercises are based on one that you made when working on Rasengan, you try to burst open certain object, the faster you do that the better. The harder the material out of which object is made also the better. In this case I would start about forming small ball out of bijuu chakra without adding any outer layers made out of normal to it."

o-0-o

With Sasuke

Clone and Sasuke walked to deserted part of the forest, away from other people and in relative peace.

"Same as Naruto you can choose one of two things ninjutsu from which you can choose shape transformation, nature transformation or new jutsu or you can choose genjutsu and Sharingan." Said Kakashi looking at his student. Who thought for a moment before choosing on what he wanted to work as every single of those options sounds cool and had advantages.

"What about new chakra nature?" Asked Sasuke looking at his sensei "I have Katon and Raiton, while I know that Naruto has three of them. Katon, Raiton and Fuuton. I would like nature that is more defense oriented as I don't need more firepower as Naruto has spades of that."

"What about Doton?" Suggested Kakashi "It can be used almost anywhere you like to use it, it is robust and resistant, not to mention that it is mainly defense oriented element. From what I know it will be the easiest one for you to learn as well as none of your elements have problems with it."

"Why not." Replied Sasuke and watched as his sensei walked to the tree and caught one of leaves that were growing on one of the lower branches.

"Same principle as with other chakra natures." Said Kakashi as an explanation "You need to crumble it with help of your chakra, once you are done with that in less than five seconds we will work on proper jutsu, for now this is your task.

o-0-o

With Sakura

Sakura and main body of Kakashi remained where was their camp, while boys and clones of their sensei headed in different directions to train with him there. Kakashi looked at his only female student and lightly shook his head, she was cause of so many troubles, he would do anything to get Ino or Hinata onto his team as they would be more useful and had been better in their knowledge of ninja arts.

"Sensei, on what we are going to work?" Asked Sakura as she looked at him, getting Kakashi out of his thoughts. Which weren't the brightest ones at least ones provided by clones working with other two students were good.

"Chakra control and capacity." Said Kakashi and looked at Sakura "You have miniscule amounts of chakra, but excellent control of it and we are going to work on improving it. You will never be able to have as much as Naruto or Sasuke or even me, but you will have enough of it to survive through longer duels. You can't throw around ninjutsu as if they were nothing, but you can learn skills that will help the team as whole, medical ninjutsu or genjutsu. You have things that make great medic or genjutsu mistress, chakra control and intelligence, not to mention that you are good at academics. When we will be back in Konoha I will try to goad Uchiha Itachi or Yuuhi Kurenai to give you better training in it as genjutsu isn't my specialty. While it is their and they are quite scary in it, while Itachi mainly uses his Sharingan for them, he also knows plenty of normal ones." Said Kakashi and walked up to the tree which was growing nearby. "First exercise that I'm going to show you is one of the most basic exercises known to shinobi, it is called tree walking. You channel your chakra through the soles of your feet and latch onto the surface of thing upon which you want to walk."

"What's the point of it excluding learning how to do that?" Asked Sakura looking at her sensei.

"It will help you build your chakra control and capacity, while you have good control, it can be improved if you work on it. And usage of coils helps them develop even more and thus enlarge your chakra capacity, that is a reason why Sasuke has his Sharingan almost constantly active. It works as a small leach and force his system to develop even further." Replied Kakashi and walked towards the tree. "It looks like this." He said slowly walking up the bark of a tree, he walked to one of lower branches and sat there.

Sakura slowly walked to the tree and up the bark of it, much to her amazement she could support herself on the bark of it, she managed to get up to three feet above the ground, where she lost her footing and fall onto the ground below. It seemed easy, only trick was to control flow of chakra and to make sure that there was enough of it flowing to your feet. Other than that there was nothing hard in doing it.

o-0-o

Previous three weeks were hell for a team seven, they were getting beaten into the ground by their sadistic sensei and everyday when they headed to sleep they felt like their whole bodies were set on fire. Even Naruto who had legendary endurance of Uzumaki and combined with healing factor of jinchuuriki started complaining about it after something like two weeks of that training. It was brutal training, but it was giving obvious results, best example of it was Sakura. She was getting faster, stronger, more agile and her chakra capacity and control skyrocketed. Things on which Naruto and Sasuke were working were, for a lack of better word, were more complicated and as such it took them more time to get the hang of them, but finally they learned how to get the results they expected to get when they started their training.

"Naruto do you have any idea for a name of that jutsu you created?" Kakashi asked when they were sitting around the fire after day of training and were eating their supper.

"I was thinking about _Orenji Rasengan_ or _Bijuu Rasengan_." Said Naruto as he thought about the name of that jutsu. It looked like normal Rasengan, but it glowed orange and core of it was made out of bijuu chakra.

"Both of them suit it." Said Kakashi "I named my Chidori based on a sound it made. You seem to have better names for jutsu that your father and my sensei."

"Huh?" Asked Naruto

"Well" Said Kakashi chuckling a little "He named one of Hiraishin derived jutsu _Rasen Senkō Chō Rinbukō Sanshiki(Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three)_."

"The hell is that?" Asked Naruto not believing how long and stupidly sounding that name was.

"His creativity." Said Kakashi "It seems that you didn't inherit this trait from him."

"Yes." Agreed Naruto "Some names I found when looking through scrolls left by him are let's say weird."

"But why _Bijuu Rasengan_?" Asked Sakura looking at those two members of her team as if they knew something that she didn't know, also Sasuke seemed to also know that.

"Because of how this jutsu looks and what you need for it to work." Explained Naruto. "I first create small core of superdense chakra, in reality it is mini _Bijuudama_ as it is chakra drawn from bijuu, around which I place cocoon of normal chakra that is spinning around the core of jutsu."

"It will be extremely dangerous." Said Kakashi "Without seeing it in action I would classify it as high A or low S rank, personal kinjutsu. _Rasengan_ is A rank, while _Bijuudama_ is S rank."

"What is this whole bijuu thing you are talking about?" Asked Sakura and noticed looks passed between Kakashi and Naruto, it looked like older shinobi lost their little contest and sighed.

"You heard about Kyubi?" Asked Kakashi and received nod in response "Than it will be easier. There are nine bijuu, starting from Ichibi, ending on Kyubi. Each of them is ancient, extremely ancient being with incredible amounts of chakra at his command. Our Shodaime Hokage distributed beasts among the villages, Suna got Ichibi, Kumo Nibi and Hachibi, Iwa Yonbi and Gobi, Taki Nanabi, Kiri Sanbi and Rokubi, while we kept Kyubi. People into which bijuu is sealed are called jinchuuriki and in our history we had so far three. First one was Senju née Uzumaki Mito, wife of Shodaime Hokage and Princess of Uzushiogakure. Second one was Namikaze née Uzumaki Kushina, wife of Yondaime Hokage and Princess of Uzushiogakure and current one is Naruto. When Kushina-sensei went into labor seal keeping Kyubi weakened and once Naruto was born, Kyubi was ripped out of her and controlled by Sharingan. Yondaime managed to subdue Kyubi and seal him in his own son as he was the only one that could possibly control this chakra." Explained Kakashi and watched Sakura who was completely silent as she listened to what he was saying. "Naruto do you want me to continue or are you going to tell the second part of it?"

"Go on." Shrugged off Naruto and his eyes turned red and were slitted, when he said once again his voice was much deeper and sounded more ancient. "So far you are doing good job of explaining it."

"What was that?" Asked Sakura, when she heard sudden change of the voice, one that freaked her out a little.

"Effect of cooperation between jinchuuriki and bijuu." Explained Kakashi "Bijuu get access to senses of their jinchuuriki and can speak when they want and jinchuuriki agrees, while jinchuuriki can tap into full chakra pool of his bijuu and if he needs to ,he can transform into full body of his bijuu."

"You forgot about special abilities given by bijuu." Said Naruto "Each of the nine has something unique, Ichibi Jinton Kekkei Genkai, Nibi cat-like grace and blue flames, almost as hot as Amaterasu flames. Sanbi can produces coral, Yonbi can make lava, Gobi steam. Rokubi can make acids, Nanabi pollen and can fly. Hachibi can make ink. Kyubi can detect negative emotions all around him and he is one of the reasons why I can heal bones in matter of hours."

"As I was going to say." Said Kakashi "Bond between bijuu and jinchuuriki is weird type of bond and a lot depends on a seal and relationship between them."

"Seal works as a valve, so that jinchuuriki won't succumb to bijuu chakra, but that depends on a bond between us." Said Naruto "If I wanted to I could go up to eight tails and I would be fine, because Kyubi respects me. But if I didn't have that kind of relation I would go on a rampage when using only two or three tails."

"Everything that I or Naruto said is classified as S-rank secret." Said Kakashi looking at Sakura "You won't speak about it to anybody, not even your parents as only chosen advisors of each Hokage know everything about jinchuuriki. Also ANBU Commander and most senior Captains of teams. Now it's time to sleep."

o-0-o

 **A/N – My thoughts about one of genjutsu which requires Mangekyou Sharingan. It's named in same manner as other jutsu connected with Mangekyou Sharingan, that is after one or more gods from Japanese pantheon.**

 _ **Amatsukami - subtle and powerful genjutsu that is almost impossible to break and slows down the flow of time for person or people affected by it, by trapping it in dimension that is almost the same as real world, yet time flows way slower, how much slower it flows depends on power of caster and his desire. Requires unlocked Tsukoyomi and Kotoamatsukami or Tsukoyomi and Kamui.**_

 **What do you think about it? Do you like it?**

 **About name, Amatsukami means Heavenly Gods, while Kotoamatsukami means Distinguished Heavenly Gods. Those are names of gods from Japanese pantheon, same as Tsukoyomi – Goddess of Moon, Amaterasu – Goddess of Sun, Susanoo – God of War and Storms, Kamui Authority of the Gods,**

 **About Mangekyou Sharingan, should Sasuke unlock it or not? As so far three people have it Itachi, Shisui and Naruto. Although Naruto knows only bare basics plus what Kyubi told him about its powers. He won't be using it any time soon as he needs to learn how to control it and get used to using them. Enton will be used in similar way to lightnings in Avatar, it will be an extremely advanced form of Katon manipulation and to master it one will need to do the same exercises as for normal Katon, but with black flames of Amaterasu.**

 **You may start betting which sword Sasuke is going to get relatively soon, same as Naruto. They are known blades, so you shouldn't have problems with guessing their names.**

 **Looks like my idea of Mangekyou Sharingan for Naruto is similar to how looks Uchiha Fugaku Mangekyou in anime, but instead of tomoes there are dots and they are closer to prongs.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – Training is done and it is time for first true mission for Team Seven.**

o-0-o

On the next day whole team woke up early as most of them didn't sleep too peacefully, mainly Sakura who needed to digest what she had learned and it wasn't easy thing to do as it was a little unsettling. She didn't know what to think about all those things, but on the other hand Naruto was completely normal person.

"Good morning." Cheerfully as always said Kakashi when his whole team gathered in front of him ready for the next day of their training. "Today we will work on something else than we worked before. Before we worked only on chakra related things and general fitness training. Today we are going to start training related to weapons and how to use them, mainly kunai, shuriken and swords as those are the most common types of them and are used by almost every single shinobi, who isn't medic at one point of their life or another. We will start with shuriken and kunai and later we will move onto swords."

"In the Academy you were supposed to be taught how to hit a single target from around thirty feet or so." Said Kakashi as he lazily walked towards area where he had set up small range. "But in real world, targets are rarely not moving and they are rarely only one. Usually they are moving and there are more than one, so you don't have a pleasure to stay in one place and took all of your time to aim at it and hit it. Once we are done with this training I will expect you to hit moving target up to forty five feet away from you. From Naruto and Sasuke I will expect them to know how to hit twenty targets at the same time, four of which are in the blind zone of a thrower. You have Sharingan and you are from a clan of weapon users so I will expect nothing less, while for you Sakura you need to be able to use them comfortably and well, without any sort of problems. You will usually be a support, so you only need to be proficient with them. While they will be mostly frontline fighters and ones that will use them the most."

"This is your practice area." Said Kakashi as he showed them to the large swathe of ground where were placed multiple targets, of various sizes and of various distance from a thrower. There were even some placed in circles around the user. "Choose one range and start throwing. I will be walking around you and I will be correcting your flaws in your style and technique, but also watching how well you throw."

They nodded and walked to various ranges, Naruto choose one with twenty targets placed in circle around one point. He walked onto the middle of it, grabbed eight kunai, activated his Sharingan and jumped into the air, where he was spinning. While he did that he threw those eight knives at those targets, quickly followed by eight more he drew from holsters and last volley of four. When he landed on the ground he had sixteen hits and four miss. As four of them flew wildly, which shouldn't happen, especially with Sharingan to help with the accuracy of those throws. While per se it wasn't giving perfect accuracy, it was giving ability to predict position of thing at which you were aiming. Many believed that Sharingan was able to give them clear win without training, which wasn't true as it was only a tool, powerful and rare tool, but still only that.

"You messed up last four throws and it messed up your aim." Said Kakashi as he watched from the sidelines "You minimally missed them and threw them too fast. But still it is pretty good aim as it takes a lot of practice to throw that well."

"Yeah." Nodded Naruto "I know, I usually throw better. After all when you spar with Itachi-nii you learn how to throw rather good and how to dodge weird things being thrown at you as he loves using various projectiles."

o-0-o

Hokage was sitting in his office when small toad appeared in front of him, carrying small in her hands, it was brightly colored one and it was possibly only from Jiraiya or Kakashi as those two were asked to use Toads to deliver messages to him that way.

He opened the scroll and read the content of it, when he did that on his face appeared small smile as he read whole report written by Kakashi and it looked good. It looked like Kakashi was doing fine job with his team and Naruto already developed new jutsu on his own and that was incredible feat as he was twelve. Sakura getting better and her altitude was changing for better and better. Sasuke was developing as expected and that was nothing too surprising. Kakashi said that he was going to get back with them in few weeks.

o-0-o

"Since your shuriken and kunai throwing are good we will work on something that I'm going to force into your heads." Said Kakashi when they finished training on accuracy of thrown weapon and how to use them rather effectively. "Now we will work on sword fighting and how to defend against one. I know that you Naruto and Sasuke learned kenjutsu from Itachi and Shisui, you use mainly ANBU or Uzumaki style. With you I will work on getting better with your sword, while Sakura I will work with you on blocking sword strikes and how to fight with a person that has a longer weapon that you and more strength than you have."

"Naruto show your swords and sabers, Sasuke show your sword." Said Kakashi looking at his students "I want to see if they are in working order."

Boys nodded and took out swords of their scabbards and showed them to Kakashi who looked closely, checking if there was slight tint of weapon oil visible on the surface of those blades. Which wasn't necessary with chakra steel, but it was a good idea to have it as it helped with protecting the surface of metal.

"They are in working condition." Said Kakashi when he saw them and looked at them under the light. "Use them well. Now, about you Sakura. When you have only kunai, you need to be careful with what you are doing and how you are doing that. Naruto attack me with your sword and I will show Sakura how to defend herself with kunai."

Naruto nodded and charged at Kakashi, who grabbed two kunai and locked Naruto blade with his own, crossing it in the lock between them and forcing Naruto to struggle for control over the blade and after a moment he jumped away, ripping blade out of that lock, put it back in scabbard and grabbed his two sabers. Which came to life and became abuzz with power, turning in three foot long blades of golden chakra.

"That is enough." Said Kakashi "There is no point in keeping this duel. Sakura key trick is to put enemy blade in a lock between two kunai and forcing enemy to use other weapons and slowing them down to allow your team to get to you."

o-0-o

Finally it was a time for them to get back to Konoha and with nostalgia they looked at the clearing which was their home for last three months or so. Area around it was now scorched with burn marks and there were signs of usage of various jutsu. Some trees had been uprooted and some were turned into millions of splinters.

They changed, mostly physically, while they cursed their sensei for his training methods and how relentless he was in what he was doing. This torture or training changed them a lot, mostly for a better. They were faster, stronger, more agile and were at the level that allowed them passage into chunin exam. Now it was the time for them to return to Konoha and relax after their training. Assuming they could have a break...

o-0-o

Small monkey appeared inside of Hokage office, holding scroll in her hand. It placed it on the table and looked at aged leader awaiting his response to the content of it.

Hokage brows furrowed when he saw the monkey as he knew it could be a message only from his only alive son. Asuma. He didn't like using and did that only when he was in danger or he had nasty surprise during mission with his team. Hiruzen placed his pipe back on the table and picked up scroll. He quickly read it and considered his options, sending full jonin or ANBU team would be too much, same as sending chunin team. So it meant sending genin team there, question was which one should be send. Best choice would be one with proficient kenjutsu practitioners as he knew who was working with those two.

"So it is either Hayate or Kakashi." Said Hokage and at the same time on his desk appeared small toad with scroll and at the same time this question was answered as now he had solution at hand. "Wait, I will have some message for Kakashi, do not leave."

"Hai" Said summon and nodded in Hokage direction.

"Good" Said Hokage and scribbled quickly few words on a piece of paper and added to it names of shinobi they were going to find on that mission. "Take it to Kakashi and tell him that this is emergency, as team ten ran into two B-rank nukenin, suspected to work with A-rank nukenin, member of Kiri no Shinobigatana Shinchinin Shu."

Toad nodded and disappeared with a small poof of smoke, returning to Myobokou and from there to his original summoner.

o-0-o

"Looks like we need to get to Nami no Kuni in twenty four hours." Said Kakashi once he read scroll delivered by Toad. "Team ten is on the mission there and they had ran into troubles. Two B-rank nukenin on their way there and they are suspect to work together with Kirigakure no Kijin."

"So they want us to support them since three of us know how to use swords." Said Naruto looking at Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke.

"It seems so." Said Kakashi "In case of fight, Sasuke and Sakura you will stay behind and protect the client, while we, that is me and Naruto will deal with nukenin."

"Hai" Said rest of Kakashi team and they ran in direction of Nami no Kuni, knowing well that they needed to hurry to be able to get there in time to save their friends.

o-0-o

Sarutobi Asuma was in a very foul mood, he was having a bad time recently. First was that mission and now was stuck in a duel with nukenin that was strong and his chakra natures were most or less useless against him. He jumped away from a strike aimed at his chest and looked at that hulking sword that moments before tried to split him in half.

Before he could think for a much longer in front of him landed two shinobi, who were obviously running for a long time to get here. One of them had in his hand ninjato as his clan blade was broken and needed to be reforged. Second one had two katana length blades that were pitch black in color and were looking quite deadly.

"Good timing." Said Asuma when he recognized who stood in front of him. After all those two were hard not to recognize.

"We were caught by a messenger when we were heading for Konoha." Said Kakashi "And changing direction wasn't hard."

"More brats to kill and Sharingan no Kakashi." Said Zabuza when he saw his enemies "What a good day."

Zabuza dropped onto the ground and charged straight at Team Ten and Seven, only to be stopped by pitch black blade that looked quite sharp. His eyes widened in surprise as this brat was fast and he knew how to use those blades of his, those blades seemed familiar, like he should know them from somewhere and be ware of person wielding them.

"You want to go first?" Asked Zabuza looking at Naruto

"I can." Said Naruto and blocked strikes made by Zabuza, while carefully analyzing pattern of moves trying to predict his next moves and how to counter them. Finding things that were Zabuza weakness and how to use them.

o-0-o

"How the hell he can keep up with Zabuza?" Asked Ino and looked at her sensei, who stood protectively around their client. While Sasuke and Kakashi stood between him and Zabuza as this was the best formation to stop most of attacks that were missed by Naruto.

"Kenjutsu is in his blood." Replied Asuma "He is foremost Uzumaki and from what I saw he is one of the best kenjutsu masters in Konoha."

"He is troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru "He could propably kill any of us with flick of his fingers."

"Certainly he could." Said Asuma "He has as much chakra as Kage and it is still growing."

"How is that possible?" Asked Ino

"Due to special circumstances." Quietly said Asuma and glanced at genin from Kakashi team who exchanged knowing glances. They knew that Naruto was a jinchuuriki of Kyubi.

"You fight good." Said Zabuza as he blocked strike aimed at his neck "But not good enough." As he said those words he kicked Naruto in his chest and sent him tumbling backwards.

"We will see." Said Naruto as he got up and placed blades back in their scabbards, and exchanged them for two sabers of his father which immediately lit up with golden light. At the same time Sasuke hurled in their direction dozen or so kunai that were of weird shape and they hit the ground all around the fighters. "I think you recognize this jutsu."

"Yes" sighed Zabuza and picked up his sword, looking for a way to defeat Naruto. It was a jutsu known all over the world and was rather infamous, guessing by how this brat looked he was son of one responsible for slaughtering army sent by Iwa in direction of Konoha.

"Than you will know what is going to happen next." Said Naruto and shouted one name that caused terror on the battlefields. " _Hiraishin_ " When he did that, there was a bright flash of light and the next time Naruto stood over dead form of Zabuza, bloodied swords in hands and head of Kiri nukenin slowly rolling away from the rest of his body as blood slowly poured out of the now headless corpse.

"I wonder when you will be in bingo books." Said Kakashi, who dropped onto the ground, over his shoulder strewn body of knocked out accomplice of Zabuza. He disappeared in the middle of the fight to deal with fake Shark that was in the area. "But beating him looked too easy for me. Like he wasn't at his hundred percent."

"He was on the run for last half a year or even more." Said Asuma "But I also exhausted him with my fight and Naruto finished the job."

"It seems so." Said Kakashi and looked at Naruto "I'm more shocked that you aren't shaken by killing him."

"It wasn't exactly my first kill." Said Naruto as he looked at his sensei "Four years and few months ago I killed for the first time. In self-defense, but still."

"I see." Said Kakashi as he looked closely at Naruto, he walked to the sword previously wielded by Zabuza and lifted it up, he looked at Naruto and threw it at him. Naruto grabbed it out of the air, but sent him questioning look. "You killed him, so his blade is yours. I suggest that you keep it, it is after all one of Seven Blades of Kiri."

"It's heavy and huge." Said Naruto as he did few swings with it. "It feels like an overgrown club, not a sword."

"You will be able to practice with it once we are at our client home." Said Asuma "But now we need to get there. Tazuna-san can you lead us there?"

"Of course." Said Tazuna as he eyed closely those shinobi that arrived just in time and saved their lives. "Sarutobi-san maybe you can introduce those ninja that saved us."

"Sorry about that." Said Asuma "Those are genin Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Naruto and Haruno Sakura under jonin sensei Hatake Kakashi."

"Tazuna-san how does situation in Wave looks like?" Asked Kakashi, fluently entering topic important for their mission. "After all sending three nukenin seems to be a bit excessive to kill a simple architect."

"Gato is keeping everything under his control and my bridge is a chance for our people to start a new, and a better life without him looming over the horizon." Said Tazuna "It started three years ago, when he bought all shipping companies."

"What about forces he has?" Kept asking Kakashi, so that he knew what they were walking into.

"He has few ninja, but most of his forces are thugs." Said Tazuna

"Thugs won't be a problem." Said Kakashi, exchanging glances with Asuma "But those ninja might be a problem, depending on the level they are. As ninja isn't equal ninja, some are more dangerous than others. Also this mission rank is getting higher and it will propably be S-rank once we are done with it, which means higher pay for it."

"But why S-rank?" Asked Ino, not understanding what was going on.

"Because of amount of potential enemy shinobi that are here." Said Shikamaru "With one or two it would be B-rank, but with A-rank one it would be A-rank and with unknown amount of unknown strength ones it is S-rank. At least that is what my Tou-san told me one day."

"He was right." Said Kakashi "We will plan once we are at your place Tazuna-san."

Old architect only nodded and led them to his house, which was located in the middle of clearing in the woods, at the one side of it was visible seashore in the distance, while excluding that it was surrounded by trees. It wasn't a huge building, but it wasn't also small, it was obvious that people living inside of it weren't well off, but they tried to keep it as good looking and as neat as possible, not to mention that it looked quite homely.

"That is my home." Said Tarun showing them his place.

"It's better than last place where we stayed." Said Naruto "Warm bed will be nice after spending three months in the wild."

"You were for the three months in the wild?" Asked Ino

"Yes" Said Naruto "It wasn't my first training trip outside, but usually when I was doing that with Itachi-nii we usually borrowed some hideout used by our clan. They have warm beds and nice view."

"Have?" Asked Sasuke with raised eyebrow.

"Fine." Sighed Naruto and corrected himself "They usually have."

"Are they always like that?" Asked Asuma looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yes" Sighed Kakashi "Assuming they don't try to kill each other during training. If Itachi was a statue, they are his opposites and they have way too much energy."

Tazuna opened doors of his house and they stepped inside after him. When they did that, they saw Tsunami, who was his daughter and Inari, who was his grandson.

"I thought that you were going to be bringing only four ninja with you." Said Tsunami looking at her father. "I don't think we have enough rooms to put all of them into."

"There was a change in parameters of our mission and Hokage-sama sent another team to support us." Said Asuma looking at Tazuna, or more properly glaring at him. Not happy that he had falsify mission details.

"Well, you will need to squeeze into three rooms." Said Tsunami

"Drop off your gear and meet us back here in fifteen minutes." Said Kakashi looking at both genin teams. "We need to do so planning so we know what we need to do and how."

Fifteen minutes later they gathered around large table in the kitchen with client family sitting there with them as they might know some important data. They only kept on themselves their personal weapons and left backpacks with rest of their gear in their rooms.

"So unknown number of nukenin and unknown number of thugs." Softly said Kakashi "There aren't too many good options, honestly there is only one good option."

"What that is?" Asked Sakura

"Assassination." Said coldly Naruto "We can't afford battle and luring them into ambushes will take us too much time, we need to do it in one night, so he doesn't know what happened to him."

"Naruto is right." Said Kakashi looking over genin, while Sasuke and Naruto seemed to expect this, rest was a little pale. "There are too many of them to consider all out battle with them. Honestly speaking there are only four of us that can get it done. Me, Asuma, Naruto and Sasuke."

"But..." Tried to say Ino.

"You saw them how they fought during that little tournament in Uchiha clan." Said Kakashi "As I normally wouldn't take them. They know assassination jutsu, they trained with Itachi who is one of the best jonin and are somewhat prepared for what it will require of them."

"However before we can do that, we need to gather data about our enemies, how many of them are there, how well trained they are, how well they are equipped, if they are nukenin or normal nin. How many thugs there are, where are their bases, how they are planned and so on."

"Today we will do some basic training." Said Asuma after he glanced at Kakashi "Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru meet me behind the house in thirty or so minutes."

"My team has a free time today as we had run here from place where we were training." Said Kakashi

"Good." Said Naruto as he stretched his muscles that were all sore. One by one they walked away from table and to do their things.

Naruto walked out of the house and sat on the grass nearby. He cut his finger and smeared blood across his tattoo of Tiger, when he did that he slammed his palm onto the ground where was a large poof of smoke and white tiger appeared out of it. It looked around and sensed no danger, which meant that he was there so that his summoner could have a company.

"Hello Seishin." Said Naruto lightly stroking muzzle of his summoner and some sort of familiar. "You like it, don't you."

"Yes" Said Seishin and placed himself comfortably on the ground and in the sun near Naruto. It looked like he wasn't aware of his surroundings, but it was one of the most often made mistakes as predators were always on guard and tried to be aware of what was going on around them.

"Don't come too close to me as I'm working on jutsu and it keeps blowing in my hand." Said Naruto and focused on it. He knew that the shape was okay and in theory it should work, but no it wanted to blow up in his hand whenever he was trying to finish it. "So once again. Ushi, Tatsu, Ne, Tori, Tora, Mi, Inu, Yang Raiton, Tatsu, Tora, Tatsu, Ushi, Tatsu, Ne, Tori, Tora, Mi, Inu, Mi." As Naruto was saying those names he was doing handseals connected with each name and when he was done with them around his hand formed ball made out of lightning, but before he could even use it, it exploded with loud bang leaving scorch marks on his hand and grass around him. It also woke up Seishin from his slumber and got attention of Sarutobi Asuma and his team who were training nearby.

"What was that?" Asked Asuma

"I was working on Raiton jutsu." Explained Naruto as he took out roll of bandages from one of pouches and bandaged his hand, on which were visible couple of scars, effects of previous attempts to finish this jutsu.

"What are you trying to achieve?" Asked Asuma "I might help you, if I know what's the problem.

"You know how _Rasengan_ or _Bijuudama_ looks?" Asked Naruto and once Asuma nodded he continued. "I want to make the same thing, but with Raiton chakra. I seem to be able to get the ball shape of it, but after that it keeps blowing up in my face."

"So you want to master jutsu Yondaime left unfinished." Said Asuma "It is interesting task and rather challenging. Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji continue working at your chakra control. Naruto show me seals you are using, there should be a problem."

"Hai, Asuma-sensei." Said Naruto and slowly went from seal to seal. Without channeling any chakra, so they weren't going to give any results.

"Hmm." Said Asuma as he watched those seals and thought what could be an issue here. "You say that you need to stabilize it, so it is focused. I see that you are using old matrix used to shape jutsu made out of Tatsu, Tora and Tatsu. While it works it isn't the most stable thing. I would change Tora for Saru, which works almost the same, but provides greater stability of chakra."

"Let's see." Said Naruto as he once again made seals, this time exchanging Tora for Saru and this time it didn't explode and created nice spinning ball surrounded by lightnings in his hand. "Thank you Asuma-sensei, it works. Not as good as I would like it, but now it won't blow in my face every single time."

"No problem kiddo." Said Asuma as he watched Naruto looking at that boy in front of him. He reminded him a lot about Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina, not to mention that he also reminded him a lot of him in his younger days.

On the next day Naruto woke up rather early, he forced sleepers out of his eyes and slowly got out of his bed. It wasn't as early as he usually was waking up when in Konoha, but after yesterday he was exhausted. He spent better part of yesterday working on his new jutsu and working out the kinks of _Orenji Rasengan_ so that he could safely use it during duels and fights.

Moments after he got outside he was joined by Sasuke who apparently heard him getting up and woke up too . Sasuke looked at Naruto with raised eyebrow as his eyes changed into Sharingan.

"Sure." Said Naruto as his own eyes changed into famous dojutsu of Uchiha clan. They jumped away from the house and looked at each other. Circling slowly each other, while their Sharingan were trying to read other one, they were on the almost the same level of Interceptor Fist and their fights used to be violent ones, some of them ended with broken or at least cracked bones and pulled tendons. As it was their usual way to vent off steam and way to get issues settled or just to have some fun.

Naruto charged at Sasuke, who sidestepped the attack and responded with his own that got avoided by Naruto, who in turn tried to kick Sasuke and he only managed to get his leg stopped by Sasuke who caught it with his both hands.

"Didn't you forget about something?" Cheerfully asked Naruto, when he saw what mistake Sasuke did and it was going to cost him. "Last time Itachi-nii threw you into the wall when you did this mistake."

Sasuke eyes widened in realization that he was rather defenseless at the moment and it looked like Naruto was going to use it against him. Naruto used his free hands to punch Sasuke two times in his chest and last one sent him flying backwards and towards one of the trees that were behind him.

"So Sasuke-chan you are still thinking that you are better than me in our taijustu style?" Asked Naruto looking at Sasuke, who was getting himself from under that tree. When he heard Naruto using chan honorific with his name he growled.

"You know you are just mean?" Asked Sasuke looking at Naruto, who was standing there, grinning like a madman. Tomoe lazily spinning in his Sharingan.

"Me?" Asked Naruto "I don't remember being such. You just asked for that attack."

"It just confirms that you are mean." Said Sasuke, charging back at Naruto, forcing him onto defensive as his attacks were faster and more powerful than they were moments before.

"Sorry for that, but you just asked for it." Said Naruto as he brought down his elbow onto Sasuke neck, knocking him out. It was first duel in a long time that he was able to win, they usually ended in tie or Sasuke was winning them. But exposing your neck when fighting could be a bad thing, especially when your opponent was a speed demon. "And now I need to drag him back home." Sighed Naruto and made two clones to drag Sasuke back to the building.

"What did you do to him?" Asked Ino, when she saw Sasuke being dragged into the house by clones of Naruto.

"Taijustu training." Shrugged off Naruto "He just asked for that and I wasn't going to let pass such an occasion to show him who is better."

"But did you really need to knock him out?" She asked

"Well" Said Naruto throwing Sasuke onto couch "It's rather normal thing during our spars, that once we are done with them and work two on one against Itachi or Shisui one or two are on the ground unconscious."

It took over an hour for the rest of both teams to get up and get ready for the day, they once again gathered to plan on what they were going to do.

"Ino and Sakura, you will look around the village, try to see how bad is the situation there and try to guess number of thugs. Talk with people." Said Kakashi as he looked at them, who only nodded. "Naruto you will go with Asuma, while Sasuke will go with me. We will look around, count enemy soldiers and so on, but first do few hundred clones and sent them to infiltrate enemy bases and to make a map of the island and all of their bases. Chouji and Shikamaru you will stay here and protect our client. Also once Naruto clones will make a map you will look at it and try to see any weaknesses that can be exploited by us."

To be continued...

o-0-o

 **A/N – Reviews corner**

" **As for the Mangekyou sharingan power that you suggested I think it is a good idea. But I am curious exactly what abilities Naruto will have with his Mangekyou besides Kamui. So keep up the good work looking forward to the next chapter." – For sure he will have Kamui and rest will be revealed later on, not that later from this chapter. Maybe in five chapters you will know two more.**

" **Training trip good idea. Like the progress though I was hoping we'd see both sharingan training and non-sharigan training for both boys. Itachi and Kakashi are powerful without using them and an emphasis on not relying upon them should be loud and clear. Even Sasuke got his sharingan earlier than canon and should be on advance sharigan training by now. Sharingan training is critical since as of now we have no idea how advance Naruto's skill with his sharingan; having the MS so early, trains with Shisui and Itachi both who have it should be at least mentioned. Never too early to master something so powerful yet is a double-edge sword; accidently he did a Kamui and that's all we know. In other stories with sharingan Naruto he has to figure things out where here he has multiple teachers and has had them for some time. Food for thought hopefully." – He can use normal Sharingan without too much of a trouble, Mangekyou he is still guessing what he can do with it or cannot do. Remember that side-effects aren't as strong as they are for normal Uchiha due to his crazy regenerative abilities. In canon he was able to grow back lung and couple of bones there so fixing eyes isn't that hard for him. You saw him trapping Sakura in a simple genjutsu without too much of a thought, merely a glance and she was trapped in it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Here is another part of Uchiha Siblings, no rants in plan for today. Reviews as usual below it. This chapter is a little brutal and full of gore, but assassinations are like this and here they have hundreds of targets that need to be killed.**

Once orders were issued whole group split into smaller teams in which they were going to work for the time being. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Asuma were going to have the most dangerous job out of all of them as they were going to poke around hornets nest and they were going to shake it a little. Naruto looked at lazy jonin that was his partner for this mission and jumped onto the branch of tree nearby, where he was followed by him.

"Naruto what do you know about infiltration and data gathering?" Asked Asuma as he landed on that branch near Naruto.

"A lot." Replied Naruto "I did some of such things with aniki or Shisui-nii when we were training away from the village."

"Good" Said Asuma looking at Naruto "It will be less troublesome since you know how to do that. Do not show yourself to enemy and when I say that you need to do something you do that."

"Hai, hai" Said Naruto as he scratched back of his head, partially annoyed and partially in shame as he was known for being a hothead.

"Good." Said Asuma "Let's go."

Naruto looked at Asuma and nodded, both of them started jumping towards middle of the island looking for any data about enemy and counting thugs they were able to find as they did so. They were running through the forests and were avoiding as many enemies as they could. So that nobody could tell the main force what was going on. After over five minutes of running they found themselves perched on a large branch above clearing where they saw multiple quickly constructed shelters, tents and primitive houses placed there without any pattern or idea about what was done there. One was standing in one place, second thirty meters to its left, third five to the right and so on.

"Nice chaos." Said Naruto as he saw that camp. It would make a nice bonfire with a little help of Katon jutsu.

"Yes." Agreed Asuma "They feel safe, so they don't care about security of their camp and placing any sentries to alarm if enemy is close. We could propably enter it and we wouldn't be noticed by them, they would assume we are just another two nukenin in service of Gato. Where are your clones?"

"They got here something like ten minutes ago or so." Said Naruto as he focused for a moment "They are looking around it and are taking a count of those thugs."

Sasuke and Kakashi were running through the forests and were looking for second base of Gato, one that would house his nukenin and propably his personal bodyguards. They had an idea or two were to look, but doing that was actually complete different than knowing where to look.

"It looks like we have luck." Said Sasuke "I can pick up a lot of chakra sources coming from one place."

"Can you take us there?" Asking Kakashi "They most propably are what are we searching for."

"I think so." Said Sasuke and turned slightly to the right, as it was the direction from which those sources were coming and they ran in that direction. Jumping from a tree branch to another, not making a single noise, they stayed silent as they were running, so not to let know the enemy they were here and have another level of protection.

After five minutes or so they landed inside of small bush from which was a rather good view of clearing in front of them. There was a large, four stories tall building built out of concrete and it looked like it was the base for Gato shinobi.

"That's quite a lot of them." Said Kakashi gazing "They might be a problem."

"Also there are ones that are in the building." Added Sasuke "And ones that aren't here at the moment."

"Yes." Said his sensei nodding in agreement and understanding. He didn't say this one as he wanted to check if Sasuke would guess where some of them could also be. "But that is less important than knowing where they are and where we need to strike. If we take out most of them those that will remain will be just needed to be hunted. Naruto clones should give us most of data we will need to do this."

When first true day of their stay in Wave was getting to close, that is it was an afternoon whole group once again gathered in one spot to talk about what they had found.

"They have over eight hundred thugs and forty nukenin." Said Kakashi once he saw numbers that were estimated by Naruto clones and Shikamaru "We need to take out as many of them at night as possible."

"Assassination it is." Said Asuma and looked over genin "I, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke will need to do that, while rests of you guards the client."

"But why they will go with you?" Asked Ino

"Because they are ones that can actually help us." Said Kakashi and looked at them. "Get ready, I want to get there right after the dusk."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded, they walked to their room and took out two small scrolls from their backpacks. They slammed them onto the floor of it and unsealed content of them, when they did that there was a poof of smoke and in front of them were laying matte black armors and jars of paint of various dark colors. They painted every single piece of skin that could be visible in various shades of black, gray and blue thus removing any lines that could betray them.

It had double purpose, first to be used as an concealment and second as a way to scare their enemies, it was one of tricks utilized by their clan in combination with their Sharingan as it made them look like demons. Especially in bad visibility and when enemy was a little scared.

When they got out of the room they were wearing their armors over their bodies, which they were painted in various colors that made them also look scary. Naruto over his hair tied bandanna, to make them look less like an eyesore and so that they were less obvious sign of who he was. On his back were his usual swords and sabers, he was looking quite deadly.

"You look scary." Said Chouji when he saw them walking down the stairs, paint covering their bodies in weird swirls and lines that weren't painted in any patterns or set ways. He shuddered when Sasuke and Naruto eyes changed into Sharingan and they looked like two devils or demons.

"They look good." Said Kakashi "Ready to go?"

"Yes" Said Asuma as he put his trench knives into their scabbards that were on his belt. "How are we going to do that?"

"We will split." Said Kakashi "I will go with Naruto and deal with nukenin, while you and Sasuke will deal with thugs. Once you will do that, join us and help with those nukenin as they might be a problem. Rest of you protect the client, Shikamaru you are in charge."

"Hai" Said lazy Nara and watched as the team left the building.

Once they left the building, they split up into two people teams. Naruto and Kakashi ran towards concrete building, while Asuma and Sasuke towards that camp. They traveled silently not talking about what was going to happen as nobody wanted to do that as it was one of the most vile thing that ninja were asked to do.

Naruto and Kakashi landed on the branch overlooking the clearing and looked there. Naruto breathing and heart rate was slightly increased. Sign easily read by Kakashi as mix of trepidation and a bit of fear, which was usual thing before such missions as nobody liked doing them.

"Calm down." Said Kakashi, placing hand on Naruto shoulder, patting it lightly. "It's a mission, there is nothing exciting about it."

"I know." Said Naruto and sighed. "Let's get it done." He lightly jumped down onto the ground, where he was joined by his sensei, who uncovered his Sharingan which glowed menacingly, giving Kakashi scary look. One eye was normal one, while second glowed like it had belonged to a demon.

"Do not toy with your enemies." Said Kakashi "If you need to kill him, just do that. There is no point in toying and it is cruel. If you don't want to do that this is the last moment you can go back."

"I don't want to go back." Said Naruto "I will do it till the end."

"Okay." Said Kakashi and grabbed tanto strapped to his back. His movements were repeated by Naruto who grabbed one of his katana, he was going to use only one as it was mission when they would be mainly slitting throats and excluding that there would be not much else to be done. "You will take two lower floors, I will take remaining ones as they will probably have more dangerous enemies."

"Hai" Said Naruto as he walked into the building no following his sensei. When they opened doors and walked into the first room that was inside they saw only bare walls and that was it. There was nothing on them and everything was extremely basic and utilitarian in design. It looked like nobody wanted to pay for luxuries here.

Kakashi looked at Naruto pointing at the doors and passed a message that he should wait. Kakashi opened doors and looked inside, he noticed flights of stairs going upwards and doors near them. Everything was rather crude and rather used, also in the air was strong stench of bad quality sake and of unwashed bodies.

"We will split here." Said Kakashi "I will go upstairs, while you have this and next floor. Do not use flashy jutsu, be quiet and kill them quickly."

"Hai" Said Naruto and moved towards the doors, where he took a quick breath and opened them, walking forward into dimly lit corridor that was in front of them. His eyes were able to pierce the darkness of it and he was able to clearly see what was happening. Walls were bare, but we're covered in dirt and other things. Also stench of sake and of unwashed bodies was even stronger in this corridor and Naruto stomach was trying to go rebel on him as it didn't like the stink that was in this corridor.

He steeled himself and moved towards first room that was there, he opened doors inside and saw there three genin and a jonin from Ame. He silently crept forward and before first could wake up and notice what was happening he brought down his sword onto his neck, severing head from the rest of the body. Before the rest of them notice what was happening their heads were rolling away from their bodies and from severed veins was flowing out blood.

Naruto winced when he killed them, but he knew he didn't have any real choice, he knew if he didn't kill them, they would kill him. He kept him nerves under control as he was taught to do so, he sealed cut off heads into storage scrolls as to get a reward for them and moved to the next room. He did the same thing there and repeated it all over the first floor and when he got up the stairs, he was covered in blood from all of those kills as couple of them tried to struggle against him and he was forced to kill them in shower of blood and gore that got splattered all over his clothes.

He walked up the stairs and when he entered through the doors at the end of them on first floor, he was met by several nukenin in there. That looked like they were going to fight themselves when they saw Naruto.

"Looks like we need to finish our fight later." Said one of them "We will kill him first and later we will solve our issues with each other as he just interrupted our duel."

"It seems you right Menma." Said one of them, one that had sharpened canines and two swords strapped to his back.

"I am always right Raiga." Said one called Menma and looked at Naruto. He flashed through the handseals and shouted _"Katon – Goryuka no Jutsu_ ", he exhaled large dragon shaped fireball that charged at Naruto, who jumped to his right and allowed it to pass safely to his left.

"That was a tad rude." Said Naruto and started flashing through chain of handseals " _Katon – Hosenka no Jutsu_ ", when he did that he exhaled several small flower shaped fireballs that were almost white in color and charged towards his opponents. They dodged out of the way of those fireballs and looked at Naruto, who was now visible with fires dancing in his eyes, that looked like a Sharingan.

"So an Uchiha." Said Raiga "Last time I fought one when we were waging a war on Konoha."

"Nice." Said Naruto "Second member of Swordsmen to my collection. Kurosuki Raiga."

"And you are who?" Asked Kurosuki

"Uchiha Naruto, adopted son of Uchiha Fugaku." Said Naruto looking at Raiga. "Maybe you should take out your Kiba swords?"

"I don't need them against such runts as you." Said Raiga

"If think you will change your opinion about me in a moment." Said Naruto grabbing two of his sabers and taking them out of their scabbards. He held them confidently in his hands and chakra from his body entered them lighting them yellow or gold, not to mention extending blade length.

"Impossible, sabers of the Yondaime." Said Raiga looking at them. His thoughts about not using Kiba swords against this runt disappeared, he had sabers of Yondaime and that was completely different kettle of fish. "You got this kid, but don't cry when I will beat you."

"I'm planning on beating you, I don't plan to lose here." Said Naruto as his Sharingan started spinning, faster and faster. He charged at Raiga, both sabers at ready, while his mind was analyzing everything it knew about Raiga and his swords which were one of more normal looking swords of the Mist.

Raiga replied with his own charge and charged at Naruto, with whom he crashed in midair. Chakra coating their blades sizzling and fighting for dominance, trying to see who was stronger and better. After few moments of such struggle, they broke apart and jumped away from each other, looking at themselves and assessing their situation.

Next charge was made by Raiga, who charged at Naruto, who in turn fell into defensive stance of style that he used and with troubles, but successfully stopped those blades that were charging at him. After that he used his leg to kick his opponent and sent him tumbling onto the ground and tried to finish him off, but before he could. Raiga recoiled like a viper and brought his blades to parry strikes charging at him with a frightening speed and ready to cleave him in half.

They jumped away from each other, sweat slowly covering their bodies as exhaustion from a fight took its toll on their bodies. When they were going to once again renew their duel, rooms to the room opened and through them walked Asuma and Sasuke, who quickly looked around and moved into defensive positions.

"Do not interfere." Said Naruto, not looking back as his chakra sensing told him who was coming. "He is mine. I want to finish this duel on my own."

"If you insist we won't interfere." Said Asuma as he watched with worry Naruto, who looked like he entered some sort of trance and wasn't going to come out of it. "But we will deal with other ninja."

"I don't care about them." Said Naruto "I care about him."

After those words Naruto charged at Raiga, forcing him onto defensive as now he was channeling huge amounts of chakra into his limbs and thus making every strike stronger, faster and generally more powerful. For Raiga each one of them felt like a hammer was hitting him, one at the time and after five minutes of such beating he was almost on his knees, exhausted and panting. While Naruto wasn't in way better shape than him as he was panting, sweat was covering his whole body and he was exhausted from it, but it was obvious he had more chakra that Raiga. Naruto brought final strike down onto Raiga, broke through his guard and left two deep gashes across his chest.

Raiga couldn't believe what happened, he lost to mere brat. For a moment nothing happened, but then blood exploded from those two gashes and started spilling onto the floor around them. Raiga slumped forward and fall into the pool formed by his own blood, swords slipping out of his grasp. Naruto didn't fare that much better, as he also slumped forward and lost consciousness from sheer exhaustion as this fight took quite a toll on his body.

"I can't believe it." Said Asuma when he saw what happened "Genin, not even thirteen years old did something that many adult shinobi couldn't do. He beat member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shinchinin Shu, twice."

After that Asuma moved to the body of Naruto and checked if he could feel beating of his heart, it was there, but it was really faint and hard to detect. It seemed like a classic example of old fashioned chakra exhaustion, which weren't completely normal thing, but were a common occurrence and every shinobi suffered one at least few times in his life.

"He should be fine." Said Asuma as he picked up body of Naruto, which was covered in blood and few other things. "He is just exhausted, Sasuke take Naruto sabers, Kiba sword and head of Raiga. We will get a nice bounty for his head."

Sasuke nodded, grabbed his sword and chopped off head of Raiga from the rest of his body, sealed it into storage scroll, grabbed Naruto sabers and Kiba swords. Once it was done he once again looked over the area, looking for any troubles that could still linger there.

"What had happened to Naruto?" Asked Kakashi when he saw Asuma carrying his student slung over his shoulder and looking quite exhausted.

"Chakra exhaustion after duel with the member of the seven." Said Asuma "Twin Lightning of Kiri."

"Kurosuki Raiga." Said Kakashi and sighed "He will be in bingo books in matter of days and he will propably get kill on sight order from Kiri. Just wonderful. Let's go."

They nodded and ran after Kakashi towards place where they were staying and would be for few more days, that is until the bridge was finished and Nami was safe. When they were running it was so late or early that sun was going to soon appear over the horizon, there were maybe two or three hours left before the dawn. Once they landed in front of the building Kakashi pushed doors open and walked in, where he came face to face with pointed kunai held by usually lazy Nara.

"It is just me." Said Kakashi "We got back. Had small complications, but everything is done. Oh and Naruto exhausted his own chakra reserves, other than that it is fine."

Shikamaru nodded and let them inside, his eyes widened a little when he saw how Naruto looked with blood soaked clothes and being pale, it was visible even with paint covering most of his body. Not to mention that there were quite a few smaller or bigger cuts covering his body, from which were oozing small trickles of blood.

Sasuke didn't look that bad, but it was obvious for Shikamaru that he was exhausted and he needed to get over a lot of emotional issues as he was propably for the first time assassinating a person and so far he was running on adrenaline.

Sasuke was kneeling in front of loo, in his mouth he felt bile as his body was shaking as he was vomiting, while his mind was replaying and replaying memories of what he had done this day. He knew it was necessary, but he never thought it would be so hard on his mind later. He now was able why Naruto after that kidnapping attempt was so quiet and reserved. His mind was coping with what had happened that night, when he killed in self defense.

"This will help you." Said Kakashi handing Sasuke small cup "It is strong tea with few additions that will sooth your stomach and I added few that will knock you out for next few hours or so, so that you can rest.

"Thank you, sensei." Said Sasuke as he drunk it, it tasted terrible. After that he walked to his bed in the room which male members of team seven were sharing and went to sleep there.

"Where are Sasuke-kun and Naruto?" Asked Sakura when she noticed lack of two members of her team.

"Sleeping and getting over the events of yesterday night." Said Kakashi "Naruto exhausted his chakra, while for Sasuke it was first true assassination mission and they usually take quite a toll on both mind and body. Don't ask them about it, they propably won't be willing to talk about it for next few days, if ever."

"How long is it going to take Naruto to get over the exhaustion?" Asked Ino

"He is Uzumaki and there is his condition, while normal shinobi would need around two to three days. He should be up and running in hour or two." Said Kakashi "Assuming nothing will change we will hunt down Gato today and we can be back in Konoha in week or so, maybe faster if Naruto is going to hitch us a ride."

When Gato accompanied by two of his bodyguards entered building which was occupied by his company first thing that he saw were bodies of his thugs and of nukenin he hired, some of them missing their heads and every single useful piece of equipment. There was blood everywhere and it looked like he had guests at night, while he was in the brothel, which saved his life from being killed by those unknown people that visited this building, leaving behind only corpses and blood. He paled when he took a better look of a carnage in front of him, as it seemed that some of those people were killed in rather painful way, while some died simply ambushed in their sleep. It was a sign that whoever did this knew his job well and was ruthless killer as nobody was spared from the same treatment, while it was obvious that some plead those killers to spare them.

Naruto two hours or so after rest of the team met, woke up and looked around, he felt like hammer had hit him couple of times and he had massive headache. He groaned, getting up and saw that he was still in his armor, which meant that he lost consciousness when doing their mission and was dragged by someone back into their base and left to regenerate. He grabbed fresh clothes that weren't stinking of blood or sweat and walked with them to bathroom to get himself cleaned from all that grime, gore and dirt.

Dozens minutes later he was in fresh clothes and walked downstairs to met with the rest of the team and to get something to eat. When he walked to the room he saw rest of the team sitting there and eating their breakfast.

"Morning." Said Kakashi "Already awake? I thought you will need more time to wake up"

"It wasn't my first exhaustion." Said Naruto as he sat in one of free places at the table.

"How does it sound Konoha no Tsubasa Akuma?" Asked Asuma looking at Naruto.

"It has a nice ring to it." Said Naruto

"And it suits you." Said Kakashi "Whatever you say you are quite a deadly one with a blade. It looks like Uzumaki blood flows quite strongly in you."

"It does." Agreed Asuma "Kakashi how are you planning on dealing with Gato?"

"Since one of us is known for summoning large cats and second for dogs." Said Kakashi "I don't think it will be hard to find him and deal with him. I think that it is safe enough for you Asuma to take your team and go with Tazuna and start construction works. While I and Naruto will have a nice hunt for our target."

Naruto focused on his chakra and pulled from Kyubi pool of it, he bit his thumb, smeared blood over Tiger tattoo and slammed his palm onto the ground. There was a large poof of smoke and when it was gone they could see rather large tiger, sitting besides Naruto.

"As I was going to say." Said Asuma glaring at Seishin, who only bared his fangs at Asuma in reply. "That is a pretty good plan. I don't think we need to stay here all the time. Gato lost most of his fangs and now is rather defenseless. Faster we get it done the faster we can be back."

"Why did you summon me?" Asked Seishin looking at Naruto.

"We need to track down one person. Can you help us?" Asked Naruto looking at him.

"Hunt, than." Said Seishin "Last good one was few months ago, so with a pleasure."

"Good." Said Naruto "So Kakashi-sensei when do you want to start it?"

"Meet me in fifteen minutes outside." Said Kakashi "Bring only light gear."

Fifteen minutes later Naruto stood on the wall of Tazuna house, Seishin standing besides him and waited for Kakashi to appear. Few moments later from the house got out Kakashi in his plain gray ANBU armor and in hand he was holding small piece of cloth. Propably carrying a scent of target they needed to find.

"Come down here." Said Kakashi looking at Naruto, once Naruto jumped down, he looked at Seishin "Can you find the smell of person that left it on this piece of cloth?"

Seishin moved closer to that piece of clothing and tried to get the scent of their prey. Once he did that he raised his head into the air and looked around, after a moment he sped off in one direction, ears flat and claws visible. It shocked a little Kakashi and Naruto, but after a moment they charged after him. Naruto was used to speed those Tigers could achieve, but even he was shocked by one showed by his familiar.

"I thought that he didn't have any guards that survived the night." Said Naruto when he saw Seishin ripping throat of some thug open. To his right Kakashi pulled out kunai lodged inside of the eye of one of other thugs.

"Not only you." Said Kakashi, they easily found Gato or at least the building where he should be, but getting inside wasn't so easy as there was guard on top of another and getting through them was a little annoying. So far there were fifteen corpses left by them behind, some of them looked like they met angry chainsaw as throats were ripped open and there were bite marks of rather big and nasty cat, with claws big enough to do that.

"I hope this was the last one." Said Naruto as he stabbed one of them and killed him on the spot. After that he glanced at Seishin and saw that his muzzle was covered in blood, both fresh and dried one. He looked rather scary with blood all around his mouth and paws.

"It looks like it is." Said Kakashi as he pushed doors open and walked into rather large room. It was richly furnished and inside they found one man, that was their target. Gato, who was an owner of Gato Shipping and disgustingly rich man, not to mention that he was a midget. "Who do we have here?" Asked Kakashi walking forward towards Gato.

"Looks like we have luck." Said Naruto as he also walked forward "Gato of the Gato Shipping Company I presume."

"Yes" Said Gato and paled when he saw looks on shinobi faces, even if he couldn't read those looks. Snarling Seishin would give him more than enough of reasons to fear.

"He is all yours." Said Naruto looking at Seishin who nodded and lunged at Gato, blood curling roar following him in his path. Gato was thrown onto his back by Seishin, who landed with soft thud onto Gato chest and moments later screams of panic from Gato ended with sickening crunch when powerful jaws of white tiger closed over his neck and snapped his spine.

"That was a good little hunt." Said Seishin, licking blood from his mouth. "I need to return to my home to rest, but I will answer your summon."

"Thank you Seishin." Said Naruto and watched as his summon disappeared in poof of smoke.

o-0-o

 **A/N – Reviews**

" **I think that's Itachi and Shisui should be contacted as well It's going to helpful as well. Naruto should unlock more about his own eyes and fine more stuff about the Uzumaki stuff in Gato's hideout after all." – Too big of an overkill, what's the point of bringing half of ANBU squad when two jonin and their genin teams can handle the problem? Remember that ANBU are in limited supply and every single one of them is precious. You don't call for special forces when normal ones can handle the issue without troubles. About his eyes, who said that he didn't unlock it? It isn't shown here, because there is no need for him to use it and about Uzumaki clan, there will be something related to it, but later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – Chunin exams start and lovely snake is for a big and painful surprise really soon.**

Once Gato was killed they spent next few days in Nami no Kuni helping with the construction of the bridge and sorting papers that were found inside of Gato office. They were let's say interesting, for the lack of a better word to describe what they had found. Every single piece of paper was put on the correct pile and later they were sealed into storage scrolls that were described and placed in their backpacks, along with other things they had found in this country.

But finally it was the time for them to depart and go back home to Konoha as a mission was done and bridge was standing proudly over the strait that was previously natural border that was used by Gato to force Nami into slavery. They were met by the citizens of this country, who met them just in front of bridge.

"We would like to say thank you." Said Tazuna "And as a token of our friendship and to commemorate what you did, we would like to to name this bridge, _Great Konoha Bridge._ "

"But we also have something else." Said Tazuna once cheering calmed down "When Uzushio was razed many people from it escaped to Nami and they left us those scrolls. And we would like to give them to Uchiha Naruto, who is last true Uzumaki." When Tazuna said those words Naruto was speechless and at the same time from crowd emerged two people carrying scrolls, which were given to Naruto.

"We would like to spend more time in Nami." Said Kakashi "But our duty call us back to Konoha. Let's go."

o-0-o

Trip to Konoha was rather uneventful one and after lazy three day walk they could see in the distance familiar shape of wall and behind it Hokage monument shining in the sun. Everything seemed so peaceful there and quiet, like nothing at all happened for them, while Team Seven and Ten fought for their lives. When they got closer to the gates they got a lot of attention as on Naruto shoulder was resting Kubikiribotcho which he got after killing Zabuza. Killing one of those Swordsmen was a huge feat and not many were able to do that since Uzumaki has fallen. Those two weren't the strongest out of their generation, but still were deadly swordsmen so now after Naruto would be going bounty hunters and assasins trying to collect bounties and get hold of his swords.

"Looks like everybody is staring at you." Said Sakura lightly nudging Naruto.

"They recognized the blade." Explained Naruto

"We better get to the Hokage tower." Said Asuma "Since it is somewhere between A and S rank mission, whole teams need to report to Hokage. As it is too important to leave it to clerks."

"Than let's go." Said Kakashi as he jumped onto the roof, followed by his team to more easily move across the village and it was typical way of getting around for most of shinobi when streets were crowded.

They jumped from rooftop to rooftop and soon they were at the stairs leading into Hokage Tower, where they soon were joined by Team Ten.

"Let's go." Said Kakashi pushing doors open and walking inside. They passed several flights of stairs and arrived in front of doors leading into Hokage office. They walked inside and Hokage eyes widened when he saw what was carried by Sasuke and Naruto, as those swords were impossible not to recognize.

"Asuma, Kakashi report." Said Hokage looking at his two jonin

"We left the village..." Said Asuma describing whole mission, with additions from other people, mainly Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke when it was about assassination part of the mission and other people were a little pale when those four talked about what happened.

"So let me get this straight." Said Hokage as he looked at Asuma "Supposed C-rank mission was turned into S-rank one, you or more properly Naruto killed Kurosuki Raiga and Rokusho Aoi, and with your help Momochi Zabuza. You freed Nami from under the reign of Gato, you got two out of seven swords and Raijin no Ken."

"Pretty much yes." Said Asuma "Oh and Kakashi got Hyoton user."

"So that makes it S-rank mission." Said Hokage "Naruto you can take those two swords as you won them in fair duel, bounties will be transfered to your accounts today afternoon, one for Zabuza will be split between Naruto and Asuma. Raijin no Ken will be yours once you are a jonin or Tsunade will give it to you as she is de facto head of Senju. Other than that I think you should get two week long break from missions."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi lightly bowing, followed by the rest of genin. They walked out of the building where Kakashi stopped his team for a moment. "Once break is over meet me at eight o'clock on our training field."

"Hai" Said members of team seven and left their sensei.

o-0-o

"It is good to be home." Said Naruto when familiar wall of Uchiha District came into the view with usual shinobi standing on guard there. Beyond them they could see white walls and black roofs of buildings inside of the district. While many didn't like the idea of making separate district for Uchiha clan it had one huge advantage when it came to wars and attacks on the village. It was an easy hiding place for a lot of civilians and genins as those walls weren't as fragile as they looked and there were always some guards around to look for troubles.

"Yes" Agreed Sasuke "Soft bed and not caring about sensei being a sadist. At least you used your _Bunshin Daibakuha_ to convince him to leave you somewhat alone, while I couldn't."

"Sadistic sensei?" Asked someone cheerfully from behind them and both of them looked at that person, it was Shisui.

"Yes" Said Sasuke "I thought that you were a sadist, but you are an angel compared to him."

"You are hurting me." Said Shisui looking at Sasuke "Your sensei is Copycat?"

"Same one." Said Naruto "At least I got some swords, but I don't want to tell the same story twice, so you will need to wait till I find Tou-san and Itachi-nii."

"Spoilsport." Said Shisui "Actually you were spotted by ANBU yesterday and rumors are flying all over the village as Kakashi is easy to recognize, same as you are and that overgrown butcher knife you call a sword."

"I sensed some chakra source, just at the edge of my range." Said Naruto thinking a bit and trying to remember chakra he felt when they were returning to Konoha. "It felt strangely familiar."

"It wasn't me." Said Shisui as they walked to the mansion. Naruto was getting a little scary with abilities he had so far shown and Kami only knew what else he could show as he was still developing and had at least five or so years of growth.

They entered the mansion and made their way upstairs to the part used for living.

"Into whom you run in this time?" Asked Itachi, when he saw swords carried by them "If I'm right those new swords you are carrying are two of seven swords."

"They are." Said Naruto "Let me think into who we ran. Momochi Zabuza, Rokusho Aoi and Kurosuki Raiga."

"Classic example of bad intel." Said Itachi "And by the looks I guess you killed all three of them."

"Yes" Agreed Naruto "And Asuma-san and Kakashi-sensei jokingly called me Konoha no Tsubasa Akuma."

"It fits you." Said Itachi "And propably you will be given it in your Bingo book entry."

o-0-o

"I decided to submit you for chunin exams." Said Kakashi when his team arrived on their usual training ground. "They will begin this Saturday inside of the Academy in room number 301. Until than you have free time, be vary that village is full of foreign shinobi and their senseis so be careful what do you say and to who."

"Hai" Said Naruto.

"Naruto be extremely careful around Iwa, Ame and Kiri as they propably read Bingo Books." Added their sensei and Naruto only nodded, remembering day when he saw his own entry in Bingo book.

o-0-o

Flashback

Naruto was reading book when Shisui entered the room holding small black book with one of pages being marked.

"You are famous." Simply said Shisui when he saw Naruto "Bounties on your head from three countries and B rank."

"I don't believe it until I will see it." Said Sasuke looking at Shisui

"Catch." Said Shisui and the back at Sasuke who grabbed it. "Open on marked page and read."

Sasuke opened on marked page and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

 _ **Name –**_ _Uchiha Naruto_

 _ **Nickname**_ _– Konoha no Tsubasa Akuma_

 _ **Age**_ _– 12_

 _ **Gender**_ _– M_

 _ **Height**_ _– 155 cm_

 _ **Weight**_ _– 55 kg_

 _ **Physical description**_ _– wears dark beige shorts, black high collar shirt with Uchiha Crest coated in flames on the back of it, on his hands are gauntlets with armor plates on the outside. Has a long mane of blonde spiky hair, which looks similar to Uchiha Madara style, his eyes are violet and on his face are visible three whisker marks on each side._

 _ **Allegiance**_ _– Konohagakure no Sato, Uchiha clan_

 _ **Ninja rank**_ _– genin_

 _ **Threat level**_ _– B rank_

 _ **Abilities:**_

 _ **Ninjutsu**_ _– seen using Katon ninjutsu, suspected mastery of the element, suspected strong Fuuton and Raiton affinity as is able to extend length of his blades._

 _ **Genjutsu**_ _– no data collected, seen using his Sharingan, excluding that lack of data_

 _ **Taijustu**_ _– seen using Interceptor Fist and Hummingbird Fist, suspected good knowledge of those taijustu styles._

 _ **Kenjutsu**_ _– user of almost extinct style of kenjutsu called Shimmering Wave developed by Uzumaki clan, killed Momochi Zabuza and Kurosuki Raiga, approach with caution, do not engage in it unless with crushing advantage._

 _ **Kekkei Genkai**_ _– Sharingan, other not seen_

 _ **Warnings**_ _– approach with caution, do not engage in kenjutsu_

 _ **Bounties**_ _– Kiri – 45 million ryo dead or alive, Ame – 15 million dead, Iwa – 25 million ryo dead_

(Flashback End)

o-0-o

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were walking through the streets of Konoha without any reason when they saw two Suna genin, one of them holding Sarutobi Konohamaru. Naruto only sighed, it was going to be annoying.

"I suggest that you release Konohamaru." Said Naruto looking at them, girl was quite nice, but that boy that was with her was weird and looked like a puppeteer, he could be a dangerous enemy or only an annoying one.

"That runt crashed into me." Said puppeteer pointing at Konohamaru, who was struggling against his grip and was trying to get away from him.

"I suggest that you lower him slowly and gently." Said Naruto, into his voice entering rarely seen ice and lack of emotions, which was sign of him getting into business mode. Sasuke looked at him as he recognized what was going to happen as he saw Naruto in such mood or mode only few times. He was usually a cheerful one, but when he was in this mood, it meant troubles for person that annoyed him. "Or things may turn ugly for you. And tell your friend to show himself."

"Kankurou release the boy, you are a disgrace to Suna." Said boy that appeared from the branch of tree behind them, he appeared in swirl of sand. He looked like he had severe case of insomnia. He blasted Kankurou with wave of killing intent, so strong that Kankurou paled a lot.

"Gaara..." Stuttered Kankurou and released Konohamaru who hid himself behind Naruto. Who only stood there and watched those three Suna shinobi.

" **Kit, that boy is host to some bijuu, if I was going to guess he is the host of Shukaku known to you as Ichibi."** Said Kyubi inside of Naruto mind when he saw that boy. **"Everything suggest that, bags under his eyes and that gourd of sand on his back. He is a little unstable so be prepared for weird things from him. Not to mention that he was a little crazy or at least behaved as such."**

"Hello Ichi." Said Naruto looking at Gaara "Furball was right, you are still as crazy as you used to be."

"Temari, he is the same as Gaara." Quietly said Kankurou, looking at only female member of his team, who slowly nodded and looked at Naruto. Wondering what was going to happen between those two as it looked like there were tensions between them.

"Mother says hello." Said Gaara looking at Naruto "I will enjoy spilling your blood."

"Ichibi is still as crazy as he used to be." Said Naruto glancing at Sasuke, and Sakura. "He told him to call himself mother, when he is a male. No wonders that other eight don't like him."

"I will enjoy spilling your blood." Said Gaara with crazed look in his eyes "What is your name?"

"Uchiha Naruto, Konoha no Tsubasa Akuma." Said Naruto and walked away. "Come on."

"What was that?" Asked Sakura after a moment, she was visibly shaken.

"Unstable jinchuuriki of Ichibi." Explained Naruto "He is half mad and he might blow the steam at any given moment."

"Lovely guy." Said Sakura "He looks scary."

"And he is." Said Naruto "If he will loose control over himself, I will be only one able to stop and beat him. Bijuu have a lot of chakra, so much that it is scary to even think about it. Even Ichibi which is the weakest one of them, still has a lot of it."

"We need to watch out for them." Said Sasuke "Second part is survival exercise and we might run into them during it and it will be dangerous."

"We have advantage." Said Sakura "We know the terrain or at least we know how to move around the trees, so we can stick to the treetops and avoid ground level."

"Or just avoid him entirely." Said Naruto "I should be able to do that rather easily as he is like a giant beacon of hate, anger and rage, and those emotions are easy to detect using my abilities."

o-0-o

Time quickly passed and soon it was the time for chunin exams to start, whole Konoha was abuzz with rumors and gossips about participants, many were wondering if there were going to be any interesting ones or not. In the morning of the day of the first part of it Naruto woke up quite early as he was excited about this exam. Apparently not only he as when he walked into dining room, he saw that Sasuke was already done with his breakfast, which was a weird thing for him to do, as he usually was the calmer one.

Naruto was wearing full body plate armor over his normal clothes and to it back he had strapped his swords and sabers, he looked quite scary and deadly as he was creating some sort of deadly aura around himself.

"You look a lot like Madara." Said Fugaku when he was able to get a better look of Naruto. "My grandfather used to tell us stories about Madara and you emulate Madara style more and more."

"Thanks Tou-san." Said Naruto and dug into his breakfast. He was hungry and needed a lot of energy, one disadvantage of whole lot of chakra was that it required a lot of food to fuel the body.

"Have fun." Said Itachi looking at his younger brothers "It's one of those one of the kind events. Enjoy it and maybe get to the finals."

"We will." Said Sasuke "Come on Naruto, or we will be late."

"Fine" Grumbled Naruto as he was finishing his breakfast. He finished it, grabbed rest of his gear and ran out of the mansion and through the district followed by Sasuke.

When they were at the entrance to the Academy they saw their last teammate, Sakura.

"Yo!" Said Sakura when she saw them.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Replied boys and looked at the building in front of them where they were going to take this exam. It was the building of ninja Academy, which brought both many good and many not so good memories to the whole team, but they generally enjoyed the time they had spent here during their education. They looked quite deadly when they stood side by side, signs of training with Kakashi were visible all over them. They stood prouder and more sure of themselves, also there was this specific aura surrounding them, one that was surrounding shinobi that knew what they were doing and why.

"Let's go!" Said Naruto as he pushed doors open and walked inside, they got to the second floor when they were stopped by large crowd yelling at two people.

"Trap to remove weaker ones." Whispered Sasuke when he saw what was written on the sign by the door around which was whole traffic jam. "There is weak genjutsu placed on it, so that we see different number than it is in reality.

"Let's go." Nodded Sakura and led her teammates up the stairs and onto third floor. When they walked onto third floor they were met by their sensei.

"Good that all of you are here." Said Kakashi when he saw them. "If one of you didn't come, I wouldn't allow rest to participate in this exam."

"So it can be taken only by teams?" Asked Sakura, just to be sure.

"That's right." Said Kakashi "Now get inside and good luck to all of you."

"Let get this show on a road." Said Naruto as he and his team walked forward to the doors leading into the room where they were going to take this exam. He and Sasuke pushed them open and were immediately blasted by killing intent coming from the whole room, but mainly from Iwa, Kiri and Ame.

"Is that supposed to be a killing intent?" Asked Naruto looking around not sure if that breeze was a killing intent.

"Looks like it is." Shrugged off Sasuke

"Then they don't know how true killing intent looks like." Said Naruto as he replied with his own and immediately three quarters of the room were on their knees, while some managed not to get thrown on them and some started vomiting onto the floor. "That is how true killing intent looks like."

"What the hell was that?" Asked Kiba weakly when he got up from the floor after getting thrown there by killing intent.

"Killing intent, bloodlust, ability to kill and project fear." Explained Sasuke who was used to such things "He just showed what he can do."

"Wow." Said Shikamaru "I saw him angry, but I never thought that it could be that bad."

"Get used to it." Said Sasuke "He can be even more scary."

"You shouldn't flaunt your strength." Said someone from behind them "Especially as a rookie."

"And you are?" Asked Ino turning back and looking at that silver haired person with spectacles.

"Yakushi Kabuto." Said silver haired one introducing himself "I took part in the exam five times and this is my sixth attempt. I managed to collect quite a lot of data on participants."

"Tell us what you know about Uchiha Naruto." Said someone from behind him.

"You know his name." Muttered Kabuto "You spoil the fun, but let's see." Kabuto shuffled the deck for a moment or two until he found the right card "Ah, here it is. Uchiha Naruto, is on genin team with Uchiha Sasuke, his adopted brother and Haruno Sakura, under sensei Hatake Kakashi. Known for killing Momochi Zabuza and Kurosuki Raiga. He is known as Konoha no Tsubasa Akuma for those kills and mastery of the blade."

"Not bad, but missed a lot of data." Said Naruto "What can you tell us about other villages?"

"Kumo sent a lot teams, Suna sent few and one of them has children of Kazekage. Iwa surprisingly sent twenty teams, Kiri is still recovering so only nine from it." Said Kabuto "There is also that new village Oto, they sent two teams of weaklings."

"Iwa is interesting." Said Naruto "I thought they still hated Konoha after last war."

"They do." Said Kabuto looking at Naruto "But rumors about certain Namikaze caused them to see what is going on. But other than that they want to see the strength of Konoha."

"Well, they will be surprised by what Uchiha can do." Said someone from behind Naruto

"Still sore about getting your ass kicked in front of the whole clan?" Asked him Naruto "If I remember correctly during our last tournament you were beaten into the ground."

"You were just lucky." Sneered Uchiha Hiruzen "And those two duels were won by your sensei, not you."

"Were I?" Asked Naruto with raised eyebrow and leaking some killing intent "It seems that you are still as arrogant as you used to be, don't you agree Sasuke?"

"Indeed he is." Said Sasuke looking at Hiruzen "He thinks that his name should give him everything and well, in our clan tournaments he is beaten by people younger than him."

"Shut up all of you!" Said someone that appeared from the cloud of smoke "Take your seats and be quiet."

Everybody hurried to their seats as that person wasn't the most friendly looking individual in Konoha, in fact he was scary and with her scarred head and black trench coat he looked quite scary. Naruto got lucky and received one of the best possible seats, especially for someone with his abilities as he was seated in the last row of room. And that was for Sharingan wielder and a sensor a gold mine, he could easily spot fake examinees and copy their moves with his eyes, while not being noticed, or he could just copy another Uchiha seated in the room or Hyuuga who would most propably got those answers.

"I'm Morino Ibiki and I will be your proctor for this stage of the exam." He said and looked all over the room "You have nine questions and sixty minutes to answer them, ten minutes before the end of the time, you will get last final question. If you are caught cheating you will loose two points, five times caught cheating and you are out. Your team score must be greater than six, but one team member with zero or less and you are out."

When Naruto looked at sheet placed in front of him his eyes widened in surprise, he didn't expect that kind of questions. They were well above genin level, also propably well above chunin level and usual genin wouldn't be able to answer them, but one that played with jutsu creation and tried to make his own some of them seemed easy.

o-0-o

"Looks like they started." Said Shisui who was standing on the roof of building opposing Academy and was watching it with Shisui and Kenji.

"Indeed they did." Agreed Kenji "Naruto and Sasuke seems to know what they are doing. Hiruzen had a small clash with Naruto earlier, but Ibiki is a proctor and it can be nasty."

"He will probably use on them his famous mind games and torture techniques." Said Shisui and shuddered when he thought about them, they were nasty. "I wonder how many of them will be out after this part."

"When they started there were three hundred or so teams." Said Itachi "During last exam he managed to scare something like thirty or forty percents of them, so I would guess around hundred and eighty or two hundred and ten will survive this round."

"Well, if he won't fail them, there is always Anko." Said Kenji "While many don't like her for her past sensei, she is definitely a good person for this job. She will scare them even before her part will begin."

"True" Said Shisui "I have a hunch that something bad will happen during this exam and that it is related to Naruto or Sasuke."

"I hope it isn't true." Said Itachi "But knowing their luck in finding troubles, they will most propably find something out of their league."

"As I usually don't agree with Nara, their saying is true." Said Kenji "It will be troublesome."

o-0-o

Ten minutes of exam passed relatively quietly and only sound that was heard was scribing of pens or pencils on the paper, while people tried to think the answers or were thinking how to get those answers through cheating without getting caught by proctors, which was a rather hard thing to do as they were being watched from many sides as proctors were placed along every single wall.

Naruto eyes turned into Sharingan as he decided to solve his test, he looked around trying to find a person that could give him answers until his gaze landed on Sakura from his own team and she seemed to be solving question after question. He started copying her movements, while his second eye hidden under few strands of his hair looked around to see what other rookies were doing and what Sasuke was doing.

It seemed that Sasuke had the same idea as Naruto and started copying answers from someone else using his Sharingan to do so. Sakura was solving this test on her own which wasn't really surprising as she was a bookworm and knew a lot of things, by a lot meaning just it. A lot. Hinata was copying answers using Byakugan to see other people sheets with questions from which she could copy them. Shino was using his kikaichu to gather data from other people, it was one of more popular usages of Aburame clan alliance with bugs, which was beneficial for both sides. Bugs got hosts for their colonies, while humans got powerful and numerous allies to support them in what they were doing. Kiba from what Naruto managed to see was using Akamaru to get data as his ninken was perched atop his head and was able to see sheets of other people and well, that wasn't considered cheating, which was a little weird.

Ino-Shika-Cho was using their tested formations to do the job, Shikamaru used his control over shadows to control Ino, who in turn used her mind jutsu to control Chouji. Shikamaru was writing his own answers and at the same time his shadow was forcing Ino to write them as well, while she was using her control over Chouji to force him to write them on his sheet of paper. It was one of better usages of their ancient clan cooperation as they did for centuries they created tactics and jutsu that used advantages of every clan jutsu and covered their weaknesses.

Few more minutes passed before first kunai started flying announcing first thrown out people and they were hitting often, oh yes, indeed they were hitting often. Sound of metal getting lodged in soft wood was almost constant addition to the monotonous silence that was previously reigning in the room.

"Time is up." Said Ibiki after they were writing for an hour "Time for the last question. If you fail to answer it, you will never progress beyond the rank of genin in forces of your village. You can withdraw now."

Many people looked around, glancing at their team-mates trying to decide what to do and multiple rose from their seats and walked out of the room. After ten minutes there were over thirty percents of participants gone from the room.

"Those that stayed passed." Said Ibiki "There was no tenth question, it was all about taking a risk. A very common thing for chunin to do as he is usually a commander of team or has a solo mission. You will need to decide which option is better and why, lives of your friends and comrades may depend on your decision. Congratulations on passing the first stage."

Once Ibiki said those words there was sound of breaking glass and into the room flew banner, which was pinned under the ceiling by two kunai and when it became visible in its full glory they were able to read. _"Hot and Sexy Proctor of Chunin Exam – Mitarashi Anko!"_ Naruto only groaned when he saw who was going to be proctor of next stage, he heard enough about her to not like her.

"Second stage will take place inside of Training Ground Forty-four, you have thirty minutes to get there. Konoha shinobi don't help other villages." Said Anko before disappearing from the room in shunshin.

"Forty-four, why does it sounds familiar?" Said Naruto to nobody in particular as they walked to the place where it was.

"As it is known as Forest of Death." Said Sasuke lightly bonking Naruto in his head "ANBU trains there."

"For what that was?" Asked Naruto looking at his brother a little annoyed.

"For not paying attention to what aniki said some time ago about different special training grounds." Said Sasuke and looked at Sakura "It is one of the most deadly training ground in whole Konoha, ANBU uses to train there as animals are challenging and everything is trying to eat you."

Before Sakura could process the data they arrived in front of large fenced area with so many warning signs that it was almost impossible to see the fence below them. It was infamous training ground Forty-four.

"This field behind me is your playing ground." Said Anko looking over genin, some of them git scared when they heard roars of animals inside. "You will get one scroll and you will need to get second one. But first you need to sign those waivers so we won't be responsible for anything that might happen to you inside."

Three chunin started moving around distributing waivers which basically throw responsibly onto participants shoulders, so that Konoha would be clean if something nasty happened to one of taking part in the exam, which was almost sure thing to happen as it was a risky exam and one where people regularly lose their lives.

o-0-o

 **A/N – Naruto might seem as a powerful as he killed two members of Kiri no Shinobigatana Shinchinin Shu, but Zabuza was weakened by Asuma and was on the run. Raiga same thing, when you are on the run you can really train, you do not sleep much and you are constantly tensed. Which means that your skills are falling and you can be surprised, also underestimating as you won't treat squire or genin as a serious enemy, even if he is a genius and can do impressive things with his blade. About chakra exhaustion thing, he was pushing crazy amount of chakra into his limbs to be able to block stronger enemy and was up and running for a whole day, first to get to Nami, later he killed Zabuza and after that hundreds of Kage Bunshin to get data.**

 **Being put into Bingo book might seem like a lot, but nobody will let such person go unnoticed as he just killed two that should be an elite of Kiri. And before you will start yelling that elite shouldn't loss to him... I can name probably ten or so commanders that were defeated by almost complete no names.**

 **I wonder if someone will guess about what are talking Shisui and Itachi, you should easily.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – Small note about names inside of clans, they will be returning as in most of noble families it was a normal thing to name your children after dead or alive family members that achieved something great or were simply famous.**

Sound of horn was heard all over the area and gates leading into Forest of Death opened allowing participants to enter the area of their exam. Team Seven was one of many teams which did so. They ran into it confidently, not fearing things that were awaiting them there and confident that they could best whatever was awaiting them there. Yet they were so wrong about that... But let's not spoil a surprise.

"We better stop for a moment and rest." Said Sakura after they were running for thirty minutes or so. When she said those words, she received weird glances from her team-mates. "I know we can run for much longer without rest, but we better see where we are and if there are any enemies in the area."

"Actually that is rather good idea." Said Sasuke "We are in the unknown area and Kami only knows what can be here and is waiting only for us." His words were true, yet he didn't know how true they were going to be.

They landed on a large branch that was over small clearing in the forest and wasn't actually covered in trees or bushes as they could see grass and dirt there, which was a huge improvement compared to the rest of this forest as there was something growing everywhere. And there were no overgrown animals that could try to eat them while they were here.

"Talking about troubles." Said Naruto getting attention of his team-mates. He was constantly using his sensory abilities to spot any teams that were close to them. "Ame team is going to be here in few minutes."

"Trap?" Asked Sakura as she looked for any place that could be used for such thing.

"No" Sasuke lightly shook his head "This place is terrible for a trap, but..."

"Not for an ambush." Finished Naruto "They need to pass under this branch and we can simply drop onto them and hit them so that they won't see what the hell happened to them."

"How did you do that?" Asked Sakura, a little shocked by ability of those two to read each other.

"I guess it's just a family thing." Said Sasuke and Naruto nodded in agreement. While in truth it was connected to the tattoo on their right arm, one that was proudly displayed, yet not many payed any attention to them.

They hid in the branches and leaves of the tree on which they were standing moments ago, now there were no signs that there was anybody standing there. It was perfectly calm and one could say it was eerie, nothing was disturbing natural order of thing.

Howver it changed when Ame team entered the clearing, they stopped in the middle of the clearing and that was the last thing they did as moments later they were hit by kunai to the head courtesy of Team Seven that waited for them to appear there. Only warning received by Ame team that there was something amiss was sound of kunai hurling towards them through the air, but when they heard it, it was too late to dodge them. Two of them ended with kunai lodged in their eye socket, while third one in his neck. Once team was killed they went out of hiding to see what scroll was on them and to collect it.

"Looks like they have one that we need." Said Sakura picking up Heaven scroll from inside of the pouch of one of those Ame ninja.

"Well, our mission for today is done." Said Naruto "Shall we head for the tower?"

"Why not." Said Sasuke and jumped onto the tree.

They were running for some time when Kyubi sensed something weird. Chakra so malicious and powerful that even he was impressed with how evil it was and that was an achievement as bijuu had extremely evil and malicious chakra as they were created out of embodiment of malice, hate and evil. Not to mention that most of them hated humankind for what it did to them.

" **Kit, to your right."** Said Kyubi getting Naruto attention **"Someone is summoning something big and nasty, prepare jutsu to deal with it. I don't know who he is, but he is an enemy and rather strong one, chakra is so malicious and evil that even my look like an angel."**

Naruto nodded and prepared for combat as he also felt that source of chakra and awaited a good fight, which now were a rare occurrence for him. There was large cloud of smoke to their right and out if it appeared gigantic snake. Too big to be a normal one, even in this forest there were limits of what could exist and that wasn't a thing that could exist in it. It meant that it was a summon, which had few interesting implications, especially about one who sent it after them.

"Duck!" Yelled Sasuke and at the same time Naruto leaped at that snake, mid jump activating seal on his arm from which appeared large butcher knife, Kubikiribotcho. Snake didn't know what hit him as moments after he appeared his head was cleaved away from the rest of his body and fell onto the ground, along with rest of the body following suit.

"Snake summon." Said Naruto looking at that body chopped into two pieces, some blood flowing out of it "If my memory serves me right there are only two people that can summon snakes. And since Anko is away, it leaves only you, Orochimaru."

"Very good Naruto-kun." Said person that emerged from the tree in front of Naruto, he had pale almost white skin, snake-like eyes with violet line over them and black hair.

"Why are you here?" Asked Naruto eyeing Orochimaru and exchanging blades for swifter and easier to move around katana as Kubikiribotcho would be useless for such fight. Orochimaru was trying to use killing intent on them, but it only affected Sakura as boys were used to such amounts of it. Itachi could be rather scary when he was annoyed and was able to emit quite a lot of killing intent.

"For what?" Asked Orochimaru "To get Sharingan."

"Than you might have a slight problem with that." Said Sasuke landing besides Naruto in his hand katana

"We will see." Said Orochimaru before charging at Sasuke who replied with his own charge and delivered powerful kick to the abdomen of surprised Sannin which didn't expect such strength and speed of blows. When it connected with Orochimaru body, his eyes almost got out of their sockets as he felt strength of that blow and didn't need to wait too much for next strikes to follow it, but this time he was prepared for them and was able to slow them down, counter or dodge.

Orochimaru wanted to test them, to see if they were worthy of being given his Curse Marks of Heaven or Earth. And in theory to be the future host for his mind. So far he was impressed with what they were showing as they were actually forcing him to use some of his abilities.

"Sasuke jump away." Shouted Naruto as his eyes changed to their Mangekyou form and he started focusing immense amounts of chakra in his right one. "I don't want to hit you with this jutsu."

Sasuke only nodded, knowing well what was going to hit that snake right in his face and he couldn't wait to see the effects of it on living target. Naruto burned several wooden stumps with this attack.

" _Amaterasu!_ " Yelled Naruto and from his right eye charged ball of black flames heading for Orochimaru, whose eyes widened in shock and surprise, as he didn't expect this genin to have unlocked Mangekyou Sharingan and to know how to use its abilities. He got hit by the ball, which exploded all over him and covered area in fifteen feet radius in black flames that started consuming everything they could find. Those were fabled flames of Amaterasu, impossible to extinguish and able to burn almost anything.

But before Naruto could cheer too much Orochimaru regurgitated new body out of the burning husk of his previous one. He dusted off his clothes and looked at those two Uchiha genin, they were going to be an interesting addition to his collection of Kekkei Genkai and shinobi. He licked his lips in excitement and looked at them, considering how to mark them with that seal.

"That was just disgusting." Said Sakura when she saw what was happening to Orochimaru "Is there any way to kill him?"

"Don't know." Replied calmly Naruto as countless hours of his training took over, while inside he was as scared as she was. "Maybe chop him into pieces to small to be seen? Or maybe feeding him to my Tigers?"

"What about your Sharingan?" Asked Sasuke "Can you burn him once again?"

"Not yet, need few minutes not to overload it." Said Naruto, clutching his hand to right eye from which was oozing plenty of blood.

"Naruto-kun it seems you are full of surprises." Said Orochimaru "Mangekyou Sharingan at that age. Impressive feat and it makes you even tastier target."

"Well, to get to him you will need to get past me." Said Sasuke

"And me" Said moments later Sakura who snapped out of her daze caused by killing intent.

"It will be an interesting thing." Said Orochimaru and started flashing through chain of handseals. When he was done, he shouted " _Katon – Goryuka no Jutsu!_ " and exhaled large dragon shaped stream of flames that charged at Team Seven forcing them to scatter.

Naruto used that time to get through the seals for jutsu that would be ideal for such a fight, assuming he could hit that damned snake bastard. He charged forward at Orochimaru in his right hand crackling blade made out of lightnings.

"Raikiri" Said Orochimaru when he saw it "Indeed you are full of surprises."

"I have more in store, but I hope this one will be enough to kill you for good." Said Naruto as he looked at the snake in front of him and trying to punch him with this blade and maybe kill in the process.

Orochimaru weaved around dodging mad slashes, thrusts and other moves made by Naruto with his blade. He wanted to see how good Naruto was and so far he was impressed with this kid, he had power in spades and possibly could be better than Itachi. Also he was jinchuuriki of Kyubi no Yoko, which made him an interesting person as he would have unlimited, or nearly unlimited amounts of chakra at his disposal.

" **Kit, he is toying with you. He is using maybe ten or fifteen percent of what he can use."** Said Kurama in Naruto mind **"Calm down and think before you attack. Remember he is one of Densetsu no Sannin and was a prodigy and a genius."**

"You're good." Said Orochimaru while he was dodging those strikes "But not good enough to win with me." As he said those words he let Naruto bury his hand with Raikiri deep within chest and at the same time used feet to kick Naruto backwards and spiraling into the trees behind where Naruto landed leaving small cloud of dust and splinters.

"Now, since that distraction and nuisance is out of the way and propably dead I can fully focus on my prize." Said Orochimaru licking his lips with excitement at the thought of what was awaiting his at the end of his road.

"You called my brother a distraction and a nuisance?!" Roared Sasuke looking at Orochimaru, murder and unimaginable pain and suffering awaiting Orochimaru visible in his eyes. Which changed, six pointed black star on the red background, it was Mangekyou Sharingan, yet nobody noticed it yet.

"Don't be so hasty." Said Orochimaru "After all he is only your adopted brother."

"But still he is a family and blood brother." Shouted Sasuke as he was flashing through handseals and preparing to launch jutsu at that annoying nukenin. " _Katon – Karyu Endan!_ " was heard and Sasuke exhaled large dragon shaped stream of fire that charged at Orochimaru. When he did that he immediately charged at rogue Sannin, using flames as a cover for his next move, so that he could surprise this annoying snake.

Sasuke flashed through another chain of seals, shouted " _Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni!_ ", threw several shuriken into the air and exhaled same amount of fireballs that covered them in flames. When Orochimaru landed on a branch following his evasion of previous attack, he was almost instantly forced to dodge another as several shuriken came hurling at him, coated in flames.

Orochimaru eyes widened in surprise as he didn't expect such things to happen, he jumped out of the path of them and almost moments later place where he was standing just moments ago was turned into a pincushion.

"Well, well, well." Said Orochimaru licking his lips with excitement, not believing his luck "It seems that I was right about your potential Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru neck extended and head with bared fangs charged at Sasuke, who tried to dodge it. Only for the neck and head to get cut into pieces by glowing gold blades.

"I hope I'm not late." Said Naruto as he landed in front of Sasuke, blood covering his face and blades that he held firmly in his hands.

"You're right on time." Said Sasuke and looked at Orochimaru or what was left out of him trying to put itself back into one piece.

"That was unexpected, but I will use that to my advantage." Said Orochimaru once he put himself into piece and he made clone besides himself, two of them caught Naruto and Sasuke and bit their fangs into their necks, leaving the same seal there. Cursed Mark of Heaven.

o-0-o

Flashback

Itachi was drinking tea and playing shogi when cup with his tea cracked.

"That was weird." He said looking at Shisui "As I don't believe in omens, I have a bad feeling about this one."

"Not only you." Said Shisui and thought for a moment "Naruto and Sasuke are propably in troubles."

"We might as well check what is going on." Said Shisui rising from the table and walking to his room to get his gear "Shisui, get whichever Dragons you can met and meet me on the roof of mansion in five minutes."

o-0-o

Five minutes later on top of mansion in the middle of Uchiha District stood fourteen ninja armed to the teeth and eager for a fight, they were one of the best in whole Uchiha clan.

"As I said." Spoke Itachi "Someone is after Naruto and Sasuke, we are entering the check what is going on and stop him if he isn't legit genin."

"Hai" all of them said and jumped towards Forest of Death, their red armors gleaming in moonlight as they were running there.

Flashback End

o-0-o

They entered the Forest of Death and ran towards place where was Sasuke and Naruto, they easily detected powerful chakra source nearby. One that couldn't be genin or jinchuuriki as those two had a different chakra signature, which meant that someone sent a spy or an assasin into the exam. They landed on the clearing and took a quick look around, they saw Naruto and Sasuke trapped by snakes and certain nukenin standing nearby.

"Hello Orochimaru." Said Itachi looking at the Snake Sannin with disgust "Did you really think you would get away with attacking my brothers? And leaving them your mark?"

"Itachi-kun those are gifts that will lead them to their greatness." Said Orochimaru, but couldn't say much more as he was almost burned by Katon jutsu from furious Dragons.

"Kenji, Izuna take Dragons and deal with Orochimaru, burn him, do whatever you want to do to him, but I want him severely injured, if not dead." Ordered Itachi looking around, he spotted last member of Team Kakashi nearby, which made his job much easier "Sakura do you have both scrolls?"

"Hai" she nodded, a little pale and scared by what she saw.

"Good" Said Itachi and looked at Shisui "Grab Sasuke, while I will grab Naruto and we are going to the tower with them. They have scrolls, so there is no point in leaving them in the forest, when they need someone to look at those marks."

"But..." Protested Shisui

"Yes, I know about that rule." Said Itachi "But it isn't considered as interfering when Orochimaru was the first one to break this rule."

"Fine" Conceded Shisui and lifted from the ground unmoving form of Sasuke. "Let's go" He said looking at Sakura and Itachi, who had Naruto thrown over his shoulder.

Itachi only nodded and three of them ran through the forest, heading for the tower in the middle of it where was their target, that is place where all teams should head once they got both scrolls.

"I see that they locked old hole." Said Itachi looking around, his Sharingan blazing and breaking through genjutsu placed on the walls of the tower. "But that entrance is still there." He muttered as he saw doors placed in one corner of the room. He walked to them, bit his finger and smeared it across them, after that he opened them and walked inside. Followed by Shisui and Sakura.

"Itachi-taichou what are you doing here?" Asked Neko masked ANBU that stood on the other side of those doors. She was a little surprised by seeing him here, especially with body of genin over his shoulder.

"Fixing mistakes that shouldn't be made." Replied Itachi "Orochimaru is in the forest and he managed to mark Naruto and Sasuke with his Cursed Mark. Now tell me who is in command here."

"Yamato-taichou." Said Neko weakly as she easily felt incoming fury, question was who would be on the receiving end of it.

"Good" Nodded Itachi "You will take Naruto and rest of Team Seven to the infirmary and get them checked. While I will have a pleasant chat with Yamato."

"Hai" Said Neko, grabbed body of Naruto from Itachi and looked at the rest of Team Seven "Follow me"

o-0-o

Itachi was fuming inside as he was slowly making his way to the command center at the top of the tower. Someone was an idiot and didn't manage to spot S-rank criminal that somehow managed to sneak into the area that should be secure and someone was going to pay for it. And that was before hell was raised on a council as Tou-san was going to be livid. Many things could be said about Uchiha Fugaku, both good and bad, but he cared about his family.

When Itachi entered command center eyes of everybody there focused on him as he was leaking killing intent and his usual control over emotions slipped, which was a sign of incoming fury as he was losing control over his emotions when he was either with family or furious . And since the first one was out of question, it left only one option and nobody really liked that.

"I guess you are here to see how are your brothers faring?" Asked Kakashi, trying to unload tensions that were visible in the room.

"You might say that." Itachi replied and otherwise ignored Kakashi, instead moved towards Yamato "Can you tell me how Orochimaru got into the forest and left his Curse Marks on my brothers? And how it was that none of ANBU managed to spot him?"

"I don't know." Simply said Yamato and paled when he saw how Itachi reacted to those words.

"Than find out how he did manage to get inside and do that fast or you might discover yourself in cell deep below T&I." Itachi hissed at Yamato, who gulped visibly as he never saw Itachi so furious over some fact and here that usually stoic Uchiha looked like he was going to murder Yamato where he stood.

"Hai" Said Yamato and glared at ANBU that stood behind, they disappeared when he did that. They obviously rushed to track down Orochimaru and escape wrath of Itachi as they suspected they were next targets of his wrath and didn't want to feel it.

"Itachi are you sure those are you sure those are Curse Marks?" Asked Kakashi

"Yes, I am sure." Said Itachi and finally looked at his previous Captain "Neko should get them to the infirmary right now."

"Thank you for what you did." Said Kakashi

"I just protected them." Shrugged off Itachi "They are family."

"But still." Said Kakashi as he walked towards the doors and stairs leading to lower levels where were rooms for genin and infirmary.

o-0-o

Orochimaru wasn't enjoying himself, he expected that he would be able to get in, mark those he wanted to be marked and left the area, but instead he got caught red-handed on the scene of crime and now he was chased and quite furiously by twelve angry Uchiha. And he couldn't dodge too much, he could only ran for his dear life as fireballs were incinerating things behind and all around him. Only good thing was that he managed to mark who he wanted to be marked and unless they had really good seal master, they weren't able to do too much to that mark, only try to lock it.

Orochimaru hissed in pain when large fireball almost roasted his right arm, but instead left only dozens of burns. As if wanting to add an insult to injury shuriken and kunai that were hidden inside of that fireball hit him exactly into those spots that were burned by that fireball. Immediate future didn't look too bright for Snake Sannin as he was being chased by those shinobi, it could only get worse for him and question was when other Konoha ninja would join the chase.

o-0-o

"You were right." Said Kakashi looking at the seal visible on the neck of sleeping form of Sasuke and Naruto "Indeed it is, Cursed Mark of Heaven, if I'm not mistaken about kind of it. Naruto will propably deal with it on his own, Sasuke one needs to be sealed and I suggest drugging him with something to keep him asleep for next few hours."

"So _Fuja Hoin_?" Asked Itachi looking at Kakashi

"Yes" Replied Kakashi "I will seal it, but I wouldn't mind asking Jiraiya-sama and Naruto to take a look at it at later date as they are better with seals, or in case of Naruto they better understand them as he is an Uzumaki."

"Thank you" Said Itachi "I would do the sealing, but I need to speak with Tou-san about it and send a message to Jiraiya-sama to hurry up with his return."

"Good luck with that." Said Kakashi as he pushed aside several cupboards and beds to make space for writing a sealing matrix for _Fuja Hoin_ so that he could deal with that annoying hickey left by Orochimaru on his student.

o-0-o

Itachi shunshined out of tower in Forest of Death and after several jumps with usage of this jutsu, he appeared on the footsteps of Military Police Headquarter, where Tou-san should be as he today was supposed to working at night as it was chunin exam and whole village was put on alert. When he appeared there he walked inside, heading straight for the office of leader of it.

"He is in the middle of a meeting." Said Fugaku assistant when Itachi was going to open doors leading into the office.

"His meeting can wait." Simply said Itachi and opened the doors.

Meeting stopped when they heard that doors were opened and they wondered who was coming. Fugaku eyes narrowed when he saw Itachi and they narrowed even more when he saw some blood on his clothes and particular look that could be translated 'I am angry, do not mess with me.'

"What happened that you think that you need to interrupt this meeting?" Spoke one of people sitting in the room.

"Nothing." Shrugged off Itachi "Excluding this little fact that Orochimaru somehow managed to sneak into the area of chunin exam and mark at least two people. To be exact he left his Cursed Marks on Naruto and Sasuke."

"All of you out." Said furiously Fugaku "Itachi stay."

There were few angry looks, but people quickly got out of the room as they didn't want to anger their host and they knew well that they could be simply thrown out of it. And guessing by the behavior of Uchiha clan head he might just thrown them out without any answers.

"Now tell me what happened and how." Said Fugaku and looked at Itachi, who for the next few minutes retold events that happened in the forest. "You did good, worst trouble is over and tomorrow I will try to get to the bottom of it. Get back to the tower and guard those two as I won't be surprised if someone is going to try to remove some competition."

o-0-o

When the next day appeared over Konoha moods were bad all over the village, there was a council meeting in the morning and it was called by furious Uchiha Fugaku, who looked like he was going to murder someone that was going to annoy or irritate him.

Moods in the council chamber were even worse, because shinobi knew about reason why it was called and wanted to murder someone as they knew that members of their clans could be marked by Orochimaru instead of Sasuke or Naruto and most of them understood why Uchiha were in murderous mood and why there were ANBU crashing some parties to drag one person from it without saying any word.

All of them stopped talking when they saw Uchiha Fugaku walking in wearing not his usual jonin vest, but thing that was favored by his sons that is full body plate armor painted red and with sword strapped to the back of it. However that wasn't the only reason why they stopped talking, they stopped because following him were Itachi in his own armor and Izuna, who was commander of Twelve Dragons.

"Since everybody is here." Hokage spoke getting everybody attention "Can we get down to the business? Uchiha-san, you are the one that asked for this meeting to be called, can you tell us why?"

"Of course Hokage-sama." Said Fugaku "Yesterday when chunin exams started there was a fight during second stage of it, Orochimaru against team in which are two of my sons. He marked them with his weird seal and after that ran away. I would like to know who is responsible for not finding him and how it is possible that he wasn't detected when passing into the forest as there should be sensing sphere placed to detect everybody entering and leaving it."

"That is certainly a good question." Said Hyuuga Hiashi, while he watched closely civilians and Hokage "I would also like to know answer to it as I have daughter in this year exam and nephew. Propably most of shinobi would like to know the answer as most of us have their own children or close relatives in it. Not to mention that a lot of heirs take part in this edition. So Uchiha-san maybe you can tell us what happened in the forest?"

"Of course Hyuuga-san." Said Fugaku and looked the council. After that he spoke for well over thirty minutes, telling about the events of that night and why it happened.

"Cull those brats." Yelled someone from the civilian council "Demon brat and good for nothing brat from Uchiha clan."

"Care to repeat that?" Growled Fugaku "Remember that you are speaking about my sons and one of them in the future will be head of Namikaze clan, assuming he is going to claim it."

"As I was going to say." Said Shikaku "We need to prepare for war as I don't think Orochimaru is crazy enough to make Konoha furious as he knows that if we want we can hunt him down. I think it is only beginning of something bigger."

"I must agree with you." Said Itachi "Our sources in country of Rice Paddles suggests that this new village called Oto is under Orochimaru command and that they have alliance with Suna."

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikaku "The best time for them to attack would be Chunin Exams Finals as security is at its lowest because of sheer amount of people coming and going. We can't cancel it as it would be a huge hit to our reputation."

"We will proceed as if nothing happened." Said Hokage "Itachi place whole ANBU on higher state of alert, start training your clans in preparations for war. Shikaku start preparing plans in case of attack, assume Suna and Oto are going to attack us."

"Hai" Everybody muttered and nodded in agreement, they didn't want to make Hokage angry as they knew he was rather terrifying when angry and there was a reason why he was called Kami no Shinobi.

o-0-o

"Looks like we have way more teams that passed then we hoped to pass." Said Anko looking at the number of teams that passed second stage, way too many for her taste.

"Yes" Said one of proctors "Exactly one hundred teams and Hokage-sama wants between sixteen and thirty-two people for the finals."

"Three hundred participants." She said looking at those numbers, that was propably the biggest exam ever hosted. Amounts of genin were huge, as well as amount of participating villages, it seemed that every single village sent at least three or four teams to the exam. "Rounds of one on one fight that will cut them to fifty and later eleven fights with three participants and eight one on one? That will give us nineteen genin that will proceed to the last stage, also one will have a free pass, bringing number to twenty in total."

"I like it." Said Hayate "But it will take forever to finish."

"Not really." Said Anko "There is whole month and half between this and next stage, so we have a lot of time to finish it. I would say it will take two days or so."

"Well, we can bring other arenas into play." Said Yamato "I remember exam I believe it was right after the last war when we were using three arenas to hurry it up."

"Remember that people wants to see what their competition knows and can do, so they won't be happy with that." Said Anko "And multiple fights in one day, might be too much for your average genin."

"True" Agreed Hayate "Than one arena and what two rounds per day?"

"Yes" Said Anko "I think it is time to greet them to the arena."

o-0-o

 **A/N Reviews:**

" **Great story continue it as soon as possible please and kill orochimaru" – Orochimaru won't get that easily killed, he is too old to get killed so easily. Remember that Sasuke killed him when he was weakened and Jiraiya and Tsunade had troubles in beating him when he was weakened.**

 **I'm playing with idea of them finding a way to create more of that chakra steel that made Uzumaki swords famous, but even if it will be possible it will be hellishly dangerous and hard to do as Amaterasu or dragon fire will be needed to heat it up.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – I'm going on holidays relatively soon and thus from next Monday I won't be at home for a week, which means that next chapter of any story will be on 11** **th** **August as I won't have time to publish them, Hokage's Heir will be published on Sunday as it is supposed to be on 31** **st**

Flashback

Itachi after finishing his talk with Tou-san and grabbing something to eat returned to the infirmary inside of tower in the middle of Forest of Death. When he was there he saw something that he didn't expect to see.

o-0-o

Inside of Naruto Mindscape

Naruto was sitting on top of head of Kurama in his mindscape, where he was pulled after Orochimaru bit him in the neck and left that strange seal. When he landed there he saw white snake that shouldn't be there.

"What is that?" He asked looking at Kurama, whose tails were swinging madly and crashing around disturbing the water all around him. It looked like he was annoyed by something or angry and was also growling at that snake, like it was wrong and evil.

" **Orochimaru doing"** Replied Kyubi **"When he bit you, he left inside of you shard of his soul that normally would try to take control over your body. But with me here it can't do much, he uses that as a basis for his foul resurrection jutsu."**

"Can you deal with it?" Asked Naruto

" **You will need to hand total control over chakra flow to me."** Said Kyubi **"As this stupid leach will just hide in other part of it and will escape my grasp, unless I will be able to clam down on it. I won't posses your body, I will only deal with this pest and hand it back again to you."**

"You have control." Said Naruto and Kyubi smiled evily looking at that snake, as if considering in what form it would look the best.

-In real world-

When Naruto handed control over chakra flow to Kyubi his whole body was enveloped in red chakra that quickly turned colors to more calm orange and all over his body appeared weird black markings. Instead of his whiskers there were black marks and there were lines running down his chest, legs and arms. However it seemed that it was being focused in one place, around the mark that was left by Orochimaru as if fighting for control with it and pushing it out.

When Itachi saw that he smiled as he knew that the problem of Cursed Mark would be soon solved as Kyubi didn't like other beings trying to invite themselves into the mind of his host and it was one of such cases. This seal wouldn't know what the hell happened to it as it was going to be slowly burned and destroyed by Kyubi chakra. Only problem could be medics that would try to interrupt it, but well, it was a minor disadvantage, when the problem was going to solve itself.

o-0-o

After two days of rest in infirmary Sasuke and Naruto were released from it and were allowed to join their teammate in a room assigned to Team Seven for their usage during break between stages of the exam.

"What is that Mangekyou that Orochimaru mentioned?" Asked Sakura when they were sitting there and resting after the exam.

"Evolved form of Sharingan." Said Naruto, choosing words carefully and slowly as it was a knowledge that the less knew the better it was for everybody. "There are two ways to unlock it, when seeing great sorrow and loss or by simply training your Sharingan to and beyond the limits. It gives great powers, but cost of them is also extremely big. It will be slowly getting blind, until you completely loss your sight. My regenerative factor is preventing those things from happening to me, but I still feel weak after using it. That fireball made out of black flames is called _Amaterasu_ and they can burn almost anything. There are only three people in Uchiha clan that have it, me, Aniki and Shisui-nii."

"Can you show how yours look?" Sakura asked Naruto who slowly nodded and his normal violet eyes turned into red and black of Sharingan, tomoes of which started spinning madly until they stopped and than there were prongs placed between them. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks." Said Naruto "But when I do that a lot of people mutter things about Madara. Especially with my hairstyle and armor."

o-0-o

Flashback End

When five days of the survival exercise were over there were exactly three hundred genin left, once everybody arrived inside of the tower. They were guided into large arena that was taking most of it and it would play host to the preliminaries that would weed out people and choose only the best for the last part of the exam.

When Naruto look over the gathered genin he noticed that most of Konoha rookies made it through, but there was a lot of people there. If he was right there were over three hundred genin inside of it. Naruto eyes widened in surprise when he saw who was standing to the right of Hokage, he lightly nudged Sasuke who nodded in agreement.

"Welcome to the preliminary stage of the third round. I'm Uchiha Itachi and I will be your proctor for this stage ." Said proctor introducing himself "Since there is so many of you here, we will start it with series of one on one fights, until there is only fifty of you left and than there will be eight one on one fights, eleven with three people and one will pass directly into the last stage."

Itachi waited for a moment letting those things sink into those genin before he spoke again. "People will be chosen randomly from all of you." He glanced at the display that was in the corner of the room and smirked when he saw whose names were chosen. "First fight will be between Uchiha Naruto and Rock Lee. Fighters stay, everybody else clear the arena."

o-0-o

"That will be an interesting fight." Said Kakashi when he saw who was chosen "Especially if they are going to limit themselves to taijustu."

"Naruto is a speed demon and can hit extremely hard." Said Sasuke as he replayed in his mind their recent taijustu training and how it ended.

"Lee is genius of hard work." Said Gai who was one of the best taijustu masters of Konoha and one that trained Lee.

o-0-o

Naruto and Lee stood in the middle of arena looking at Itachi and waiting for the signal to start their duel. It was going to be an interesting duel, especially if only taijustu was going to be used.

"Hajime!" Shouted Itachi and jumped away from the fighters, he didn't want to get caught in the crossfire as he knew what those two could do to him if he was caught by them.

"Lee i will give you even odds and I will only use taijustu." Said Naruto and cringed at the respose from Lee

"That's the most youthful of you." Shouted Lee and disappeared in a blur, at least for almost everybody that wasn't used to such speed. Before Naruto could even move he felt punch connecting with his chest and throwing him backwards, it hurt a lot. He used that momentum and somersaulted in the air, landing on his feet and blurred out of sight charging at Lee, who replied with his own charge and they crashed in the middle of the field.

They met there exchanging punches, kicks and jabs, sending waves of dust all over the arena. Those blows were so strong that if improperly blocked they could shatter a bone or just kill person. After few seconds of such duel they broke it and jumped away, landing on the opposite ends of the arena. Trying to get their breathing back under control and to analyze their opponent.

"Lee take them off." Shouted Gai at his student, who only nodded, knowing well, that it was a special fight. He took off weights placed along his arms and legs, when he threw them onto the ground there they created small craters and small clouds of dust rose from those places.

"I guess I don't have any other choice." Said Naruto as he formed ram seal " _Fuin – Kai!_ " When he did that for a moment on his body appeared strange symbols that brightly glowed and disappeared. When it happened, he flexed his muscles getting used to new power and speed as he rarely disabled all seals that had been placed there when he was working on speed for Hiraishin.

o-0-o

"Isn't that too much?" Kakashi asked Gai indicating those weights that were thrown onto the floor. There was still some dust in the air from the impact made by them onto stone floor of the arena.

"He can't use anything else than taijustu, so he needs to be the best in it." Explained Gai "But I see that he wasn't the only one that was using weights."

"Resistance and gravity seals." Said Kakashi looking at Naruto "I wonder when he got them."

"When he was training for Hiraishin." Supplied Sasuke "With them he is fast, without them he is speed demon."

"What are those?" Asked Sakura not understanding what she saw.

"They are really advanced fuinjutsu that increase weight and resistance of the thing on which they are placed. They were developed by Uzumaki clan long time ago and my sensei developed a better version of them." Explained Kakashi.

o-0-o

Naruto blurred out of sight of everybody and appeared in front of Lee, kicking him into abdomen, sending him flying. Lee managed to get hold on his trajectory and landed on his feet, from where he charged at Naruto, whom he punched and strength of that strike sent Naruto onto the wall behind him. Naruto spit some blood onto the floor, but other than that he looked like nothing at all happened to him. This was going to be fun.

He once again blurred out of sight charging at Lee and aiming to kick him in the chest and sent him upwards into the air, but he only managed to extend his leg, which was caught by Lee. Who used Naruto momentum against him and sent him onto the wall. Creating one giant crater in it and throwing a lot of dust and rubble into the air in the process.

o-0-o

"That must hurt." Said Sakura when she saw how Naruto landed onto the wall of the arena.

"Hurt maybe, serious damage nope." Said Sasuke "He and aniki are able to throw themselves around our dojo and they have only bruises and minor wounds."

"This duel is only starting." Said Kakashi watching those two genin "They are getting used to their true capabilities. And they have even more aces up their sleeves, especially Naruto."

"True" Added Gai "It takes some time to get used to after removing weights and it will become way more intense."

o-0-o

Naruto got out of that crater, his shirt a little torn and couple of flesh wounds visible over his body, but excluding that he was almost unscathed. He looked at Lee, who was standing in the middle of arena and a little surprised that Naruto was still standing after that throw as it should finish him off.

"How the hell did you survive that?" Asked Lee a little shocked that Naruto survived throw that would normally knock out most of shinobi.

"A lot of training and my clan regenerative abilities." Replied Naruto

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei, but this must be done." Said Lee before crossing his arms over the chest. Naruto eyes widened in surprise and shock when he recognized what was going to happen. " _Kaimon, Kyumon, Seimon, Shomon, Tomon Kai!_ "

When Lee did that his body was enveloped by green chakra that was coming from every pore and tenketsu of his body and five out of eight valves controlling the flow of it were opened. It gave great power, but at the even greater cost. It could destroy the body of user and when all of them were opened, it would kill that person. Those eight valves controlled the flow of chakra through human body and made sure that it was able to survive the pressure of it and that it would be stable and constant flow of it.

"Hachimon." Said Naruto when he recognized it. "Well, I guess it is time to take off kids gloves and get serious." He crouched on all four and focused on his chakra flow, pulling chakra from Kyubi. When he did that his body was slowly enveloped in orange cloak that grew tails at the back of it. Naruto hairs got a lot more wild and started moving around, his eyes became red and slitted, his whisker marks became more pronounced and his teeth lengthened. Other jinchuuriki in the room tensed as their bijuu screamed in shock and panic as they didn't expect to find jinchuuriki of Kyubi, so willing to use his bijuu chakra.

o-0-o

"What the fuck is that?" Asked surprised Kiba when he saw Naruto covered in orange cloak. "He looks scary and deadly, also that chakra feels evil."

"His chakra is orange, almost red and dense." Added Hinata "It feels like it isn't human chakra. We have chakra in various shades of blue, while this one is orange."

"Also my kikaichu scream in terror when they are close to it." Finished Shino "Which is highly illogical behavior for them."

"That is something called jinchuuriki cloak." Kurenai explained "He is jinchuuriki of Kyubi and he decided to use Kyubi power."

"It seems that this duel just got way more interesting." Said Kakashi "Both of them placed all of their cards on the table. And question is who is stronger and can survive more."

o-0-o

"Bee-sensei how many tails he can control?" Nii Yugito asked her sensei and jinchuuriki of Hachibi, Killer Bee. She was jinchuuriki of Nibi no Nekomata, two tailed demon cat.

"Looks like all nine." Replied Bee "Kyubi never was one to work with his jinchuuriki, but something changed. You feel it too?"

"Yes" Said Yugito "Yogen no Ko has been found. Nibi is also saying something about familiar chakra in Naruto, like he knew it."

"Hachibi also agrees." Said Bee "Looks like Ichibi is going crazy." He added indicating Suna jinchuuriki that behaved like he wanted to kill someone and around whom was swirling copious amounts of sand.

o-0-o

" **Ready for round two?** " Asked Naruto, looking at Lee once his cloak formed five tails and had characteristic ears of Kyubi. He still had plenty of power ready to use if he wanted to use, but above six or seven tails he would propably kill Lee with simple punch.

"I guess so." Replied Lee and charged at Naruto, who disappeared in orange blur, only to appear in front of Lee and get kicked in a face sending him down onto the floor. Where he left huge crater as he impacted it. Many thought that the fight was over, but they were shocked when Naruto got out of the crater and looked at Lee.

" **That wasn't nice** " Naruto said and looked at Lee, once again disappearing in a blur, but this time managed to do some damage to Lee and sent him into the wall behind him, where upon impact he left another crater in it. It looked like they were going to destroy the whole arena and nothing would stop them from doing that.

Lee blurred out of sight and appeared behind Naruto tying him him with bandages that locked him in place and made escaping impossible. Naruto eyes widened in fear when he recognized what was going to happen and he didn't like it, not at all. Lee turned head down in the air and started spinning as he was falling to the ground, Naruto kept by bandages in place. When they were only parts of second before the impact Lee released Naruto and jumped to the side.

When Naruto impacted onto stone floor huge clouds of debris and dust were thrown into the air and furious winds were trashing all around the arena. Almost throwing people from places where they were standing on a catwalk above the arena. He groaned getting up from that crater, that attack actually hurt a lot and if not for jinchuuriki cloak he would be most likely knocked out.

" **That actually hurt** " Muttered Naruto as he got up from that crater, he knew he needed to hurry as it was exhausting his reserves to keep going at such speed and power. He disappeared from view of everybody and appeared in front of Lee, kicking older boy in the chest and sending him upwards and into the wall. But before he could crash into it, behind him appeared Naruto punching him several times and with final kick sending him into opposite wall. Same scenario repeated few more times and with final kick Naruto sent Lee onto the ground. Where Lee landed in a cloud of dust and leaving another giant human shaped crater in the floor of the arena.

"Winner Uchiha Naruto!" Itachi announced once he appeared on the floor of arena and checked Lee to see if he was alive "Medics!" He was alive, but barely and his heartbeat was almost impossible to detect.

o-0-o

"You know that you just painted large bullseye on your back?" Kakashi asked Naruto, once he was back on the catwalk.

"As if I hadn't already have one." Shrugged off Naruto "Kiri and Ame don't like me for what I did to them and Iwa as a kind of tradition."

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked as he looked at Naruto and couldn't believe that he was so strong.

"Well, let's say that I killed two out of Kiri no Shinobigatana Shinchinin Shu, got two swords out of seven and Kiri is a little sore that I have them." Explained Naruto "Also I'm in Bingo book with rather hefty bounty for my head."

"Hefty bounty?" Asked Kiba

"Seventy million ryo." Naruto said and Kiba eyes widened.

"What?" Yelled Kiba

"It's true." Said Kakashi as looked at genin from the fight he was watching. Where one of Ame genin was beaten into the ground by one of Akimichi that didn't have a problem with throwing him across the room and into the opposite wall.

o-0-o

After first round of fight there weren't many surprises and number of participants dropped to whole hundred as in certain part of fights both fighters were incapacitated and thus making the life of proctors easier as they had smaller amount of competition. Second round of fights passed without too much of fireworks and it was the time for the final round of fighting.

"Before we will begin the last round of fights, we will draw name of one random person that will qualify directly for the finals." Announced Itachi and looked at the screen in the corner of arena on which names of all participants were changing very quickly until it stopped on one name. "To the next stage without any fight proceeds Kurotsuchi."

"Now onto the final round of fights." Said Itachi and once again looked onto the screen, waiting for it to choose names of fighters. "First fight will be between Akado Yoroi, Uchiha Sasuke and Koga."

Sasuke jumped down onto area and looked at his competition assessing his chances against those two and looking for any openings and holes that he could use. Koga looked like typical genin from civilian background, but he apparently liked sword as to his back was strapped short plain tanto, which was an interesting weapon. Yoroi was a bigger enigma, but he looked like a medic, which meant that he needed to stay away from him and to attack him rather carefully.

"Fighters ready?" Itachi asked looking at three genin standing in triangle and looking at each other. They nodded and that could be only understood only as ready. "Hajime!"

Once signal was heard Sasuke grabbed hilt of his katana and charged at Koga, who took out his tango and managed to stop few strikes, but it didn't take too long for everybody to see that Sasuke was toying with his enemy. But that was kind of expected as shinobi from clans were better, because they had support from family and generally they could train with their clan, not to mention that they had access to better equipment. Shinobi from civilian background usually had not so much support from the family, assuming they had it at all and unless they had friends in clans they had problems with training.

Sasuke ducked under wild slash from Koga and hit him with blunt side of the blade to the neck, thus knocking out. There was no point in killing as it was Konoha genin and it was better to spare comrades, not kill them.

o-0-o

"Wise move." Said Kakashi when he saw what Sasuke did "Started from the weakest one and focused on stronger later. Why do I have a feeling that Akado sounds familiar?"

"Because they are clan of chakra leeches." Said Yuuhi Kurenai "So he doesn't have too many options in what he can do."

"I could let him try to eat my chakra." Said Naruto "He would have nasty surprise, really nasty."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Kiba

"He means that chakra of bijuu is potent, extremely potent poison." Explained Kakashi "He is immune to it, but if your chakra mixed with it, it would kill you very, very slowly and painfully. You would be propably burned from the inside." When he said those words Kiba paled and inched away from Naruto who didn't care about it and was instead focused on the fight below.

o-0-o

Sasuke looked at Yoroi considering his options, he had plenty of kunai and shuriken, not to mention few Fuma hidden inside of the seals on his wrists and arms, there was also his sword and nearly full chakra reserves. That name Akado sounded familiar, he didn't remember exact detail, but he remembered that he should stay away from him and do not let him touch him.

Jumping away and onto the wall Sasuke activated his Sharingan watching his enemy and looking for any openings and holes in his enemy defense. He started flashing through a chain of seals so fast that for everybody else it looked like it was a blur. When he was done he shouted " _Katon – Hosenka no Jutsu!_ " and exhaled multiple small flower shaped fireballs that charged at Yoroi, who managed to dodge first few, but next ones hit him and burned severely. Yoroi raised his hand in sign that was used to signal defeat and Itachi appeared on the floor of arena.

"Winner Uchiha Sasuke!"

o-0-o

"I hope I will get more interesting fight." Naruto said, wishing to get more interesting opponent.

"Looks like you asked for it." Said Kakashi and pointed towards screen which generated two names. Chojuro and Uchiha Naruto "He is one of Kiri no Shinobigata Schinchin Shu."

"Lovely." Muttered Naruto when he heard that piece of data "He will be fighting to kill me and reclaim swords. Just wonderful."

o-0-o

"Next fight will be between Uchiha Naruto of Konoha and Chojuro of Kiri!" Announced Itachi and waited for both fighters to appear in front of him. "Are fighters ready?" Both nodded "Good, than Hajime!"

Itachi disappeared from the arena and appeared on the catwalk besides Kakashi as he knew the ground won't be the safest place to be right now. As those two would be fighting till one of them is dead or exhausted.

"I guess I'm lucky." Said Chojuro "I will be able to kill you Konoha no Tsubasa Akuma and reclaim two od seven swords for my village."

"Less talking and more fighting." Said Naruto jumping away from Chojuro, once he landed on the wall of the arena he grabbed several of his special kunai and started throwing them all over the arena while Iwa shinobi looked at them in terror as they knew too well what was coming from the moment when they saw first of them being launched into the air.

o-0-o

"It's over." Said Akatsuchi, who was sensei of one of few Iwa teams and had questionable pleasure of seeing Yondaime in action. "Those are markers for Hiraishin and if he knows this jutsu half as good as Yondaime knew it he will be deadly."

o-0-o

"I suggest you forfeit now." Said Naruto grabbing his sabers "It's over as before this jutsu there is no escape."

"I won't forfeit, because you just throw several kunai with lousy aim." Said Chojuro

"If you wish." Said Naruto " _Hiraishin"_ Once he yelled the name of jutsu he started flashing from kunai to kunai around Chojuro who looked scared and was turning in all directions, not sure from which attack was going to come as Naruto was too fast to be seen and only sign that he was there was flash of light and that was it, there was nothing more that suggested his presence in one place. He appeared behind Chojuro, taking him completely by surprise and held both sabers crossing in front of Kiri genin throat. "Do you forfeit?"

"I forfeit." Said Chojuro, once he regained ability to speak.

"Winner Uchiha Naruto." Announced Itachi as he knew the fight was over from the moment it started.

o-0-o

Rest of fights passed without too much of fireworks and now it was the time to draw numbers and see who would be fighting with who during the finals.

"Draw one number." Said Anko as she walked in front of genin, small box in her hands. Naruto put his hand inside and grabbed piece of paper, when he opened it, he saw 'One', which meant he was going to start the show, which wasn't the bad thing.

"Read your numbers." Said Ibiki as he stood with clipboard and pen.

"One" Naruto said

"Nineteen" Read Kurotsuchi

"Three" Read Uchiha Hiruzen

"Four" Spoke Haruno Sakura

"Sixteen" Read Sasuke

"Twenty" Said Kankurou

"Seventeen, troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru and got bonked by Ino, who stood behind him.

"Fifteen" Read Samui

"Eighteen." Said Temari

"Two" Read Gaara and Naruto eyes narrowed as if Fate hated him and wanted the worst possible enemy for him. Half crazed jinchuuriki of Ichibi.

"Five" Said Yugito

"Twelve" Read Ino

"Six" Read Fuu

"Thirteen." Read Neji

"Fourteen" Said Hinata

"Eleven" Read Chouji

"Seven" Said Omoi

"Eight" Read Tenten

"Ten" Read Inuzuka Kiba, whose hairs were a little signed, sign of his last fight.

"Nine" Said Shino

"Okay" Said Ibiki once he finished scribing all of those names onto his clipboard. "Uchiha Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara will be the opening fight of the finals, next will be between Uchiha Hiruzen and Haruno Sakura, following that will be Nii Yugito and Fuu, after that will Omoi against Tenten. Fifth fight will be between Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, following it will be Akimichi Chouji, against Yamanaka Ino, after that will be Hyuuga Hinata versus Hyuuga Neji. Eight one will be between Samui and Uchiha Sasuke, ninth will be between Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari and last, but not least will be between Kurotsuchi and Sabaku no Kankurou."

"Once we are done with first round of fights, winners of duels one and two will fight between themselves, winners of duels three and four between themselves, winners of duels five, six and seven between themselves and winners of duels eight, nine and ten between themselves. After that winners of duel number eleven and twelve between themselves, and winners of duels number thirteen and fourteen between themselves. Last but not least the great final, will be between winners of duels fifteen and sixteen."

"You have exactly six weeks to prepare for the final round which will take place in Chunin Exams Arena in the middle of Konoha." Finished Ibiki

All of them started leaving the arena, while Naruto walked to Itachi as he wanted him to train him for them last part of the exam.

"Aniki can you train me for the last part of the exam?" Naruto asked quietly "I need to fight half crazed and unstable jinchuuriki, which might blow the steam at any moment."

"Yes" Said Itachi "I will work with you on things to be used against such opponents. I would also pester Jiraiya-sama for some training as he should he in Konoha in few hours as there is matter of that Cursed Mark on Sasuke neck."

"So when do we start?" Asked Naruto

"Meet me tomorrow at the entrance to out forest." Said Itachi "Bring your whole gear."

o-0-o

" **please update i hope that Naruto and sasuke be okay :)" They should be okay, unless something terrible will happen to them.**

" **Continue this great story soon and have naruto unlock mokuton and then later rinnegan as well as the rest of the mangekyou abilities he had in previous version of this story" – Rinnengan and Mokuton maybe after timeskip which will be in fourteen or twenty chapters as I have a lot of things before it. He won't be instantaneously powerful, he will need time to get stronger and as shown by Orochimaru he still needs to learn a lot. As Snake Sannin used only taijustu and one ninjutsu, and beat both of them without too much of a problem.**


	17. Chapter 17

Last time on Uchiha Siblings – Preliminaries are over and now it is time for people to train for the great finals.

On the day after the preliminaries Naruto woke up early and as sun was rising he dressed and looked for some breakfast as he wanted to start his training as soon as possible and be ready for Gaara. Once he ate his breakfast before rest of family excluding Itachi woke up, he was jogging through the district, swords strapped to his back, Kubikiribotcho hidden in the seal on arm and his pouches and holsters full of weapons and equipment. He headed for the forests that were growing in the back of it and where were one of more private training grounds used when people wanted privacy during their training. It was also great place for jogs and physical training as there was a lot of natural obstacles and not many would interrupt training there.

"Good that you are on time." Said Itachi, who was standing on the last building before the forest was beginning. He was wearing his usual clothes however he didn't have hitai-ate on his forehead, however he had his equipment which meant he was going to train, but wasn't on active duty.

Naruto only rolled his eyes at that jab "You know that I'm a morning person."

"True" Said Itachi jumping onto the ground "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Asked Naruto as they were running through the part of forest he never ever seen before. Trees were older and branches of them were intertwined, making passage between them almost impossible unless you knew the correct path.

"My private training ground." Replied Itachi "I thought that you discovered it by now or that Shisui told you as he uses it from time to time."

"No" Said Naruto and jumped onto the branch of tree following Itachi in his footsteps, when he was there he saw quite a large clearing, hard to spot from the outside with several targets there and small pond of water for the usage during training of Suiton jutsu. "Not bad."

"My thoughts exactly." Said Itachi and sat on the grass at the edge of it, where he was quickly joined by Naruto "Gaara is known for sand attacks so we will work on three things, your usage of that butcher knife, Katon manipulation and something that I didn't want to show you so soon. But for that I will need to switch my Sharingan with Shisui."

"Mangekyou Sharingan powers?" Asked Naruto, knowing well what could need such thing.

"To be exact two things." Said Itachi "Enton and Susanoo. Enton is advanced form of Katon and Amaterasu flames, you do exactly the same seals as for Katon jutsu, but you do that with active Mangekyou. Susanoo is giant avatar with two weapons or artifacts and it has three stages, ribcage, ghostly outline of full body and full body."

"Gaara is slow and powerful attacking enemy so Kubikiribotcho will be your best bet against him in close combat, as I don't think that anything else will work against his sand. During his fights I watched it with my Sharingan and it is soaked with chakra, both his and that of his bijuu."

"Than I will need to turn it into glass." Said Naruto, thinking how to deal with that sand.

"Exactly." Nodded Itachi "That's why we will work on getting your Katon attacks more powerful and learning some new as well. I might know few rather useful ones for such occasion and I will show them to you. Your Raiton jutsu or most of them will be pretty useless against him and only _Chidori_ , _Raikiri_ and your personal creation _Inazuma_ (Lightning Bolt) will work, but getting close might be a troublesome thing to do."

"What about training with Jiraiya?" Naruto asked after a moment

"I thought about asking him to show you couple of his personal hair jutsu and collaboration ones with Toads, as I have a feeling that those will come handy for you. Also he could teach you seals and how to do them on the run in the middle of fight." Itachi replied while thinking about what should be needed to deal with that jinchuuriki. "So now training, I want you to do basic _Katon_ manipulation exercises, but this time try to get _Enton_ flames, it will be hard at first, but you have unlocked Amaterasu so you should be able to use it. Push way more chakra into it as it requires more to ignite, however once it ignites you need smaller amount of energy to keep it going. Same with using them for jutsu as your body will already know how to use them and you will know how you should shape it to ignite them."

Naruto nodded, grabbed one of leaves of tree that was growing nearby and placed it on his palm focusing on flow of his chakra. For this exercise he needed to ignite and burn this leaf using only his chakra. It was hard exercise, but helped with manipulation of fire, also it fine tuned control over chakra. Which in Naruto situation was extremely helpful and useful as he had a lot of it and every exercise that could help with it was a good thing. Sharingan was helping with getting it under control, but still he needed as much training as he could get.

Naruto closed his eyes, focusing on a flow of his chakra, pushing it into the leaf, making sure to do that only with Katon chakra and to refine it to Enton. When he did that he opened his eyes and saw leaf being consumed by completely black flames. That looked quite dangerous and weren't burning his own skin as if he was immune to them.

"Very good." Said Itachi once he saw what Naruto did "It took you half an hour, but you did this. I didn't expect you to unlock it on your first attempt. Since you have done it, it is time for true training with it. Try to let's say do _Hosenka no Jutsu_ with it, it will be way harder than simple manipulation of it and you might lose control of it when launching it."

Naruto nodded, calmed down his breath and looked at one of tree stumps that were nearby and could be a suitable target for his attack. He took last breath and started going through handseals. When he was done his chest puffed out, he shouted " _Enton – Hosenka no Jutsu_ " and launched the jutsu. He created ten fireballs that were shaped like flowers and were black in color, they charged at those tree stumps and upon impact they exploded in shower of red and black flames.

"Not bad for the first attempt." Said Itachi, when he saw the effects of that jutsu "Do that again."

"Hai" Said Naruto before launching this jutsu once again at that target, he once again created ten fireballs which upon impact exploded in shower of red and black flames, but with bigger number of black ones being present.

"Better." Nodded Itachi and looked at Naruto "Once more." He wanted to see what was the limit for Naruto with this jutsu and how much he could survive doing it in a row as he might need to launch volley upon volley of them during his fight with Gaara.

Naruto did this attack fifteen more times and at the end of this training his fireballs were almost black in color and composition, as upon the impact they were exploding mostly in black flames and in hell lot of them. Most of targets that he could burn or destroy were on fire or blown into bits and pieces as those fireballs were impacting them time and time again scorching their surface and exploding on it.

"Quite good." Praised him Itachi once that part of training was over "It seems that fifteen or so is your limit. How is your Sharingan holding?"

"Not bad." Said Naruto as he was clutching his right eye, on the surface of which were visible multiple veins and a lot of blood was oozing from it, as Mangekyou was exhausting for the eye and chakra network there. He looked like some sort of demon or devil with two lines of blood visible on his cheek coming from the eye.

"I heard that my godson made a name for himself." Said Jiraiya from the window in Hokage office. As he was usually getting inside from his times as genin, it was greatly annoying his sensei, but he couldn't do much to change habits of his student, at least they were better than those ideas of Orochimaru.

"He did." Sighed Sarutobi Hiruzen "Two Kiri no Shinobigatana Shinchin Shu and Rokusho Aoi."

"So he passed to the finals of chunin exams." Spoke Jiraiya.

"He did." Replied Hokage knowing well in which direction this talk was going.

"I might as well train him." Said Jiraiya knowing that he promised his godson some training and knowing his temper he should give it to him, or he might be coming back with few less bones.

"Before that check what Orochimaru left on Uchiha Sasuke neck." Said Hokage "He left same one on Naruto, but Kyubi destroyed it."

"So Hebi-teme is once again in Konoha." Said Jiraiya "I will try to remove it, but I do not promise anything. But I will hunt him down for what he did."

"Good" Nodded Hokage and looked at Jiraiya "Naruto should be training with Itachi as latter requested six week break so that he could prepare Naruto for the finals."

"Talking about Katon manipulation I will show you _Katon – Haisekishou_ (Burning Ash Accumulation), _Katon – Hidora no Jutsu_ (Hydra), _Katon – Kaiseiken_ (Flame Fist), _Katon – Yurika no Jutsu_ (Fire Lily), _Katon – Funka_ (Blaze Eruption), _Katon – Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu_ (Dragon Flame Caterwaul) all of them are typically offensive jutsu and rather powerful ones as well." Said Itachi "They should help you with Gaara and his sand attacks. Five of them are middle to long range attacks, while _Kaiseiken_ is short range attack, I would say it's melee attack. It is extremely powerful when used properly and can be deadly against this enemy. It will literally melt his sand on contact with your hand and cause him a lot of pain."

"Cool." Said Naruto and looked at his oldest brother, who stood there and watched as Naruto was getting back on his feet after that continuous firing of _Enton_ jutsu.

"Whoever did this." Said Jiraiya inspecting seals on Sasuke neck "Did a really good job, but it can be improved and it will cut it off completely, so that it won't be able to influence your mind or chakra system. I'm going to ask Naruto once exams are over to burn it with Kyubi chakra, or use his chakra chains to drink it dry, but for now that needs to work."

"So I won't be hearing those voices in my head?" Asked Sasuke looking at Toad Sage

"No" Said Jiraiya "It will be completely locked from your mind and body, like it wasn't there."

"Finally some good news." Said Sasuke and watched Jiraiya painting weird symbols on his neck, chest and back, not to mention around him. When Jiraiya was done with it he flashed through a chain of seals and pressed his hand onto the Cursed Mark muttering some name. Once Jiraiya hand connected with Cursed Mark Sasuke yelled in pain as it was searing a second ring of marks around that seal. However excluding pain it was a blessing for Sasuke as finally he could focus his mind and voices in his head went quiet.

"It's done kiddo." Said Jiraiya "I suggest you train well as I'm helping Itachi with training of Naruto."

"I will." Said Sasuke and looked at Kakashi who stood there with Shisui who were going to train him for the finals of this exam.

"So you fight jinchuuriki of Ichibi." Said Jiraiya once he found Naruto and Itachi

"Yes" Sighed Naruto "He is crazy or at least half crazy."

"Than working on quirks of summoning will help you a lot as you might need Battle Toads to do the job. I promised teaching you sealing, but it will not be really useful against that kid." Said Jiraiya and looked at Itachi who only nodded.

"You will fight against Kumo genin which means Raiton jutsu and kenjutsu." Said Kakashi looking at Sasuke

"Which means that we will work on your kenjutsu, usage of those Kiba swords you got from Naruto and basics of Fuuton manipulation so that you can use it to cancel those Raiton attacks, they are completely opposite to ones you use, so we will focus on it as the least important thing." Said Kakashi and glanced at Shisui who nodded.

"I will help you with your Sharingan, but mine will be out for the next few days." Said Shisui "We are switching our eyes with Itachi, so we can have Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan as Itachi will need his for training of Naruto. They are working on two powers of it, so that he can roast his opponent from Suna and melt his sand."

Shisui woke up in the white room with eyes feeling like they weren't entirely his own, sign of recent transplant of eyes that he and Itachi did so they could have EMS. He glanced to his right and saw Itachi laying there, already awake.

"Let's see how our Sharingan has changed." Said Shisui and looked at Itachi who slowly nodded. Both of them activated their Sharingan which started spinning faster and faster until tomoes were just blurs. Shisui one had his normal four-pointed shuriken inside of which was smaller red three-pointed shuriken. Itachi one looked like his normal three-pointed shuriken in the middle of which was smaller four-pointed one.

"Not bad." Said Itachi as he looked at his in a mirror and he liked his pattern, it looked better than his original Mangekyou "I wonder how would look Naruto Eternal when he is going to switch eyes with Sasuke."

"We will see." Said Shisui "Good thing that it is early and we have plenty of time before the last stage."

"True" Agreed Itachi "Naruto got the worst possible enemy, unstable and half crazy jinchuuriki of Shukaku. One that might blow the steam at any moment."

"You will worry later." Said Shisui "Now focus on training him, but first we need to get used to those eyes."

"Yeah" Said Itachi as he knew that his new Sharingan would need few hours or days to fully connect with his body.

"Since I can't train you personally as I have my hands full with Sasuke, who has way worse opponents in his part of the ladder. Not to mention that you prefer completely different style than I, as I prefer get close and personal, while you are more of person that stays at long range and attack when enemy is exhausted." Said Kakashi when he had found Sakura "I will get you a teacher that will help you a lot with your talents and how to improve them."

"Sensei who are you talking about?" Sakura asked him

"Yuuhi Kurenai." Replied Kakashi "She is genjutsu user and one that fights in similar way to you. She is going to help you with physical side of things, but mainly with your genjutsu arsenal as I know only the most basic ones."

"Thank you sensei" Said Sakura as she remembered jonin sensei of team eight and her style of fighting.

"So that's your student about whom you were talking." Said Yuuhi Kurenai as she was watching Sakura "She will do a fine genjutsu mistress and since my students train with their families, I will train her."

"Thank you Kurenai" Said Kakashi lightly bowing his head

"Now I believe you have your own students." She said looking at Kakashi who nodded "Than get going while I will take care of Sakura." Once she said those words she looked at Sakura "You don't have a lot of chakra, you have perfect control of it and you don't have a lot of jutsu in your repertoire. Your opponent is Uchiha Hiruzen, which means that genjutsu will be useless against him as he will be able to cancel them with his Sharingan, however he is arrogant and for a lack of a better word stupid. So you need to outsmart him and capitalize on his mistakes and holes in his defense."

Naruto laid on his back exhausted from the recent training session, he thought that previously he was training hard, but compared to this it was nothing as he was completely exhausted after using Susanoo and dueling in it Itachi and Shisui while trying to force it to develop even further to full body stage, which was a peak of its evolution. It started as a ribcage around user of it, followed by a ghostly outlines of full body and the peak was full corporeal body.

"Already tired?" Asked Itachi as he looked at Naruto who was laying on his back and breathing heavily.

"Yes" Nodded Naruto and tried to sit as all of his muscles were screaming in pain from abuse they suffered earlier.

"It wasn't that bad." Said Itachi as he sat near Naruto "You almost got to the second stage which is the most important one as it shows what will be a weapon of your Susanoo."

"What are weapons of your Susanoo?" Naruto asked looking at Itachi

"Yata Mirror and Totsuka blade." Said Itachi "First one allows me to block any elemental ninjutsu attack, while second is a sword that allows me to seal things in sake jar."

"Nasty" Muttered Naruto

"And useful." Nodded Itachi

o-0-o

" _Susanoo!"_ Yelled Naruto as around his body formed orange skeletal ribcage, which slowly started evolving even further. It formed ghostly outlines of body around Naruto, it looked like samurai in full armor in left hand it had gigantic bow, while in right one it had katana sword. Naruto used that sword to block strike from Itachi Susanoo and attacked Shisui, who was also helping him with getting it evolved. When they saw that Naruto got to the second level they stopped attacks to see what this Susanoo had as a weapons.

"So sword and a bow." Said Itachi as he watched Naruto "Not a bad weapons for your style of fighting."

"You didn't expect those weapons, did you?" Naruto asked him

"Honestly speaking no." Said Itachi "But we can use them, they will give you couple of interesting choices and strategies. You know what that means?"

"Yes" Said Naruto getting up "Even more training."

"Thats right" Nodded Itachi

To be continued...

o-0-o

 **A/N – A little shorter chapter, but I didn't have an idea how to stretch it so it only showed glimpses from Naruto training as he has the most dangerous opponent in next stage. There will be a change in schedule of posting and Uchiha Siblings will be now only on Thursdays as on Tuesday I post Harry Potter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Six weeks of break were finally over and now it was the time for the great finals to commence, whole Konoha was abuzz with excitement and awaited those fights as a lot of clans would have their heirs or sons of clan heads competing it this edition of chunin exams. Not to mention that there was going to be a lot of guests from other countries as people from almost every village qualified for them and there were leaders of five major villages and few smaller ones.

On the day of the finals Naruto woke up early eager to get started with the show, he was going to wear dark blue, almost black t-shirt with Uchiha Crest coated in flames on the back of it, over it he had also his harness that was keeping hid swords and sabers ready to use. He was also wearing dark blue, almost black shorts, right leg he had covered in balances bandages onto which was strapped double kunai holster. With both normal and special kunai that were used for Hiraishin, on back of his belt he also had supply pouch for miscellaneous supplies that every ninja needed, but usually didn't have an idea where to put them. On his hands he had fingerless black gloves with armor plates on the outside. His whole left arm from the end of his sleeve was covered in bandages that were hiding his summoning tattoo, on his right hand he had storage seal with Kubikiribotcho inside of it as he needed it handy and here he could get it only with a flick of his wrist.

Sasuke wore similar outfit to one worn by Naruto, but he didn't have so many swords on his back as he only had three of them, his usual katana and twin Kiba swords that he got from Naruto after that adventure in Nami. They quickly ate their breakfast and quickly left the mansion, heading for the arena.

"Let's go." Said Naruto when he saw that Sasuke was ready "I have a bad feeling about today."

"Scared of your enemy?" Teased his Sasuke

"Nah, just I have a bad feeling about the day." Explained Naruto "As if something bad was going to happen today, something that will endanger whole Konoha. And there is matter of that overgrown tanuki."

"Tanuki?" Asked Sasuke with raised eyebrow

"That's how Ichibi looks like." Explained Naruto "Ichibi is tanuki, Nibi is a cat, Sanbi is a turtle, Yonbi is a monkey, Gobi is a weird horse like creature, Rokubi is a slug, Nanabi is a bug, Hachibi is a mix of ox and octopus, last but not least the Kyubi is a fox. Tails show how powerful they are and the more the better."

"So you should beat Gaara?" Asked Sasuke

"If we are going to clash on bijuu versus bijuu yes." Replied Naruto "But if it is going to happen, we will propably tear the village to shreds as it will be destructive fight."

"Scary thing." Said Sasuke

"Very" Agreed Naruto "You will see."

They arrived on the ground of the arena and walked to the middle of it where other fighters were gathering, awaiting the beginning of tournament and opening speech of Hokage. Everybody got quiet when they saw Hokage rising from his seat and moving his hand in move that could be only read as silence.

"Thank you for arriving here in Konoha to see the finals of biannual chunin exams!" Said Hokage as he was looking over crowds and inside he beamed with pride as he saw banners of multiple clans billowing in the wind and it looked like every single clan head was present there, along with their immediate family, advisors and clan elders. There were dignitaries from all of major and minor countries along with multiple nobles from their courts that were willing to see what those genin were going to show. Such exams were a show of village strength and capabilities of its genin against other villages so it was a time when advanced jutsu were shown, special moves were developed for and the best of each and every clan were competing with each other for fame, glory and promotion in ranks.

"Chunin exams were created to allow young genin to make friends in other villages, to allow them to see who is the best and who needs to improve in his abilities." Continued Hokage "I hereby open this edition of chunin exam and it is time for the first fight! Uchiha Naruto from Konoha against Sabaku no Gaara from Suna!"

When Hokage shouted those names rest of people left the arena and only remaining there were Naruto, Gaara and proctor, who was Shiranui Genma, tokubetsu jonin from Konoha wearing typical attire of Konoha ninja and bandanna over his hairs.

"You know the rules." Said Genma looking at them "No dirty moves, you fight till your enemy forfeits, is unable to continue the fight or is dead, if I say it's over it is. Is that clear? " He only received two nods in response as those genins continued to stare at each other and completely ignored him. "Hajime!"

When beginning of fight was announced Naruto jumped away from Gaara who tried to crush him with his sand that almost caught Naruto who barely jumped away and noticed half crazed look in Gaara eyes.

Naruto landed away from Gaara and started flashing through handseals preparing to unleash Katon jutsu, one that should solve the issue of charging tendrils of sand that were trying to crush and main him

" _Katon – Funka_ " Yelled Naruto once chain of seals once done, his chest puffed out and he released single fireball that slammed into the ground in front of Gaara, where it exploded in giant fiery ball of fire, sending pieces of dirt and flames everywhere. Most of it hit Gaara, but he didn't even flinch, like he was being protected from it by something. All over the arena passed shockwave created by that explosion, but Gaara stood in the middle of it like he was a superior being and those attacks were only an annoyance to him.

o-0-o

"What were you teaching him?" Asked Sarutobi Asuma with raised eyebrow as he looked at Itachi, who was standing with his fellow jonin and members of Konoha Twelve that were thrown out of the game, so far only it was Lee. Who got pummeled by Naruto and now needed crutches to walk as bones in his legs didn't survive usage of Hachinon and later beating that he got from Naruto.

"Jutsu that can be used against Gaara." Shrugged off Itachi "He knows a lot more than that and some of them are outright scary and there are his personal jutsu. One that will make Kakashi envious."

"So far it caused a lot of smoke and debris excluding that, not much." Said Kurenai watching the fight carefully as she was curious what Naruto was going to show as rumors about him were flying all over the Konoha. Some more crazy than previous and each was harder to believe than previous one.

"He was only testing the waters, before jumping head first." Itachi said and focused back on Naruto.

o-0-o

"It seems that those flames needs to be hotter." Muttered to himself Naruto when he saw that Gaara stood where he was moments ago and that he didn't care about those flames raging around him, only directing his sand at Naruto who was dodging it madly and trying to stay away from it. He saw what it was able to do during preliminary matches and he didn't fancy meeting it head-on as he saw crushed limbs or broken bones after such attacks.

o-0-o

"Tou-san is ni-san going to win this battle?" Asked Uchiha Minato, who was sitting with rest of the family in Uchiha box and were watching the battle.

"He should win." Said Fugaku, who was watching the battle with great interest as it was showing effects of training with Itachi quite nicely "Jiraiya-sama and Itachi trained him well and he knows how to deal with that kind of enemies, so he should be able to do so."

o-0-o

Naruto started flashing through another chain of seals as to his right appeared _Kage Bunshin_ , which also started going through chain of seals, yet different than ones used by the original body. Many shinobi recognized it as a preparation for combination jutsu and were wondering what was going to be unleashed, as such jutsu were usually shown to experienced chunin and above as they were extremely dangerous.

" _Katon – Hidora no Jutsu!_ " Yelled original body as it finished chain of seals and launched gigantic, nine-headed snake made out of flames at Gaara, however that was only the beginning of inferno as it was the time for clone to launch its attack.

" _Fuuton – Kami Oroshi!_ " Shouted clone and launched devastating winds that increased already incredible fire attack, those flames were so hot that people in the audience were forced to shield they faces, not to get burned by the sheer heat emitted by that attack. When it combined with previously launched fire attack, that monster almost doubled in size and got almost white in color as it charged at Gaara, hitting him head-on and exploding upon contact.

o-0-o

"Dear Kami, how we are supposed to fight him." Muttered Sakura when she saw that inferno and actually felt it on her face.

"Carefully." Shrugged off Sasuke "He trained with aniki for whole six weeks for this fight only and he isn't going to hold back. Yet he has a lot of aces up his sleeve." When he said those words a lot of people paled as almost everybody heard about Itachi achievements and they feared what was going to meet them at the hands of Naruto.

o-0-o

"Itachi?" Asked Kakashi with raised eyebrow "What were you teaching Naruto? That is combination jutsu of two high A-rank jutsu. We both know that most of jonin would drop dead from exhaustion after such attack. Also it is easily S-rank attack, that can propably obliterate whole battalions."

"Also what are his affinities?" Asked Asuma "So far he showed at least two and I wonder how many more he has."

"I was teaching him how to beat Gaara." Replied Itachi "About affinities he has Katon, Raiton and Fuuton, however he prefers first two."

"So instead of being cut into pieces his next opponent is going to be burned and electrocuted." Said Kurenai "You know that he has propably enough sheer power to compete with some jonins."

"Power yes, but experience nope." Said Itachi "I can beat him rather easily because of my experience, if I was going to count on him exhausting his reserves sooner that I, I would drop dead before him, way sooner in fact."

o-0-o

After that fire attack hit Gaara there was a large cloud of dust and smoke in the air and clouded the view from almost anybody in the stands, as well as Naruto own. When it was gone they saw that Gaara stood unscathed, yet he hid inside of sphere made out of sand.

" **Kit be careful."** Said Kyubi, when he saw what was happening **"That is first stage of transformation into Shukaku, you need to interrupt it or deal with his full form. Any pain will slow him down for a moment and give you more time to plan."**

"Well, that's bad." Said Naruto and looked at that ball of sand "I launched two attacks that should have incinerated it, yet it still stands as if nothing happened to it."

" **Maybe it is time for more direct approach?"** Suggested Kyubi

"That is not a terrible idea." Said Naruto as he jumped onto the wall of arena, far away from Gaara as he wanted space for this jutsu. It was going to be loud and deadly, when Naruto started flashing through handseals and even before he actually shouted the name of jutsu, on his hand and around it started gathering powerful lightnings that seemed to be circling around his palm. The more seals were done the bigger those lightnings were and more powerful each and every one of them was.

o-0-o

"Kakashi!" Harshly said Kurenai looking at one-eyed jonin standing nearby "Did you teach him _Raikiri_?"

"No" Said Kakashi and looked at Itachi with raised eyebrow.

"Fine" Sighed Itachi, knowing well he couldn't escape from this question "I taught him _Chidori_ and _Raikiri_ as he has the same high affinity for Raiton as I have and they suit his style of fighting, but that is something completely else. He created it on his own and it took him a lot of time and final effect is called _Inazuma_ , it is based on _Rasengan_ and _Raikiri_ , but they're only the base for it. If he is using that attack he doesn't have much time and options left."

o-0-o

" _Inazuma!_ " Yelled Naruto once he was done with complex chain of seals that had over sixty of them. In his hand was glowing white blade made out of lightning, but those lightnings weren't only the blade, they were also covering his whole palm and better part of his arm. He grasped his right arm with left hand to stabilize it as he charged down the wall of arena and towards Gaara, blade leaving even and neat line it the wall of arena as it was passing above and once he hit the ground level it created another line, this time in the surface of it.

He charged at Gaara and once he was close to impacting the target, he moved his hand forward and placed it in front of his body as he was preparing for the impact. When it hit the sphere, it cut through the sand and from it snapped powerful lightnings into the sand, melting it and turning into the glass around the point of impact. Power of impact was so great that it pushed Gaara back, Naruto fist embedded in the sand of the shield.

o-0-o

"I must say I'm impressed by abilities of your son Uchiha-san." Said Hiashi as he watched attack executed by Naruto.

"Thank you Hyuuga-san" Said Fugaku looking at Hyuuga sitting to his left and watching the fight with his younger daughter Hanabi as Hinata was going to compete. "He trained hard in preparations for this exam as he wants to show his nickname isn't just empty words, but a true thing."

o-0-o

"What the hell is that?" Asked Jiraiya looking at Shisui, who stood near him.

" _Inazuma_ " Explained Shisui "He gathers lightning around his hand and shapes them into a blade, when he hits the target it generate powerful lightnings that hit everything nearby. He used shape of _Raikiri_ and idea of spinning core from _Rasengan_."

o-0-o

"Holy shit!" Shouted Kiba when he saw destruction caused by Naruto, moments before the ball was undamaged and now it had a hole in it and glassy substance around it.

"He isn't genin?" Asked Kurotsuchi

"He is" Replied Sasuke "He just got training with one of our Sannin and ANBU Captains."

"Crap" Muttered Temari, knowing well what was going to happen next. "He actually broke the ultimate defense."

"He did" Said Kankurou "He might actually beat Gaara."

o-0+o

"Blood!" Yelled Gaara, when he felt something wet and warm flowing down his left shoulder. He looked at it and saw that he was now missing good chunk of his shoulder thanks to Naruto "My blood! Mother wants your blood and she will get it!"

When he shouted those words huge amounts of sand started leaving his gourd and creating layer, upon layer of armor around Gaara. First to get covered was his head and left shoulder, which now looked demonic and deadly.

" **Kit, watch out."** Yelled Kyubi **"He is changing into Shukaku, if you want to win you don't have much time. He is a berserker right now, as I don't like to do that, let him change and than use something to attack him."**

o-0-o

Orochimaru of the Densetsu no Sannin watched the fight below with excitement and glee, and he would allow it to continue, but he had a village to crush. When he raised his right hand into the air it was a signal to start the attack. From the sky started falling feathers and everybody soon was asleep or at least was falling asleep.

Kazekage guards kidnapped other Kage, while Orochimaru got hold of Hokage and jumped with them onto the roof of stand.

"So my wayward student decided to appear during chunin exams and attack Kage." Chuckled Sarutobi Hiruzen watching supposed Kazekage holding back of his robes and pressing kunai against his throat.

"Kazekage-dono explain yourself!" Yelled A

"I hold no quarrel against you." Said Orochimaru "I only want to fight my previous sensei."

"Attack against one Kage during such event is an attack against all Kage." Said Onoki "While I and Hiruzen don't see eye to eye on many things. I won't allow some idiot with superiority complex to attack us." After that Onoki turned towards stadium and Iwa ninja that were there "Iwa! We fight for Konoha today!"

"Kumo also supports Konoha." Said A and looked at Kumo ninja below "Kumo! We fight for Konoha!"

"Kiri stands together with Konoha." Said Mei and turned to the stadium and shinobi below "Kiri! We fight for Konoha!"

o-0-o

On the arena appeared rest of Gaara team, who made a hole in the wall of arena and ran away through it carrying Gaara with them, while their sensei stayed behind to slow down eventual chase.

"Naruto!" Said Genma appearing to his side and charging at Baki "You receive field promotion to chunin, now chase after that team and stop them."

"Hai!" Said Naruto after running through the hole and after Gaara.

o-0-o

"Izuna!" Shouted Fugaku and moments later in front of him appeared shinobi in crimson armor "Protect civilians and gather shinobi that are in the clan district, start cleaning from there."

"Hai" Said Uchiha Izuna and disappeared from place where he stood.

"Now" Said Fugaku turning his attention to Suna shinobi that were nearby, his Sharingan spinning furiously as rage and fury circled through his veins. Uchiha clan was reacting strongly to extreme emotions, hate and love. So when they were furious not many were willing to stand against them as their power was at its peak. "It's time to show the true power of Uchiha clan!"

o-0-o

"Shit!" Loudly cursed Kakashi when he saw what happened "Naruto is chasing that Suna team. Gai, Kurenai get to our genin and send few of them with help, he is strong, but they will send their own shinobi."

"I will do that!" Shouted Shisui appearing nearby "I'm faster with my shunshin."

"Okay" Said Kakashi blocking the attack from Suna chunin and responding with his own, sending shinobi dead into the stands below their position.

"Good to know that." Said Kurenai as she trapped some enemies in genjutsu, forcing them to fight and kill each other, it was one of reasons why good genjutsu master was feared on the battlefield.

o-0-o

"Hyuuga-san" Said Fugaku when he stood back to back with Hyuuga Hiashi as they were fighting enemy shinobi and around them there were already several knocked out or dead ones. "Shall we show them why we are the most powerful clans in Konoha."

"With pleasure." Replied Hiashi and with lightning speed knocked out three ninja that wandered too close to him. While Fugaku killed few on his own with shuriken. They were getting attention of almost all shinobi from Ame, Kusa, Suna and Oto that were in the area and soon around them started pulling corpses or knocked out shinobi as they fought back to back and awaited for arrival of their clansmen.

"Looks like they sent trash, not true shinobi." Said Kagami when he joined his clan head "Most of them are middle to high chunin level, with few stronger. From what I saw they attack without any plan."

o-0-o

"Sasuke!" Said Shisui, once he appeared in the box where were genin that were awaiting their fights and now we're trying to survive. "Get four genin and chase after Naruto, he is in command. From what I know he got field promotion to chunin and he will be senior ninja on site."

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino and Neji." Said Sasuke choosing his team. "What is going on?" He asked looking at Shisui

"Suna, Oto, Ame and Kusa attacked us." Replied Shisui "Naruto went after Suna jinchuuriki. You have field promotion to chunin. Rest of you go with me, it will be safer there than here."

"Hai" Said all of them and five of them went after Naruto, while rest of them went after Shisui to the rest of jonin where it was safer. As they managed to clean immediate area from enemy shinobi and started pushing back as more and more of Konoha shinobi joined the fight.

o-0-o

Naruto jumped from tree to tree chasing Gaara, who was running away with his siblings so that he could unleash Ichibi onto the village. Which wasn't the best thing that could happen, good thing was that they were running towards the border of it, not to the middle of the village which was a good thing as such fights could get quite destructive.

In the distance Naruto saw three human shapes, which he was getting closer and closer to with each passing moment as he was running through the forest and away from the main battle, but minor skirmishes were raging all over the village as Konoha shinobi were pushing away those invaders and troops that enemy smuggled into the Konoha. He felt five presences coming from behind and getting closer and closer with each passing second, all of them felt familiar which meant those were Konoha forces.

o-0-o

"Naruto is half an kilometer in front of us, there are nine sources coming from behind us." Said Kiba "We need to slow them down."

"Trap?" Asked Ino

"We don't know who they are." Said Sasuke "They are propably jonin strength and they can take us out rather easily, while we maybe injure one or two of them."

"So whoever is going to set up the trap or ambush will sacrifice himself." Said Shikamaru "Sasuke is out of question as his Sharingan might be needed by Naruto to fight Gaara. Kiba is a tracker, Ino is support and Neji is close range. It is troublesome, but I'm the only possible and logical choice."

"But" Said Ino, but was cut by Sasuke.

"You know he is right." Said Sasuke "As I don't like saying that I'm more needed than he is. Also his control over shadows will be useful for him during setting up that trap."

"I will do that." Said Shikamaru and looked at the rest of the group. "Hurry and joined Naruto as fast as possible."

o-0-o

Situation of Konoha was dire as shinobi were attacking from outside and inside as enemy was swarming through every hole and opening in the walls and from every possible passage inside of the Konoha. However with every passing moment more and more of Konoha forces were joining the fight and helping with the defense of their village. Great part of the weight was taken by clans as they had their internal structure and now those structures helped them with quickly rebuilding their formations even if normal ninja squads were scattered all over the village. Also shinobi from other villages that weren't supporting Orochimaru joined the fray on Konoha side, helping wherever they could and in whatever way they could.

" _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_ " Was heard near one of place where giant snakes attempted to break through the walls of Konoha, once the smoke was gone in front of snake was seen large Toad with two swords on its back that attacked the snake and pushed it back out of Konoha. When shinobi saw it they started cheering as it was announcement of arrival of Gama Sennin Jiraiya the Gallant.

o-0-o

Naruto noticed four Konoha shinobi getting closer to him as with each passing moment they were getting closer and closer to him. When he glanced backwards he saw four faces he didn't expect to see here, those were Ino, Kiba, Neji and Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Shouted Naruto when he saw him "Take care of those two shinobi that are with Gaara, leave Gaara to me."

"You got it." Shouted back Sasuke and looked at his team, who nodded and scattered into two men groups and went after those shinobi, while Naruto kept running after Gaara and it seemed that Gaara stopped. Which could be a good or a bad thing. Depending on what he was going to do.

When Naruto landed on a branch in front of Gaara he saw him slowly changing into Shukaku form, already his left side of the body was changed into small version of Shukaku and it seemed as if nothing was going to stop the transformation into bijuu. And he was right as moments later in Gaara place was a huge monster made out of sand, covered in strange blue markings and with one tail, Ichibi or Shukaku.

"Holy shit!" Said Naruto when he saw the beast "That is one big tanuki."

Shukaku swiped it's tail, crushing dozens of trees as it charged at Naruto who was forced to jump backwards, just not to get crushed by that beast.

"I guess it is time to bring heavy artillery." He muttered, did a cross seal causing for a clone to appear near him. Both of them went through the same chain of seals.

"Is that a summoning?" Whispered Temari as they stopped fighting to avoid getting killed by that beast "Nothing will stop Gaara when he is in this state."

Yet she saw blonde genin standing there calmly and going through a chain of seals that was obviously for _Kuchiyose_ and he looked like he was sure that this thing would help him deal with Gaara.

Both clone and original body slammed their palm onto the ground at the same time and yelled the same name of jutsu. " _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ " was heard all over the forest and in front of Naruto appeared two gigantic plumes of smoke that covered whole area. There was also heard sound of crashing and smashed trees as if something was making space for itself in that forest. When smoke started dispersing they saw glimpses of dark blue, almost black scales and red Toad. It took some time for smoke to fully go away, but once it did everybody could see huge sixty feet long dragon that was almost black with huge horns on its head and gigantic wings that were neatly folded on the back of the beast. To the right of that dragon sat one of the largest Toads ever seen, it was dirty red with giant tango in its hand and with skin covered in warts and scars picked up during dozens of fights.

However those weren't the normal Toad and Dragon, those were Dragon King Ryuki and Toad Chief Gamabunta, leaders of their respective clans and biggest and strongest members of their respective clans, they were answering only to the most trusted and powerful summoners. When they were arriving on the battlefield whole battle stopped to see who was coming and to prepare how to fight with them.

"The hell is that thing?" Asked Kiba when he saw what was going on in front of them. They were forced to jump back to avoid being crushed by those beasts.

"Summons." Said Sasuke with a little of awe visible in his voice "He usually summoned one of them, if he summoned both of them it is bad. We better get back as it will get way more destructive than it was before."

"Naruto-sama how may I help you?" Ryuki asked when he emerged from that cloud of smoke and was able to see what was happening.

"Can you and Gamabunta help me with that overgrown tanuki over there?" Asked Naruto pointing at Shukaku

"Shukaku." Said Ryuki "Powerful and dangerous foe, indeed you will need our help."

"As we owe debt to Namikaze clan you can count on me." Said Gamabunta "But the next time you will need to pay."

Ryuki unfolded his massive wings and with few powerful moves of his muscles he was in the air, hovering above the ground and showing full length of his body, most of which was previously coiled or folded. Gamabunta took out his tanto, which honestly looked more like a butcher knife than a sword. To be continued...

Next time on Uchiha Siblings – Gaara versus Naruto round two and battle for Konoha.


End file.
